The Jungle Chronicles - The Adventures of Jane and Tarzan
by miffygirl18
Summary: This is my take of what happens to Jane and Tarzan after the movie finishes, their life in the jungle, the ups and downs they face and the adventures that come their way I hope you all enjoy reading it and I look forward to hearing from you :) Disclaimer: I do not own "Tarzan" or its characters. They are property of Edgar Rice Burroughs and the Walt Disney Company.
1. Chapter 1

**The Jungle Chronicles**

 **Chapter One – Two Worlds, One Family:**

As the weak morning sun trickled through the jungle canopy, rain still dripping off the leaves two young figures silently sat down on a fallen tree trunk. They were a sorry looking pair; their eyes were not only exhausted from a lack of sleep but also filled with a deep sadness as they reluctantly commenced their last moment together. Jane opened up the ship's first aid box and pulled out a small glass bottle and a rolled up bandage.

"I need to put some iodine on it first," she said quietly, pouring some of the antiseptic onto a clean rag. "Luckily the bullet only grazed your arm. It should heal in a couple of weeks but try not to use it too much."

As Jane placed the soaked rag on Tarzan's wound, he clenched his jaw and flinched. The guilt inside Jane intensified at the sight of him suffering. Not only had she inflicted terrible emotional pain on him but now added physical pain to the situation. She felt culpable for everything that had happened over the past couple of weeks. She felt responsible not only for hiring that wicked Clayton but also for trying to take Tarzan away when he was clearly not hers to take.

She felt awful at the fact that in his first experience of human contact he had witnessed the worst aspects of his species. The idea of meeting his own kind for the first time, then being betrayed and then abandoned was too much for her to bear. "We should never have met," she thought to herself as she wrapped the bandage carefully around his bicep. It would have been for the best if we had never met." Sadness and heartache bubbled up inside Jane and she tried and failed to keep her emotions in check. She couldn't stand the thought of leaving Tarzan with him possibly hating her.

"I'm so sorry," Jane's voice was a mere whisper as the tears began to well up in her eyes.

"For what?" Tarzan asked, his eyes widening at seeing her on the verge of crying.

"For everything. For Clayton, for bringing danger to your family, to your home."

"Jane it's not your fault," Tarzan insisted as she finished tying the bandage. "Clayton was a bad man. You and the Professor did not know that. I know that, the gorillas know that."

"We should never have come, we should never have met, I mean we have met and now I'm leaving and you will not see other people again … or me." As she felt herself starting to ramble, the cork refused to go back into the iodine bottle. For a wild moment, Jane wanted to scream her lungs out and smash it to the ground!

"Jane," Tarzan placed his hand on hers, sensing her hidden frustration, "I'm glad we've met."

"Really? Even though I am leaving?"

"Yes. I will always remember you Jane." That sentence caught Jane's breath; she had thought it would be best if he forgot her existence. The jungle was his home, London was hers and nothing was going to change that.

"Miss Porter?" Jane turned round to see Captain Gerald standing nearby, looking terribly guilty at interrupting their moment. "The ship is ready now."

"Thank you Captain," Jane sniffed back up her tears and composed herself, "I guess I'd better get going."

"I'll come with you," Tarzan replied. For a split second Jane's heart leapt but then she realised that he meant accompanying her to the beach. She nodded and they walked past Captain Gerald, walking alongside each other but with a wide gap between them as if they couldn't trust themselves to be closer.

"Captain?" Archimedes approached Captain Gerald and ushered him to one side as Jane and Tarzan headed towards the beach, "May I have a word?"

"Of course Professor Porter."

"How long would it take to unload our things from the ship do you think?"

"Err …a few hours or so," Captain Gerald replied, completely confused by the question, "but why if I may ask are you requesting this Professor?"

"Well you see Jane will be staying here," Archimedes had been watching his daughter and Tarzan from afar and he could clearly see that they belonged together. In fact, them sitting on that log looked to him like a vision from the past. Jane and Tarzan reminded him so much of him and Catherine, Jane's mother in the early days of their love.

Archimedes fully understood the notion of love breaking boundaries. He had come from a lower middle class family with his father being a hard working, respectable clerk. It was his own amazing intelligence that managed to win him full scholarships to Eton, then Oxford, becoming a highly regarded professor of zoology and primatology, helping him mingle with the upper echelons of society.

But even with all of these admirable credentials, it was an inconceivable notion that he would be allowed to marry Catherine Elizabeth Neville, the sole heiress to one of the most powerful families in England. She was far too big a prize for him, but they loved each other more than anything. She shared his passion for the sciences and was willing to face not only family but also societal disapproval by becoming his wife.

When they did marry the Nevilles were outraged, cutting her off without a penny whilst everyone in society revelled in the scandal. Tarzan was in a far worse off position than he ever was, only owning a spear to his name, no money, nothing. But Archimedes knew that he would absolutely adore his daughter and take care of her like no man back in England ever would.

"But Professor sir, it seems that Miss Porter is willing to leave," Captain Gerald replied.

"Yes," Archimedes nodded wistfully, "but in her heart of hearts she wants to stay. She will not admit it, so she just needs a little push in the right direction. You see, I don't want her to be left without her home comforts … I will make it worth your while." Archimedes pulled out his chequebook and proceeded to write in a significant sum. "I believe that this will make up for the subsequent delay to your voyage." But as he handed over the cheque, Captain Gerald put out his hand in refusal.

"Professor, my crew mutinied and as Captain I should have had better control of my men. If I did then maybe what happened in the jungle and to the gorillas would not have occurred. What passed last night is partially my fault. I will unload your possessions free of charge."

"Thank you Captain!" Archimedes vigorously shook his hand in delight! "Would you have our things placed at the campsite? But it would have to be done in secret, Jane cannot know. We will need to distract her whilst your crew unload."

"I'll think of something Professor," Captain Gerald nodded, somewhat bemused by Archimedes' eccentric plan!

As they arrived at the beach Jane saw the little rowing boat moored at the shore, waiting for them. A pain developed in the pit of her stomach and she panicked at what her last words to Tarzan should be. Suddenly, Captain Gerald who was talking with one of the crew started shouting and cursing, throwing his hat down in frustration!

"What's all hullaballoo about Daddy?" she turned to her father who gave an innocent looking shrug.

"Professor, Miss Porter," Captain Gerald put his hat back on his bald head as he approached them, "I'm afraid that the ship's engine has stopped working and we shall be delayed for several hours."

"Oh dear!" Jane gasped in shock at the unexpected news.

"Oh no that certainly puts us in a pickle!" Archimedes added whilst secretly winking at the Captain, "Tarzan my boy as we now have some time to kill maybe you could take us on a tour of the jungle?"

"Daddy, wouldn't it be best to just go on the ship and wait until the engine is fixed?"

"Oh please Jane," Archimedes whispered to her, "I would like to see the jungle just one last time." It was true; he did want to see its sights and sounds one more time before he departed. Jane looked visibly uncomfortable with the plan but she could not say no to her father. She did not have the heart.

"Tarzan would you mind taking us on a final tour of the jungle whilst the ship is being mended?" she asked him somewhat nervously.

"Yes of course," he nodded solemnly, "what would you like to see Professor?"

"Everything!" Archimedes smiled, "As much as you can, we have plenty of time before the afternoon tide."

Tarzan took them deep into the jungle, showing them all the highlights and some places that they had not even seen before. Whilst her father revelled in the tour, Jane kept quiet with her eyes mostly downcast. She couldn't enjoy it; it felt almost torturous to be beside Tarzan. When they arrived back at the beach and to see the little rowing boat waiting for them again, it was agonising, like a bandage being slowly pulled off a fetid wound.

"Everything is unloaded at the campsite Professor," Captain Gerald murmured to Archimedes, "any luck with Miss Porter?"

"Not yet," Archimedes sighed, "I think we need to step it up a notch to get her to realise where she belongs. Jane!" he called out to her, "We'd better go now! The ship's ready!" Jane's eyes widened but she took a deep breath and turned to face Tarzan who was looking as equally despondent as she was.

"London will seem so small compared to all this," she said sadly. It was true and she knew that she would dream of the jungle, its sights, its sounds, its smells and its animals for the rest of her days.

"I will miss you Jane," Tarzan replied, his heart heavy as stone but knowing that this parting was unavoidable.

"Miss Porter!" Captain Porter called out sharply and Jane's face became flustered.

"I know! I'm coming…well… I suppose we should say goodbye." Jane held out her hand for him to shake, deciding it to be the most appropriate gesture. But Tarzan put his hand out and instead of following her lead; he uncurled his fingers against her palm. Tarzan's palm laid flat against Jane's, exactly the same way as they did when they first met. Jane couldn't help but notice by how much his hand span dwarfed her delicate, nimble fingers.

"Goodbye" Tarzan's eyes widened and Jane could see that they were calling to her, pleading with her, begging her to stay. She tried to be strong, but she could feel the hot tears building up and she ran to the boat before she dissolved into a tearful wreck on the sandy shore.

"Goodbye Tarzan! Goodbye!" Archimedes called out as Captain Gerald rowed them away, "Oh I'm going to miss that boy." As he sat himself down one of the wooden benches of the boat he saw Jane looking down at her hand, almost in a trance-like state. Then she came out of her reverie and slipped on a white kid glove as if to preserve the moment for the rest of her life. His plan was not working, it seemed that even now she was too stubborn to admit her feelings and follow her heart. He would have to do that for her.

"Jane dear," Archimedes gently took her hand, "I can't help feeling that you should stay."

Daddy please don't!" Jane begged as the tears begun to well again in her eyes, "We have been through all of this. I couldn't possibly - I belong in England with you, and people and – ah!" Her other glove caught on a strong breeze and flew back to the shore like a homing pigeon as if it knew where it truly belonged.

"But you love him," Archimedes said fondly as Jane watched her glove land in front of Tarzan who scooped it out of the water, looking out at the disappearing boat forlornly.

"Go on," he coaxed her, knowing that his beloved daughter would never be happy if she returned to England. No matter how many parties or balls she would attend, acquaintances she would entertain over afternoon tea and no matter how much she would throw herself into helping him with his studies, Archimedes knew that she would always regret leaving the jungle and the man she loved behind.

Jane smiled a relieved smile at her father's blessing. She felt lucky, no, blessed to have a father that truly cared for her feelings and wanted her to be happy. Throughout her childhood she never had the fear of having to be married off to the man she would barely know, who provided her family with the most money or best connections. Archimedes never believed in using his daughter as a pawn in a dynastic game in order to improve their social standing.

Jane embraced her father, whispering "Thank you Daddy" before turning around and jumping out of the boat into the salty waves. Her voluminous skirts and bustle ballooned around her as she swam her way back to the shore. The sodden fabric of her dress and undergarments weighed her down, making it difficult for her to swim against the current. But filled with love and determination Jane powered her way through the waves.

As she reached the shallower water, Jane scooped up her skirts, her mouth smiling wide and feeling as if her heart could burst with joy! Forgetting all English protocol, she flung herself at Tarzan, completely catching him off guard. They fell in back into the sea, the waves lapping around them. As they pulled themselves up, Jane with no hesitation flung her arms around his neck and kissed him! Suddenly she realised to her absolute horror that Tarzan would never have had a kiss before and she pulled back sharply.

"Urr thank you, thanks for getting my glove," she giggled nervously, her cheeks turning bright scarlet whilst a more than surprised Tarzan handed it back to her. For a split second, Jane felt that she had blown it, her one chance of love with the man she adored! All her fears were quelled when Tarzan cupped her delicate face in his strong hands and drew her face close to his. "Thank you," she said breathlessly as he pressed his lips against her and they shared a tender and loving kiss. Jane swore she could see stars and shivers of pleasure ran up and down her spine.

As they broke away, Jane beamed from ear to ear. She couldn't have dreamed of a better first kiss! But then she noticed that they were not alone! "Ummm hmmm," she coughed and motioned to Tarzan that they were being watched. The gorillas and Tantor looked on, with all knowing looks on their faces! Even though they had never seen a kiss before, they fully understood the meaning behind it!

Tarzan and Jane giggled as he helped her out of the water and headed over to the gorillas. Kala approached them and held out her hand to Jane. When Jane gently took it, she beamed with delight as she could tell from Kala's eyes that she was giving them her blessing. As Tarzan went to tell the gorillas the good news, Jane stopped him and cleared her throat.

"Ooo-ooh-ee-ah-ooo," she said carefully and the roar of delight that came from the gorillas and Tantor nearly knocked her off her feet!

"You remembered Jane!" Tarzan smiled and Jane flushed with pride as she felt his arm snake around her waist and gave it a squeeze.

Archimedes watched on from afar, delighted at seeing his daughter happy in starting her new life. But then he realised that he had no reason to go back to London either. He had come all this way to Africa and it seemed ridiculous to return. He hated all the tight restraints of London society as well as the stifling bureaucracy at the university. What better way to live out the rest of his days, in a paradise of a jungle with his daughter and all the time in the world to study the flora and fauna? What man of science could resist!

"What, what am I doing?!" he cried out aloud. He grabbed a notebook out of his pocket and quickly scribbled on a page before ripping it out. "Captain Gerald! Send this note to my home in London and tell everyone else you never found us! After all people get lost in the jungle everyday! Tootle pip!" Captain Gerald didn't even have a chance to protest before Archimedes dived into the salty sea!

"Jane! Tarzan! Wait!" he called out as he staggered out the water, hoping that they had not left without him.

"Daddy? What are you doing here? I thought you were going back home," Jane was astounded but delighted at her father's change of plan.

"This is my home now," Archimedes beamed and Jane hugged her father tightly. She was so happy and relieved that he decided to stay. Even though she would have loved her life with Tarzan in the jungle, there would have always been a part of her heart that would worry about her father.

"Tarzan, Daddy is staying with us," Jane smiled to her beloved as they finished their hug.

"I am so glad Professor. Thank you for joining our family. It would not be the same without you."

"No thank you Tarzan, my son." Tarzan grinned from ear to ear. Even though Kerchak finally recognised him as his son in his last moments, it was a great happiness for him to hear that from Archimedes too. He never felt so complete, with his family, friends and now with Jane by his side.

"We better find a place to nest for the night," Tarzan said once they were all on Tantor's back, "it will be comfortable Jane I promise."

"I know life will be hard at first without our home comforts," Jane replied as she wrapped her arms around his waist, "but this is our new life in the jungle and we will soon adapt. You must teach us the jungle ways my dear."

"Well," Archimedes interrupted, "if we swing past the old campsite, you will find a few things."

"Daddy?"

"I persuaded Captain Gerald to leave our things behind whilst Tarzan took us out on our little day-trip. After all I wouldn't have needed them in London and I couldn't bear the idea of you living here without the essentials."

"Why Daddy! The ship wasn't broken at all! You had planned this the whole time! You sly cunning fox!" Jane was utterly shocked at her father's deception, tricking her into making her stay! "Thank you," her lips formed a huge smile. "You made me see sense, you showed me where I truly belong."

The Porters, Tarzan and Tantor, followed by the gorillas walked through the lush green jungle to find their new nesting place and every single one of them felt utterly content. They may have come from two very different worlds, but they were now one happy family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – Questions and Answers:**

After swinging by the old campsite to pick up some blankets, lamps and toiletries Tarzan soon found a good nesting spot near some fruit trees and a small clear pool. He nodded to the gorilla troop that he had made his decision and they quickly busied themselves with building plush nests for the night.

Tarzan then decided to give Jane and Archimedes a quick rundown of the basics before sundown. He showed them a plant whose sap would protect their skin from the sun as well as repel biting insects. He then told them the best place and method of going to the toilet and how to clean up afterwards.

After that he nimbly climbed into a tree with his rock knife and came down with a veritable feast of fruit for them to eat. Once they finished eating their dinner, he demonstrated to Jane and Archimedes on how to build a nest, showing them which leaves made the most comfortable nest.

"Well Tarzan my boy, this is certainly very cosy," Archimedes smiled as he settled down his finished nest, "I think though I am going to have an early night. It's getting dark and it has been a long day."

"Fair enough, see you in the morning Professor."

"Good night Tarzan."

"Night night Daddy," Jane smiled as she spread a blanket over her father's legs to keep him warm, "see you in the morning."

Tarzan watched with great interest as Jane did the same thing with her lips that she did with his but on her father's cheek.

"Sweet dreams Janey-Jane," Archimedes smiled and did the same action back but on Jane's forehead. Tarzan was confused this behaviour and wanted to know more, so many questions forming in his mind. Once Archimedes settled down the young couple retreated away from the family to build their own nests, not only so that they wouldn't disturb the sleeping gorillas but also so that they would have a little more privacy.

"Jane… was that when your lips touched mine?" Tarzan asked once they started making their nests.

"Oh... um that was er... a kiss," Jane stammered, her cheeks flushing a little, "kiss spelt k, i, s, s, kiss the noun and kissing the verb."

"Do all humans kiss each other?"

"There are different types of kisses," Jane tried to explain as simply as she could. "A kiss can be used as an affectionate greeting to friends and family so like kissing someone's hand, cheek or forehead. For example Daddy kisses me on the forehead or cheek a lot."

"But you did not kiss me on the cheek," Tarzan replied, his green eyes solely looking at her and Jane couldn't help but look down as his gaze felt almost like it was boring into her. His eyes were so intense and focused that it was a little unnerving as well as exciting.

"Yes," she regained her composure and looked back up, "men and women kiss each other on the lips when they are in love."

"Are there different types of love too?"

"Yes, there are. There is the love for your parents, love for siblings, family, friends and your home … and the love you have for that one, one spec, special person who means the absolute worl, world to you, who you love with all your heart, your sou, soul -" Jane trailed off and blushed both in shyness and in frustration in trying to explain the best way possible to him without causing further confusion. But Tarzan took this in and nodded slowly and it seemed to Jane that he understood what she was trying to say.

"Do you…love me like that?" he asked somewhat cautiously. Jane felt herself weaken and couldn't help falling in love with him a little more.

"Yes," her voice was a little timid, "yes I do. I stayed because I do."

"I love you in that way too," Tarzan replied, his lips lifting into an ecstatic smile, "I love you Jane." He held out his hand just as they did when they first met and Jane placed her palm against his, her long elegant fingers slightly trembling.

"I love you too Tarzan." Tarzan's fingers curled down and gently grasped the back of her hand and Jane did the same, their fingers entwined as he leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Jane was glad that she was kneeling down, as she knew her legs would have completely buckled if she had been standing. When they finally parted Tarzan smiled and was captivated by the dreamy look on Jane's face. He could easily see that this was a good look, a good sign.

He really liked this kissing, Jane's lips were so soft and sweet tasting that he felt like he could do this with her forever. He had never felt so happy in his whole life, knowing that she felt the same way about him as he did about her. She was now his mate, his alpha female, his one special person. She was so wonderful, so beautiful, so memorising. Tarzan felt his heart beat faster; the blood and hormones began to surge through his body as he became more and more aroused.

He leaned in to kiss her again but this a time a lot more aggressively, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her in; the fire inside him burning stronger and stronger as his lips passionately caressed hers. This feeling inside him, the way his body was responding felt like nothing he had ever experienced before and he didn't want it to stop.

"I think we'd best get some sleep," Jane suddenly stopped kissing him and gently slipped out of his grasp, "we have a long day ahead of us." Her face was flushed and a little nervous but she managed to make a calm smile.

"Err yes," Tarzan was confused by Jane's sudden change in behaviour. It seemed like she was enjoying it so why did she want to stop? Did he do something wrong? "Here," he gestured to Jane his finished nest, "you take mine and I will finish building this one."

"Oh it's alright I'll finish making mine."

"No I insist, please," Tarzan replied and Jane nodded, avoiding his gaze. As they laid down in their separate nests, Tarzan couldn't sleep. He kept replaying that kiss over and over in his head, wondering what he did to frighten her. "Maybe I was too aggressive?" he thought as he laid on his back and looked over to Jane who was curled up asleep, her back to him. "I hope I haven't ruined it," he worried to himself before eventually deciding to close his eyes.

Unbeknownst to him, Jane was not asleep either. She couldn't stop thinking about the kiss too, how wonderful and exciting it was! She had no idea that Tarzan could be so passionate! But then she had felt his strong hands grab at her waist, hips, her breasts and… his manhood starting to rise under his loincloth. "Why did you pull away!" she cursed herself, "You have ruined everything now Jane Catherine Porter! Why did you did pull away!"

But Jane knew why she pulled away. It was not only the strict morals and sensibilities that had been drummed into her ever since she was a little girl that held her back, it was her past too. Long ago she had made a terrible, terrible mistake back when she was a young, foolish girl. A foolish girl that dared to play with fire and ended up badly burnt.

Something inside her, a deep lingering pain, an old yet not fully healed scar stopped her from giving herself entirely to him even though she wanted to more than anything else. "I hope I haven't crushed his ego too much," she thought to herself, "I swear that I will not pull away next time. This is a new life; a new start and Tarzan will not hurt me. He loves me. He truly loves me. He will not hurt me; he will not break my heart. He is completely different from - " She stopped herself, not daring to finish the sentence. She turned over and saw that Tarzan was now fast asleep and snoring gently. She closed her eyes and promised herself that tomorrow was a new day and a new start.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Taking the Next Step:**

"So how's it going with you two lovebirds?" Terk teased as she, Tarzan and Tantor relaxed together one day under a tree near the shore of the river.

"Fine," Tarzan replied, watching Jane wash her and her father's clothes a little further down river. Jane looked up and saw him watching her, waved and blew him a kiss. Tarzan pretended to catch it before waving back, his face forming a soppy grin. Terk rolled her eyes at this romantic exchange but she was glad that Jane had stayed as it made her friend so happy and that made her happy too.

"I don't get why Jane and the Professor wear those darn clothes?" Terk watched Jane in amusement as she went back to beating a sopping wet blouse against a rock, "Does she have a scaly chest or something that she hides under them T?"

"Terk!" Tantor scolded his friend, but Terk ignored him.

"Or she is bare skinned like you?"

"I, I, don't know," Tarzan replied, "I have not seen her without clothes on."

"So you don't take them things off when you two mate? Surely they must get in the way?"

"We, we," Tarzan stammered, his cheeks turning bright red with embarrassment, "we haven't mated yet."

"WHAT!" Terk was incredulous at Tarzan's confession! "Jane is the most beautiful female human I have ever seen! How could you not mate with her?"

"Terk, Jane is the only female human you have ever seen!" Tarzan shot back but he knew that Terk was right.

"But you two are so lovely dovey all time! Always holding hands and always… what did you call it again?"

"Kissing."

"And?"

"Cuddling."

"Yet no mating?" Terk blew a frustrated sound with her lips, "You're mad T!"

"It's just … I don't know how humans mate," Tarzan said somewhat uncomfortably, "Maybe they mate completely differently from you gorillas."

"Has Jane made any courting signals? Has she given off any mating scents?" Terk asked curiously, always keen to learn about new aspects of human behaviour.

"Not that I know of and she always smells lovely. But nothing like what the female gorillas give off."

"Maybe Jane isn't supposed to make the first move," Tantor interjected, "maybe in human societies it's the males who have to do the courting?"

Tarzan pondered. He had made it his task to not only make Jane feel right at home in the jungle and with the gorilla troop but also to do nice, little romantic things for her. He would often give her little posies of flowers, collect food for her or make her a nest. But every night for the past couple of weeks Jane would peck him on the lips, quietly wish him a good night and they would go to sleep in their separate nests.

"Maybe humans have a certain time of year for mating?" Tantor suggested, "And Jane's just not in season yet?"

"Maybe humans lay eggs like the birds?" Terk interjected, "Or maybe they don't mate at all? Maybe they just grow out of the ground like trees and plants!"

"Don't be silly Terk!" Tarzan rolled his eyes disparagingly. The thought of Jane laying a huge egg in a bird like nest or many of him growing out of the ground seemed completely ridiculous!

"Well why don't you just ask her!" Terk huffed, annoyed at her friend's instant dismissal of her idea.

"I can't, Jane is a lady. It would not be proper to ask a lady."

"Maybe you should ask the Professor," Tantor suggested kindly, "he's very wise and seems to know everything."

Tarzan considered this but shook his head. The idea of asking Jane's father on how to mate with his own daughter seemed inappropriate to say the least!

"Well I'm fresh out of ideas!" Terk snapped, "You're on your own with this one buddy!"

Tarzan sighed and went back to watching Jane. She was just finishing up when a piece of hair fell in front of her face. Tarzan felt the pace of his heart quicken as she slowly and delicately tuck the strand behind her ear with a damp hand. A trickle of cool water slid down the side of her slender golden neck and down into her white bodice, into her cleavage. Tarzan's eyebrows furrowed and his jaw tightened in determination. "Hang up Jane's washing will you?" he more or less commanded to his friends as he hauled himself up. He then pulled himself up to his full height and strode over with great resolve and purpose in each step.

"I think I know what Tarzan and Jane are going to be doing today!" Tantor looked at Terk and the two friends gave each other a knowing glance before bursting into helpless giggles!

"Oh! Tarzan," Jane looked up and suddenly saw him standing in front of her, his great height towering above her. Jane could instantly sense that Tarzan had not come over just to chat. His body language, his stance and his eyes clearly expressed that he was a man on a mission.

"Jane I want you to go for a walk with me." Jane was a little caught off guard by the bold and forward tone of his voice yet secretly attracted to it.

"Why Sir it would be my pleasure," she smiled politely as Tarzan held out his hand, pulled her up and then offered the crook of his arm. Jane slipped her arm through his and they strolled off into the jungle, the washing left abandoned in a sodden pile on the rock.

They walked arm in arm for a long time, looking just any other young courting couple walking in a park or on a promenade back in England. Tarzan decided to take Jane to a series for small waterfalls deep in the jungle where they could be alone and he could ask her without any possible interruptions. They chatted to each other in gorilla tongue; Jane was determined to learn the language as quickly as she could by speaking as little English as possible. Their conversation was stilted but not due to Jane struggling to pronounce sounds or think of words, it was full of nerves and awkward pauses of a different kind.

"You're doing well Jane," Tarzan said as they walked along, "your gorilla keeps getting better and better."

"Thank you Tarzan, I do struggle a little still but I'm sure I will be fluent in no time. Your family is very patient with me and you are an excellent teacher."

"You're welcome Jane. You're becoming more and more like an ape everyday."

"Like an ape! Well I never!" Jane cried indignantly but immediately changed her tone as she saw his surprised and slightly hurt expression, "Heard such a sweet sentiment!"

Tarzan's face relaxed, relieved that he had not offended her. Soon enough they arrived at the waterfalls, crystal clear water gently cascading down several levels of hard rock with a mesmerising deep pool at the bottom decorated with large moss covered rocks.

"Oh Tarzan!" Jane gasped in delight as they headed over to the pool's edge, "This is so beautiful! Why have you not brought me here before?"

"I wanted to save the best for last," Tarzan gave a sheepish smile as they sat themselves down and Jane dangled her feet in the cool water. As they sat side by side in an awkward silence; Tarzan picked up a pebble and moved it back and forth between his fingers, desperately trying to think of what was the best way to ask her.

"Ja, Jane," he stuttered nervously, "do hu – do you like the family?" he found him backing out and tossed the pebble into the pool in frustration.

"Of course!" Jane beamed as the pebble sunk with a huge plop! "Everyone is so welcoming and friendly. Kala is so caring and loving, Tantor is just adorable and Terk… well Terk is something else!" Jane laughed a merry laugh as she picked up a pebble, much more flatter than the one he chose and managed to make it skim across the pool. "She is very quick witted, when my gorilla is better I will be able to make some comebacks of my own!"

"Do you, are you…happy in the jungle… being here with me?"

"Yes of course," Jane looked at him, her face a little confused, "Tarzan ….are YOU happy with me being here?"

"Oh yes! More than anything!"

"Then why are you asking me this? Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Tarzan shrugged his shoulders, frustrated at his lack of courage, "just checking that's all."

"Ooo-ooh-ee-ah-ooo," Jane said the first phrase he taught her. Jane stays with Tarzan. Tarzan made a little smile and Jane smiled back, her cheeks slightly blushing. Tarzan was relieved; Jane did have no regrets in choosing to stay with him. It was her shyness, her being a lady that was standing in the way of them taking their relationship to the next level. He could see that it was going to have to be him that would have to make the first move, court her, woo her. "Jane stays here," Jane looked down at the water and then looked back up at him, a mischievous smile forming on her lips, "and Tarzan… goes in here!" Suddenly she shoved him into the pool, Tarzan was caught completely off guard and toppled in with a mighty splash! Jane howled with laughter as Tarzan emerged to the surface, spluttering and spitting!

"So much for being a lady!" he exclaimed as Jane continued to laugh hysterically.

"No! No no!" Jane managed to cry out between laughs as he swam over to her, "I haven't got my bathing suit on! Tarzan no! Tarzan please!" But he was having none of it, grabbing her by the ankles and pulled her into the deep water!

"I guess I deserved that!" she said when she came up for air, "But you deserve this!" Using her hand she slapped the water so it hit him in the face. Tarzan did the same back to her and very quickly they were having a splashing war, shrieking with playful laughter!

"Do you think we should head back?" Jane asked once they grew tired of playing and were now treading water. "We have been gone an awfully long time, I think the gorillas might start to worry."

"You're right," Tarzan nodded, "I guess we'd better go back." He wished they could stay longer but this trip had been so last minute and it wouldn't be right as leader to be away from the family for too long, unprotected. As they climbed out of the pool, water cascaded from Jane's clothes and Tarzan couldn't help but stare as her sodden cream bodice and red split skirt clung tightly to the soft, pert womanly curves of her body. They walked back at a quicker pace, Tarzan soon drying off in the warm sun. They went back to the river where they found the clothes that Jane had washed earlier draped neatly over a tree branch by Terk and Tantor, absolutely bone dry.

"Maybe she does have a scaly chest?" he wondered as Jane went into a nearby bush to change. When they walked into the nesting area they could see that the family were eating, relaxing and building nests, all safe and sound. Jane saw her father sitting with Kala and a couple of the older female gorillas conversing with them whilst scribbling furiously away in his journal.

"Hey Tarzan! T!" Terk called out as she bound over to them with Mungo and Flint either side of her. "So how did it go? You and Jane! Did you -"

"Rock the nest!" Mungo interrupted.

"Done the monkey business!" Flint quipped and the three of them burst into raucous laughter.

"What are they saying?" Jane looked to Tarzan for translation whilst inside he panicked.

"We were asking if you and our silverback stud Tarzan have finally mated today– OWW!" Terk yelped as Tarzan elbowed her hard in the ribs.

"Sorry? What did Terk say?"

"Swimming!" Tarzan interjected quickly, "Terk was asking you if we had a nice swim today, didn't you Terk?" he hissed under his breath.

"Yeah!" Terk nodded, rubbing her sore chest, "Swimming! Did you have a nice time swimming Jane?"

"Yes Terk," Jane replied politely, completely none the wiser, "it was very pleasant thank you."

"Well I guess we'd better leave you two to it," Terk nodded, "see you two lovebirds later. Come on guys." She motioned for the two males to follow her and as they walked away she rolled her eyes and muttered, "Humans! They're one crazy species!"

"Oh pardon me," Jane giggled after they decided where to nest, a spot secluded from the rest of the family and her stomach emitted a loud gurgle.

"Are you hungry Jane?"

"Positively starving! I'm so hungry I could eat a whole horse!"

"Horse? What's a horse?"

"Oh it's a large animal that we humans ride on and use as transport. It's also an expression we say when we are very very hungry."

"I don't think we have horses here, but I can get us some fruit." The sun was about to set soon and they hadn't eaten anything since breakfast.

"I'll get the fruit," Jane smiled, "you can build the nests. I won't be long."

Jane walked off into the jungle and Tarzan set about making the nests. As he finished his and held the leaves in his hands to make Jane's, he paused for a moment before tossing the leaves into the nearest bush. Jane came back a little while later, her arms filled with fruit. She noticed Tarzan sitting in the nest and that there not another one beside it.

"Can I use your knife please?" she asked as she sat cross-legged in front of him, deciding not to say anything about the one nest. Tarzan gave her his rock knife which she used to peel and cut up the fruit before tossing together on a banana leaf to make a salad. Tarzan then broke open a couple of coconuts for them to drink and they sat and dined in a companionable silence, the light around them turning a deep orange as the sun slowly made its way to sleep.

"Jane," Tarzan took a deep breath and spoke in English, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Jane replied, taking some more fruit from the banana leaf platter.

"It's a stupid question," he hesitated nervously, "you, you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Tarzan, one thing that Daddy has taught me is that there is no such thing as a stupid question. The only stupid question is the one that is never asked. Besides I won't know if I want to answer it or not unless you ask me." She smiled as she put a piece of melon into her mouth and chewed.

It was now or never, he couldn't wait any longer. He had to ask her. "Do, do humans…mate?" As soon as he said it, he wished he hadn't. Jane gulped down the piece of melon as if she had swallowed a huge mosquito!

"Uh, well, ur, umm," she stammered, "yes, yes they do Tarzan." Sex was such a taboo in her culture that it was unthinkable for her to openly discuss it, even though she knew that this issue would eventually come up. Every night for the past couple of weeks she had tried and failed to summon the courage to make the first move. Then when she thought she had finally psyched herself up, her courses started and so had to wait until they were finished, making every night frustrating and indeed embarrassing.

"Do they have a season for mating?"

"Umm no, humans mate all year around."

"Do they mate like the gorillas do?"

"Um yes, very similar," Jane nodded, her eyes downcast, "only we don't call it mating, we call it 'making love'."

"Making love," Tarzan repeated slowly, savouring the words, "I like that."

"But humans, people can only make love once they are married though," Jane added.

"Married?"

"When a man and woman love each other with all their hearts, they get married. First the man asks the woman whether or not she wants to marry him. Normally the man gets down on one knee when he proposes."

"Like in that slide?" Tarzan recalled the image of the man on one knee holding out the flowers and how he tried to do the same in his first attempt to make her stay.

"Exactly!" Jane relaxed a little, "And if the woman agrees then they get married in a ceremony called a 'wedding' where they promise to love and look after each other in front of all their friends and family. 'To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part'," Jane quoted from the Book of Common Prayer, "then they are declared husband and wife."

"Til death us do part," Tarzan repeated, "Does that mean for life?"

"Yes Tarzan, for life. People marry for life." Tarzan's heart felt it could almost burst with joy at hearing her answer! The thought of being married to Jane for the rest of his life seemed wonderful to him beyond words! It was more than just mating with his kind, an unbreakable union of love between them was more than he could ever dream of! He had to do this; he wanted to get married to her! He motioned for her to stand just like the woman in the slide and Jane could feel her legs shake as he got down on one knee in the middle of their nest.

"Jane," he took her trembling hands in his, "Will you – Jane what's wrong? Why are you crying? Please don't be sad."

"I'm not sad!" Jane managed to say as the tears streamed down her cheeks, "I am SO happy, the most happiest I have ever been! Women cry sometimes when they are very happy!" Tarzan beamed, Jane's emotions were so baffling to him but somehow it made him love her all the more.

"Jane will you marry me?" he asked her and Jane continued to weep with pure happiness.

"Yes!' she cried ecstatically, "Of course I will!" She dropped to her knees and tenderly cupped his face with her hands. The thought of being his wife was what she always wanted even when she felt that she had no other choice but to go back to London. Tarzan pulled her in, his lips passionately caressing hers, revelling in the taste of her fruit scented lips mixed with her salty tears.

"I like the sound of that," he said as they were curled up in the nest together. Jane had being explaining on what happened at an English wedding, the white dress, the flowers, exchanging of the rings, the cake and the party afterwards to celebrate, "When do you think we can have it?"

"In a few days," Jane smiled dreamily, "I cannot wait."

"Me too, I love you."

"I love you too." They shared a slow, tender kiss before going to sleep. Tarzan wrapped his strong arms tightly around her and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. Jane never felt so safe and loved in her life as the heat of his muscular body warmed hers. She couldn't wait to get started on planning the wedding and couldn't wait on becoming her true love's wife.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – Love and Marriage:**

"I look stupid!" Terk huffed as she crossed her arms, "I look as bad as a rhino who's wearing a hide two sizes too small!"

"Terk," Jane put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and calmly handed her a small bouquet of flowers, "you look wonderful, my maid of honour."

"Yeah okay," Terk conceded somewhat reluctantly, "you don't look so bad yourself Jane."

"Jane, you look beautiful," Kala smiled gently as she watched Jane make a few last minute adjustments to herself.

"Thank you Kala," Jane beamed, "and thank you for agreeing to walk me down the aisle. It really means the world to me."

"Anything for my son… and my daughter," Kala replied and Jane tried hard not to tear up not only from Kala's sweet words but also by the inner sadness that her own mother was not alive to see her wedding day. Even though this was indeed to going to be most unorthodox wedding ever, she took comfort in the fact that she knew that her mother would have approved.

"Remember this Jane," she recalled her mother's words, "to have a happy marriage you must have love. All the money, land and titles in the world cannot make a husband and wife happy if they have no love for each other." Jane's mother had certainly done just that. She had given up a life of immense wealth and privilege to be with her father and it seemed only natural for Jane to continue that Porter tradition.

"Hey everyone," one of the younger female gorillas approached them, "everything is ready, everyone is waiting."

"Right, I think I have everything," Jane checked out aloud, "something old, my mother's pearl and diamond earrings, something new my dress, something borrowed my veil and something blue," Jane patted the sash at her waist with one hand as she took her bouquet from Kala with the other. "Here we go, let's do this!" she smiled in a mixture of nerves and excitement.

Kala gently took Jane's trembling hand as the bridal party arranged themselves in order before walking towards the wedding.

Tarzan stood at the alter, nervously fidgeting with the boutonniere in his suit. Archimedes stood next to him, looking over the vows one last time. "Professor," Tarzan turned to his soon to be father-in-law, "are brides always late for weddings?"

"It's tradition! Why a wedding is not a wedding without the bride being a little bit behind schedule!" Archimedes chuckled, "Don't you worry my boy Jane will be here."

"Is it also 'tradition' for a groom to be nervous?"

"Oh yes," Archimedes nodded, "you should have seen me on my wedding day to Catherine! I was an absolute nervous wreck! Butterflies in my stomach and all sorts!" He paused and looked up at Tarzan who was anxiously shifting his weight from foot to foot. "You're not getting cold feet now, are you Tarzan?"

"Actually my feet are getting rather warm in these shoes Professor," Tarzan replied innocently to which Archimedes had to clench his jaw to stop himself from laughing!

"They're coming!" Tantor cried from behind Tarzan, "Places everyone! Start the music Flint!" Flint cranked the handle on the phonograph and slowly Pachelbel's Canon in D Major started to play out. First down the aisle walked Manu the baby baboon, scattering flower petals from a little wicker basket. Jane had insisted that he was part of the ceremony. "If it weren't for Manu then we would never have met!" she said as they planned the wedding together.

Then followed Terk, holding a small of bouquet of flowers and when she reached the alter, stood opposite to her cousin and Tantor who was Tarzan's best man or rather 'best elephant'!

"Oh my!" Archimedes gasped and Tarzan turned his head and stared in absolute amazement as he saw Jane emerge with Kala from between two trees, the sunlight shining down on her, making her look almost ethereal, almost angelic. She looked beautiful beyond words. She was wearing a dress that she had made especially for the African trip. It was a simply elegant white light cotton dress embroidered all over with tiny white sprigs and a duck egg blue sash. The skirt was embellished with three rows of gathered frills before a deep hem touched the bottom of her boots. A centre panel of white embroidery decorated the bodice and a delicate striped lace high-collared infill together with matching elbow length sleeves that covered her neck and arms but allowed her golden skin to shine through.

She had managed to style her hair into a soft bouffant style and had ingeniously took one of her father's white mosquito nets and pinned it to her flower headdress as a wedding veil. Jane took one step carefully in front of the other, praying not to trip up in her cream leather heeled boots. She gazed around, amazed at how beautiful the place looked. The gorillas were sitting in rows just like in a church so there was an aisle for her and Karla to walk down. The clearing had been decorated by stringing garlands from tree to tree of the most beautiful and colourful flowers. It was not only the gorillas that attended, many other animals and birds watched from the sidelines and in the trees, all awed at this marvellous sight.

She looked ahead and saw her father, dressed in his smartest suit and then Tarzan, her beloved, looking so handsome in his father's suit that he found in the treehouse, both standing under a small makeshift wedding pagoda decorated with hundreds of flowers. Jane gave her bouquet to Karla, kissed her gently on the cheek and went to stand in front of Tarzan who took her lace gloved hands in his.

"Wow!" he gasped, almost lost for words, "Jane… you look…. wow!" Jane beamed and tried hard not to cry. Tarzan could also feel the tears beginning to well in his eyes and he then understood at how a person could cry with happiness.

"Dearly beloved," Archimedes called out, deciding it was best to start conducting the ceremony now before everyone became a blubbering wreck, including himself! "We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Jane and Tarzan. Now does anyone here, know any reason why Jane and Tarzan should not be married?"

Everyone shook their heads and Archimedes continued, saying each sentence first in English and then in gorilla, which had been translated phonetically for him by Tarzan. This meant that they had to greatly simplify the ceremony and leave out the parts about God, which suited Archimedes and Jane's personal views on that matter.

"Tarzan, will you take Jane to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and protect her, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Tarzan answered without a shred of doubt and Jane squeezed his hands in delight.

"Jane," Archimedes turned to his daughter, "will you take Tarzan to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and protect him, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Jane replied and Tarzan squeezed her hands back.

"Now Jane and Tarzan, I invite you to join hands, oh you already are! That's great! And make your vows in the presence of friends and family. Tarzan you first my boy."

"I, Tarzan," Tarzan took his time, determined not to make a single mistake, "take thee, Jane, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part."

"I, Jane take thee, Tarzan, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part."

Jane was glad that the word 'obey' had been left out of her vows. It was one part of her culture that she was more than happy to leave behind. This was her chance to be an equal partner in her marriage, to reject the role of a biddable and suffering wife that she would have to undertake if she had married an Englishman.

"And now for the rings," Archimedes declared and Jane looked to Tarzan in confusion.

"Rings, what rings?"

"Well not exactly rings," Tarzan admitted as Tantor stepped forward and handed him something with his trunk, "I hope you like them." Jane gasped as he showed her what Tantor had given to him. In the palm of his hands were two necklaces; the pendants were grey heart shaped pebbles threaded onto thin leather cord.

"Do you like them?" he asked as Jane gently picked one up out of his hand.

"Like them? I love them!" she gushed, "Where did you find the pebbles?"

"At the waterfalls, our waterfalls," Tarzan whispered softly into her ear. A tear slid down Jane's cheek which he gently wiped away with the pad of his thumb. After a nod from Archimedes, Tarzan held out the necklace left in his hand. "Jane I give this you this necklace as a sign of our marriage. With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you." He untied the knot and then carefully retied it around her neck, as it was too small to slip over her hair and veil.

"Tarzan, I give you this necklace as a sign of our marriage. With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you." She slipped the necklace over his head, the heart shaped pebble resting on his chest. It was the perfect symbol for them; it was how he realised that Jane was the same kind as him when he listened to her heartbeat.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Archimedes beamed at the both of them, "Tarzan, you may kiss the bride." Tarzan and Jane giggled nervously before leaning in. All the gorillas whooped and hollered in joy as the pair shared a long, loving kiss.

"I'm not gonna cry! I'm not!" Tantor insisted aloud but quickly dissolved into hysterical tears, "WAAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Pull yourself together, you're embarrassing me!" Terk snapped at him but even she couldn't help a tear or two trickle down her cheek.

"Is everything how you wanted it?" Tarzan asked Jane as the reception party was in full swing. There were several platters of fruit, nuts and termites as well as some food from Jane and Archimedes' supplies and the phonograph was playing light, upbeat music.

"Well it's not exactly what I always thought I would have," Jane replied, "it's better, a million times better! Come on let's go and cut the cake!" Holding Tarzan's rock knife together, they cut a canned fruitcake serving as their wedding cake. Jane giggled as they fed each other a piece and when Tarzan kissed her, the crumbs on their lips made the kiss taste all the more sweet. The party continued long into the day, Archimedes showing the gorillas how to dance to the music and Jane tossed her bouquet, all the female gorillas scrambling for it but it somehow ended up in Terk's arms!

"What does this mean?" she asked Jane as the other females groaned in defeat.

"It means you are the next one to find a mate, and Gobu has been looking at you all afternoon!"

"Don't be stupid! He's not interested!"

"Well he wouldn't be coming over if he isn't!" Jane winked as she saw Gobu approach them, deciding to leave him and Terk to it and went to dance with her husband.

"Jane, Tarzan," Kala and Archimedes approached the newly wed couple. The sun was setting, all the food was gone and everyone else was plum tuckered out but Jane and Tarzan continued to slow dance, not wanting to end this beautiful moment, this beautiful day. "We have a gift for you, come." Jane and Tarzan somewhat reluctantly broke apart but followed their parents with intrigue.

"Oh Daddy!" Jane gasped when they eventually arrived at their destination. Tarzan instantly recalled the place as soon as he saw it. It was the tree where he and his mother often sleep in when he was little. Its branches were shaped like a cupped palm, cradling them as they slept. The branches had been decorated with more flower garlands and a large soft nest had been made with some pillows and blankets for extra comfort as well some clothes for Jane and food supplies for them both.

"For your honeymoon," Archimedes said softly as Jane hugged him tightly. It was the most wonderful gift she had ever received from her father and touched her very heart.

"We will see you in a few days," Kala said and nodded to Tarzan, "don't worry about us, we'll be safe."

"Oh no he didn't!" Jane gasped in surprise once her father and Kala had left.

"What?" Tarzan asked as she crouched down by the food supplies.

"Daddy left us some champagne!" Jane pulled out a large glass bottle from a pail filled with cold water, "We bought some to celebrate arriving in Africa! I thought we drank it all on the ship the night before we headed into the jungle but he must have saved one!"

"Champagne?"

"It's a drink made from grapes, a fruit that grows in France. It has lots of bubbles in it, people drink it on very special occasions."

"Like weddings?"

"Yes! Absolutely! Here I'll open it," she said as he sat down in the nest with her, eager to try this new drink. "Just to warn you it might make a loud pop when I open it," she told him as she used the hem of her dress to twist the cork out of the bottle. Fortunately the cork came out easily with only a small pop and Jane poured a little champagne into two enamel mugs.

"To love and happiness," she said as she clinked her mug against his.

"To love and happiness," Tarzan repeated and watched her take a sip, a dreamy smile forming on her lips as she swallowed some champagne.

"What you do you think?" she asked as Tarzan took a sip but then immediately started coughing and spluttering and pulled a face! "It is a little on the dry side!" she giggled at Tarzan's repulsed expression, "Don't worry, it's an acquired taste!"

"What exactly is a honeymoon Jane?" Tarzan asked as he put the mug down, he would not be trying that champagne stuff again!

"It's a holiday that a husband and wife take after their wedding where they spend time together alone, where they do things together."

"Like making love?"

"Yes," Jane blushed scarlet, "amongst other activities." This was it; it was time for them to consummate their marriage, to make the step that she had been so far too frightened to take.

"How do we make love?" Tarzan asked, his face solemn. The air around them became tense and filled with a powerful energy; this was no time for joking or subtleties.

"We take off our clothes," Jane swallowed her fear as she leaned in and slowly untied his cravat, "I'll take off yours and you take off mine." As they slowly undressed each other, Tarzan marvelled at how many layers Jane was wearing. It was like picking off tiny petals off a huge flower.

"Why are women's clothes so… difficult?" he asked as he somewhat struggled to undo the tiny hooks and eyes on the back of Jane's dress.

"Fashion is one of the only ways that women where I come from can use to express themselves I suppose," Jane replied as he finally managed to open her dress. But as he attempted to unhook the busk of her corset, it would not open no matter how hard he tried.

"You'll have to unlace it," Jane stuttered, panic and embarrassment rising in her. This was not going as smoothly as she hoped. Tarzan turned her round so that her back was facing him. But after seeing the complex criss-cross lacing and the tight double knot of the bow, he took out his rock knife and with a quick flick cut through the laces! Jane gave a little gasp as the corset fell off and her hands instinctively covered her breasts.

"Don't be ashamed," he said, his tone husky and filled with desire, "you are so beautiful Jane." Hearing those words, Jane moved away her hands and turned to face him. Tarzan's eyes widened at the sight of her half naked body, glistening almost silver in the moonlight. His heart started to pound as he took in her slender neck, her small waist, the whorl of her navel, her soft perfect breasts. Then taking a deep breath, he removed his loincloth.

"Is it…alright?" he asked nervously as he saw Jane staring at him with wide, unblinking eyes.

"Yes," Jane nodded as she continued to stare down at him, taken aback and aroused at the impressive size of his manhood, "absolutely alright!" Tarzan leaned over her and began to stroke and caress her skin, drinking in every part, every curve of her body. She felt his manhood rise even further and she felt her own heart race, her body beginning to melt under his touch.

"Be gentle," she whispered into his ear as he carefully pulled down her white lace trimmed drawers. Tarzan nodded and caressed the nape of her neck, his hands stroking her breasts and then down to her privates, softly tracing the tiny pink bud between her legs making Jane groan in desire.

As Tarzan gently and tenderly entered her, panic started to spread through her. Even though this was clearly his first time, would he come to realise that it was not hers? She was the only female he had ever encountered but would he notice that she would not bleed, as she should?

But as Tarzan slowly moved inside her and gave a low groan of ecstasy, she quickly realised that he did not know about this. Her body relaxed as she wrapped her legs around his back and pulled him in deeper. She gasped as she felt desire rise and rise in her like hot spring as their rhythm slowly gain apace.

Tarzan couldn't believe that this was happening, all the emotions and feelings rushing through him faster than him swinging on vines. He felt as high as the birds flying in the sky and on hearing Jane's breathy gasps of pleasure and crying out his name made him soar. He realised that lovemaking was more than just creating offspring. It was for pleasure too. As their toned, naked bodies melded into one, he also saw that it was a way of expressing their love, a way to connect his wife emotionally as well as physically.

As they climaxed together, Jane almost screaming out his name, Tarzan thought that this was the most exquisite, most pleasurable moment of his life and he couldn't believe that he was doing this wonderful act with the woman he loved. When they were finished, he rolled off her and laid in the nest in an exhausted, blissful state.

"That was …. so…" Tarzan failed to find the words to describe how he felt in that moment. He looked over to see Jane shivering violently, her teeth chattering loudly. Quickly he grabbed a blanket, tucked her in and held her close to warm her up.

"Are you alright Jane?" he asked as her teeth stopped chattering but was still trembling.

"More than alright," her smile was dreamy, "no wonder the French call it 'une petite mort', a little death!" Tarzan smiled and held her close, both of them soon falling asleep in each other arms on their first night together as husband and wife, both happily dreaming of the many nights to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! So sorry for the delay in posting a new chapter I have been so busy with work (I work in theatre) and we have been putting on a new show so working extremely long hours (9am-11pm) and then I caught the flu plus grieving on the Brexit vote lol so I haven't had chance to write. Anyway I hope you enjoy it and I will post another chapter without such a long gap!

Love Miffygirl18 :)

 **Chapter 5: Ghosts of the Past:**

Early the next morning the newlyweds stirred, curled up together under the woollen blanket. Jane felt her husband's hardness pressing against her back and her lips formed a little dreamy smile. With her hand she sleepily guided him back inside her and Tarzan emitted a dozy groan of pleasure before slowly, tenderly making love to her.

They did this each morning of their honeymoon before spending the rest of the day doing fun-filled activities. They went on romantic walks, swung on vines, surfed branches and swam naked in the rivers or waterfalls. They also spent time teaching each other, Tarzan taught Jane how to tell when the fruits of the jungle were perfectly ripe and helped her make a rock knife. Archimedes had included a pack of playing cards in their honeymoon supplies and Jane taught how Tarzan to play Snap, Beggar my Neighbour and then her favourite Old Maid.

Tarzan quickly picked up the rules and they would play a couple of rounds in the evening before tumbling into their nest and make love into the night. The couple quickly become more adventurous in their couplings, trying different positions and techniques. Tarzan always made sure that his fingers or tongue touched and teased the little bud nestled inbetween his wife's legs, bordered by soft light brown hair. It was an absolute wonder to him at how this small thing could give his wife such pleasure, such exquisite ecstasy. He loved to pleasure only her, his desire always fully satisfied as well as feeling an overwhelming sense of pride as he watched her writhe and almost weep as she climaxed.

Jane thought that she had won the jackpot by finding and marrying Tarzan. Every time they made love she not only felt wholly satisfied but she felt completely free. Being with her husband, she learnt quickly that she could be honest and open with him about her sexual wants and needs. She soon had no qualms of telling him how fast, how deep or guiding his hands or mouth to where she wanted to be touched. Maybe it was him not having preconceived opinions and restrictions on female sexuality or the animal side of him that allowed her to tell him what she wanted. Tarzan was a willing pupil and she knew that she could never do this with any husband back in England. Also she felt lucky that her husband was completely unselfish in wanting to pleasure just her and she gladly returned the favour, which Tarzan unsurprisingly enjoyed immensely!

She did though, deep down wish that she had lost her virginity to him, completely regretting giving it to the man she did all that time ago. Memories flashed in her mind of that fateful night. The dingy hotel in the back streets of Bath, the false surnames scrawled in the hotel register and then her reluctance to be fully undressed. She remembered him hurriedly pulling up her lace nightdress, his weight heavy on her slim frame and the strong smell of port on his breath. She recalled the moment he entered her, almost having to force his manhood in as it was so tight. The pain she felt as her hymen broke was so sharp and so intense that she thought she was going to pass out, blood trickling onto the bedsheets.

It was all over in just a few moments, him satisfied and her stifling back tears of pain as well as regret and humiliation. "Maybe it's better that I am not a virgin with Tarzan," Jane thought to herself as they cuddled up together in their nest at night. "It might have scared him. Best not to think about it. It's all in the past now anyway."

On the final day of their honeymoon they decided to go to the beach, stopping by the old campsite to pick some buckets and trowels. They playfully swam and splashed in the salty sea before getting out and Jane showed Tarzan how to build sandcastles.

"Look it's now a fort!" she laughed as Tarzan made another castle. Tarzan smiled, he loved her laugh, so light and so merry. A wave came on shore and swept one of the castles away. Tarzan tried to stop the destruction but Jane put her hand on his arm.

"It's alright sweetheart," she soothed, "we built it too close to the water. We can easily build another one."

Tarzan relaxed and they moved further up the beach, safely away from the waves. Instead of making more sandcastles, he buried her in the sand and Jane advised him on how to sculpt the sand to make her body look like a mermaid.

"Do you like me as a mermaid?" she teased once Tarzan finished drawing the scales on the tail.

"Definitely!" his lips formed a cheeky grin, "Stunning! I would like meet to a real one someday."

"Oh darling, mermaids are mythical creatures."

"Mythical?"

"Made up," Jane explained, "not real. People hundreds, thousands of years created myths, stories and creatures like mermaids, centaurs and harpies to entertain others and these stories were passed on throughout the years. Sailors probably mistook real animals for mermaids like dolphins or seals."

"It's a shame they're not real. It would be fun to meet one."

"I know," Jane smiled fondly, "Tell you what. I will tell you a story about mermaids in bed tonight. It's by a Danish man called Hans Christian Anderson, 'The Little Mermaid'."

"I'll look forward to that," Tarzan smiled and pecked her on the lips. They laid on the sand for a while, Jane still as a mermaid. She looked over at her husband soaking up the sun and then at the cloudless sky, the golden sand and endless blue sea. She never felt so happy, not only because she was beside the man she loved but also because of the nature around her. If she had married back home her honeymoon would probably be a visit to the seaside, or a cottage in the country, a visit to Paris would have been the height of absolute extravagance. She felt blessed that this was not just an exotic holiday but also her home for the rest of her days.

"Tarzan," she looked over to her husband, "I know it's the last day of our honeymoon today and we have to go back to the family tomorrow. But I do sort of wish it could be we could be together, just us for a little longer."

"I understand," Tarzan nodded sagely, "I feel the same. But don't worry, we will make sure, I'll make sure we will often have time alone together."

Jane smiled and unearthed her hand from the sand so that she take Tarzan's hand and give it an affectionate squeeze.

"Shall we go for a walk on the beach?" he suggested, "Get some dinner and then you can tell me that mermaid story."

"Sounds perfect," she beamed as Tarzan pulled her out of the sand. They walked along the coastline, hand in hand. Jane felt the warm sea breeze tickle her hair and the sun warm the back of her neck. She looked down at her necklace; the heart shaped rock nestled in her décolletage. She loved it and the fact it was completely different from a traditional gold wedding band. She was glad he didn't give her a ring. Rings represented to her false, empty promises, lies and heartbreak. The last one she had ended up in the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean.

"Oh my goodness!" she gasped as she looked up and spotted something unusual on the horizon. "What on earth is that?" She pointed to it; a huge tree perched on a large rock out to sea, with what seemed to be a house nestled in the branches.

"That's the place Kala took me to not long ago," Tarzan replied, "it was where she found me, where my parents lived." Jane was gobsmacked, he had not mentioned this to her before and she became filled with a burning curiosity.

"Can we go there? I would like to see it."

Tarzan nodded and still holding her hand they walked towards the treehouse. As they crossed the rickety rope bridge, Jane's eyes drank in every detail of the treehouse. She took in the small boat-lift, the mast and the balcony made from the prow of what seemed like a ship. She couldn't help but be impressed by the ingenuity of the craftsmanship that created this home.

"It looks like your parents used bits of a ship, flotsam and jetsam to build this treehouse," she noted as they made their way up to the main house, "they must have been shipwrecked here." When they entered the house, Jane stared at the vines and plants, so entwined together that it looked as if the place was made of plants rather than wood. The late afternoon sun shone through the broken windowpanes and Jane carefully made her way in so that her bare feet would not be cut on any shards of glass.

"You said they were shipwrecked," Tarzan said as he watched his wife looking around, her hand stroking one of the weathered wooden walls.

"It seems to be the most plausible explanation," Jane replied thoughtfully, "they might have been travelling to somewhere else in Africa, or India or maybe Australia or even New Zealand. Who knows?" She immediately stopped walking as she heard a crunch under her foot. She looked down and saw a wooden photoframe laying face down on the floor. She knelt down and picked it up and she made a little gasp as she took in the people in the photograph.

"This is you," her voice was soft as she pointed to the baby, "and these are your parents." Tarzan nodded silently and Jane looked back at the photograph. "You were such a handsome baby, you must have been about 3, 4 months old there and you look so like them," she noted, "you have your father's jawline and stature. I know it's black and white but you definitely seem to have your mother's eyes." Tarzan crouched down beside her and looked at the photo. She was right, he did look like them.

"They look so handsome," Jane traced the photo with her delicate fingers, "they also look very kind and caring. I just can't believe how much you look like them, the resemblance is so uncanny. I would have loved to have met them. I hope that they would have liked me."

"They would have loved you," Tarzan put his hand on her shoulder, "do you think they would be proud of me Jane?"

"Of course they would!" Jane gently stroked her husband's cheek, "They would think that you're so brave and kind and loyal. They could not have wished for a better son." Tarzan smiled at Jane's reassuring words, she always knew what to say to quell his worries.

"I would love to know what their names are," she added, "they're dressed well to do in this picture, so maybe they were reasonably well off. Let's have a look around for some clues. We might find something that tells us their names, your real name." Tarzan was surprised at the idea of having a different name. He knew that his name was not a common human name but the thought of having another name before his gorilla mother found him was intriguing to say the least.

The newlyweds went to different sides of the house, looking for any clues of his parents' or his identity. Tarzan found amongst the mass of plants a silver hand mirror, the glass all speckled and a broken painted china pot. Jane rifled through some boxes and found some papers but all of them were so disintegrated or destroyed from damp and rain for the any writing to be eligible. It seemed that they were having no luck. As Tarzan looked through another box, Jane emitted a short, sharp scream from out of nowhere!

"Jane!" he cried as he ran over to her and she buried her face in his chest. "What is it?" he asked her as he felt her trembling.

"Bones," she finally said after pulling herself together, "human bones." She lifted up a curtain of plants and vines to reveal two skeletons lying face down on the floor. "They must be your… parents." Her voice was quiet as she took in the sad sight of the pile of old weathered bones. Tarzan looked around and saw ingrained into the wooden floor deep scratches, old almost brown blood stained paw prints and human handprints.

"Leopards," his voice was low and tense, "there were leopards here."

"One must have killed your parents," Jane nodded sadly as she picked up a bullet shell, "they were shipwrecked here, built this house to survive in until someone rescued them and then a leopard killed them, whilst they probably tried to save you. Then Kala found you and the rest is history." Jane looked at the bones and felt a tear or two come to her eyes. She felt terrible that they met such a grisly fate and wished they could have been saved even though it was pointless wishing it.

"We need to bury the bones," she sniffed up her tears and her face quickly became calm and resolute, "their bodies need to put to rest, to find peace. It is the very least we can do for them." Tarzan nodded and helped her pick up the bones with an old sheet. He didn't understand the reason for a burial but if that was what humans did with their dead then he felt duty bound to fulfil those customs, especially for his wife. At the bottom of the tree in a secluded spot, they dug a grave and placed the bones in it with great care. Jane found a flower and placed in the grave before reciting the burial committal as they gently put the earth back over the bones.

"In sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life through our Lord Jesus Christ, we commend to Almighty God Tarzan's mother and father, and we commit their bodies to the ground. Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust. The Lord bless them and keep them, the Lord make their faces to shine upon him and be gracious unto him, the Lord lift up their countenance upon him and give them peace. Amen."

Even though she was not a god-fearing woman, her childhood and education was spent learning science, evolution and the Enlightenment from both her father and mother but she still felt it was right thing to do given the circumstances. Once the grave was filled, Jane knelt before it and placed her hand on the damp earth.

"Thank you," she whispered, "for having your son, you could not have had a better son. Thank you for saving him so that I could find him. I promise you both that I will love him and look after for as long as I live and breathe." She felt Tarzan place his hand on her shoulder in affection and admiration at her heartfelt words. Jane stood up and took a deep breath, Tarzan watched in wonder as she sang a hymn, her voice clear and sweet and words so stirring.

"Amazing grace! (how sweet the sound)

That sav'd a wretch like me!

I once was lost, but now am found,

Was blind, but now I see.

'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear,

And grace my fears reliev'd;

How precious did that grace appear

The hour I first believ'd!

Thro' many dangers, toils, and snares,

I have already come;

'Tis grace hath brought me safe thus far,

And grace will lead me home.

The Lord has promis'd good to me,

His word my hope secures;

He will my shield and portion be

As long as life endures.

Yes, when this flesh and heart shall fail,

And mortal life shall cease;

I shall possess, within the veil,

A life of joy and peace.

The earth shall soon dissolve like snow,

The sun forbear to shine;

But God, who call'd me here below,

Will be forever mine."

"Jane, that was beautiful," Tarzan said when she had finished, "what is that song called?"

"Amazing Grace, I thought it would be an appropriate song for your parents… shall we go back to the nest?"

"Yes, let's go home." As they walked away, Tarzan put his arm around his wife's waist and although he had never met his human parents he knew that they loved him and Jane and that they would have been proud of the man he had become.

"We should come back here soon," Jane said, "fix up the place. Make it a home from home. Not to live in permanently but we can stay there often and we can put our things from old campsite there. I would like to make a proper home for us one day for our children to stay and play in."

"Do you think you have a baby in there?" Tarzan placed his hand on his beloved wife's stomach, "After all that lovemaking we must have made a baby my love."

"I'm sure we have darling," Jane smiled fondly, "we will just have to wait and see. So what do you think of fixing the treehouse?"

"I love the idea. Your father and I can fix it together. I can't wait for us to stay there. Our very own home from home." Jane smiled, pleased that her husband agreed with her. As they walked back into the jungle, Jane was glad that they visited the treehouse. Not only did it help her and her husband face the ghosts of the past but would also help them build a bright and happy future.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! Thanks for being so patient and here is the next chapter! I won't be able to post one next week as I will be in technical rehearsals for a show (I'm a Dresser so I do costume changes and all that) so it will be long hours again! Anyway thanks so much for the lovely comments and will try to post another chapter as soon as I can.

Thanks Miffygirl18 xx

 **Chapter 6: The Pygmalion Situation**

A lone female gorilla was perched high up on a large branch above the jungle. It was Terk, absentmindedly munching on a banana as she observed the gorilla family down below and the world go by. She watched the older females and Tantor gossiping away whilst the babies tumbled around them. She saw her friends Mungo and Flint playing with some of the other young male gorillas, but she didn't feel like joining in, she didn't feel like doing much at all these days. Despite keeping up her casual bravado, she was finding Tarzan's absence hard.

She knew that this 'honeymoon' was an important part of the human mating ritual and that he and Jane would be back soon but she couldn't help feeling a little lonely with her cousin gone. It was not only her friend's absence that bugged her, she looked down to see Gobu being preened over and groomed by Coco, one of the other young, very pretty females.

Terk didn't understand what had gone wrong. They had got on like wildfire at the wedding party, Gobu liking all the same things as she did. He was laid-back, funny and kind as well as being rather good looking. After the wedding he often looked at her, nodded at her politely and said the odd hello. Now he was with Coco constantly, her always fluttering her eyelashes and chattering away to him incessantly. They seemed to her like a happy couple and she knew that she should be happy for him but inside she felt a strong burning annoyance and … jealousy. She was always one of the boys ever since she could remember, always wanting to wrestle or play in the mud rather than looking pretty. Despite her tomboyish nature she also wanted a mate like Tarzan had with Jane and have an infant or two.

"Maybe that's all he seems me as, one of the boys," Terk huffed to herself, chucking the empty banana skin to one side, "maybe that's what all the boys see me as and always will." She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around but found to be no one there. Terk shrugged it off, thinking it was probably just a bird or the wind. Her shoulder was tapped again and when she turned round, there was still no one there. This happened two more times and Terk started to get thoroughly annoyed.

"Quit it!" she snapped, "Mungo! Flint! Stop it or I'll feed you to the wild dogs!"

But the tapping continued, getting faster and faster and from all the spinning around, trying and failing to catch the prankster Terk felt very dizzy. As she rapidly turned round she suddenly saw through her whirly vision Tarzan and Jane hanging from vines, grinning widely.

"Boo!" Tarzan yelled, catching his cousin completely off guard!

"Arghhhhh!" Terk screamed in shock, making her topple and fall off the branch, crash landing into Coco and Gobu!

"Watch it Terk!" Coco snapped as she pulled herself up. "Now I have to groom my hair all over again!"

"Are you alright Terk?" Gobu asked in a concerned tone as he helped her to her feet. As Terk dusted herself down, she saw the kind and friendly look in his eyes and she could not help but feel a little giddy at his gaze.

"Yeah never better," she tried to sound cool but accidentally emitted a girlish giggle, "how, how are you?"

"Great," Gobu gave her a friendly, cheeky smile, "It's nice to see you again Terk. You sure know how to knock a guy off his feet!"

"Soooo, Gobu I was wondering," Terk coughed as she plucked up some courage, "do you fancy… how's about we go to the watering hole and fling mud at the warthogs huh? Should be fun heehee."

"Well that sounds," Gobu started to reply but Coco interrupted, arms folded and with a sour look on her face.

"Positively dreadful!" she snorted in derision, "You have to excuse Terk darling, she has been hanging out with Tarzan and the boys for far too long. She is just a 'rough and tumble' girl, so unbecoming!" Coco shot Terk a smile that to an unobservant person would deem to be sweet, but it was far from sweet. Her eyes had a mean look to them and the smile was almost superior, smug in nature. Terk with anyone else would have retorted with one of her sarcastic quips. But with Coco's demeaning gaze she felt her confidence vanish and Terk wished that the ground would swallow her whole.

"Besides," Coco continued in a false sweet tone, "Gobu is taking me to the best termite mounds in the jungle for a slap up meal and then a romantic walk by the cascades aren't you honeybun?"

"I am?" Gobu replied, more than surprised.

"Yes," Coco replied through gritted teeth, "come along sweetie. See you around Terk." The way she said 'Terk' she spoke with a venomous undertone that made Terk wonder if she would rather spend the rest of time with a black mamba than another second with Coco!

"I'll see you around Terk," Gobu nodded to her almost forlornly before almost being dragged off by Coco. Terk watched them walk away, mostly Coco who walked with an arrogant air as if she owned the entire jungle. She had a highly feminine, almost tantalising sexual gait that was incredibly hard to ignore. "No wonder all the girls want to be her," Terk thought to herself, "and all the guys want her … Gobu wants her."

Her thoughts were interrupted by Tarzan jumping onto her, wanting to commence a friendly wrestling match.

"Get off me T!" she barked, pushing her cousin rather roughly away.

"Sorry Terk," Tarzan instantly stopped playing, confused. It was so unlike Terk to turn down a wrestling match with him. Maybe that prank of theirs went a little too far he thought.

"Are you alright Terk?" Jane asked concerned as she and Tantor joined them, "I hope you didn't have too nasty a fall. We're very sorry Terk."

"It's alright Jane," Terk replied, her ego feeling more bruised than her body. "How was your honeymoon?"

"It was …" Jane looked at Tarzan and made a mischievous grin, "rather pleasant! I saw you talking with Gobu. So how's it going with you two since the wedding? Tell us everything!"

"Yeah tell us everything!" Tarzan teased.

"Terk's got a boyfriend! Terk's got a boyfriend!" Tantor sang and Terk slapped his trunk.

"Keep your big trunk out of this buddy!" she snapped and started to storm off, thoroughly irritated by her friends' laughter and friendly teasing.

"Terk, come on!" Tarzan called after her, "We were only joking!"

"Well there's nothing to tell," Terk said, trying hard to keep her sadness hidden as she huffed off, "he's not interested… I'm just a 'rough and tumble' girl."

"Leave her be," Jane stopped Tarzan from following her, "let her cool down by herself. Shall we go and say hello to your mother?"

The next day Jane and her father were at the old campsite where Tarzan dropped them off in the morning and would collect them later after taking the gorillas to a new nesting place. Archimedes was fascinated by the tale of the old treehouse and how Tarzan's parents survived there after being shipwrecked. He was also mightily proud of how his daughter dealt with the remains of Tarzan's human parents. As well as checking on their things to see if they were damaged or destroyed by animals and weather, they were also seeing what materials and tools they had that they could use to repair the treehouse.

Jane was now more than glad that her father had over packed for their trip to Africa. She recalled at how she despaired at the ever-increasing inventory that her father insisted on taking despite the humongous shipping costs. Jane remembered with a smile at how she moaned at him that he was taking everything including the kitchen sink! Captain Gerald had left them everything that they had shipped which gave them a good food supply as well as furniture, clothes, books, cooking utensils as well as Archimedes' scientific equipment. There was a substantial toolbox, which they used to construct the campsite and plenty of wooden crates and boxes that they could use to rebuild the treehouse.

As she looked up from noting down in her sketchbook, she almost jumped as she saw Terk standing in front of her, watching her.

"Oh Terk! You startled me!"

"Oh sorry Jane, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course Terk, how can I help?"

"It's just, I was wondering," Terk tried to find the words as she absentmindedly opened a drawer on a dressing table, "on how you attracted Tarzan? I mean as well as being the only other female human he has seen, how did you get him to like you? What things did you do to get him to like you? What's this?" She pulled out a shiny object with a tuft of bristly hair on one end.

"It's a hairbrush," Jane explained and demonstrated to Terk, "I use it to keep my hair soft and untangled. Tarzan likes that a lot. He also likes me smelling nice so I use perfume too." She pulled out an atomiser from the dressing table and sprayed a little perfume for Terk to sniff.

"Bleurgh! I have smelt better hippos!" Terk coughed at the strongly rose and jasmine scented perfume.

"Terk why all the curiosity?"

"Well it's just-" Terk clamed up, embarrassed to say the words.

"Is this about you and Gobu?"

"There is no me and Gobu," Terk sighed sadly, "otherwise I wouldn't be here!"

"But you got on so well at the wedding party, I thought you two were a good match."

"Well he is with Coco now and I was wondering if there was something I could do to be... more like her," Terk sat on the ground and started to nibble at her toenails, "She's not a 'rough and tumble' girl, she is so girly which seems to be what Gobu likes. Do you think you can make more me, you know more ladylike? You're a lady after all Jane."

"Well," Jane mused, recalling her elocution classes, "I suppose apes and humans aren't too different. Alright Terk I will teach you how to be more feminine, a lady. But firstly ladies eat finger sandwiches not toenails!" Terk gave a sheepish grin and stop nibbling and Jane wondered if she was getting more than she bargained for!

After a few hours, Jane was starting to regret offering Terk elocution lessons. Unlike her husband who was a very fast learner, Terk struggled to pick up the ladylike manners she needed to impress Gobu. Jane took the things she learnt from elocution school and tried to adapt it for Terk. She made Terk balance a book on her head so that she could learn to walk gracefully, almost gliding. But the book always kept falling off her head, no matter how hard she tried. Archimedes tried to improve Terk's speech by getting her to recite phonetic exercises but they either got lost in translation to gorilla or Terk kept asking questions, like what were plains and where on earth was this Spain?

"Alright Terk," Jane sighed wearily, "let's try courting one more time!"

"Oh Jane!" Archimedes gasped, completely exhausted. "Must we go on! One more lady lesson is going to put me in traction!

"Yeah he's right," Terk sighed in frustration, "I am no closer to being a lady than the Professor is to being an ape! Let's just call it a day!"

"I will hear no such thing!" Jane retorted, "Now let's try something a little more basic… right, hmm, yes! Show me how you groom the fleas from your mate."

"Oh that's easy!" Terk smiled, now this was something she was good at. She grabbed Archimedes by the ankle and shook him vigorously!

"Oh my! Oh my goodness!" Archimedes yelped as Terk shook him very hard, the small bugs falling off his clothes. Terk dropped him and started to munch the critters of the ground with great gusto!

"Terk! No! No no no!" Jane cried in despair, "A lady picks and nibbles! Picks and nibbles!"

"But that takes too long!" Terk retorted, "I prefer fast food."

"Do you want to be a lady or not!" Jane snapped back and Terk begrudgingly picked the bugs off Archimedes gently and ate them slowly and with much more grace.

"That's better," Jane said pleased with the progress, "now extend the pinkie."

"This is so stupid," Terk sighed, "none of this feels natural to me."

"Exactly!" Jane smiled, "Everything about being a lady is unnatural and uncomfortable!"

"By Jove! I think Terk's got it!" Archimedes cried in happiness as well as sheer relief. Terk beamed, maybe getting Gobu was not going to be so hard after all!

Later that evening when all the family were relaxing in their new nests, whispers started and heads turned as a female gorilla glided towards Gobu with perfectly coiffed hair styled with a large pink bow, smelling strongly of flowers.

"Pardon me Mr Gobu, but may I request a moment of your time to converse?"

"What?" Gobu was completely nonplussed, "Terk why are you acting so weird?"

'"My oh my it's Terkina now," Terk replied sweetly, batting her eyelashes, "I wanted to tell you that if you are ever lonely at the treetop then give me a call."

"Terk why are you acting so strange? You're like a leopard hiding its spots."

"I'm acting strange!" Terk yelled, throwing the bow off in frustration, "I thought this is what you wanted! Pretty, ladylike gorillas like Coco not a 'rough and tumble' girl! I have scraped all the mud out my hair and feet for nothing! I tried to be like her to impress you, to get you to like me! Well forget it! So long buddy!" As she turned to storm off Gobu grabbed her hand.

"No Terk wait! I do like you, a lot! I like 'rough and tumble' girls, they are my favourite."

"What!" Terk was incredulous, "You prefer 'rough and tumble' girls! Then why on earth are you with Coco? She's has a hissy fit if she gets one speck of dirt in her hair!"

"I'm not with her," Gobu explained, "well she started talking to me and now she just won't leave me alone! I have tried to tell her many times that I don't see her in that way, but I didn't know how to, I didn't want to hurt her." Terk's heart softened and felt herself fall for Gobu even more.

"So you really like me?"

"Really, really like you," Gobu replied with a soft, tender smile, "Terk… will you be my mate, like Jane is to Tarzan?"

"Yes, yes Gobu." Terk felt herself sigh with happiness as Gobu went to nuzzle her cheek when they were interrupted by a very angry Coco!

"Gobu! How could you! How could you cheat on me! And with that ugly, skanky poor excuse for a female!"

"Coco please let me explain -" Gobu started but Coco was having none of it!

"No I'll explain the facts to you buddy!" Coco raged, "I am the best looking female in this whole damn stupid troop, no the whole jungle! I am actually doing you a favour by going out with you! Get the picture! It's me or that mangy Terk, take your pick!"

Gobu looked at Terk and turned back to Coco. "Terk," he said with a grin on his face.

"Excuse me!" Coco was incredulous at his choice!

"T-E-R-K, Terk. Get the picture!" Gobu replied. Coco let out a long, loud, high-pitched frustrated scream before storming off into the jungle!

"Wow! That sure told her that you're not interested!" Terk quipped after the showdown.

"Yeah, I should have done it ages ago!" Gobu took Terk's hand and gave it a squeeze before nuzzling her cheek.

"Sooo shall we go and throw mud at the warthogs now?" Terk asked, her heart beating fast with excitement and nerves as she saw Gobu's eyes begin to fill with desire, solely focused on her.

"I was thinking we could do some 'rough and tumbling' of a different kind," he replied cheekily.

"Gobu!" Terk retorted in mock shock, "I may like doing boys' stuff but when it comes to mating I am a lady at heart!"

Gobu laughed and squeezed her hand. "Whatever you want Terk. If you are not ready then I will wait. So do you fancy having a slap up meal at the finest termite mounds in the jungle?"

"Sure!" Terk beamed, "As long as you're the one getting them out!" Gobu laughed again and linked arms with his new mate. As they walked off, on their first date together Terk realised that she had learnt a very important lesson. It was important not to change yourself to make someone love you, they should love you for being you and she knew that Gobu liked her for herself and all of her 'rough and tumble' ways!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Bittersweet Patience:**

Time passed and the gorilla family were settled and content with their lives. They quickly got used to Tarzan being their new leader and felt that he was indeed the right choice. He was strong and decisive yet not aggressive which Kerchak often was. Kerchak was well respected by the troop but sometimes that respect came due to being feared. But Tarzan was respected because of his sensitivity, kindness and his willingness to listen to others' opinions before making a decision, fully embracing the human notion of democracy.

However, having Tarzan as leader did bring some changes to the dynamics of their troop. What with him being a different species, the other males would mate with the females or leave to find other troops to find other potential females. Kerchak, being the silverback had the sole right in mating with the females of the troop. Even though Kala was his alpha female and he loved her dearly, Kerchak still regularly mated with the other females and was expected to. The gorillas didn't reprove of this, this was nature. They had been doing this since they could remember and didn't plan to change it. Monogamy was a strange concept to them. The thought of staying with one gorilla until death was bizarre to them and decided to leave the human ideas to them.

However, Gobu took to this concept of monogamy wholeheartedly. He was only interested in Terk, his attention undivided on her. He talked to Tarzan, asking him for advice on how to keep Terk happy. He then took up the same things as Tarzan did for Jane, building nests for Terk, giving her fruit and flowers, taking her on romantic evening strolls as well as doing the fun, rambunctious activities that they both enjoyed.

Terk slowly warmed to this, not used to be being treated this way. She still refrained from mating and Gobu patiently waited, never pressuring her. But one day a few weeks later into their courtship, she took him by the hand and led him to a secluded spot where they quietly and gently consummated their relationship.

Jane knew instantly that Terk had taken the next step in her relationship with Gobu. She looked exactly like how she did after her own honeymoon, always happy and at peace with the world. The four of them had a great friendship and socialised all the time, often going on double dates together. Then things changed, Terk became more serene and docile, politely declining to wrestle and muck around with Gobu always at her side and getting her anything she wanted.

"Are you alright Terk?" Tarzan asked after she once again refused to wrestle him again. The four of them were lounging by the river, Jane and Terk resting back against their partner's chests.

"I'm fine T," Terk smiled back, "just don't fancy it today."

"You've said that for the past two weeks. What has happened to the Terk I know? Are you even the real Terk?" Tarzan joked but he was also serious. He was glad that being with Gobu made her happy but he was concerned at the change in her behaviour. All of his life he had known his cousin to be highly boisterous and always up for an adventure. But now this quieter, serener Terk seemed weird, almost unnatural.

"Leave her be Tarzan," Jane laughed as she soaked up the afternoon sun. She didn't mind this new Terk, it gave the whole family a lot more peace and quiet!

"Don't worry," Gobu reassured them casually, "once she has the infant, Terk will be her old self again."

"What?!" Tarzan and Jane exclaimed in complete disbelief whilst Gobu gulped, realising he unwittingly let slip his and Terk's big secret!

"You're pregnant?" Tarzan looked at Terk incredulously. Sure she had gained a little weight, but Terk wasn't exactly one to turn down an extra banana or two!

"Gobu!" Terk hissed at her mate before turning back to her cousin, "Yes T, it's true. It's early days so we didn't want to say anything just yet."

"Congratulations cuz!" Tarzan hugged her followed by Jane who hugged her a little less tightly.

"Congratulations Terk," she said quietly as she gave a small, awkward smile, "you two must be very happy."

"Thanks Jane, we appreciate it," Gobu added kindly, "you two will make a great aunt and uncle to our baby I'm sure."

"Thanks guys, so sorry but I think I should go and check on my father at the old camp."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Tarzan asked as Jane started to get ready to go.

"No it's alright, I know the way and I'll be back soon."

Tarzan nodded, but as Jane walked away his eyes narrowed in concern at her sudden wanting to leave.

"Oh hello dear!" Archimedes beamed as he looked up from his work to see his daughter entering the old camp.

"Hey Daddy," Jane smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "what are you working on?"

"Just finishing off a new front door for the treehouse. Tarzan not with you?"

"No he is with Terk and Gobu…I just wanted to check on you, see if you needed any help."

"Yes that would be splendid," Archimedes replied gratefully, "pass me the carpenter's square will you?" Jane rummaged through the toolbox and passed the carpenter's square to her father who went about using it to check the corners of his newly made door. She watched her father lightly sand down one corner so it was exactly 90 degrees.

"There, all done," he made a relieved sigh when he finished sanding. "Now would you kindly tell me what's wrong?"

"Sorry?"

"Oh Janey-Jane, I know that you have something on your mind," Archimedes' eyes twinkled as they sat down side by side on some barrels. "I remember when you were little you always would come into my study and watch me write theses when you were upset or had a little disagreement with your mother or one of your friends. So tell me, what's on your mind poppet?"

"Terk is having a baby," Jane said quietly as she idly brushed off the shavings off the door.

"Well that's fantastic!" Archimedes smiled and then noted his daughter trying to keep her emotions in check, "Isn't it?"

"Oh yes," Jane nodded quickly, "it's just… it's just…I'm still not with child yet and I am getting worried."

"Oh Jane." Archimedes took his daughter's hand and squeezed it in sympathy. Ever since his daughter was little she loved to pretend play being a mother and probably for years knew how many children she wanted and picked the names already.

"It's being almost five months since Tarzan and I have been married and … nothing." Jane looked down at her flat stomach, almost as if she was hoping it would suddenly swell at any second.

"You are still having your monthly courses?"

"Yes," Jane nodded, her courses fortunately for her had always been regular and relatively painless, "I had one last week."

"And you and Tarzan …. are you," Archimedes blushed awkwardly, "intimate?"

"Yes," Jane nodded, also embarrassed. She definitely took care not to mention that they had a very regular and vigorous sex life.

"Well just give it a little more time," Archimedes advised her gently, "it took almost two years for your mother and I to conceive you."

"Really?" Jane was truly surprised; she never knew this about her parents.

"Oh yes, we tried for a baby as soon as we got married but nothing happened and we started to get worried and then you came along."

"Did you ever think about having more children?" Jane asked, curious to know as to why she never had any brothers or sisters.

"Oh we did," Archimedes nodded wistfully, "but it didn't happen for us. But you were all we could ever wish for."

"Would you have liked to have a son?" Jane asked, virtually every man she knew wanted one.

"It is my lot in life to be surrounded by smart, beautiful women and I wouldn't have it any other way." Archimedes replied and Jane leant her head on her father's shoulder and he kissed the top of her head. She adored her father and ever since she was little she regularly came to him for advice, but she also wished that she still had her mother to talk to, especially about women's issues.

"I know that you wish your mother was here," it seemed as if Archimedes knew exactly what she was feeling, "and I wish she was too. But she would tell you to hang in there, be patient. Shall we tidy things up and head back to the family?" Jane nodded and soon they were walking through the jungle arm in arm. They passed a tree with a low branch bearing fruit and Archimedes picked one off and cut it open.

"Patience is bitter, but its fruit is sweet," he said wisely as he handed one half to his daughter. Jane smiled at the Jean Jacques Rosseau quote and bit into the ripe fruit. It tasted sweet and succulent, quickly raising her low spirits.

As she wiped the juice off her chin she realised that she was being too hard on herself. She and Tarzan had only been married for a few months and it was silly to pressure herself into getting pregnant as soon as possible. A baby would come to them in time, when it was ready and she should fully enjoy her time with Tarzan just the two of them before she conceived a child. Archimedes saw his daughter relax and smiled, glad she was happy with her loving husband but also secretly hoping that they would not have such an agonising wait as he and his wife did before conceiving a baby, a pain that was more than hard for them to bear.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – A Wild Adventure**

Despite her father's kind words and trying to keep a brave face as Terk bloomed with each passing day Jane felt jealousy and resentment slowly trickle through her bloodstream. She would then feel incredibly guilty at her envy, it wasn't Terk's fault that she got pregnant straight away and she hadn't.

Archimedes regularly did checks and tests on Terk, eager to learn everything he could about gorilla conception and pregnancy. As she watched him listen to Terk's heartbeat Jane couldn't help but wonder if there was something really wrong with her. Now that her father had mentioned it took almost 2 years to conceive her then would she have to wait the same amount time before she had her first child? 2 years … that was a long time.

It was a wait that she found incredibly hard to bear despite her father's advice on how to be patient. Tarzan didn't say anything, but Jane knew that he was anxiously waiting for her to tell him that she was with child. As she watched him play with the baby gorillas, laughing and tickling them Jane knew that he would be an amazing father, far more involved than any Englishman ever would. She felt helpless, she wanted to give him as well as herself what they wanted and she was no closer to it than she was months ago.

She made love with Tarzan once, sometimes twice a day but her courses still arrived on time and no baby quickened in her womb. Eight months passed and Terk was close to giving birth, gorillas usually giving birth after 8 ½ months rather than the 9 months of human pregnancy.

One day the weather was freakishly hot, the air so close and so muggy that even the gorillas didn't feel like doing anything, clambering for any cool shady spot.

"Hey Tantor, flap your ears this way! Give us some breeze will ya?" Terk groaned with the heat as they sat under a large tree to cool down but to no avail.

"Flap your own ears!" Tantor groaned, too worn out to flap them even for himself!

"Is it always this hot and muggy?" Jane asked her husband as she languidly fanned herself with a large leaf.

"Not often," Tarzan replied, wiping the beads of sweat off his forehead, "but this is the worse I have seen!"

"It's sooooo hot," Jane ran her hand through her sweaty tresses, "I am seriously considering cutting all my hair off!"

"It's funny how we used to tease T for being hairless," Terk mused, "now I wish we were hairless too! We're covered in it!"

Jane almost replied no wonder they were hot what with their hair being black, the colour that absorbs the most heat but decided against it. Terk being heavily pregnant made the heat all the more unbearable for her and no one wanted to say or do anything to make her more grumpy!

Jane leaned back against the tree trunk and tried to think of cold things to cool herself down. Her mind recalled memories of swimming in the freezing sea at Eastbourne and then she remembered her best friend Cecilia and the icehouse that her family had in the garden of their holiday home. Jane felt the saliva building in her mouth as she recalled the ice creams, water ices and sorbets served along with lemonade even in the hottest of summers. She would do anything for one of those right now.

"What are you thinking about?" Tarzan asked as he saw his wife daydream.

"Oh just ice cream," Jane replied wistfully, swearing she could taste the heady flavour of vanilla in her mouth.

'Ice cream? What is ice cream?"

"It's a dessert," Jane forgot for a moment that her husband would never have even heard of it let alone tasted it, "it's frozen cream sweetened with sugar and vanilla but there are many other flavours. It's very cold and lovely to eat in the summer."

"Sounds great!" Tarzan's mouth salivated at the thought of it, "Can we make some?"

"We don't have a cow to get cream or ice to make it into ice cream," Jane sighed sadly before fanning herself with the giant leaf.

"Afternoon children! How are you all doing on this fine day?" Archimedes called out as he approached them. Jane had to briefly hide her face behind her leaf fan at the sight of her father. Archimedes had stripped down to his safari shorts and sported on his feet long ivory white socks with some leather sandals that he picked up at a port on their journey to Africa and finally a knotted handkerchief on his balding head. The tan lines on his arms and neck created by his shirt were sharp, his chest creamy white decorated with a white tuft of hair and his lower arms and head flushed red with the heat!

It was a hilarious sight and Jane had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from snorting with laughter!

"Hello Professor, we're fine thanks. Jane was telling us about ice cream," Tarzan replied, unaware of his wife struggling to control her giggles.

"Ice cream?"

"Yes Daddy," Jane finally managed to compose herself, "I was telling Tarzan what it is and how nice it would be to have some in this furiously hot spell."

"Oh yes," Archimedes nodded enthusiastically, "I would do anything for a scoop or two of ice cold cucumber ice cream!"

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but nothing here is ice cold!" Terk quipped at the humans, "You would have to go way up into the mountains or the sky to cool down!"

Archimedes snapped his fingers as a brainwave hit him! "There's ice on top of the mountains even in this heat! We can make ice cream up there!"

"But Daddy we may have some sugar, but we don't have any cream."

Archimedes paused for a moment, rubbing his chin in thought before snapping his fingers again. "We can make a water ice though! We have some elderflower cordial at the old camp that we can boil down to make a syrup and crush some ice. What do you think?"

Terk, Tantor and Gobu looked at Jane and Tarzan and they looked back at them excited, even in the sheer heat an adventure was too exciting to turn down!

"Let's do it!" Tarzan grinned, "Let's make ice cream!" Everyone whooped and cheered before they set off on their trip. They first went to the old campsite where they picked up a bottle of elderflower cordial as well as other equipment to make the water ice. They also decided that it was a good idea to change into more suitable clothes and shoes to climb the mountain.

It was certainly hard work, the gang sweated and huffed and puffed their way up the mountain but as they got closer and closer to the summit, the air started to thin and cool a little.

"Almost there folks!" Archimedes called out as he scrabbled over a large rock with the others not far behind him.

"We'd better be!" Terk grumbled to Gobu, "My tired, swollen knuckles and feet are going to explode if we don't get there quick enough!"

"Why don't you ride on Tantor?" Gobu suggested kindly, "Save your feet. Hey Tantor, you wouldn't mind carrying Terk for a bit?"

"Sure thing, Gobu," Tantor picked up Terk and placed on her on his back with great care, "anything to help our mother to be."

"Thank Tantor buddy," Terk was grateful but still a little annoyed at herself for not being able to climb the mountain as easily than she would have done if she was not pregnant. Even though she was looking forward to having her baby, she felt a bit left out as she couldn't do so many adventures as the others.

"Look!" Tarzan excitedly called to Jane, "White earth!" He ran over to it and it felt soft and very cold under his feet.

"It's snow darling," Jane smiled as she watched her husband lick it, "frozen water." She picked some up and threw it at him. Tarzan laughed and threw a snowball back and very quickly the whole gang joined in the snowball fight!

"This snow stuff is so much fun!" Gobu laughed as he threw one at Tarzan whilst at the same time being pelted by several from Tantor.

"Sorry to interrupt the fun," Archimedes called to them "but I have found a nice patch of ice here!" They stopped playing and followed Archimedes to where they found a large patch of ice, nestled in the rocks. Tarzan and Gobu set about cutting some of the ice off using a pick that they bought with them whilst Archimedes and Terk lit a portable stove and boiled the cordial in a pan to reduce it to a sticky syrup.

Once the ice was cut off and made into smaller chunks, Jane put it in a cloth and pounded it with a rolling pin to crush it.

"Here let me help," Tantor offered as he saw Jane getting worn out from bashing the ice. He put his foot top of on the chunk of ice and put his weight on it. The ice instantly crushed under his weight into perfect fine flakes.

"Oh thank you Tantor!" Jane gushed happily, "That was so much easier than using the rolling pin! You clever thing you!

"Aw shucks!" Tantor blushed at Jane's praise, "What are friends for eh Mrs Tarzan!" Soon all the ice was crushed by Tantor's foot and the cordial was now a thick and cooled syrup. Jane served in the ice in bowls and poured the syrup on top so that the ice was drenched in the sweet, citrusy, floral sauce.

As they tucked in, everyone gasped and almost moaned with delight at the refreshing, delicious dessert.

"Wow!" Gobu gasped as he ate some more, "This is so much better than fruit!"

"Yeah I must admit you humans make some pretty neat things!" Terk laughed as she licked her lips, sticky with syrup.

"Oh Janey-Jane, this is heaven!" Archimedes added as he lapped it up and Jane laughed. It was indeed pure, unadulterated heaven and reminded her of many days drinking of elderflower cordial with her father and mother in the garden of their home back in Knightsbridge.

"Tarzan darling, are you alright?" she looked over to see her husband holding his head a little in pain.

"My head hurts," he groaned softly and Jane's heart warmed at her husband's sweet innocence.

"It's just a little brain freeze, it will pass in a minute. Just don't wolf it down so quickly eh?" Tarzan nodded, quickly recovering before tucking back into his water ice, albeit a lot more slowly. Everyone enjoyed the dessert immensely and all of them had seconds, Tantor even having thirds!

As they packed up the cooking equipment, some small rocks suddenly tumbled down the mountain right near them and a shiver ran down Jane's spine as if someone had walked over her grave. "What was that?" she said out aloud but everyone else seemed unconcerned.

"Just a little loose scree sweetheart!" Archimedes replied as he packed away the portable stove.

Jane relaxed for a second but then she saw a flash of brown and black dart behind a rock.

"Tarzan!" she called to her husband, "I think there's something out here. We're not alone."

Tarzan took out his rock knife, intensely scanning the mountain around whilst everyone's hearts raced at the thought of potential danger.

"No sign," he eventually replied, putting away the knife back into his loincloth, "it's nothing. You probably just imagined it Jane."

"But I didn't imagine it!" Jane spluttered and looked around to see nothing. The others relaxed and headed back down the mountain but Jane couldn't shake off the feeling that someone or something was following them, watching them.

"Well this has certainly been a jolly outing!" Archimedes remarked as they pootled their way down, "We must do this again some –TIME!" Suddenly from out of nowhere, a large scraggy wild dog leapt on Archimedes!

"DADDY!" Jane screamed as her father and dog tumbled down the mountain! As they both got up the dog snarled, bearing its teeth at Archimedes, ready to attack with full force!

"Tarzan!" Archimedes cried in fear, "Help me boy!"

"Professor!" Tarzan then yelled his battle cry and ran down to save his father in law! But before he could reach him, the wild dog had locked its jaws on Archimedes' boot, its grip fierce and unrelenting! Tarzan leapt onto the dog, pulling it off Archimedes and begun to wrestle it. Quickly, he tucked his feet under the dog's stomach and with all his might launched the dog off the mountain that undoubtedly tumbled down to certain death!

"Oh thank you Tarzan my boy!" Archimedes hugged his son in law tightly, "Thank you! Thank you!"

"It was no trouble Professor," Tarzan replied as he helped the old man to his feet. "Are you alright? Did the wild dog hurt your foot?"

"Not at all, luckily the teeth gripped the gap between my toes and the end of the shoe!" Archimedes tried to laugh it off, "I am more than fine!"

"Oh Daddy!" Jane ran down the mountain, followed by the others and hugged him as tightly as she could. "Are you hurt?"

"Just some minor scratches and scrapes from rolling down the mountain, nothing major."

"Well let's get you back to the old camp and clean you up. We don't want the scratches to get infected now." Jane mouthed a thank you to her husband as they both stood either side of Archimedes so that they could help him down the mountain.

"I'm sorry Jane," Tarzan apologised as they walked down with Terk and Gobu on Tantor's back behind them, "I should have believed you."

"It's alright, you didn't see anything and you know this jungle better than anyone. But I don't understand why there are wild dogs here, they live normally in Sub-Saharan Africa."

"Sometimes they travel to the jungle when there is no food in their homeland," Tarzan explained, "it doesn't happen too often. It's mostly leopards that are our main threat."

"What's more unusual is that there was only one of them," Archimedes chimed in, "the African wild dog or Lycaon pictus from my research are highly social animals and live in packs, not solo hunters." Suddenly everyone's blood ran cold as several snarls were heard and they looked up to the rocks above them to see 10, no 12 wild dogs looking down at them with hungry, bloodthirsty eyes!

"I think we have found the rest of the pack," Terk said slowly, "and I don't think they have had lunch!"

"RRRRRRRUUUUNNNNN!" Tantor yelled and everyone fled down the mountain except Tarzan and Gobu who stayed back to face the wild dogs. They fought ferociously and with all their strength, making a great team in defeating the wild dogs. But half of them left the main fight and chased after the others! They leapt onto Tantor, biting at his legs who tried to kick them away causing Terk to fall off!

"TERK!" Gobu cried as the wild dogs circled his mate, licking their lips. He knew what they were after, a pregnant gorilla with a soon to be born infant inside, a great hunting prize for a pack of starving dogs!

"GGGGOOOBBBBUUU!" Terk screamed as the dogs pinned her legs and arms down with their jaws, one dog walking up to her, eyeing her stomach.

"Ooo I having been waiting a long time for this!" it snarled with an evil glint in its eye, "I love the taste of young flesh!" Gobu landed on the dog and kicked it away from Terk. He roared aggressively and banged his chest with his fists.

"Let go of my mate right now!" he growled ferociously, "And go back to where you came from!" The dogs snarled and one that was going to rip Terk open, smirked.

"Forget the pregnant one! I now fancy some prime silverback meat!"

They all leapt on Gobu, their jaws snapping and their claws tearing at his arms and chest as he tried desperately to fight them off. But it seemed that he was fighting a loosing battle!

"Get off our friends!" Tantor yelled and with his trunk hurled a pile of rocks at the wild dogs. Some of them hit the wild dogs causing them to let go of Gobu. Jane and Archimedes followed suit, throwing rocks with all their might. Tarzan jumped onto a couple of them and with his fast fists and the flying rocks, the wild dogs soon ran away, whimpering and limping in defeat.

"Gobu!" Tarzan cried as his friend lay on the mountainside badly cut up from the attack, his chest heaving.

"Go to Terk," he replied as soon as he got his breath back, "she's more important. I'll be fine."

Tarzan ran to his cousin, quickly followed by Jane, Tantor and Archimedes. There was a pool of clear liquid coming out from between her legs. She was clearly going into labour!

"Jane! Help me!" Terk gasped as her contractions came on swiftly and strongly what with the stress of the attack. Jane instinctively grabbed Terk's hand and held it tightly.

"You'll be alright Terk," she tried to keep her voice upbeat and strong, "Gobu is just a little scratched up. I'm here, right be your side! I'm not going anywhere!" Terk gripped Jane's hand, grunting and groaning in pain as she slowly started to push her infant out.

"Oh Jane! This hurts so much!" Terk wailed, "Gobu if those wild dogs don't kill you then I will!"

"Come on Terk you can do it!" Gobu replied as Archimedes tended to his wounds.

"Yes Terk!" Jane added, "Come on! Just a couple of more pushes!"

"AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!" Terk wailed as she pushed with all her might and sure enough her infant was delivered safe and sound!

"It's a girl!" Tantor cried in joy, "A beautiful girl!" Terk immediately and instinctively scooped up her baby and held it to her chest. Jane watched in wonder at how similar gorilla childbirth was to human childbirth from what she heard from her friends and the immediate want to bond with their child. Jane looked at the small infant, probably weighing only about 4 ½ pounds with pale grey-pink skin, sparsely covered with hair.

"She's beautiful," she whispered as the infant clung to Terk's front and started to suckle. Jane felt so stupid for feeling jealous towards this vulnerable and innocent creature and yet she never felt so broody in her life, hoping a baby would be in her own belly very soon.

"A girl," Terk smiled as Gobu with Tarzan's help came over and sat down beside her, "we have a girl Gobu." Gobu looked at his daughter, sniffed her and smiled.

"She's perfect," his face was the epitome of a proud father, "what shall we call her?"

"You pick a name," Terk grinned as her baby suckled contentedly on her breast.

"Keke," Gobu decided and all the gorillas, Tantor and Tarzan nodded in approval.

"What?" Jane asked in confusion, "What does Keke mean?"

"It means in Mangani gorilla tongue … lucky," Tarzan explained and he held her hand, squeezing it in thanks for helping his cousin give birth.

"Lucky is definitely the right word for this little treasure!" Archimedes gushed as Keke stopped feeding, "I don't suppose, could I? Would you? –"

"Of course you can hold her Professor!" Terk laughed, bemused at Archimedes being so polite. She offered the baby to him and Archimedes gasped as Keke grabbed his finger with her hand just like a human baby, her eyes looking up at him like two black shiny marbles.

Jane looked at them all, a perfect happy family and even more happy with its latest addition. They put Gobu and Terk with Keke on Tantor's back and they headed back to the troop to share the good news and recoup after the day's events. It was a family that was far from the norm back in London but she wouldn't have it any other way and couldn't wait for her son or daughter to join the Mangani clan.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello Everyone! Apologies again for the delay in the next chapter but things have been crazy with work blah blah lol. Anyway enjoy and please review. Love Miffygirl18 xxx

 **Chapter 9 – The Mothering Instinct:**

Anyone who knew Terk, gorilla or human would have presumed that she wasn't very maternal. It was not that she didn't like children, she played with them frequently as friends but you wouldn't have thought that she had the mothering instinct.

However Terk took it all in her stride, raising Keke with a relaxed grace who constantly clung onto her mother's chest and suckled on her breast greedily like a drunkard guzzling on a tankard of mead. Gobu was also a very attentive father, collecting food for his mate, holding his daughter whilst Terk caught up on much needed sleep or they would sleep together in his own nest, father and daughter cuddled up together.

Jane and Tarzan both fell head over heels in love with Keke, Jane especially loved cradling her whilst singing gentle lullabies. Tarzan watched her with a tender fascination, Jane seemed to him like the perfect mother. She had an affinity for babies and was patient and playful with all the Mangani gorilla children.

"She's a natural," Kala mused beside him one day as they watched Jane rock Keke whilst Terk ate some much needed fruit.

"Yes she is," Tarzan replied as he saw his wife make silly faces and babbling coo-coo sounds at Keke, "Mum… why do Jane and I not have a baby of our own yet?" Kala took this in carefully, not wanting to say anything that might come out the wrong way.

"Nature is a funny thing son," Kala gently held her son's hand, "Some females have only a couple of children in their lives, other have many. Some females get pregnant quickly and others have to wait a long time. You cannot rush nature, babies will come when they want to."

"But what if a baby doesn't come," Tarzan asked solemnly, his eyes slightly fearful. He had not dared mentioning this to Jane before. He did not want to upset her or pressure her but he couldn't help but wonder if they couldn't have children at all.

"You love her?" Kala questioned him and Tarzan looked at his wife and then back at his mother.

"With all my heart."

"Children are wonderful Tarzan but they are not the be all and end all of life. You and Jane can and will have a happy and fulfilling life together without children."

Tarzan nodded in thanks and went over to Jane and joined in with the playing. Even though he knew that his mother was right, he still couldn't help but hope that they would have a child of their own someday.

The next day, Tarzan, Jane and Archimedes together with the help of Tantor continued their work on repairing the treehouse. They first built a temporary wooden bridge so that Tantor could cross over the sea easily with all the materials and furniture needed.

Tarzan set about taking the old rotten thatch off the roof whilst Archimedes sawed pieces of wood for the new walls and Jane busied herself by ripping out all of the vines and plants that had taken over the inside of the treehouse. Using a long rope and pulley Tantor helpfully hauled up and delivered fresh thatch and tools to Tarzan as well as assist Archimedes in sanding the sawn wood.

As Jane hacked away at the weeds, a task that she found somewhat therapeutic discovered some more items of Tarzan's parents that had survived the disrepair. As well as the photograph she found a lantern, some candles and then a small silver box, a snuffbox. She cautiously opened it to find inside the tobacco scented box was a gold ring, not a wedding band but a signet ring designed to fit a man's little finger. Engraved on its flat bezel with what seemed to Jane a crest, a family crest. It was a dog, no a fierce wolf prowling below a wooded mountain with castle on its peak.

"This must have been Tarzan's father's ring," Jane thought to herself as she admired the delicate scrollwork on the band of the ring. It was not a crest that she recognised; maybe her father who loved history would be able to decipher what family the crest belonged to. Then they would find out more about her husband's past. After all a man doesn't just appear out of thin air. He had lineage even though he was living with gorillas deep in the jungles of Africa.

Jane put the ring on her little finger, too big for her slender finger but it would certainly fit Tarzan's. She looked at the snuffbox and she fondly remembered when she was ten years old she and her best friend Cecilia snuck into her friend's father's study to secretly try some of his snuff. They were caught by the servants from their loud sneezing but they were in even bigger trouble with Cecilia's father Sir Walter Lennox because Jane lost all his precious snuff from having such a violent sneeze that it all flew up in a large cloud and landed on all over the desk and the expensive Turkey carpet!

Jane smiled to herself at the memory and sniffed the box, wondering it was the same snuff that Sir Lennox used. But as she smelt it, a strong wave of nausea hit her and she quickly shut the box to stop herself from being sick. But the bile still rose up her throat and she vomited a little on the floor. Jane spat out the remnants of the sick before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and stood quietly until the nausea passed.

As she cleaned up the mess she knew exactly why she had been feeling this way. She had been feeling a little nauseous for a couple of weeks but this was the first time that she had been actually physically sick. But she hadn't said anything to anyone, not to her father nor her husband. She didn't dare say anything in case it would tempt fate. It was hard for her to actually believe that finally after all this time she was carrying a baby in her belly.

"Well I think we have done enough for today folks," Archimedes beamed with pride that evening, "the roof is now watertight, the weeds are gone and the walls are ready to be replaced tomorrow. Well done Tarzan, well done Jane!"

"Thank you Daddy," Jane replied happily, "I will plan where all the furniture goes tomorrow."

"Yes don't forget the stove and sink!"

Jane giggled as her father had bought a new range together with a butler sink whilst they travelled to Africa at a knockdown price. Mrs Griggs, their cook at their house back in Knightsbridge had been griping and groaning for months that the range needed replacing and Archimedes constantly promised her that he would get her one but failed. The look on Mrs Griggs' face to see her long awaited new range now in a treehouse in Africa instead of in her kitchen would be priceless!

"Yes of course I will take it into account… by the way Daddy I found this." Jane passed the signet ring to her father who looked at with an avid curiosity.

"What is it?" Tarzan asked as Archimedes admired the craftsmanship.

"It's a signet ring," Jane explained, "men wear them on their little finger. It has a family crest on it. I think it belonged to your father."

"Family crest?"

"Yes families in England, aristocratic families have crests, shields with designs and symbols which are different for each family. When sealing a letter the signet ring is used to stamp the crest into the wax so then you would know which family wrote the letter. Here let me show you." Jane took one of the candles and lit it with a tinderbox. She let the candle heat up and dripped some wax onto the floor into a small puddle. Whilst the wax was still soft Archimedes pressed the signet ring into it and when he pulled it out it left a clear relief of the wolf, the wooded mountain and castle.

"What is that animal?" Tarzan asked as he stared at the strange animal in the wax, "is it a wild dog?"

"No it's a wolf," Jane replied, "they are related to dogs though. Wolves live in cold countries in woods, mountains and snow. They hunt in packs and are fierce hunters."

"What do they sound like? Do they sound like wild dogs?" Tarzan mimicked a wild dog's bark and Jane laughed.

"No they howl," she smiled, "like this, AWOOOOOOOOO!"

"AWOOOOOO!" Tarzan copied her, fascinated by the almost haunting quality of the wolf's howl.

"Very good children!" Archimedes clapped his hands at their attempts.

"Any idea of which family it belongs to Daddy?" Jane asked after they finished playing about.

"It's not a crest that I recognise," Archimedes shrugged, "heraldry is not my forte. Maybe it's foreign, somewhere in Europe? Maybe Russia? Sorry darling."

"Possibly," Jane sighed, slightly disappointed that her father did not know, "it's alright Daddy it was worth a try anyway."

"Well I am going to sit outside with Tantor for a while," Archimedes said he handed back the ring to his daughter, "he wants me to show him the different constellations."

"That sounds nice," Jane smiled back, "we'll join you in a bit. Tarzan and I will clean up first."

Archimedes nodded a knowing smile, leaving the two young lovebirds for some needed alone time.

"So I am from … Russia?" Tarzan asked as Jane laid a blanket on the floor for them to sit on after putting the ring back in the snuffbox.

"I don't know," she shrugged honestly as they sat down, "possibly. You never know, I might have married an Russian count or an archduke or a son or cousin of a tsar, a Russian king!"

"But what if I wasn't a count or a king?"

"I would have married you even if you were a peasant!" Jane teased, "Besides I married a wild man!"

"How wild?" Tarzan arched a seductive eyebrow at his wife and Jane couldn't help but blush.

"Completely untameable!" Jane gave a sexy giggle as her husband crawled over to her and caressed the crook of her neck with his lips whilst his hands gently massaged her breasts.

"Oh Tarzan!" Jane softly moaned at his touch as his lips moved to her collarbone, one hand cradling the back of her head, clutching her hair and the other in between her legs. She felt herself getting more and more excited and ready for his manhood but Tarzan took his time in foreplay sometimes even to the point where she would beg him to make love to her. As she felt his hardness rub against her thigh and even though she wanted it more than anything, she pulled away.

"Tarzan dear stop," she said softly as he went to enter her.

"What's the matter?" he asked, surprised at her reaction, "Did I hurt you?"

"No of course not, it's just not the best time."

"Oh you have started your courses?" he asked tentatively and Jane blushed scarlet at that. She had to explain to him what periods were when he wanted to make love when she was menstruating and still felt somewhat uncomfortable talking about it.

"No…. that's not it…. I haven't had my courses for two months."

"Are you sick? Does that mean you're ill?"

"No when a woman stops having courses it means that she is … expecting."

Tarzan looked at her, his eyes confused at first but then they widened as he clocked onto what she was trying to tell him. He looked at her belly and then at her face.

"Is it true?" he asked and Jane could see his hands were trembling with anticipation and disbelief at the amazing piece of news.

"Yes," Jane tried hard to stop the tears welling in her eyes but failed, "it's true. We are having a baby, we're finally having a baby!"

Tarzan whooped in absolute delight and beat in his chest in pride with his fists! He couldn't believe it! He was going to be a father, after all this time he was finally going to be a father! He leaned in, carefully placing his hand on her belly and kissed the tears off her cheeks and then her eyelids before kissing her passionately on the mouth.

"I love you Jane," he said in a breathy whisper, "you are the best. Jane is the best."

"I love you too," Jane whispered back, "You're mine and I'm yours." She pulled him in and they kissed tenderly and softly, their quiet tears of joy mixing together as finally their hopes, their wishes, their dreams came to fruit, a fruit that was now growing with each day inside Jane's belly.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! Here is another chapter to make up for the delay! Enjoy and please review love Miffygirl18 xxx

 **Chapter 10 – An Untimely Arrival:**

"Good morning Jane," Tarzan smiled as he watched his wife's eyelids blink against the early morning sunlight creeping through the canopy of the tree sheltering their nest.

"Good morning Tarzan my dear," Jane beamed as she saw his love filled eyes, his hand placed gently on the small curve of her belly.

"Ooo he's awake," Tarzan said tenderly, "he kicks hard in there."

"I know, I am the one feeling it," she teased him as she hauled herself up, "it's like having the Captain of the English League in my belly!"

Jane groaned as she rubbed the small of her back, which was mighty sore. She was finding it more and more difficult to get comfortable in their nest nowadays and several times during the night she experienced agonising cramps and spasms. Tarzan, forever patient and attentive would happily get up at whatever hour and massage her clenched toes and rub her back.

Tarzan sat against the tree trunk so that Jane could sit in front of him and lean back against his chest. "You will have to teach me football so I can teach our son," he chuckled as he massaged Jane's shoulders, slowly working away at releasing her tensed up muscles.

"Not until after he is born!" Jane laughed as she patted her belly, "I will soon not be able to see my feet let alone play a football match! Besides, I do not even know what the offside rule is!" Tarzan was puzzled, not sure what Jane meant by 'offside rule.' But when she laughed he realised that she was making a joke and laughed too.

Then they were quiet, silently watching the sunrise together and the jungle slowly coming to life for another day. Jane looked down at her belly and a troubling thought crossed her mind. What if the baby was not a boy? Most men she knew from her life back in England solely wanted sons, heirs to their fortunes and titles. They saw girls as a disappointment, a burden that they would have to bear until they were married off. "Tarzan would not feel the same way, would he?" she thought as the baby moved inside her but she just could not get rid of that nagging thought in her mind.

"What if it's not a boy?" Jane found herself blurting out before she could stop herself, "It might be a girl." Tarzan didn't respond and continued to rub her shoulders. "Tarzan…" Jane hesitated as she turned to face him, "would you be disappointed if we have a daughter?" Tarzan took this in, his brow furrowed in thought. Quickly to Jane's relief he smiled.

"Jane of course not," he said softly, "I don't mind if we have a son or daughter, I would love him or her with all my heart. After all how could I not with you as their mother." All of Jane's fears melted away like the sun burning away the morning dew off the leaves.

"Oh Tarzan," she sighed happily, "I love you."

"I love you too Jane," he replied before leaning in to share a long and tender kiss.

"Ah good morning Tarzan!" Archimedes called out as he approached their nest, "Are you all set?"

"Yes Professor," Tarzan replied as he and Jane pulled themselves up. Tarzan and Archimedes were nearly finished on renovating the tree house and the men planned to get it ready in time for Jane to have her 'lying in' period as well as for allowing her to recover before returning to the jungle.

"Will you be alright Jane?" Tarzan asked a little worryingly. As each day passed he felt more and more reluctant to leave his pregnant wife. The pregnancy was taking its toll on her and she looked rather pale and weary.

"I'll be fine Tarzan. I think I will go and bathe in the river. That will surely help my back and I might just sketch the elephants."

Tarzan couldn't help but be amazed at how well his wife adapted to jungle life. It made him all the more determined to get the treehouse finished in time for her and his unborn child.

"We'll be back before sunset Janey-Jane!" Archimedes said eagerly. "Don't you worry we'll have the place tip top in no time! Buckingham Palace will be a hovel compared to our treetop castle!"

Jane and Tarzan could not help but laugh at Archimedes' over the top enthusiasm! "I'll see you tonight Jane," Tarzan said after Archimedes strode off into the jungle, "I'll make sure that the Professor doesn't hit his thumb with the hammer again!"

"Let's hope not as I am running out of bandages!" Jane giggled. Tarzan held up his open hand and Jane placed hers against it. They did this every morning but Jane still felt the strong shivers of desire as if it was the first time. Tarzan pecked her on thr lips before running off to catch up with her father. Jane placed her hand on her belly and felt a warmth spread through her, pure unadulterated happiness.

Jane breathed a deep sigh of pleasure as she dipped her foot into the cool and refreshing water of the river. When she was in deep enough so that the water came up to her armpits, she looked back at the shore, her clothes hanging safely over a branch out of harm's way. It felt delicious to swim naked, not having to wear those cumbersome bathing costumes that she had to wear once on a trip to Eastbourne.

Tarzan loved her swimming naked and the couple enjoyed many moonlight swims together. As the gorillas did not swim, it was the perfect activity for them to do when they wanted some alone time. After a long gentle swim, Jane decided that she had enough and headed back to shore. She got out of the river and wrapped a sheet around her that she brought to use as a towel. As she squeezed the excess water out of her hair she felt a dull pain in her belly.

Jane grimaced as she reached for her clothes. "Calm down in there little one," she told her belly, "You are kicking a little too enthusiastically today." After pulling on her green skirt and cream blouse, she decided to go for a walk, her go to cure for her aches and pains.

"Hello Jane," called Lela, a parrot that Jane knew well, "beautiful day today isn't it?"

Yes," Jane replied, trying hard not to wince, "well it would be more so without these darn cramps."

"Well I hope you feel better soon, Jane," Lela said with utmost sympathy. Jane nodded gratefully before continuing her way through the jungle, heading back towards the nesting area.

Suddenly a sharp pain shot through her belly! A pain so strong that Jane's legs buckled under her and she had to grab onto a branch of a tree to stop herself from collapsing! She felt a warm liquid gush out between her legs, sullying her skirt in seconds! With panic rushing through her, Jane intrepidly placed her hand between her legs. Her heart started to race as she saw that when she brought her hand back out from under her skirt, it covered in blood! Jane's eyes began to sting and burn as she lowered herself down onto the ground. Shots of pain followed one after other; Jane clinging onto an exposed tree root as she felt her body instinctively begin to push. Then there was a rush of clot filled blood and it was all over.

Jane looked down and choked at the sight of the blood and her lost baby. It was only the size of a papaya, just 5 1/2 months old but its face was fully formed and Jane welled up as she saw that she could see the sex of her baby. It was a boy, her precious little boy unfairly torn from life.

All her hopes and dreams were now shattered into a million pieces. All that time waiting and wondering if they would ever conceive, desperately wishing for a baby and then the relief and joy when she found out that she was finally with child. Jane bit on her knuckles to stop the animals from hearing her cry. Her teeth penetrated her skin and she could taste the sharp tang of iron in her mouth. She felt as if it was the only way to stop herself from crying, because if she didn't she felt that she would never stop. How was she going to tell her father, the gorillas? How was she going to tell her husband, the love of her life that the baby that they so desperately longed for was dead?

Jane stared into nothing for several hours; her body once filled with intense pain was now completely numb. She didn't even notice that the sun was beginning to set. Then as if almost in a trance she took the sheet that she had used as a towel and carefully wrapped up the mess that had been her baby and held it close to her chest.

She walked through the jungle, like a sleepwalker, her eyes wide and unblinking, destination fixed in her mind. When she arrived she knelt before it and placed the bundle gently on the ground. It was the same tree where Tarzan first taught how to swing on vines. She remembered how full she was of apprehension but soon enjoyed the feeling of flying through the air before their vines became intertwined. She remembered the strong spark between them but shyness and nerves led her to blush and turn her head away when Tarzan looked down at her, his intense emerald eyes filled with desire.

All those loving memories seemed insignificant now. It seemed that happiness had died inside her just like her baby. With her bare hands Jane clawed at the earth with a lump in her throat that burnt like a hot coal. When she was finished she placed the bundle gently into the makeshift grave and then scattered the dug up earth on top until it was fully covered. She found a large white stone and as she placed it at the head of the grave. Jane felt her eyes burning from holding in her tears and her heart breaking.

Shame and guilt spread through her like a plague. "It's my fault," she thought, "It's all my fault. I killed him, I killed my son." Jane kissed the stone and placed her hand on the grave. "I'm so sorry son," she whispered, "forgive me." With tears of despair and shame streaming down her face Jane ran off into the darkening jungle.

"Evening Mum," Tarzan beamed as he approached his mother who was eating a banana.

"Hello Tarzan," Kala smiled at her son. Impending fatherhood seemed to make her son look perfectly content, fully at peace with the world.

"How is the tree house coming along?" she asked as Tarzan sat down next to her.

"Nearly finished," he replied confidently, "The Professor is exhausted and is staying there tonight. I also had time to get some of that wild honey that Jane likes." Tarzan turned round to look at their nest which was strangely empty. "Mum, Jane is not at the nest," he said, his brow furrowing with confusion.

"Oh I'm sure she probably with Terk and Keke," Kala tried to reassure him but Tarzan had already rushed off.

"Terk!" he called out as he approached her nest, "Do you know where Jane is?"

"Jane?" Terk said, but she was too distracted in trying to pull Keke off Gobu's back. However Keke clung on like a limpet, refusing to let go.

"No we haven't seen her since this morning," Gobu added, "Keke will you quit pulling my hair you pesky rascal!" Tarzan began to feel anxious, it was getting dark and it was so unlike Jane to stay out that late. After calling all the gorillas together, they all confirmed that none of seem had seen Jane since she left to go for her morning swim. Tarzan's fears were confirmed, Jane was probably lost or heaven forbid hurt!

"We must split into smaller groups and look for Jane," he commanded, "you lot go to the river, this group head west, you lot east, this one south and I'll head north. Mum stay here in case Jane comes back." Kala nodded and everyone went in their designated direction, calling out Jane's name as the remnants of the sun disappeared behind the horizon. They were running out of time. Even though nearly every animal in the jungle respected Tarzan and Jane, there were still many that would delight in their demise!

"Jane! Jane where are you?" Tarzan called out both in English and gorilla as he swung through the northern jungle on vines, hoping that being high up would make it easier for him to spot her. He never felt so panicked in his life. The thought of his pregnant wife alone and hurt in the jungle was too much to bear! Suddenly he spotted a shadow of a creature and he immediately landed on the nearest branch and climbed down to investigate. Walking quietly on all fours, he peered through a large bush to see whether the shadow creature was a friend or foe. To his utter relief it was Jane, who was walking slowly through the jungle.

"Jane!" he cried as he came out of the bushes and ran upright to her where he scooped her into his arms. "Where have you been! We have been looking everywhere for you, I have been so worried!" he exclaimed but he then noticed that she was not hugging him back, she felt limp like a rag doll. When he let go of her he saw that she was in a complete state. Her hair and clothes were damp with sweat, her face drained of colour and her hands were covered with dirt and ... her skirt.

"Jane? What's happened? Who did this you?" he cried as his acute sense of smell told him that in the dim light the stain was blood, her blood. Jane said nothing and sharply pushed him away.

"Jane?" Tarzan pleaded desperately, "Please tell me where are you hurt?"

Jane's head turned back to face him faster than the crack of a whip and Tarzan could see that the skin around her bloodshot eyes were red and sore from fatigue and crying. "Where am I hurt?" she snapped, her fists clenched. "My heart! That's where it hurts! My heart feels like it has been ripped out of me and fed to wild dogs! I have ruined everything! Everything we have been wanting and waiting for so long is now gone! I have lost the one thing that I am supposed to keep safe and protect and it's all my fault!"

"Jane, what do you mean?" Tarzan asked, confused at his wife's outburst. "What have you lost?"

"THE BABY!" Jane screamed wildly, "I HAVE LOST OUR BABY! I HAVE LOST OUR SON! OUR SON IS DEAD! DEEEEAAADDD!" With her clenched fists she started to pummel Tarzan's chest with full force, all her pent up rage and despair cascading out of her like a torrid river. Tarzan grabbed her wrists to try to stop her from hitting him. Jane resisted at first, but her punches got slower and finally she gave into loud, gut-wrenching, hysterical sobs. Tarzan pulled her in and held her tight whilst she wailed into his chest. Tears welled in his eyes as they held onto each other for dear life, their pitiful sounds telling all the jungle animals that an age of sorrow was now upon them.

"Where is he?" Tarzan whispered softly to Jane. "Where is our son?"

Jane through choked sobs managed to say the words, "Tree …first… vine… swing." Tarzan put her arms around his neck and gently carried her all the way in his arms to the tree where he first showed her how to swing on vines all so long ago. Sure enough under the foot of the tree he saw the sorry mound of earth and the stone of their son's grave. He carefully placed Jane on the ground beside it and knelt down next to her. He placed his hand on the grave in the same way as he did on Jane's belly every morning and a tear slid his cheek.

He and Jane curled up together on the ground and stayed there all night, neither of them able to sleep or bearing to leave their baby. It was a balmy night but both of them shivered. For no matter how hard they held onto each other they could not get warm.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - The Aftermath:**

Tarzan groggily opened his eyes as the watery sun lit up the jungle around them. As he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, he hoped that all of what happened last night was in actual fact just some horrific nightmare. Then he saw Jane curled up beside him, pale as the moon and tears trickling down her face as she cried in her sleep. Then he saw the grave and his heart sank. It was true, it was all true. They really did lost their baby.

"Jane," he whispered as he gently touched his wife's shoulder, "we better get back. Everyone will be wondering where we are." Jane said nothing and when Tarzan tried to pick her up, she resisted and crawled to back to their baby's grave. "We'll come back soon," he coaxed softly, "I promise." Jane finally relented and let Tarzan carry her like a baby all the way to back to the family nesting area.

"Oh Tarzan!" Kala cried as she saw the two of them enter the nesting area, "You're back and you've found Jane!"

"Tarzan! Jane!" Archimedes exclaimed as he rushed over to them, "Kala told me about Jane going missing and -" Archimedes stopped in his tracks at the sight of his dishevelled and distressed daughter, who laid almost lifeless in Tarzan's arms.

"Janey Jane, what on earth has happened to you?" he exclaimed but Tarzan ignored them and walked over to his and Jane's nest where he carefully laid her down. When he came back, he noticed that the rest of the gorillas had come back after it was signalled to them that Tarzan and Jane had returned.

"Tarzan!" Archimedes demanded as he pushed his way through the throng to get to his son-in-law, "What on earth is going on? What's happened to Jane? Is she alright?"

"She's lost it," Tarzan managed to say in a choked whisper.

"Speak up boy!" Archimedes snapped as he become more and more frustrated, "What has happened to my Jane?"

"She has lost the baby!" Tarzan bellowed, "She has lost our son!" His words resonated through the jungle; all the gorillas went silent and stared at him in utter disbelief.

"Oh Tarzan… I'm so sorry," Kala said as she placed her hand on her son's heaving shoulders. Tarzan abruptly shirked off his mother's gesture of condolence and rushed back to the nest to comfort Jane.

After that fateful day, not a single word uttered from Jane's lips. She would sit in the nest all day, just staring into space, her eyes wide and her face completely expressionless. She would only eat or drink if Tarzan made her and he would take her to the river where he would wash her himself in the shallow waters. When they needed to move to a new nesting place, he carried her in his arms as she was still too weak to walk after the miscarriage.

The gorillas agreed that for the meantime Terk's mate Gobu would take over as leader so that Tarzan could tend to his wife full time. Tarzan thought at first that Jane's muteness was a common practice for female humans to adopt when grieving. But when a fortnight went by and still Jane did not speak, he knew then that something was not right. He asked his father-in-law to physically examine Jane. Archimedes, with his little medical knowledge and some medical textbooks that he had stored in the treehouse concluded that all the pregnancy tissue had left Jane's body and that she had stopped bleeding.

"She is healing pretty well," he said to Tarzan, "there is no doubt in my mind that you two will be able to conceive again in the near future."

"But Professor, what about her voice?" Tarzan asked desperately as Jane continued to sit and stare into nothing. Archimedes proceeded to look at his daughter's throat and check her vocal cords, Jane opening and closing her mouth without protest. After looking through a couple of books, Archimedes took Tarzan over to one side.

"Her vocal cords are not damaged and there is no soreness of the throat," he explained slowly. "I believe Janey-Jane is suffering from 'traumatic mutism.' After a terrible event such as this, a person's mind can stop them from speaking. It is believed to be a maladaptive coping mechanism to combat shock and grief."

"So what we can do?" Tarzan demanded. He would do anything to get his wife to talk again.

"We just have to be patient with her," Archimedes sighed sadly, "keep talking to her, encourage her to talk, reassure her that everything is going to get better. Grief is a strange emotion Tarzan my boy. Everyone deals with it in different ways. Jane's way of coping it seems is silence."

Time passed by and Jane continued to be silent as the most devout nun. Tarzan with a guilt-laden heart eventually decided that it was time for him to return to his duties as the family leader. Every day as he patrolled their territory the female gorillas would take turns in looking after Jane.

Some of them would chat away to her and try to get her to talk. Some of them would keep silent themselves, either not knowing what to say or using Jane's muteness as a way of gaining some peace and quiet. The teenage gorillas would try to wriggle out of looking after her, seeing it as a dull chore. The young gorilla infants would try to make Jane laugh, pulling faces and cracking jokes. But Jane's mouth would never move and she would turn her head away. The sight of happy children which before was a delight to her was now absolute torture.

There were even a couple of older gorillas who secretly grumbled that Jane was just being over dramatic and that she should move on and conceive another infant. Of course, they would not dare voice their opinion out loud for fear of facing Tarzan's wrath!

"Here you go Jane," Kala peeled a banana with her feet and broke off a piece for her to eat. Jane gently took it and silently chewed whilst little Keke played at their feet. "Jane," Kala smiled tenderly, "you need to talk to Tarzan. He's very worried about you darling. He wants to help you but he can't if you don't let him in."

"Aunty Kala! Aunty Jane!" Keke interrupted and crawled into Jane's lap, "Wanna hear my joke? What do baby gorillas sleep in? Apricots! Get it? Ape-ri-cots!" Kala couldn't help but chuckle at Keke's joke whilst Jane's mouth started to move.

"Will I ever move on Kala?" Jane's voice was all cracked and dry from weeks of silence. Kala hid her amazement, not wanting to frighten her daughter-in-law back into silence.

"You take it one day at a time. I lost my Inzozi not long after he came into this world." Jane turned her head to look at Kala in surprise. She never knew that Kala had any children of her own before finding Tarzan. "Sabor the leopard took him," Kala continued, "I felt as if my whole world had fallen apart and nothing could fix it."

"Do you still think of Inzozi?" Jane asked as she watched Keke start to play with a colourful butterfly.

"Of course," Kala nodded, "I think about him most days. But Jane, you will find joy and happiness again. It will take time to heal but you will be able to love life again. Besides your baby will always be in your heart." Kala gently took Jane's hand and placed it on her chest. Jane listened and swore that she could feel her baby's heartbeat beating alongside hers.

"Do you think Tarzan blames me? For losing our son?"

"No!" Kala exclaimed and grabbed Jane's hand, "No of course he doesn't blame you! He has been worried sick about you! But Jane, you have to let him in. Hey may seem like a strong and powerful man but this is killing him inside. You need to grieve together, not shut each other out like Kerchak and I did. Don't make the same mistakes we did." Jane and Karla turned to watch Keke giggle as she tried to catch the butterfly but to no avail.

"Will I ever laugh again?" Jane said, her hand still holding Kala's.

"You will," Kala smiled as she squeezed it, "when something is really funny, I promise."

As the sun began to set Tarzan returned home. His shoulders which he once held so high were now stooped. All the animals noticed a change in their king. He no longer found any joy in vine swinging or branch surfing. He was a complete shadow of his former self.

"Good evening Tarzan," Kala smiled as she approached him, Keke sleeping contently on her back.

"Hello Mum," Tarzan forced a weak smile, "how was babysitting?"

"Oh fine," Kala's lips formed a rather mischievous smile, "why don't you go to your nest? I think you will like what you see." Without saying another word, she walked off leaving Tarzan puzzled at his mother's cryptic words.

When he approached his and Jane's nest, he couldn't help but gasp. The nest was freshly made and garlands of flowers surrounded it, infusing the air with their heavenly scent. Jane was sitting cross-legged in the nest and she gave her husband a small smile. She had washed herself and wore a clean skirt and bodice. She had braided her long brown hair into a French plait and a lily bloomed at her temple. Tarzan could also see that she had prepared them dinner.

With Kala's help, she took various roots and leaves to make a salad and mixed in some crushed nuts. There were also various fruits to eat and coconut water to drink. Whilst Kala gathered the fruits and vegetables, Jane had caught a small pile of river crayfish and grilled them over a small fire. "It's not much," she said anxiously, "I hope you like it."

"Jane!" Tarzan gasped, "You're, you're talking!" Jane handed him an open coconut to drink and the two of them ate together with Jane quietly asking Tarzan about his day.

"I'm so sorry Tarzan," she said after they finished the last of the fruit.

"Sorry? Jane, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes I do. I should have let you in, shared my feelings with you. I forgot that you are grieving too. I should not have pushed you away when we needed each other the most." Tears welled in Tarzan's eyes as he grabbed his wife and held her tight.

"Why were you silent Jane?" he asked as she buried her face into his neck.

"I felt that if I didn't say anything then maybe it wasn't not be true," Jane admitted and felt like a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Tarzan tightened his embrace before Jane kissed him gently on the lips. As they lay together in their soft nest, Tarzan kissed Jane's head and held her like he never wanted to let her go. Even though they were both filled with pain and grief, he felt that there was hope for them and that their life would be filled with happiness and joy again someday.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Bowling for Laughter:**

As the weeks past Jane started to slowly overcome the loss of her baby. She had begun to find pleasure in little things again like watching a blood red sunset, smelling the scent of her favourite flower or going for a quiet ride on Tantor's back. Her once pale and frail body now exuded a healthy glow and her lost curves had returned. She found keeping herself occupied with chores, finding food and sketching helped her greatly in maintaining a peaceful mind. She visited her baby's grave regularly which she decorated with fresh flowers and talk to her lost son about her day. She would always tell him how much she loved him and missed him.

Even though she was now talking again much to everyone's relief she did not chatter in the same lively and gay way that she once did. She smiled rarely and never laughed. It seemed that a new Jane had replaced the old one, quiet and reserved. Tarzan, relieved at first that his wife was speaking again was now starting to miss the fun Jane. Even though he loved her with every fibre of his being he wondered if she would ever return to her old self. "Would I ever hear her joyous laugh again?" he often wondered.

"There we go, that's the last one!" Tarzan beamed proudly as he put his rock knife down and handed the bat to the Professor.

"Splendid Tarzan!" Archimedes exclaimed as he inspected it, "Superb craftsmanship, you whittle well my son!" Archimedes decided to take it upon himself to teach Tarzan and the gorillas the glorious game of English cricket. However, after several frustrated and failed attempts of trying to explain the complex rules, Jane suggested to her father that maybe rounders would be a more suitable game for them to play.

Archimedes took on the project with gusto, drawing diagrams and writing dimensions for rounders bats, which Tarzan whittled once he found suitable pieces of wood. Jane assisted by sewing together scraps of leather and stuffing them tightly to make balls whilst Terk and Tantor took it upon themselves to find the perfect place to set up a rounders pitch.

"Tarzan! Tarzan!" Tantor shouted as he burst through the bushes and ran towards them, his trunk flailing wildly.

"What is it Tantor?" Tarzan asked as his friend struggled to get his breath back.

"Tarzan, I, I, have found the, most amazing, no, spectacular thing!" Tantor gasped, his eyes wide with excitement! "You've all gotta see this!"

"Show us then!" Tarzan demanded, finding himself getting excited by his friend's enthusiasm! Tantor led the way with Jane and Archimedes on his back carrying the equipment, Tarzan swinging on vines behind them and the gorillas following on foot.

"Isn't it amazing!" Tantor exclaimed as he showed everyone what he had found and everyone's mouth dropped in astonishment. It was a clearing in the jungle that was the perfect size for the rounders pitch and had impeccably flat ground. What was the delight was that the clearing was bordered with several fruit trees all groaning with ripe and delicious fruit. Mangos, melons, papayas, passionfruit, pineapples, bananas and many more.

"Tantor," Tarzan gasped as he gazed at the clearing, "there's enough food to feed us for several days!"

"I know! I am a genius!" Terk scoffed as she dropped down from one of the trees, banana mush all around her mouth.

"Genius!" Tantor replied scornfully, "I found this place actually banana brain!"

"Hey buddy if it weren't for me pointing you in the right direction we would have missed it so I deserve the credit!"

"You wouldn't have pointed us in the right direction if I hadn't smelt the fruit in the first place! After all I am the one with the super sensitive nose!"

"Well," Terk said defiantly, placing her hands on her hips, "let's see what you can smell when I take your 'super sensitive' nose and stick it up your big fat -"

"Perhaps," Archimedes quickly interrupted, "we should set up the pitch and get the game started eh?"

Once the rounders pitch was finished, using sticks for the posts and small pebbles to mark the lines, it was agreed that Tarzan and Archimedes would be the captains. "You choose first Tarzan," Archimedes offered as the gorillas lined up, waiting for the men to take turns in picking who they wanted on their team.

"I pick Jane," Tarzan said without hesitation, as his wife was finishing marking out the batting square.

"Oh, that's very sweet of you dear. But I think I better sit this one out. Besides, someone has to be the umpire."

"Excellent idea Jane," Archimedes nodded in approval, "So Tarzan who do you pick first?"

"Then I chose Gobu," Tarzan decided as he watched Jane sit down next to Kala with the older female gorillas and children, the sketchbook in her lap now to be used as a scoring book.

Quickly the two men picked one gorilla after another for their team until it was only Terk and Tantor left. "Well I know Tarzan is going to pick," Terk teased Tantor whilst the men deliberated, "I am his cousin and family comes first!"

"I chose Tantor," Tarzan announced, leaving Terk gobsmacked!

"Hahahaha!" Tantor crowed triumphantly. "You may be family but I swing the best! You throw like a crabby old baboon!" he said, referring to Terk's rubbish attempt at throwing a rock into the sea when Tarzan almost left for England.

"Oh that's it!" Terk snapped, "I will destroy you Tantor! You're going down!"

"No you are going down," Tantor growled, "way, way, WAY down!"

"Seriously guys, the trash talk is embarrassing!" Gobu exasperated, "Let's just get on and play."

"Remember hehe this is just a friendly," Archimedes added, trying to keep the peace. "Sportsmanship is vital to a good game." Jane took a farthing and flipped it, asking her husband and father to call heads or tails.

"It's tails," Jane nodded, "Daddy you win. Do you want to field or bat?"

"We'll bat first," Archimedes decided.

"Prepare for war Tantor," Terk scowled as everyone took up their positions.

"Bring. It. On!" Tantor seethed. Kala and Jane turned to look at each other and rolled their eyes. So much for a friendly game they both thought!

"Come on Tantor! You can do it!" Gobu shouted as Tantor entered the batting square. They had swapped over, Tarzan's team now batting. The teams were neck and neck, Tantor being the last batter and needed to get one more 'rounder' in order to win the game. Tantor gripped onto the bat with his trunk, his eyes glowering at Terk.

"Prepare to lose Tantor!" she taunted him and Tantor's eyes narrowed in determination. A gorilla named Kinani bowled and Tantor hit the ball with full force, sending it flying high through the air.

"I got it! I got it!" Terk cried as Tantor raced his way round the posts. As Terk ran backwards to catch the ball, her foot unfortunately braced on a discarded banana skin! Terk screamed as she zipped backwards at a fantastic speed, landing in the giant pile of fruit that gorillas had made to take back to the nesting area for later.

"Terk!" Tantor cried as they all rushed over. Tantor shoved his trunk into the fruit pile and delved around frantically. Everyone waited in baited breath before he eventually pulled Terk out. From the accident a pineapple got wedged on the top of her head, her eyes were covered with two mangos, a passionfruit on her nose and a banana wedged sideways in her mouth, giving her a ridiculously wide, yellow clown like smile!

After a moment of silence, a loud snort was emitted. Everyone turned round to see Jane's cheeks were turning bright red and her clenched mouth twitching. She instantly dissolved into a fit of loud hysterical giggles, laughing so hard that she could barely breathe with tears streaming down her face! Everyone stared in disbelief at the sight of Jane laughing before breaking into raucous giggles themselves.

As Tarzan laughed, his tears of laughter were mixed with ones of joy, Jane was happy again! He was hearing her delightful laugh again! As Jane continued to laugh and her ribs begun to ache, she realised that Kala was right. She would indeed laugh again, when something was really, really funny!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – The Rekindled Touch:**

Jane opened her eyes and smiled to herself as the warm rays of sun danced across her bare skin. The weather had now returned to normal after experiencing heavy storms for the past couple of nights. Not that Jane minded, African rain was a completely different kettle of fish to English rain. It left everything in the jungle hot, wet and a luscious green rather than grey and miserable as it did in back in London.

She was fascinated by the thunderstorms so Tarzan took her up into the trees and they listened to the thunder roar and watched the lightning fill with the dark brooding sky with forks and sheets of brilliant white light. Tarzan became equally captivated and demanded Jane to tell him everything she knew about the weather.

"I never knew that storms were so fascinating," he said after Jane explained to him how to calculate how far away a storm was by timing the delay between a bolt of lightning and a rumble of thunder.

"Yes, you know tonight reminds me of when we first met. You remember, after you rescued me from the baboons? You took me up into that tree and it was pouring with rain. I looked positively like a drowned rat!"

"Yes," Tarzan nodded, how could he forget? The very memory of him peeling off her glove and realising she was a creature just like him was burnt into his very soul. "I fell in love with you the moment I saw you," he said as gently stroked her cheek, the rain pounding down around them.

"Really?" Jane raised a somewhat doubtful eyebrow, "You fell in love with me at first sight?"

"Yes. How could I not? You are perfect Jane."

As the thunder rolled, they sensed an overwhelming spark building up between them. Jane felt her husband eyes staring at her so intensely it made her shiver with desire. Tarzan leant in and kissed Jane's lips before moving down to caress her neck. Jane moaned in pleasure as her husband slowly unbuttoned her blouse, loosening the cloth strips that bound her chest, caressing and lightly biting every bit of her skin that he gradually exposed. She gasped in shock and delight as his kisses seemed to burn into her soft golden flesh.

She stroked his toned chest and guided his face back up so that she could kiss him again. She traced his powerful shoulder blades with her fingertips as she lightly bit his lower lip. Tarzan made a low groan and his hands went down to undo her skirt. Jane laid herself down on the branch and opened her legs as Tarzan removed his loincloth. She pulled in him and soon their bodies were moving in a beautiful and sensual rhythm. Their hearts beating simultaneously, their bodies becoming one as they passionately made love.

As their desire reached its peak, Jane cupped his face gently with her hands. "I love you," she whispered breathlessly, her eyes welling with tears.

"I love you too," he replied, his heart bursting with joy. As they curled up together, worn out from their love-making Jane stroked Tarzan's cheek.

"Thank you," she said softly, "thank you for being you."

Tarzan hugged her tightly as the storm continued to rage around them. It had been the first time that they had consummated their marriage in months. For a long time neither of them, especially Jane had any interest in sex after such a devastating loss. But then as Jane healed in body and in mind, her interest in intimacy slowly returned like spring after a long harsh winter.

Of course, years of living in England and with its rigid views on women and their sexuality had made her too scared and guilty to initiate any intimacy. Tarzan not wanting to pressure his wife therefore did not mention it. A sexual stalemate had developed between the couple, both of them too afraid to make the first move, until now.

Now that they had finally taken that step, it was not as terrifying or guilt inducing as Jane thought it would be. It created a stronger bond between them, a powerful emotional connection. As the couple slumbered blissfully in each other's arms, they smiled in their sleep. True happiness was back in their lives once more.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - A Seed of An Idea**

"Jane? Jane?" the voice called out, all weak and tired. Jane turned from the fireplace, a jug filled with hot water in her hands.

"I'm coming!" she called out and ran to the tall four-poster bed at the other end of the room, draped with rich brocade curtains. She could not see the woman in the bed for it was surrounded by women, young and old, a midwife and a doctor. She heard the doctor shout for forceps as she managed to push her way through the throng. "I'm here," she cried as she grasped the young woman's hand, "I'm here Hettie!"

The woman lying in the bed looked as a pale as a corpse. Her hair damply clung to her face, her skin possessing a waxy tinge and the skin under her eyes a dark purple, almost black with fatigue. "Jane," the woman said pitifully, "it hurts so much. Please make it stop, please, please make it stop."

"You're going to be fine Hettie," Jane insisted as she squeezed the cold, almost lifeless hand, "it will be over soon and you will be holding your baby in your arms any minute."

The girl's eyelids slowly fluttered and her breathing became laboured and raspy. "Hettie!" Jane cried as the girl's face relaxed and the rasped breathing stopped.

"I'm so sorry Mrs Stanford, I'm afraid that the baby is dead too," she heard the doctor tell the sobbing older woman sitting on the other side of the bed. Jane's eyes widened as she turned to see that the doctor's forearms and hands were red with blood! She looked down and screamed as the whole bed and its white cotton sheets were drenched in blood and dripping into puddles on the floor! Blood …so much blood!

"Jane! Jane!" Tarzan cried as Jane suddenly sat bolt upright, her eyes wide open and her heart pounding wildly in her chest!

"What's the matter? What's wrong?" he exclaimed anxiously, cupping her face in his hands, "You were screaming in your sleep!" Jane rubbed her eyes and looked around and recognised the quiet and peaceful jungle surrounding their nest.

"I'm, I'm fine. I just had a bad dream that's all. A little nightmare, nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure? What you were you dreaming about?"

"Oh I just dreamt that I was riding my old horse Samson," she lied quickly, "he tripped over a mole hill and I took a nasty tumble. Landed in a ditch and broke my neck."

"I know what will cheer you up," Tarzan said later on as they were having breakfast. Jane shook her head as he offered her some fruit; the dream had completely killed her appetite. "Terk and Gobu have asked me to teach Keke how to vine swing today. You haven't done it in a while so I thought you might want join in, get a refresher lesson."

"I'm sorry darling," Jane smiled as she wiped the sticky fruit juice off his face, "I promised Daddy that I would help him in starting his memoirs today."

"Memoirs? What are memoirs?"

"Memoirs are records of life events. Daddy is writing his life story, before and after he decided to live here in the jungle."

"Sounds fascinating! Maybe I should write my own memoirs! Do you think people will read them Jane?"

"My dear you would be a best seller in a heartbeat!" Jane laughed, "Who wouldn't want to read the tales of a handsome wild ape-man!"

"Handsome?" Tarzan raised an eyebrow in mock suspicion, "Are the men in England handsome Jane?"

"Oh yes," she teased him, "but none of them compare to you by a country mile my love."

"Jane is the most beautiful woman in the world!" Tarzan proclaimed as he puffed out his chest in pride.

"In the whole world! Tarzan you have never even seen another woman! There are countless women who are more beautiful than me!"

"No," Tarzan's face suddenly became serious, "Jane is the most beautiful. Jane is the best." Jane couldn't help her heart melting by his sweet and innocent accolade.

"My dear sweet husband, you are the most stubborn man I have ever met!" Jane leaned in and the young couple shared a long and affectionate kiss.

"Ah Janey-Jane! You're here!" Archimedes hugged his daughter as she entered the treehouse later that morning.

"Morning Daddy, I see that you have everything set up." Jane smiled as she saw that on the rosewood desk was a pile of neatly stacked paper alongside a pot of ink, pens and the typewriter.

"Righty ho, let's get this ship sailing!" Archimedes enthused as he pulled out the chair for his daughter. Jane slotted a piece of paper into the typewriter and stretched her fingers. She often helped her father take down records of his experiments and typed up countless reports when they lived in England, so these memoirs should be a doddle.

Archimedes cleared his throat and began dictating the opening of his memoirs. Jane typed away, her fingers nimbly hitting the keys, words flowing easily onto the paper. When she slid the carriage across she looked up and saw that the woman from her dream was standing in the doorway. "Jane, Jane," the woman moaned pitifully as she held out a cold limp hand, "help me, help me please!" Jane's eyes widened as she saw that the bottom of the girl's lace trimmed nightgown was soaked with blood!

"Jane?" Archimedes had noticed that there was no longer a clacking sound and turned round to see that his daughter had stopped typing, her eyes staring into space. "Jane?" he placed a hand on her shoulder, making her jump out of her skin!

"Oh sorry Daddy," Jane shook her head and saw that the woman had vanished. "I must have slipped into a daydream."

"Jane, is something you want to tell me?" Archimedes knelt down beside her and put his hands on hers. "How long have you known?" his keen eye noticed Jane looking down anxiously at her belly.

"I have missed two of my courses," Jane finally admitted, "my breasts are tender but have no sickness to speak of." It seemed so odd, almost funny to her that she waited for over a year for the first baby which she miscarried and then got pregnant straight after making love with her husband for the first time after their loss. Jane didn't know whether it was meant to be, a joy to celebrate or some dreadful trick to fear. A cruel joke that would turn on her when she least expected it. She was a whirlwind of emotions, ecstatic that she was with child again but deathly afraid that it would be untimely snatched away from her like with her poor little boy, her poor lost son.

"Oh Jane you must be so happy," Archimedes enthused but then saw her face. "You are, aren't you?"

"Oh yes, yes I am," Jane quickly nodded, "I want this more than anything. I haven't told Tarzan yet, I didn't want to get his hopes up in case... it happens again."

"Jane dear, there is no evidence to suggest that you cannot carry a baby to full term after a miscarriage."

"No, it's not just that Daddy. What about the birth itself? It will be life or death for me and the odds are not stacked in my favour!"

"Jane, we will take good care of you. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you."

"I dreamt about Hettie last night," Jane suddenly blurted out. "She was one of my dearest friends, she had one of the finest doctors in London attending her and she bled to death! I am in the jungle alone with nothing!" Archimedes didn't know what to say. Jane was right; too many women died in childbirth and their unusual circumstances probably did not aid their situation.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now let's just concentrate on you having a healthy pregnancy." Jane twisted her fingers together before nodding reluctantly.

"I won't tell Tarzan just yet. I'll wait and see if I miss a third course, just to be sure."

A while later, Jane and Archimedes were sitting out on the balcony enjoying a well-earned rest as the sun slowly lowered in the sky. They had accomplished a lot that day; they had finished typing up the first chapter and also nearly finished drafting the second. Archimedes decided that this called for a treat and made them a pot of tea, using some of the tea leaves that they carefully rationed.

"You know dear," Archimedes said wistfully as they sipped their tea, "I have always thought that a game of croquet and a spot of afternoon tea in a garden on an English summer's day cannot be beaten…but boy was I wrong!" Jane nodded as she swallowed the soothing hot liquid. Her father was right, despite her concerns over the baby and the birth; she had absolutely no regrets over choosing to stay in Africa.

"You're right Daddy," she sighed happily, "who needs heaven when we are in this paradise on earth!"

A moment later they heard a swishing sound and a second later Tarzan landed on the balcony rail. "Good evening Tarzan!" Archimedes beamed as Jane got up and greeted her husband with a peck on the lips.

"Good evening Professor, how are the memoirs coming along?"

"Oh splendidly my boy! We have made a lot of headway! Jane has been amazing, couldn't have done it without her." Jane couldn't help but blush at her father's praise. Tarzan put his arm around her waist and gave her an affectionate squeeze. He loved it when she blushed, she looked so adorable with her flushed pink cheeks.

"I have a surprise for you," he said to Jane, pulling a sack style bag off his back and took out a large red crab. "I thought you two would be hungry so I caught some food after Keke's lesson," he said proudly as he put it back in the bag with the others.

"Why thank you Tarzan," Jane smiled, touched at his thoughtful gesture, "I'll go and cook these now."

"That's most kind of you Tarzan," Archimedes added with a wicked grin, "it's not every day a husband gives his wife crabs!" Tarzan's face furrowed in confusion as his wife and father-in-law almost collapsed with hysterical laughter, unaware that Archimedes had made a rather saucy joke!

Jane placed the crabs confidently into the pot of water boiling on the range whilst Tarzan and her father chatted away at the dining table. As a daughter of a highly respected professor Jane grew up having to live and breathe the qualities and attributes expected for a fine lady. Her life with her husband Tarzan in the jungle had certainly killed off any squeamishness. "If my English friends could see me now, they would have a fit!" she thought. As she served the hot steaming crabs, Jane noticed that the men were looking at maps of the area and a bud of an idea formed in her mind. Even though the crabmeat was succulent and sweet, Jane wished that they had some melted butter to go on top and she couldn't keep her idea to herself any longer.

"Daddy, how far away is the nearest port?" she asked whilst stopping Tarzan from accidentally eating the dead man's fingers.

"Umm I say about 200 miles north up the coast," Archimedes replied, looking at the map with a magnifying glass.

"Why?" Tarzan teased, "Are you sick of the jungle already?" Even though he was jesting, his heart pounded nervously at the thought of Jane wanting to leave.

"I was thinking of going there to get some supplies. It would be good to get more tea, coffee, sugar, stationery, medicine etcetera. I also thought we could get some seeds."

"Seeds?"

"To grow fruits and vegetables. I thought I could grow some of the things that Daddy and I ate back in England. You know potatoes, tomatoes, cabbages, beans and so on. I also thought we could get some chickens and goats, and then we can have eggs, milk, cheese and butter."

"Jane that is a most splendid idea!" Archimedes enthused, "No offence Tarzan as much as I love eating fruit and termites it would be nice to have a boiled egg now and again!"

Tarzan nodded understandably. He had noticed that the Professor and Jane were slowly running out of their 'English' supplies, Jane trying to find more and more creative ways of making their food go a lot further. He wanted to make Jane happy and if that meant getting things that reminded her of her old home then he would travel a thousand miles to get them for her.

"We can take Tantor," he suggested, "then we don't have to walk most of the time and he can help carry the stuff back."

"Fantastic!" Archimedes exclaimed excitedly, "When were you thinking of going Jane?"

"As soon as possible, before the bab- before the supplies completely run out." Jane held in a sigh of relief as her husband continued to eat, completely unaware of her deception. She hated lying to Tarzan but she wanted to be absolutely sure of her condition before telling him.


	15. Chapter 15

Enjoy and please review!

 **Chapter 15 – Trip to the Port**

Tarzan and Archimedes began to plan the trip to the port the next morning with great gusto. Archimedes pondered over maps of the area whilst Tarzan advised him on which way would not only be the quickest but most importantly the safest route. After taking a detailed stock take, Archimedes wrote a purchase list to which he asked Jane to double check. Jane's eyes scanned the list:

Tea

Coffee

Sugar

Salt

Flour

Spices

Toiletries

Cleaning supplies

Laundry supplies

Medical supplies

Stationery and drawing supplies

New lab equipment

New clothes, fabric and sewing equipment

Beer and wine

Tinned foods

Smoked and cured meats

Seeds for growing vegetables

Gardening equipment for growing vegetables

Chickens x 10 and 1 rooster

Goats x 3 (female) and 1 x male

Equipment to make butter and cheese

Materials to build coops, pens and vegetable beds etc

Miscellaneous: books, music etc

"Looks fine to me Daddy," Jane said when she finished reading whilst adding makeup and perfume to the list.

"I think we have covered everything but if we see anything extra we can always get it," Archimedes added.

Tarzan nodded, amused at how many things that Jane and the Professor needed in order to survive. He survived for 23 years with nothing but his spear, loincloth and his fierce jungle instincts. However as he saw Jane getting excited and laughing gaily, he couldn't help his heart melting at her being truly happy after their long time deep in sadness and grief.

"I'll speak to Tantor," Tarzan said as he put his arm around his wife's waist, "We should be able to leave tomorrow at dawn."

"Now are you absolutely sure you're happy doing this?" Tarzan asked Tantor as he finished tying travelling supplies to his friend's back. Tarzan took it upon himself to ensure that they travelled light. After all they were going to buy a lot of supplies and anything to save Tantor carrying unnecessary weight was essential.

"Oh I am more than happy to help!" Tantor grinned jubilantly, "This is going to be the best road trip ever!"

"Thank you for this Tantor. You are such a good friend to us. I am eternally grateful," Jane said as she affectionately stroked and pecked his trunk.

"Oh anything for you Mrs Tarzan!" Tantor could not stop himself from blushing at Jane's accolade and had to hide his face with one of his giant ears. Once they were ready and raring to go, everyone gathered round to exchange farewells.

"Now when to you get to this 'port' place, don't be getting any crazy ideas!" Terk cautioned Tarzan as she and little Keke hugged him. "There's a lotta boats there T. You might just end up on one to England again!" Tarzan chuckled but he could sense that behind Terk's bravado there was a genuine concern that he would leave again.

"Don't worry Terk, we are only to getting to get supplies, nothing more," he reassured her and hugged his gorilla cousin tightly.

"It's alright Terk, I'll make sure Tarzan's feet stay on dry land," Jane smiled as Tantor lifted her up onto his back with his trunk.

"Or up in the air on vines!" Gobu joked and everyone laughed, relaxing the anxious atmosphere. Tarzan turned around to see Kala smiling nervously at him, bringing back to him memories of their last goodbye.

"Don't worry Mum, I will be back," he whispered into her ear as they embraced, "I promise."

"I know, be careful my son," she replied softly.

"Don't fret Kala my dear," Archimedes said as Tantor put him on his back, "we'll back in about 10 days. After all an average elephant can travel 40 miles a day you know!"

"I would double that with Tantor if I were you!" He is a complete slowpoke!" Terk said as she rolled her eyes in mock despair.

"Slowpoke!" Tantor exclaimed angrily at his friend's rather sarcastic jibe.

"Let's go Tantor!" Tarzan called out as he leapt onto his back, hoping to leave before another fight erupted between the pair! Tantor, determined to prove Terk wrong charged off into the jungle at a fantastic speed, trampling everything in sight and almost causing Archimedes to fly off!

The four friends spent the next four days travelling at a good pace through the jungle. Jane and Archimedes on Tantor's back most of the time whilst Tarzan swung ahead on the vines to warn them of possible obstructions and dangers. They made sure that they took a long rest at midday when the sun was at its highest and it was too hot to walk. They kept Tantor well fed and watered and it was relatively easy for them to find food and water for themselves even in a part of the jungle that Tarzan was unfamiliar with.

Every morning Jane checked herself for any signs of her impending course, which was due to come after their return from the port. There was no sign of it, her breasts continued to be tender and she felt nauseous around some fruits but no actual sickness. With every day she grew more and more sure that she was with child again but was determined to only tell Tarzan once they arrived back home and she had definitely missed her third course.

By the time the fifth day of travelling came around, all the confidence and excitement that they had at the beginning was disappearing fast. "Are we nearly there YET?" Tantor moaned for the hundredth time as they made their way the thick, heavy and humid jungle.

"NOOOOOO!" Everyone's patience was wearing thin and the muggy heat certainly did not help their fraying tempers.

"Daddy are you sure we are going the right way?" Jane asked as she ran a hand through her damp and sticky hair, which seemed to impossible to style in the close air.

"Well according to the map and compass, we should be only 10, no 5 miles northeast from the port," Archimedes bumbled as he looked at the map, turning it this way and that.

Jane spotted a large white rock shaped like an egg and groaned in exhaustion. "Daddy, we have passed this rock before. Let's face it, we are lost!" Everyone moaned in frustration as they all realised that they had been going round in circles for the past couple of hours!

"Don't worry Jane I'll find out which way we need to go," Tarzan said and before Jane could reply he leapt off Tantor's back and into the nearest tree. Then he leapt from branch to branch, higher and higher into the canopy as graceful as a dancer.

Tarzan stood up at his full height when he reached the top of the jungle canopy. He took in a deep breath, inhaling the delicious taste of the salty breeze. He saw seabirds fly in the distance and some boats with their sails flapping in the wind as they headed towards land. Tarzan couldn't help but whoop with joy as he could make out the coastline and the endless blue sea. It was so tantalising close! "We're near," he exclaimed as he landed like a cat on the jungle floor in front of Tantor, "just a couple of miles that way." He pointed in a completely different direction to the way they had been going all day.

"Well then let's go!" Tantor cried, flinging Tarzan onto his back and stormed through the jungle, making trumpeting sounds with his trunk.

"TANTOR STOP!" Tarzan shouted as they emerged out of the jungle which suddenly ended at the top of a steep scree slope! But it was too late, Tantor slid down the slope on his belly at an amazing speed, everyone clinging on for dear life! Tarzan could feel his eardrums almost burst as Jane screamed at the top of her lungs as they sped down the slope!

"Tarzan!" Archimedes yelled, his eyes widening as he saw a stack of heavy iron boxes at the bottom of the slope. They were hurtling straight towards them and they would be killed instantly if they collided with them!

Quick as a flash, Tarzan pulled Tantor's ears hard to the left and by some miracle Tantor's body swerved, missing the iron boxes by a fraction of an inch. Tarzan directed Tantor to collide with a pile of nearby flour bags, sending a humongous cloud of white flour into the air! "You think when you go shopping you could get me some ointment please?" Tantor asked rather sheepishly, rubbing his sore and scratched belly after everyone stopped having a coughing fit from the flour dust.

Tarzan shot Tantor a look as if to say 'Just stay here and DON'T move!'

"Here, you better put this on," Jane handed Tarzan his father's suit which she had stashed away amongst the travelling supplies.

"Why?" Tarzan was surprised; he had no idea that she had packed it.

"Because we don't want to attract any unwanted attention to ourselves Tarzan. We don't want anyone; good or bad following us back into the jungle hence why I am wearing my blue dress. A man in a loincloth, walking on all fours is going to draw crowds and raise suspicions. We need to blend in, be as inconspicuous as possible."

Tarzan nodded and went behind a large rock to change. A few moments later he emerged, standing tall and proud. Even though Jane loved and strongly desired her husband with his sleek and sculpted muscles and only a loincloth covering his modesty, she did enjoy seeing him in that suit. He looked like how she imagined the dashing heroes from her favourite novels, Mr Darcy or Mr Rochester.

"Here let me," she said as Tarzan struggled to tie the maroon cravat.

"Thank you," he said gratefully as she gently puffed it out and tucked the ends down into his waistcoat. Jane smiled and kissed him sweetly on the lips. He took her hand in his and squeezed it tightly.

"Here we go," Archimedes gulped nervously as they started to walk towards the port, "into the lion's den!"

The port was not huge, but bigger than they expected. There was a good-sized dock filled boats of various sizes including local fishing boats with bigger vessels further out to sea. Seagulls screamed and wheeled in the sky before diving down to snatch up any scraps as the fishermen hauled in their catches to be weighed. As well as the port authority buildings, there were a few stores including a general store, an ironmonger, a haberdasher and a couple of taverns where sailors poured in to spend their wages on gin and rum.

There was also a market selling a plethora of goods including fish, meat, livestock, vegetables, fruit, spices and so much more. Tarzan was absolutely fascinated; he had never seen anything like it before! The market was bustling with people, costermongers trying to shout out their prices whilst customers tried to haggle for a bargain. Men gutted fish with knives quicker than lightning before adding them to already full barrels whilst women in loosely laced bodices tempted sailors to buy their own special 'wares'.

The smells of raw meat and fish, spices and the sweat of people in the burning sun melded together to create an intoxicating scent. Tarzan was utterly overwhelmed by it all. He stood stock still in the entrance of the market not even noticing that he was being pushed about as people shoved past him impatiently carrying their purchases. He saw a man carrying a sack over his shoulder and his eyes widened. The man's skin was dark like tar, making the whites of his eyes appear bright and dazzling. "Come on dear," Jane interrupted his daze by gently taking his hand and escorted him through the stalls.

As they made their way through the market, they past a fruit stall where Tarzan spotted a basket of mangoes. His stomach rumbled and the smell of the perfectly ripe fruit was so inviting. He deftly picked one up and bit into it as he went to catch up with his wife, who was now much further down the market. As he swallowed his first bite, a heavy hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him round. Tarzan found himself facing an incredibly tall, burly and rather furious looking market trader!

"That will be a tanner for the mango sir," the man said gruffly, his face red from a mixture of anger and sunburn.

"Sorry what?" Tarzan stuttered. He had no idea what a 'tanner' was.

"Tan-ner!" the man yelled slowly at Tarzan as if he was deaf. "You know sixpence! Pay the price you dirty palmer before I'll hand you in to the port authority or before you cop a mouse!"

"Cop a what?" The man was speaking what appeared to be English to Tarzan but at the same time it seemed like a completely different language! The man grabbed Tarzan by the lapels of his jacket, his face now purple with rage! Tarzan realised that the man wanted to fight and went for his rock knife, concealed in his trouser pocket.

"Stop! Please good sir! I beg you, put him down!" Jane cried as she pushed her way through the gathering onlookers. "Here take this and let us forget this silly indiscretion." Jane delved into her drawstring purse and held out a shilling for the trader to take.

"Pah!" the man spat in contempt as he let go of Tarzan, "Don't sell me a dog woman! This man is a mobsman! Dash my wig, he might be a bearer up and you are his accomplice!"

"Sir, how dare you!" Jane made an exaggerated hurt expression, "We are missionaries from England intending to spread the good word of our Lord and his son Jesus Christ to the natives of this wild and godless land! We are hardly pickpockets!"

"He stole one of my mangoes!" the man snapped, pointing a fat sausage of a finger at Tarzan.

"Forgive my cousin Jeremiah," Jane quickly lied, "he is a half-wit, a simpleton. My father, a kind Christian pastor took him in as his ward rather than see him condemned to an asylum! Please sir he is an innocent of this world, he did not know what he was doing." Jane turned round and with a guilty conscience sharply hit Tarzan a few times on his shoulder with the flat of her palm!

"Bad, bad, bad Jeremiah!" she scolded him, wagging her finger, "You have committed a sin again you naughty boy!"

"But, but, but Jane!" Tarzan stammered in amazement. He was completely clueless as to why his wife was striking him, which luckily for Jane made it look all the more convincing!

"No buts Jeremiah! What is the eighth commandant of the Holy Bible?"

Tarzan shook his head, dumbfounded.

"Thou shall not steal," Jane made a disapproving tut, "now apologise to the good man that you stole from and hope he is able to look deep into his heart and forgive you for your abhorrent wickedness!"

"Sorry sir," Tarzan mumbled sheepishly.

"I forgive your cousin madam," the trader grunted somewhat reluctantly.

"Here," Jane pressed the coin into the trader's palm, "please take this in reparation. Come along Jeremiah." As she turned to leave, the trader suddenly grabbed her forearm with a vice like grip.

"How do I know that is not a trick?" he snarled, "How do I know that this is not a dimpnick?"

"My good sir," Jane looked at the trader as innocently as a nun, "I am the daughter of a pastor, why would I ever try to deceive you?" The trader took the coin and bit it. Jane held in a sigh of relief when he let her go after deeming the coin to be true.

"I am sorry Madam," the trader looked truly apologetic, "forgive me."

"You are forgiven," Jane nodded sagely and made the sign of the cross, "God bless you and your family." Jane took Tarzan's hand and escorted him out of the market as quickly as she could before her husband caused further mayhem!

"What, what happened there Jane?" Tarzan demanded as they stopped outside the general store, rubbing his aching shoulder.

"You took one of the market trader's mangoes. They are not free like the ones on the trees in the jungle. You have to pay for them with money. People are selling goods including fruit to earn a wage. You stole some of the man's stock. I had to say some lies about who we are and pay him off so you wouldn't face a beating or be put in the stocks!"

"Oh," Tarzan's cheeks flushed as he realised his foolishness, "I am so sorry Jane. I didn't mean to steal."

"It's alright, I should have told you beforehand. I should remember that you are still getting used to our customs."

"Thank you for saving me," Tarzan replied gratefully, taking her hands in his.

"Well you saved me from the baboons and I saved you from the market trader!" Jane giggled, "Let's say we are now even. I am sorry too, I didn't mean to hit you quite that hard!"

"Yes," Tarzan's eyes mischievously twinkled, "maybe you can kiss it better?"

"No," Jane shook her head and held out her hand to stop Tarzan from leaning in, "people think we are cousins so none of that until we are safely out of the port!" Tarzan stood back and nodded. He certainly did not want to cause any more trouble for them!

"Why don't you help my father in the general store? I'll go around the market and purchase the seeds and livestock."

Tarzan nodded again and went to enter the shop. As he watched Jane walk back into the hubbub of the market, he secretly shook his head in both frustration and amusement. There were so many things that he had yet to learn about humans and civilised society. It seemed that he had barely scratched the surface!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 – Trip to the Port Continued**

Tarzan entered the general store, which smelt of a mixture of pipe tobacco and polished wood. Luckily Archimedes was over in the far corner, looking at some books whilst the storeowner attended to another customer. Tarzan walked over quietly and quickly whispered the situation and their new identity in Archimedes' ear.

"Ah Jeremiah," Archimedes' bushy eyebrow rose in amusement, "I have almost finished choosing what to purchase here. Why don't you help me pick out some books?" They spent ages pouring over them, Archimedes deciding to buy textbooks and non-fiction books whilst Tarzan chose the novels 'The Count of Monte Cristo', 'Frankenstein', 'The Three Musketeers' and 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame.'

As they approached the counter, Tarzan saw that through the glass top was full of exquisite jewellery. Bracelets, necklaces, timepieces, hat pins, brooches sparkled in their trays lined with royal blue velvet, but it were the rings that caught Tarzan's eye.

"I see that the wedding and engagement rings interest you sir," the storeowner noted as he took the books from Archimedes, "let me get them out for you." The storeowner unlocked part of the counter and placed the ring tray on the countertop for them to peruse. "Ahh an excellent choice sir," he beamed as Tarzan picked one up, "the band is made of gold with an oval cut emerald and the smaller diamonds surrounding it are from the Cape Colony. They are of the finest cut and quality! And of course the emerald it is the stone of successful love, of unconditional love!"

Tarzan was taken by the dazzling diamonds and the vivid greenness of the emerald, just like the jungle. It was perfect. "I'll take it!" he said with a bold confidence. He remembered how Jane told him that back in England that if a man married a woman, he would give her a bejewelled ring. Even though Jane loved the heart rock necklaces that they exchanged at their wedding, Tarzan felt guilty that he couldn't fulfil the English custom and now was his chance to do so.

"I'm sorry Jeremiah my boy," Archimedes said sadly as he saw the price tag, "but that ring is too expensive, it costs more than most men earn in a year. I'm afraid we don't have that sort of money to spend."

"If you like we do have some less costly rings, and we also have some costume jewellery that looks just as real." the store owner suggested, hoping still to make a good sale.

"Tarzan," Archimedes said quietly as he took his son-in-law aside, "you don't need to buy Jane some grand ring to prove your love. Jane knows that you love her more than anything, she doesn't need a ring to see that." Archimedes saw Tarzan's shoulders droop in disappointment and tried to quickly think of a solution. "Jane is a very practical girl," he added kindly, "why don't you get her something that she can use and enjoy… like a water-colouring set?"

"We do have those," the storeowner piped up, "and we have some excellent pastel sets too."

As they looked at the selection of art materials, Tarzan saw one of the walls was lined with weapons, guns, machetes and knives. "What's that?" he pointed at a strange weapon, a curved piece of wood joined at both ends with a taut piece of string.

"Why that's a bow sir," the storeowner explained somewhat bemused as he took it down to show them, "you fire arrows from it, people use it for hunting and sport. This is a finely crafted one, the best."

"Ah Jane was fabulous at archery back in England," Archimedes chuckled, "she was the star archer of the Knightsbridge Ladies' Archery Club! Oh she won countless competitions. People used to call her 'Diana the Huntress' you know, after the Ancient Greek goddess of moonlight and hunting."

Tarzan looked at it and pondered. Jane always carried a small knife, tucked into the waistband of her skirt in case of potential predators. Even though Tarzan taught her basic self-defence skills, Jane was still rather new to the jungle and very vulnerable. Having a bow would provide Jane with greater protection and if she was good at using it back in England, then so much the better!

"I'll take it!" Tarzan grinned and Archimedes managed to haggle with the storeowner to include a quiver and two sets of arrows in the price.

Jane walked around the market and stores, trying hard not to go overboard. She went into the haberdashers and bought new clothes and shoes for herself and her father as well as some fabric to sew with later. She also got some new bedding and blankets as well as some baby clothes and equipment that she secretly had wrapped up in the fabric.

In the market she bought all the seeds and tools that she needed and chose which chickens and goats she wanted. She wrote down in her sketchbook all the advice that the traders gave her on growing crops, animal husbandry and how to make cheese and butter. As she headed towards to the general store to tell Tarzan and her father that she had finished, Jane noticed a stall that she had not seen before. It was a small stall selling traditional African pottery, woven baskets, statues, fabric and jewellery, mostly aimed at passing tourists. Jane looked longingly at the beautifully coloured necklaces and bracelets lying in neat displays on the sheet lining the ground. "Want to buy a necklace?" a voice said in broken English.

Jane turned to see a local woman sitting cross-legged on the ground next to her wares. She was old enough to be her grandmother, the reddish brown skin of her face filled with wrinkles of wisdom and understanding. Her body was wrapped in a brightly patterned toga like garment; her neck was festooned with countless vibrantly beaded necklaces and her head sporting a traditional headband of her tribe. She looked as beautiful as the ladies of high society back in England. The woman held out a wide beaded collar necklace for Jane to try on.

"Oh no thank you," Jane declined politely. As pretty as the necklace was it was impractical to wear back in her jungle home. But the woman did not give up, leaning over her wares and picking up something hidden beside a woven basket.

"For your daughter," she said, holding it out to her. It was a little traditional African doll, about the size of Jane's handspan. It wore a little dress made out of multi-coloured African fabric with rows of necklaces and a headdress sewn on using little coloured beads.

"Oh that's very kind of you," Jane replied, looking at the doll's face, simply outlined with beads, "but I don't have a daughter." As she handed the doll back, the woman shook her head.

"No for the daughter you will have," the woman looked at Jane's belly and gave a knowing smile, "for the daughter that is now growing in your belly."

Jane's eyes widened. How did the woman know? She was less than 3 months gone and she had no signs of showing! "Here!" she said excitedly and shoved some coins into the old woman's hand, not even thinking to ask how much it cost.

"You ready to go?" Tarzan asked Jane as she stood at the end of the dock watching the boats sail away, holding the doll in her hands.

"Yes, yes I am," she said, tucking the doll out of sight, "I'll help you and Daddy load Tantor."

"You are sure you want to stay? There will be a boat somewhere here going to England." Tarzan tried to keep a brave face and Jane's heart melted at seeing her husband's distress. She regarded him as the most courageous man she had ever met. She always thought that he was completely devoid of fear; no animal no matter how deadly seemed to scare him. It was only now that she realised that there were two things Tarzan feared: the safety of his family and the fear that one day she would want to leave him and the jungle.

"And why would I do that?" she smiled tenderly, "When all I got and love is right here." Tarzan felt his worries melt away and held out his elbow for Jane to take as they walked back arm in arm to Archimedes and Tantor.

"I hope it's not too heavy for you Tantor," Tarzan said when he finished securing the goods onto his back. Even though they did try to not go overboard, it did look like Tantor was literally being swallowed whole by all their cargo!

"Oh it's fine," Tantor shrugged nonchalantly, "feels light as a feather, just make sure these whatchamacallits don't get under my feet!" The goats pulled at their leads as they stared at the strange nosed creature towering above them and began to bleat loudly. Jane made a soft hushing sound and told them that Tantor was a friend and they need not fear him.

"I'll take the goats Jane," Tarzan offered, "You and the Professor can ride on Tantor. You two must be pretty exhausted."

"Yes that would be nice, if it is alright with you Tantor?"

"Oh you two weigh virtually nothing!" Tantor laughed, "I believe I can add you on no problem Mrs Tarzan!"

Tantor picked Jane and Archimedes up with his trunk and carefully lowered them onto his back. Luckily the parcels on top were nice and soft and made very comfortable cushions for them to sit on.

"I suppose you will be looking forward to taking off your suit Tarzan!" Archimedes teased as they headed home.

"Yes as soon as we are back in the jungle," Tarzan nodded. Even he enjoyed wearing the suit for he knew it pleased Jane; he was glad that it was only for one day. He still found humans and their incessant need to wear layers and layers of clothing incredibly odd.

"Miss! Miss!" a deep voice called out and they all turned round to see a man running towards them. It was the same man that Tarzan saw in the market, the man with the strange dark skin.

"You dropped this Miss," the man panted as he caught up to them, holding out a cream coloured parasol trimmed with lace.

"Oh thank you so much Sir!" Jane exclaimed as she leant down to take it from him, "it must have fallen off Tantor. I had just bought this today and I would have been so upset if I lost it! Thank you!"

"Oh no thank you," the man shook his head when Jane went to give him a coin, "the pleasure is all mine." He smiled; his teeth were so white that they virtually shone out of his mouth. Tarzan stared wide eyed as the man walked away before realising that Tantor, Jane and Archimedes had set off again.

"Jane," Tarzan stuttered as he and the goats caught up with them, "that man back there, he was -"

"Yes. Humans come in all shapes, sizes and colours Tarzan. That man is probably a native to this land. He is just the same as you and I…even though a lot of people think differently."

"What you mean Jane?"

"For a long time, people, white people stole African natives from their homeland and forced them to work in lands far away for no money as slaves. They treated them with barbarity and horrific cruelty. They believed that they were superior, that the Africans were 'worthless' and not 'human'. Many still do."

Tarzan could feel a rage build inside him. He knew that some humans like Clayton were cruel to animals but he had no idea that humans were that cruel to each other. "Humans are evil creatures. It seems as if they are born to hate," he said firmly as they entered the jungle.

"No, not all people," Archimedes shook his head, "there are lots of people who hate slavery and because of them it is now illegal. You see Tarzan, you cannot be born to hate. Fear and ignorance causes hate. Once people realise that we are all not so different from each other then there would be no reason to fear, no reason to hate."

Tarzan thought hard about this. "I suppose it's like with me and Kerchak. He was at first threatened by me because I was different and rejected me. When he realised that I wanted to protect the family just as much as he did, he accepted me as his son."

"Yes," Jane nodded, awed by her husband's insight, "exactly like that." As they wondered through the jungle, a sense of calm and relief fell upon them. Jane couldn't believe at how easily she had adapted to her new life, that she was happy to leave the hustle and bustle of the port and fellow humans for the serenity of the jungle and its animal inhabitants. To anyone else it would seem utterly insane but she believed that the jungle was truly the perfect place for her father, her husband and herself to live their lives, the perfect home for her unborn child.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 - The Rise of Archer:**

"It's so nice to go food gathering together," Kala smiled as she, Jane and Terk with Keke on her back walked through the lush jungle together. The humans had returned a few days prior and everyone was ecstatic to have them back. Kala was particularly relieved at the return of her son. Even though she completely trusted Jane and Archimedes, she did have a nagging worry in the back of her mind that they would leave for the Jane's homeland.

The gorillas marvelled at the strange things that the humans had bought back especially the chickens and goats, all of them staring at each other in wonder and suspicion. Tarzan laughed as he surprised Tantor with not one but three whole sacks of peanuts as a thank you for all his help! Tantor looked as if he was going to positively explode with joy and had to force himself not to gobble up his precious gift in one go!

"Yeah just us gals, who needs Tarzan now we have Archer here!" Terk grinned; Archer now being her pet name for Jane. Jane smiled wistfully as she reminisced about Tarzan surprising her with the unexpected gift. Jane had squealed in pure delight as she tore open the brown paper packaging to reveal the beautifully crafted bow and quiver full of arrows.

"Oh Tarzan!" she gushed as she flung her arms around him."This is so thoughtful of you! How did you know that I like archery?"

"Your father told me. I thought you could use it as extra protection you know," Tarzan smiled, delighted that Jane loved her gift.

"Well I haven't done it in a couple of years," Jane replied as she pulled back the bowstring, "I'll be a bit rusty. I feel so bad though, I didn't get you a present."

"It's alright," Tarzan's fingertips touched Jane's chin, "your happiness is your gift to me."

Jane commenced her reintroduction to archery the very next day, almost bounding out of their nest at first light, eager to start. Whilst Archimedes and Tarzan constructed and painted some targets for her to practice with, Jane took the bow and used it to exercise and build up her arm muscles again. Her arms hurt like hell but she knew that the pain would be worth it.

All the gorillas, Tarzan, Archimedes and Tantor crowded to watch as Jane went to shoot her first ever target in over two years. Jane stood perpendicular to the target, placing her feet shoulder width apart, her body standing upright without tension. She pointed the bow towards the ground, elegantly taking an arrow from her quiver and nocked it. Using three of her fingers she gracefully drew back the bowstring until her hand reached her 'anchor point' whilst raising the bow.

You could hear a pin drop as everyone watched in silence, Jane's eyes filled with steely determination as she focused on the target. She quickly released the arrow, everyone staring in suspense as it whistled through the air. "Well done Jane!" Archimedes cried as the arrow hit the outer red ring of the target, not bad for her first try in so long!

Jane practiced for hours, her shooting getting better and better with every try. Soon enough she was consistently hitting bullseyes with targets set at over 100 yards away. "Can you teach me Jane?" Tarzan asked, fascinated as Jane confidently hit another bullseye.

"Of course!" Jane was more than happy to share her love of archery with her husband. He was so strong and skilled with his knife and spear; a bow should be a fun challenge for him.

"Watch it!" Gobu shouted as an arrow bounced off the trees and impaled the ground inches from his feet! Jane was a patient teacher, calmly explaining each step but every arrow that Tarzan fired seemed to shoot off in wild, uncontrolled directions!

"Hey!" Terk snapped as another arrow zipped past her nose! "Tarzan buddy I would like to keep my head in one piece if you don't mind! Jane please make him stop before someone loses an eye!"

"Perhaps you better stick with your weapons and I with mine dear," Jane patted her husband's shoulder softly. Tarzan nodded resignedly, frustrated that he couldn't get to grasps with the weapon but a tender kiss from Jane quickly quelled his feelings of failure and disappointment.

"Yes," Jane smiled gently as she stopped daydreaming, "it's nice to have some time away from the boys." Jane had to force herself from grinning like a little excited girl. It had been over a week since she missed her third course. She was now absolutely sure that she was with child and planned to tell Tarzan first over a special dinner that night. The girls gossiped away as they made their way to their favourite fruit gathering spot, Jane carrying her bow and quiver on her back and a basket in her arms that she wove using palm tree leaves.

"Here we are!" Terk rubbed her hands together in glee as they entered the fruit tree grove, "Come to Mama!" As they picked the fruit, Jane practiced in her head of how she was going to tell Tarzan that she was pregnant again.

"Mum, Mum, Mum, Mum!" Keke ran over and tugged at Terk's arm, "There's something strange in that tree over there!"

"Ew! That's revolting!" Terk squirmed as they looked up at the tree, a deer like creature draped over its branches. Its half-eaten flesh was rotting and crawling with maggots, the smell of decay emitting from it was potent.

"Poor thing," Jane said sadly as she gazed up as the dead creature, "I think it has been up there for a few days."

"You think whoever was eating it could have finished it! Don't they know its bad manners to not finish their dinner?" Terk exasperated as Keke buried her face into her mother's thick hair.

"This is a leopard's doing," Kala's face became very serious, "it might come back to finish it. We better get going!"

Terk scooped up Keke as they went to hurry out of the fruit grove. Jane followed them but realised that the little doll she had bought from the market had fallen out of her skirt and onto the ground. "You go, I'll catch up!" she called to them as she picked up the doll. But as she looked up a leopard, baring its teeth stood inches from her face!

"Err hello," Jane stuttered. All the blood seemed to drain from her body whilst the leopard hissed at her.

"Well, well," the leopard sneered, "what do we have here? Planning to steal my dinner weren't you, you little thief!"

"Oh gosh no no," Jane gabbled as the leopard circled her, its tail brushing against her legs, "we are mostly vegetable and fruit eating creatures! We, we have no interest in your loving rotting deer, so we best be going!"

As Jane turned to leave, the leopard pinned down the hem of her skirt making Jane fall to the ground. "Hold on... I know you...you're Tarzan's mate aren't you?

"Er yes, Jane Catherine Porter actually."

"I am Shabeel, Sabor's former mate, King of the Leopards. The same leopard that your mate Tarzan murdered in cold blood!"

"Oh, oh I don't, don't think 'murdered' is the right word," Jane stammered, her heart racing a mile a minute, "it was more like protecting the family."

"I have always wanted to avenge his death! Kill Tarzan, a king for a king… but I think I can make an exception with a queen!" Shabeel seethed nastily. Jane's eyes widened in horror as Shabeel roared, paw raised, claws exposed, ready to swipe when a mango hit her face!

"Run Jane! Run!" Terk screamed as the leopard roared in anger, wiping the pulp off her face with her paw.

Jane ran as fast as she could, ignoring the splitting pain in her side as she ran for the nearest tree! As she reached the foot of the tree, she loaded her bow and fired an arrow at Shabeel. The arrow whizzed right near the leopard's face. "You are dead Jane Porter!" Shabeel growled furiously as she saw that the arrow tip had grazed her shoulder. Jane climbed the tree as quickly as she could, Shabeel not far behind her. Her feet slipped on the moss of the trunk and a few arrows fell out of her quiver. When she reached the nearest branch she fired another arrow down at the leopard, but her shaking hands made her miss by a long shot. Shabeel let out a cruel and taunting laugh, amused at Jane's desperately pathetic attempts to kill her.

Jane looked around wildly and saw a vine hanging in front of the end of the branch. As Shabeel climbed onto the branch, Jane ran at full pelt and grabbed the vine, swinging through the air at a fantastic speed! But using the bow had exhausted her arms; Jane's heart was in her mouth as her fingers slowly began to lose their grip! Jane screamed helplessly as her hands inevitably let go of the vine!

"Auntie Jane!" Keke cried as she watched her tumble through the air, landing with an almighty thud on a large branch of a tree overhead. Jane groaned in pain, clutching her stomach as the rest of the arrows tumbled down below.

"Jane!" Terk shouted anxiously as Jane slowly pulled herself up, the pain in her side sharp and unbearable. As she rubbed her pounding head, she heard a loud snarl from above.

"So it has come to this," Shabeel purred sinisterly as she sat on a branch high above, "I didn't think it would be this easy! Sabor once told me that man flesh was the best thing he had ever tasted…now I get to do the same!"

Jane's eyes widened in both anger and fear as she recognised that Shabeel was talking about Tarzan's parents! Her hand reached for her quiver and realised to her horror that she had no arrows left! She was truly and utterly doomed!

"So long Jane Porter," Shabeel jeered as she prepared to pounce, "it has been a pleasure hunting you!"

"Jane!" she heard a voice shout and saw Kala on a branch below her. "Catch!" Kala yelled as she threw an arrow up to Jane with all her strength. As she caught it in her hand, Jane heard a blood-curdling roar as Shabeel leapt down from her branch, lunging towards her! Jane loaded the arrow into her bow, and faster than a speeding bullet she fired the arrow up into the air, hitting right between Shabeel's eyes! Shabeel screamed as she plummeted through the canopy, hitting the ground with an earth shuddering thud!

"Jane! Oh Jane!" the gorillas cried in relief as she slowly climbed her way down the tree.

"Are you alright Jane?" Kala asked as she gently hugged her, tears welling in their eyes.

"I'm fine, just a bit bruised that's all."

"See I told ya," Terk grinned, placing the dropped arrows into Jane's quiver, "who needs Tarzan when we have Archer here! Your mate better watch out, he has some serious competition!"

"I highly doubt that Terk," Jane laughed which made her chest ache, "it was just beginner's luck. Tarzan has raw talent!"

"Auntie Jane, you were AMAZING! I can't believe you killed a leopard!" Keke squealed in delight as she danced around Jane's feet.

"Yes," Jane said slowly, "I guess I did." They stared at the dead Shabeel for a minute. It was a rather chilling sight; the leopard's eyes were wide open and its head lying in a pool of blood.

"Let's get out here," Kala shivered, "before any more of them show up!"

"Hey guys, how was your fruit gathering?" Tarzan gave a friendly smile when he saw the girls entering the nesting area.

"It was amazing Uncle Tarzan!" Keke cried, bouncing up and down like a ball, "This leopard showed up and -"

"Leopard?!"

"Yes Shabeel and Auntie Jane killed it with her bow! You should have seen it!"

"Jane dear are you alright?" Tarzan took Jane's hands, still slightly trembling.

"I'm alright love, just a bit scratched up that's all. I guess now that Shabeel is dead, the leopards will keep away from us," Jane felt her heartbeat calm down as Tarzan gently rubbed the tops of her hands with the pads of his thumbs.

"I am afraid not," Tarzan shook his head, "they will want revenge for this. We must have a family meeting."

Tarzan gathered the gorillas together and told them of Jane's battle with Shabeel. "The leopards will be angry," Gobu grunted, "we must move to a new nesting place at once!" Commotion erupted amongst the gorillas, all panicking and arguing amongst themselves.

"Gobu is right," Tarzan declared calmly, "the leopards will come after us. If we leave now it will make it more difficult for them to find us, then they might just give up."

"Everyone I want to apologise," Jane limped into the middle of the meeting, "if it weren't for me then we wouldn't be in this terrible mess!"

"It's not your fault Jane," Tarzan reassured her, "we don't blame you for what happened."

"That's right Jane," Gobu agreed, "You were protecting the family. If it weren't for you goodness knows what would have happened to my Terk and Keke!"

"Or Kala," Tarzan added, "You saved my mother's life Jane. We are all grateful to you." The guilt inside Jane subsided a little whilst the injury in her side to continue releasing sharp shoots of pain.

"We'll head upriver. We should be safe there for the meantime." Tarzan decided and all the gorillas grunted in agreement.

"I'll take Jane to the treehouse son," Kala offered, "The Professor and I will take care of her."

"I'll come back first thing tomorrow morning," Tarzan tucked a loose strand of hair behind Jane's ear. "I promise," he said, his eyes filled with tenderness.

"I know," Jane smiled, "Daddy will patch me up. I'll be right as rain in no time." She leaned in and kissed him lovingly on the lips.

"Here we go, I know we have it somewhere," Archimedes riffled through a box of glass bottles and finally pulled out a dark green one in colour. A dark brown liquid poured out of it onto a cloth that he held in his hand. "Nothing a little iodine won't cure!"

"Owwwww!" Jane yelped as her father applied the antiseptic to her scratched arms and legs.

"I know it stings Janey dear but better to have a little pain now then it go septic later," Archimedes told her wryly as he kept applying the iodine.

"I know Daddy," Jane winced, "but perhaps you could invent a less stinging version?"

"All done, now let's look at that lower torso," Archimedes put down the bottle and Jane lifted her blouse to up her bound breasts. The left side of her ribcage was almost black and purple with bruises.

"Well luckily my dear none of your ribs are broken," Archimedes said as he examined Jane, his daughter gritting her teeth against the pain. "They are significantly bruised though."

"How is the patient Professor?" Kala asked, entering the treehouse as Jane was lowering her blouse.

"She needs lots of rest, so that the bruising can heal," Archimedes told her as he took Jane's hand and helped her into bed, "and no fighting leopards for a while eh?"

"Chew on this Jane," Kala handed Jane a gnarly looking root, "it's a magolo root, we gorillas eat it when we are sick or injured. It takes the pain away."

Jane took the root and chewed on it, expecting it to taste foul and bitter as most English medicines did. But it didn't, it tasted sweet and aniseed in flavour, almost like liquorice! "I feel it working," she smiled as the waves of pain in her ribs subsided a little.

"Fascinating!" Archimedes pondered curiously, "I must test this magolo root and its pain killing properties! This could be the next medicinal breakthrough!"

"I'll get you some more!" Kala chuckled, "You will need plenty more of it Jane and I'll get some for you too Professor."

"Daddy, what about the baby?" Jane whispered after Kala left to get some more roots.

"Have you had any bleeding or pains?" Archimedes asked nervously, the bruising on Jane's torso was considerable. There was a good chance that something might have happened to the baby. Jane pulled back the covers and exposed her belly which was now displaying a small bump. Archimedes took out a stethoscope and placed it on Jane's stomach. Jane flinched at the coolness of the metal as her father quietly searched for a heartbeat.

"Anything?" she demanded as the tension and the silence of the treehouse became utterly unbearable.

"Nothing," Archimedes shook his head, "but that doesn't mean anything. You are still very early Jane; you normally cannot hear a heartbeat until much later in a pregnancy." Jane placed a hand on her belly and closed her eyes desperately. She could not lose her baby, not this time, not again.

"We just have to wait and see Jane. We must pray to God and hope that the baby is alright," Archimedes placed a comforting hand on his daughter's shoulder. Archimedes was not a religious man, back in England he went to church only to avoid societal disapproval whilst thoroughly believing in theory of evolution. Now all of his scientific reasoning and rational thinking disappeared of the window. The thought of his daughter loosing another baby was unthinkable and he knew deep down that Jane would not be able to cope with another loss.

"Hold on darling," Jane whispered to her baby, "please, please just hold on."

Jane spent the next few days recuperating in bed, resting, sleeping and reading. She regularly chewed on the magolo root which did wonders for her injuries. Archimedes was amazed at how the root actually sped up her healing. Normally it took weeks for bruises to disappear but they had significantly faded in days! They waited and watched with bated breath for any signs of a miscarriage but none came and when Jane saw her belly continue to swell, she cried with joy as she saw that her baby was still alive and safe.

However Tarzan had not returned as he promised. Jane asked Archimedes every day if he had seen her husband but every time her father would shake his head. One day Jane decided to get out of bed and go out on the balcony. She rested her hands on the rail as she listened intently for Tarzan's renowned cry. But all she heard was lilting birdsong and the whooping of monkeys.

"I see you are feeling a lot better Jane," Kala came out onto the balcony, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You would know if Tarzan is in trouble wouldn't you? I thought he would be back now." Jane made a sad and worried sigh; it was so unlike him to break a promise.

"Don't worry Jane, I'm sure Tarzan is alright," Kala reassured her, "I'm sure he would not have come back without a good reason."

Jane nodded and Kala carefully helped her back to bed. She tried to take her mind off things by reading another chapter of 'Great Expectations' whilst chewing on some more magolo root. At lunchtime her father gave her a glass of fresh goat's milk with boiled eggs from the chickens and soldiers from some bread that he had made. The food was delicious and Jane was glad that spoils from the port were worth the arduous journey. Afterwards she decided to sketch Tarzan from memory but the mixture of food and her injury made her feel sleepy. Jane tried hard to stay awake but body soon won over mind as she fell into a deep afternoon slumber, the pencil falling out of her hand and rolling across the floorboards.

Jane felt a soft stroking motion across her forehead and hair and smiled in her sleep at the gentleness of the touch. As she slowly opened her eyes she saw her husband gazing down at her, carefully stroking her hair. "Jane," he said softly, his eyes full of love and relief at seeing her alive and well.

"Tarzan, where have you been? I have been worried sick about you!"

"I'm sorry Jane, the leopards nearly tracked us down so we had to split up and regroup and then go a different route than to what we planned. I came back as soon as I could."

"Are the gorillas alright?"

"Yes they are fine, we are all fine. What about you?"

"Oh I'm alright. Kala has been giving me that magolo root, Daddy is experimenting with it. Thinks it is some kind of miracle drug!"

Jane and Tarzan sat on the bed together for a while in a contented silence, Tarzan holding Jane in his arms, kissing the top of her head. Jane looked down at her belly and realised it was time to tell her husband the truth. "Tarzan darling," Jane took a deep breath as she faced him, "I need to tell you something…I haven't been honest with you. I, I have been lying to you."

Tarzan stared at Jane in disbelief. He never thought his wife would ever be dishonest with him. He felt his palms began to sweat as he wondered on what and why Jane would deceive him.

"You know that you got me the bow as a present?"

"Yes?"

"And I told you that I felt guilty that I didn't get you a present too."

"Yes?"

"Well I lied. I did get you a present."

"You did!" Tarzan became excited, "Can I see it? Can I open it?"

"Yes, but you must close your eyes and NO peeking!"

Tarzan shut his eyelids tight as he could as he waited for his gift. Jane quietly took his hand and smiled in delight.

"Alright you can open them now sweetheart."

Tarzan opened his eyes, confused at first as the treehouse looked no different and Jane was not holding a gift in her lap. Then he saw where his wife had placed his hand. He noticed that her normally flat stomach was now swollen and possessed a distinct curve.

"Jane is it, is it, is it?" words failed Tarzan as he looked into his wife's eyes brimming with tears of joy.

"Yes," Jane's face was one of absolute happiness, "I didn't want to tell you until I was absolutely sure but yes I'm pregnant! We're having a baby Tarzan!" Tarzan grabbed Jane in his arms and held her tight. Tears flowed down their cheeks as they both cried in delight. Tarzan cupped Jane's face and kissed her passionately. This was truly the best gift he could ever receive and nothing could surpass this precious, most wondrous moment…finding out that he at long last was going to be a father!


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everyone! Enjoy the latest chapter and please review xxx

 **Chapter 18 – The Waiting Game:**

Time past by and all the plants and animals of the jungle continued to live their lives in a delicate and harmonious balance, a balance as old as time itself. The morale of the gorilla troop was the highest it had ever been once it was announced to them that their leader's mate was expecting. They all knew how long and hard the young couple had tried for a child and rejoiced at the joyous news! However Moyo, a young adult black-back gorilla was none too pleased with the declaration. He despised being a subordinate and felt that the idea of a human leading the troop to be well, completely absurd! He had hoped that Tarzan's virility or rather lack of would lead the family to doubt his place as leader and set the way for him to take over. But when this was proved otherwise, Moyo reluctantly kept his mouth shut …for now.

Jane, whose first pregnancy left her weak and sickly, her second time round could not have been any more different. She blossomed like the field of African violets on the southern bank of the river. Her hair became thick and glossy and her very skin seemed to shine with the glow of motherhood. She soon abandoned her English blouses and skirts, taking some of the cotton fabric that she purchased from the port and fashioned some long, flowing dresses to accommodate her ever-growing belly. One day Archimedes placed a garland of flowers on her head like the one she wore at her wedding, saying she looked the epitome of Gaia, Mother Earth herself.

Tarzan was fascinated by the ever-occurring changes in his wife's body. He especially loved it when Jane's beautiful and soft cleavage practically doubled in size! "You may have lived in the jungle for 20 or so years without human contact my dear," Jane teased him one morning as she bound her breasts, "but you are just the same as every other red bloodied man on this planet, obsessed with the female form!" Tarzan's eyebrow arched seductively as he took Jane in his arms and kissed her powerfully. Jane felt her legs buckle with desire, none of the romantic leads in her books that she read back in England could compare to her dashing husband.

"Mr Tarzan, are you trying to seduce me?" Jane cheeks flushed as she stroked his face.

"Absolutely!" he grinned sexily before laying her down in their soft nest where he kissed her again. Tarzan slowly unwrapped Jane's bindings as they began to make love, her newly enlarged curves making the whole experience all the more enjoyable for them both!

Terk became especially interested in Jane's pregnancy as everything was so much more visible with humans than it was with gorillas. "How long do you reckon until you pop Archer?" she asked Jane one day as they lounged by the river. Keke was making sandcastles nearby whilst Tarzan and Tantor swam and splashed each other in the crystal clear water.

"Only a month to go now," Jane smiled as she knitted a pair of bootees for the baby. Her belly was so huge so that her belly button was now sticking out and she hadn't seen her feet in weeks. She felt so big and it seemed like a miracle to her that she even managed to fit inside the treehouse!

"I can't believe you are gonna have a baby!" Terk grinned as they watched Keke play in the sand. "This is gonna be great, your kid best friends with my gal just like Tarzan and me! It'll be perfect!"

"Yes," Jane gave Terk an all-knowing smile, "but I'm sure you and Gobu would want another child, a brother or sister for Keke?"

"Are you kidding? After the last time no way!" Terk shook her head furiously. "Giving birth to Keke has put me right off! Never again!"

"It wasn't that bad Terk!"

"Bad! It was horrific! It felt as if I was been eaten alive by crocodiles! No, bitten by poisonous snakes! No, trampled by rhinos! I felt as if I was gonna tear in two and that's not as bad as Eshe's birth with the twins I can tell ya!"

"What are you ladies talking about?" Tarzan asked as he climbed out of the river, water dripping off his tanned muscular body. The girls shrieked as he shook himself like a dog, water spraying everywhere!

"Terk was just trying to scare me with birthing horror stories," Jane replied as she squeezed the water out the sodden bootees.

"Don't do that Terk!" Tarzan rolled his eyes as he laid down beside his wife, placing his ear on her belly so he could hear the baby's kicks. The baby was in a mischievous mood that day, kicking coyly so that it could demand its father's full attention. Tarzan smiled as he heard a soft flutter of a kick. The thought of a life growing and moving inside his wife seemed nothing short of a miracle to him. He could not wait for the baby to be born and asked Jane every day if it was time. Jane would always laugh merrily, telling him that it would be a while yet and that he would have to be patient. Tarzan was completely used to the gorillas having offspring but now that he was having a child of his own, it felt as if he was experiencing it all again for the very first time.

"Don't listen to Terk," he lifted his head from Jane's belly, "it isn't that painful!"

"Yeah well T until you can push an infant the size of a melon out of your hoohaa then you can comment on how 'unpainful' it is!" Terk huffed as she went to play her daughter, annoyed by Tarzan's ignorance. Tarzan went back to listening to the baby, placing his ear here and there, trying to hear the baby's kicks. But the baby had gone silent; Tarzan looked up and noticed a worried expression on Jane's face.

"Jane, what's wrong? Has something happened to our little girl?"

"No, no. Everything is fine," Jane replied as she went back to knitting the bootees, pale lemon in colour and in the softest wool. Jane had told Tarzan of her encounter with the native woman at the port and her prediction of them having a girl. Ever since that day, Jane felt more and more sure that the prophecy was true. Every time she talked or sang to the baby, calling it 'her' or 'she' the baby would seem to respond in delight. Tarzan was thrilled at the thought of having a daughter and both of them couldn't imagine it otherwise.

"Jane… is childbirth painful?" Tarzan asked as Jane finished another row of knitting.

"Yes."

"Painful as cramps?" he asked with a cheeky smile. Jane has woken him just before dawn that morning, screaming at the top of her lungs! Tarzan leapt out of their nest panicking, thinking that his wife had gone into early labour! Jane yelled at him to bend back her foot and as he did so she let out loud moans of relief and almost indecent pleasure as Tarzan quelled the agonising cramps in her foot! They both howled with relieved and embarrassed laughter whilst the gorillas wondered what on earth all the commotion was about!

"No… it's a thousand times worse than that!" Jane retorted and they both laughed. Jane went back to her knitting; she had decided not to tell Tarzan that the chances of her dying in childbirth were high like with her friend Hettie. She didn't want to worry him, he was so protective of her and their daughter that she didn't want to scare him and therefore scare herself!

"Hello sweetheart," Tarzan whispered into Jane's belly, "can you promise me something? Promise me that when you come out you will not hurt your mother. I want both of you to be safe so that I can always be there for you two." Jane smiled at her husband's absolute and unconditional love for her and their child and all her fears melted away as the warm sun hit her face.

A few more weeks went by and Jane's due date came and went with no signs of labour. At first she was patient but when a week went past she did begin to worry. She soon grew tired and irritable, her belly becoming more and more heavy. She tried every method she could think of, every old wives' tale to induce her labour. She went on long walks, took castor oil, ate tons of pineapple but nothing seemed to work.

"Come on baby, please come out!" Jane begged at her belly in a pleading tone. It was nearly a fortnight past her due date and she was still pregnant. She, Tarzan and her father had decided to all move into the treehouse two weeks before her due date so that they had everything to hand when the time came and not be caught out in the jungle.

"What about trying some cod liver oil?" Archimedes suggested as he brewed some tea on the range whilst Jane and Tarzan sat at the dining table.

"Tried that already Daddy," Jane gave an irritated sigh, "just gave me fishy breath and bad wind!"

"We just have to be patient sweetheart. I think that you have made such a nice home in there for her that she doesn't want to come out!" Tarzan said kindly as Jane struggled to remain comfortable in her chair.

"Oh just shut up!" Jane snapped at him as the baby pressed down hard on her bladder.

"I was only trying to be nice Jane."

"I'm going to have my tea on the balcony," Archimedes said as he patted Tarzan sympathetically on the shoulder, "anyone is welcome to join me."

"I'm sorry Jane," Tarzan said after Archimedes left the room, "I was just trying to be nice."

"I know," Jane gave a wearied sigh, "I have loved being pregnant, don't get me wrong darling but I really want this baby out now!"

"Anything I can do to help?" Tarzan took Jane's hand. He could see how much discomfort she was in and would do anything to relieve her from it.

"Well... one of my friends in England Sarah was also overdue and she said that well -"

"Well what?"

"She said that, well, umm… making love brought on her labour," Jane admitted, her foot started to slowly stroke Tarzan's inner thigh under the table.

"Err Jane... do you really think that's a good idea?" Tarzan asked uneasily as Jane's foot made its way further up his leg to his groin.

"Why not? I have tried everything else and nothing has worked!"

"Well we might, I might…hurt the baby!"

"It'll be fine Tarzan, make love to me," Jane replied as she leaned over the table to kiss him.

"Jane I don't think-"

"Tarzan!" Jane grabbed one of Tarzan's dreadlocks, her face right up in his! "MAKE LOVE TO ME NOW!" Her face was red with frustration and her blue eyes somewhat aggressive. It was the first time in their marriage that Tarzan was actually intimated by her.

"Ummm… that's not exactly going to get me in the mood Jane," he replied rather timidly. Jane gave a loud irritated huff as she let him go, hauling herself up from the dining table.

"Jane, where are you going?" Tarzan demanded as she headed towards the door, the size of her belly making it difficult for her to sweep away.

"To feed the chickens!" Jane snapped before slamming the front door so hard that it made the whole treehouse shake!

"Are you alright my boy?" Archimedes asked as Tarzan joined him on the balcony, shoulders drooped.

"Jane is angry with me," Tarzan sighed sadly as he watched a flock of birds soar in the sky, "nothing I say or do is right!"

"Do not take it to heart my boy. Jane is just worn out with the pregnancy. My Catherine was exactly the same when she had Jane." A smile crossed his face as he reminisced about his late wife, happy memories flooding back to him of her sitting in the nursery with baby Jane in her arms.

"What should I do Professor?" Archimedes had become like a second father to him and Tarzan always went to him for advice and answers, especially when came to 'human' matters.

"Just be patient with her. Everything will be fine once the baby arrives. Tarzan where are you going?" Archimedes asked as Tarzan climbed onto the balcony rail, ready to set off.

"I'm going to surprise Jane with some wild honey. Maybe that will sweeten her mood!"

"Maybe it will," Archimedes replied as Tarzan leapt off the balcony, heading towards the jungle at a fantastic speed.

Jane angrily tossed handfuls of grain at the chickens, which were kept in an enclosure at the foot of the treehouse. The chickens squawked as they leapt out of the way of the flying grain, wondering what on earth they did to deserve such treatment! She had farmed the land of the rock that treehouse resided; growing vegetables and fruits that she ate back in England as well as raising the chickens and goats. The baby pressed on her bladder again and Jane swore that it would be the hundredth time she would have to relieve herself that afternoon!

"Jane dear are you alright?" Archimedes entered the chicken enclosure as Jane began to toss the grain more calmly, the chickens pecking around her feet.

"I'm fine," Jane sighed as her father put his hand on her shoulder, "I shouted at Tarzan. I didn't mean to but the baby is driving me crazy and I just can't stop what comes out of my mouth!"

"It's alright dear, Tarzan knows you are not yourself at the moment. Why don't you come back up to the treehouse and I will make us a nice cup of tea eh?"

Jane nodded and put her arm through the crook of her father's elbow as they made their way slowly back up to the treehouse, a dull pain beginning to throb in her lower back.

"There you go Janey Jane, a nice cup of Earl Grey!" Archimedes said as he placed the cup on the dining table. Jane sipped at the tea and winced as another strong rush of pain swept through her causing the cup to slip from her hand and smash onto the floor!

"Jane!" Archimedes rushed over to her, hoping that she had not scalded herself!

"Gosh these back pains just keep coming!" Jane said once the pain faded. "God I hope they stop soon!"

"Jane, how often are they coming?" Archimedes enquired as Jane winced again.

"Every few minutes or so, why?"

"Jane that's not back pain!" Archimedes cried in excitement, "You are in labour!" Jane gasped as she pulled herself up from the dining table, tea seeping through the gaps in the floorboards. A sharp pain shot through her as the baby finally decided it was time to arrive into the world and Tarzan was nowhere to be found!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 - Eve's Suffering:**

Kala smiled to herself as she walked across the rope bridge to the treehouse. The sun was hot and strong and the sea below was surprisingly calm. She was carrying a bunch of bananas in her arm as a gift for her son and daughter-in-law. She knew about Jane being overdue and how taxing it was on her. She felt that the fruit would be a nice way to perk up her daughter-in-law's spirits. As she reached the other side of the bridge, she heard a short sharp scream that scared the birds out of the surrounding trees. Kala's head darted wildly as she tried to see where the dreadful noise came from. Another scream sounded and Kala realised that it was coming from the treehouse!

"Jane!" Kala immediately realised what was happening, abandoning the fruit and made her way as fast as she could up to the treehouse. When she arrived, she opened the door on bedlam, a scene of complete chaos! Jane was leaning over the bed, gripping onto the sheets so tight that her knuckles had turned white! She wailed in agony as another strong contraction arrived whilst Archimedes ran around like a headless chicken, trying to boil water, find fresh sheets and sterilise medical equipment as quickly as he could!

"Jane!" Kala hurried over to the bed and Jane turned to face her, her face flushed red and decorated with beads of sweat.

"Kala! Help me!" Jane cried desperately, utterly relieved to see her gorilla mother-in-law, "The baby is coming! It's coming now!"

"It's alright Jane," Kala soothed as she gently rubbed Jane's lower back, "I'm here, I'll be there with you every step of the way." Kala had helped with countless gorilla births and was known as the 'midwife' of the troop. It seemed to her that gorillas and humans were not too different anatomically and that she should be able to assist in delivering her grandchild.

"Thank you Kala," Archimedes looked positively grateful at having some help. Even though he had prepared for this day, reading every medical textbook he could get his hands on but now when it was full blown reality he felt completely and utterly lost! Kala and Archimedes both helped Jane back onto the bed and propped her up with lots of pillows, Archimedes laying a clean sheet over Jane's lower half.

"Where is Tarzan?" Kala demanded as Archimedes dampened a facecloth with cold water.

"It's all my fault! I snapped at him earlier and now he's gone!" Jane wailed.

"He, he went to get Jane some honey to ch, cheer her up," Archimedes gabbled as he gently dabbed his daughter's forehead with the damp cloth. "I'm sure he will be back any minute."

"And you let him go!" Kala cried in disbelief, "The hives are on the other side of the river, it will take him ages to get back!"

"Argh!" Jane wailed loudly as another contraction came, "Daddy I want some chloroform! Now!"

"Oh right, right, right!" Archimedes bumbled as he ransacked the medical supply box. He finally found the chloroform bottle and carefully administered 15 drops onto a cloth. Jane practically snatched it out of his hand and breathed in the chloroform deeply. Very quickly she felt the pain subside a little, becoming easier to bear.

"Alright Jane," Kala took on a calm yet authoritative tone, "let's have a look at you and see how 'open' you are. Try to relax and take nice deep breaths." Archimedes helped Jane sit up more as Kala looked under the sheet and saw that Jane's privates looked virtually the same as her own. As she went to check Jane's cervix, Jane gave out a loud groan and suddenly out from between her legs a large gush of clear liquid shot out hitting Kala in the face!

"Oh my god!" Jane cried in horror, holding her hand over her mouth as the liquid virtually soaked Kala's face and chest! "Oh my God, I am so sorry Kala!"

"Don't worry it's fine," Kala gave a reassuring smile, "your waters have just broken. It's happened to me before when I have helped deliver gorilla infants. Besides it's good for the hair!"

Jane felt completely mortified and wished the ground would just swallow her whole. Kala found a clean sheet to dry herself down and then went back to checking Jane's privates. "You're quite 'open'," she nodded, "but not enough to start pushing yet. But now that your waters have broken everything will speed up now."

"My goodness!" Archimedes gasped, astounded at what just happened. The birthing rooms of England were considered very much a feminine domain, forbidding any man from entering and seeing the mysteries of childbirth. And the fact that a gorilla was helping a human give birth was a discovery that a scientist could only dream of! He watched everything with a sheer intensity, trying to remember every single detail for his scientific journal.

An hour past by and contraction came after contraction, Jane moaning and wailing as each one came and went, inhaling more chloroform when it became too much to bear. Tarzan was still nowhere to be seen and the air in the room was turning almost blue from Jane's cursing and swearing.

"Gosh Janey dear I never knew that you knew such profanity!" Archimedes exclaimed, shocked at the torrent of foul and crude words coming out of his daughter's mouth, normally said by only sailors and soldiers.

"I am in labour Daddy! I am BLOODY allowed to say what I BLOODY well want!" Jane yelled back at him as another contraction arrived, this one a lot more painful than the rest. Kala lifted the sheet and examined Jane again.

"You are fully 'open' now so we can start to deliver the baby. Now Jane when your next contraction starts I want to you bear down like when you are relieving yourself and push."

"I can't!" Jane wept, her face completely distraught. "I can't push without Tarzan! I want Tarzan, I need him, I need him now!"

"Jane dear, you have to push. The baby is ready to come out now, you must push!"

"I can't! I can't do it! Not without my husband!"

"Jane-"

"I WANT TARZAN NNNNNNOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!" Jane screamed at the top of her lungs so loudly that Archimedes could have sworn that the whole of Africa heard!

"I'll see if I can find him!" he decided and hastily ran to the front door, "I'll be back as soon as I can!"

"All right Professor, I'll take care of Jane," Kala nodded before turning back to her daughter-in-law.

"It'll be fine Jane, don't go anywhere!" Archimedes called as he crossed the threshold.

"I am not planning to!" Jane snapped at her father as she gripped the sheets so tightly that she felt her knuckles were about to burst out of her skin! At the beginning of her next contraction, she took in a long deep breath and held it.

"Now push!" Kala instructed and Jane pushed as hard as she could whilst emitting a long and loud guttural scream!

"Well done girl!" Kala beamed, "We are on our way!"

"Tarzan! Tarzan!" Archimedes yelled as he raced through the jungle, ignoring the burning stitch developing in his side. At this precise moment he never felt so wretched. As a branch ripped the sleeve of his shirt Archimedes wished that just for once in his damn life that his family did not live in such a dense maze of a jungle! It was like looking for a needle in a haystack and if he did not find Tarzan soon, not only would his son-in-law miss the birth of his child but he himself would also miss the birth of his first grandchild!

A noise sounded from a tree and Manu, the young baboon that caused Jane to be chased by his whole family climbed down, fruit pulp all around his mouth.

"Manu!" Archimedes cried in delight. Manu was fast and nimble and he would surely be able to help him find Tarzan a whole lot faster! "Help me find Tarzan," he demanded. Unfortunately the baboon language was not the Professor's strongpoint and was surprisingly complex compared to the other monkey/ape languages. Manu looked at Archimedes quizzically, wondering why the old wise hairless ape had asked him to fondle Tarzan!

"Blast! Wrong word!" Archimedes cursed himself and tried again, "Manu, help me find Tarzan. Jane is having the baby!" But Manu's face was still perplexed, now wondering why the Professor was telling him that Jane was hugging a banana!

"Still having trouble with your baboon Professor?" Archimedes heard a friendly voice say. He turned round to see Tarzan hanging upside down on a vine by his feet, holding some honeycomb and a bunch of Jane's favourite flowers in his hands and a rather bemused look on his face.

"Tarzan! Thank goodness I have found you!" Archimedes flung his arms around his son-in-law and hugged him tightly, utterly relieved that he had found him!

"Hey, what did I do to deserve this Professor?" Tarzan managed to say as his face was squashed into Archimedes' chest.

"Jane is having the baby Tarzan…now!"

"Now!?"

"Yes! And we will miss it if we don't hurry!" Tarzan didn't need to be told twice. He dropped the flowers and honey and swung himself up the right way.

"Get on my back Professor!" he said as he helped Archimedes on before swinging from vine to vine towards the treehouse, hoping that they had not missed the most important day of their lives! As they raced through the jungle, swinging on vines and surfing branches Tarzan cursed himself for leaving so close to his wife's time. He felt like an absolute fool and hoped desperately that Jane could hold on, just a little longer so that he would not miss the miracle of his first child being born.

"Right, time to push again Jane," Kala instructed. The baby was coming out quite quickly, only a couple more pushes were needed and it would all be over. As Jane prepared to bear down, she heard Tarzan's distinctive yell bellow through the air and a second later the front door burst open!

"Jane!" Tarzan cried as he ran over to the bed and took his wife's hand, Archimedes following behind at a slower pace, face flushed scarlet red and gasping for breath!

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Jane yelled at him, her tone was furious yet inside she was absolutely relieved to see him.

"I'm soooo sorry Jane, I was out getting you a present-" Tarzan tried to explain but was cut short as Jane gritted her teeth as another contraction brewed.

"Doesn't matter now son," Kala interrupted, "the important thing is that you're here. Now Jane push!"

"Here hold my hand Jane. Squeeze as hard as you like," Tarzan said as Jane bore down and took a deep breath. Jane let a deafening scream as she pushed with all her might. Tarzan grimaced as Jane squeezed his hand in a vice like grip, feeling as if his bones were been crushed into dust! He never knew that her delicate, nimble hands could possess so much power!

"Tarzan, are you alright?" Jane asked once she stopped pushing, glancing over to see her husband cradling his hand.

"Ahhhh you have no idea how much this hurts!" Tarzan commented as he glanced down at his red and throbbing hand but was immediately put in his place by a glowering look from the two females!

"One more push Jane," Kala called out, "just one more push!"

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Jane yelled as she pushed for the final time. Soon the room was filled with wails and cries of the baby as it arrived into Kala's arms. Archimedes carefully cut the umbilical cord using a pair of sterilised scissors before wrapping the baby up in a soft cotton sheet.

"It's a girl!" he cried as he gently placed the new arrival in Jane's arms, his eyes glistening with tears. Jane cradled the baby and gently moved away a corner of the sheet hiding its face. The baby's eyes slowly opened and looked up at her. Jane gasped as she saw that their little girl's pupils were green, a slightly paler version of her father's intense emerald eyes whilst having a small upturned nose and a rosebud mouth. As she stroked the little blood stained head, Jane fell in head over heels in love with her little girl. Her daughter was going to be a beauty, as beautiful as all the flowers in the jungle! This little bundle, this miracle in her arms that she had long been waiting for was finally here!

"She's beautiful," she whispered as the baby nuzzled into her chest. Kala and Archimedes beamed; words could not even begin to describe the joy they felt at the birth of their first grandchild.

"Can I hold her?" Tarzan asked, dying to see the baby. Jane carefully handed her to him, teaching him how to hold the baby and its head properly. Tarzan looked down and the baby looked back up, their eyes fixed on each other in mutual wonder. Tarzan gently stroked his daughter's face with his hand, her skin the silkiest, softest thing he had ever touched, softer than any petal or fruit peel. As he lifted his hand away he gasped as the baby grabbed his index finger. Tarzan stared in wonder as her whole hand barely covered the first joint of his finger, her little nails pearlescent like tiny seashells.

"She's perfect," he said softly as the baby went to sleep, her little hand still holding onto his finger. All this time trying and waiting, all the pain and heartache they suffered had been worth it. Their precious girl was here at last; their lives and hearts now finally complete. They all stared at the baby as it slept peacefully in its father's arms, not daring to say a word.

"Have you two thought of a name for her?" Kala finally asked; brave enough to break the spell of the moment.

"Jane?" Tarzan looked to his wife as he handed her back the baby. He had no particular choice of name and felt that it was his wife's right to choose. Jane looked at the baby for a little while, seeing what name her daughter looked like.

"Annabelle," she said finally. "I remember seeing it in an Edgar Allen Poe poem once and I have always loved it. Annabelle Florence Porter." Tarzan smiled, it was indeed the perfect name for their daughter.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 - A Bridge Too Far:**

Jane and Tarzan spent the next few days in the treehouse whilst Jane rested and recovered from the birth. They spent every waking moment with their daughter, watching with delight and wonder as she slept and moved about in her cot made from an old wooden crate. When it was time to feed, Jane carefully placed Annabelle to her breast and they both gasped in amazement as their daughter instinctively suckled on her mother's milk before falling asleep contently in Jane's arms. Jane showed Tarzan how to change the baby's nappies and take care of the umbilical cord stump, which he performed with little aversion. She sang to her constantly and read her stories whilst Tarzan played with her, shaking a wooden rattle that he whittled for her. Archimedes was the perfect hands-on grandfather, always happy to cook and babysit whilst Jane and Tarzan caught up on much needed sleep from waking several times a night to feed and rock Annabelle.

The gorillas came to visit in small groups, all fussing and cooing when the young couple introduced their daughter to them. "She's just gorgeous!" Terk gushed as Jane placed Annabelle in her arms, "Look at her cheeks! I could just eat them! Oh I could eat you right up! Yes I could! Yes I could! Sorry T but Annabelle is way cuter than you ever were as an infant!"

"Of course she is," Tarzan grinned, putting his arm lovingly around his wife's waist, "she's all Jane!" Tarzan barley stayed with the gorillas in the first few weeks after Annabelle's birth. He appointed Gobu as temporary leader again which was agreed by a large majority at a family meeting. Gobu was more than happy to help; the two of them had become very good friends, as close as brothers.

"I understand how you feel friend," he said to Tarzan after the meeting. "I wanted to spend as much time as I could with Keke when she was first born. The first few weeks are just magical, you definitely don't want to miss them!"

A few weeks later, Jane now fully healed from the birth decided to go out and tend to her crops and animals. She grew an array of vegetables and fruits on her plot that Tarzan had never encountered in the jungle. Potatoes, carrots, leeks, cabbages, onions, beans, peas, tomatoes, marrows, root vegetables and fruits like strawberries, raspberries, rhubarb, gooseberries, blackcurrants and so much more. She would let the younger gorillas act as scarecrows and feed the chickens in return for fruit 'pocket money'. She also had Tarzan dig out a small cellar under the roots of the tree where it was nice and cool so she could safely store the butter and cheese that she made from the goats' milk.

Jane hummed a music hall song as she picked some pea pods which she planned to turn into a soup for lunch. Annabelle was strapped to her front in a makeshift sling, fast asleep but it allowed her to feed easily if she so chose. Tarzan was up in the treehouse washing nappies whilst Archimedes was at the old campsite working on various experiments.

"There all done," she let out a contented sigh, "time to teach you how to make pea soup Annabelle my dear. Yes we are!" Suddenly a wild distressed squawking sound came from the chicken enclosure! Jane put down the basket of pea pods and grabbed a garden hoe, walking over to see what on earth was going on. As she opened the door to the enclosure the chickens flapped their wings in a panic, running around in dizzying circles.

"What's all the hullaballoo about!" she demanded as the birds flocked to her.

"Cat!" the rooster crowed, his proud red cockscomb flailing wildly, "Big cat in coop!" Jane looked up and saw a leopard come out from behind the chicken hut, its yellow eyes glaring at her, its razor sharp fangs bared!

"Get, get out of my coop you, you beast!" Jane stammered as she held out the hoe towards it.

"Not as fearsome as the others had said," the leopard hissed, "where is your bow Tarzan's mate?"

"I said get out of my coop!" Jane gave out a low growl and the chickens hid behind her. Annabelle woke up with the noise, emitting out a small cry causing the leopard's ears to prick up!

"I came here for the birds, but I think I have found something more delectable!" Jane eyes' widened and with no hesitation swiped the blade of the hoe at the leopard! The leopard yowled and leapt at her, Jane using the long wooden handle to block the leopard's swipes and bites!

"TARZAN!" Jane screamed as the leopard wrestled her to the ground, "HHHEEELLLPPP!" As he placed another soiled nappy in the washing tub, Tarzan's ears pricked up at the commotion happening outside and went out onto the balcony.

"JANE!" he yelled as he saw his wife desperately using her hand to hold the leopard's biting jaw away from her face. He grabbed a rope and swung down to the bottom of the treehouse!

"Aaaaahhhahhahhhhhhhaaa hahahahhhaaaaaaaaa!" he belted out his infamous yell as he charged into the chicken enclosure and jumped onto the leopard.

"Tarzan!" Jane cried as he and leopard wrestled around the coop, smashing into the hen house sending straw, grain, feathers and chickens everywhere!

"RUN!" Tarzan commanded as he tried to pin down the leopard, "RUN JANE RUN!" Jane fled the chicken enclosure, leaving Tarzan to deal with the leopard. Tarzan fought with the beast with all his might but it managed to bite his leg!

"AHHHHH!" he cried as he felt the leopard's teeth sink deep into his flesh and the immense pain ripped through him as the leopard clamped its jaws around his calf in a vice like grip. With his hands he struggled but managed to grab the hoe and hit the leopard hard on its back with the handle. The leopard roared and hissed loudly and quickly let go of Tarzan's leg but then it dashed out of the enclosure before he could stop it!

"Jane!" he cried in horror as he saw the leopard charging towards her!

Jane screamed in terror as she ran towards the treehouse but the leopard quickly cornered her! She turned around and ran for the rope bridge joining the rock that their home stood on and the jungle. As she ran across the bridge, two of the wooden slats broke from underneath her and Jane fell through! By sheer luck Jane managed to grab onto the slat in front of her with one hand in the nick of time, stopping her and Annabelle from tumbling the hundreds of feet down into the rock infested sea below!

"JANE!" Tarzan cried as he ran as fast as he could towards the bridge, blooding pouring out of his leg whilst his wife and daughter clung on for dear life as the leopard prowled towards them! Tarzan grabbed a handful of rocks and started throwing them furiously at the leopard as he approached the bridge. The leopard roared in pain as one hit its head, leaping over Jane before collapsing at the other end of the bridge.

"Jane! Hold on!" Tarzan yelled as he limped to them, "I'm coming!"

"Take Annabelle!" Jane cried as she felt her fingers begin to loosen their grip, "Save our daughter!"

Tarzan reached down and took Annabelle out of the sling. Her little face was scarlet and sobbing madly in fear as he tucked her under his armpit.

"Jane grab my hand!" he shouted as he reached down for her, Jane's fingers loosening their grip even more on the wooden slat! Jane went to hold out her other hand but as Tarzan leaned down to grab her, she saw Annabelle wriggling and sliding dangerously out of his arm towards the hole in the bridge! The blood was oozing out of his leg and she could see that he would not have the strength to hold their daughter and pull her up at the same time!

"Tell Annabelle that I will always love her!" Jane sobbed, taking one last look at her daughter. Jane the loving mother that she was, who waited so long for her beloved baby was fully prepared to sacrifice her own life for her daughter and husband. She dropped her outstretched hand, her other hand letting go of the slat and started to fall down to the sea below! But Tarzan managed to grab her hand, his grip tight as she dangled in mid-air above the raging waves!

"I will never let you go Jane!" Tarzan shouted defiantly and with all his strength pulled her back up onto the bridge despite the burning, agonising pain in his leg. In fact it made him all the more determined to save his family!

"Oh Annabelle!" Jane cried as she took her daughter from Tarzan and held to her tightly to her chest. Tears flooded down her cheeks in relief at seeing her daughter alive and safe. Suddenly they heard a blood-curdling roar and they spun round to see that the leopard had got back up and was heading back onto the bridge!

"RUN!" Tarzan bellowed as they raced across the bridge back towards the treehouse, Jane clinging onto Annabelle for dear life! But as they alighted at the other side, Tarzan stopped Jane from running and made them face the bridge!

"Tarzan what are you doing!" Jane demanded as the leopard charged across the bridge, leaping over the gap with ease towards them! When the leopard was only a few feet away from them, Tarzan whipped out the rock knife concealed in his loincloth. With four swift movements, he cut the ropes at the posts holding the bridge up. The leopard screamed as the bridge collapsed from underneath it and plummeted to its doom, down into the sea far below!

Jane burst into hysterical sobs, burying her face into Tarzan's chest whilst Annabelle bawled her little lungs out, all of them traumatised by how close they all were to death! Tarzan held them close, amazed at how noble and unselfish Jane was, how willing she was to die for their baby girl.

Word soon got round the jungle about Tarzan and Jane's near fatal run in with the leopard. All the gorillas were utterly astounded when they were told at how Jane was ready to die in order to save her child. But as they rejoiced their survival, they did not notice that one gorilla was missing from the group.

Moyo stormed through the jungle, letting out a frustrated roar as he smashed a rotting log with his fists. After a long trek he approached some caves and emitted a long roar whilst pounding his chest. Out of the shadows of the caves thirty leopards slinked out, all growling and roaring in anger. "What is a pathetic gorilla doing in our lands?" a female growled as she circled him, "Oh it's you Moyo!"

"We should kill him anyway," a male roared from a rock above, "Adjo is dead because of him!" The leopards roared in agreement and one leapt onto Moyo! Moyo grabbed the leopard off him and chucked it hard against a large boulder.

"Listen you mangy flea bags!" he bellowed, "Adjo was an inexperienced male, and you sent him instead of one of your battle hard fighters! It's you to blame not me!" The leopards growled at being insulted, all preparing to leap upon him when an adult female leopard faced them all.

"Stop!" she roared at them before turning to face Moyo, "You promised us to help us get revenge on Tarzan and his family, now we have another dead family member! Allying with you, a gorilla was a big mistake!"

"And I can still help you!" Moyo snapped, "I want rid of Tarzan just as much as you do! I can help you exact the leopards' revenge Sheera!"

"Then I will do it! It is I who wants to see them dead the most! Tarzan killed my father Sabor and that mate of his murdered my mother Shabeel!"

"I knew you would agree with me Sheera," Moyo smirked, "and I have a plan!"

"Which is?"

"We wait, it's too risky to attack again so soon. We'll wait a long time, a few years."

"A few years! I am not waiting that long Moyo!"

"Think about it Sheera. Tarzan is young and strong now. In a few years' time he will be old and less agile as will Jane and her father. They will then be easy prey for you!"

"And their cub?" Sheera growled.

"Still small enough not to outrun you," Moyo reasoned, his voice possessing a cruel tone, "a light snack to accompany the bigger meal if you will. So you will get your revenge and the family will all be mine! Everyone is a winner!"

"Except Tarzan!" Sheera added maliciously. All the leopards laughed and Moyo joined in, their maliciously sounding howls echoing through the canopy of the jungle as they revelled in their long awaited evil plan. After all revenge is a dish best served cold!


	21. Chapter 21

Hey everyone! Enjoy the next chapter and please review! xx

 **Chapter 21- Jungle Child:**

Annabelle yawned and stretched out her back like a cat as she woke up in her soft truckle bed. As she climbed out her feet were warmed by the comforting wooden floorboards, walking quietly across the treehouse and out onto the balcony. A warm breeze whipped through her long hair as she leaned on the balcony rail and watched another glorious morning arrive to the jungle. She saw birds fly high in the clear blue sky and heard the familiar calls of monkeys mixed together with the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks far below.

"Good morning Belle," Tarzan smiled as he joined her on the balcony. "Sleep well?"

"Like a log!" Annabelle grinned as her father gently ruffled her hair before kissing the top of her head. Annabelle was rarely called by her full name. Everyone called her Anna but her father liked to call her Belle. It was his own special name for her and Annabelle liked that it was just something that the two of them indulged in.

Tarzan watched his daughter gazing out to sea and was astounded at how fast time had flown by. It seemed like only yesterday to him that she was born in the treehouse and now there she was, standing proudly on the balcony with all the confidence in the world. She was tall for a nine year old; her body slim and agile with a mane of long mid brown hair that stopped at halfway down her back. Her eyes were a lighter version of his strong green eyes, filled with a vivacious curiosity and framed with long black eyelashes and thick, expressive eyebrows. Her nose was that of her mother's and her chin was soft and heart shaped rather than his strong angular jawline. Her lips were a rosebud pink and when Annabelle smiled it lit up the whole jungle, completely irrepressible. Part English lady, part wild man, what a combination!

"Where's Mama?" Annabelle asked they watched the jungle wake up, both of them breathing in the invigorating sea air.

"Milking the goats, which you should have been helping her out with by the way!" Tarzan put on an annoyed look but he didn't mind. Annabelle had looked so peaceful sleeping earlier but he and Jane didn't have the heart to wake her. "So what are you being taught today Belle?" he asked his daughter.

Jane was also Annabelle's teacher and home schooled her every weekday. She had not only taught her daughter to read and write but also to speak French as well as the languages of the jungle. She taught her how to draw, paint, cook, sew, farm the land as well as everything she knew on how to be an English lady. Archimedes also took an active role in his granddaughter's education and gave her regular lessons in mathematics, science, history and politics. Annabelle was an incredibly precocious child, absorbing every fact like a sponge and was now at a young age an accomplished polymath.

"The Napoleonic Wars!" Annabelle grumbled as she exhaled a frustrated sigh.

"But I thought you loved history Belle?" Tarzan was surprised at her daughter's lack of interest. History was normally one of her favourite subjects.

"It's history, it's happened already! It's done and in the past! Get over it!" Annabelle rolled her eyes as she propped up her face with her hands, resting her elbows on the balcony rail.

"It's important to learn history," Tarzan replied calmly, "that way we can ensure that the mistakes of the past are not repeated again in the future. Besides I think your mother is a fantastic teacher, I love learning from her." Tarzan liked to join in on Annabelle's classes, not only to see what she was learning but also to learn for himself.

"Yes Mama is an amazing teacher, it's just…I wish you can teach me Papa…" Annabelle somewhat hesitated, "teach me the ways of the jungle." She looked down at the tall wooden fence surrounding the perimeter of the rock that the treehouse stood on. Tarzan and Jane had built it years ago for fear of little Annabelle walking off the edge but also to keep predators out. The rickety rope bridge had long since been replaced by a strong drawbridge engineered by Archimedes, making their home look like a fortified medieval keep.

"Not until you are older Belle," Tarzan sighed.

"But I am nearly ten Papa!" Annabelle cried, "You learnt to swing on vines, surf trees and make spears when you were much younger than me!"

"That was different and-"

"No it's not!" Annabelle interrupted, "You're only stopping from teaching me because Mama won't let you!"

Tarzan sighed, Annabelle was right. Ever since the incident with the leopard at the bridge, Jane had become virtually paranoid at the thought of anything happening to their little girl. She forbade Tarzan from teaching Annabelle the skills that he knew for fear of their daughter getting hurt or worse! In their loving marriage of over 13 years Tarzan and Jane rarely argued but when they did it was always about this. However, Tarzan would always back down and let Jane win. Even though he felt that he was right, deep down he completely understood the reasoning behind Jane's fears.

"Say why don't we go for a jungle walk together, just the two of us," he suggested as he tweaked her nose, making Annabelle giggle. They had an incredibly close relationship and Annabelle loved spending quality time with her father. After breakfast, Annabelle changed into a loose cotton dress whilst Tarzan told his wife that he was taking their daughter for a walk and that they would visit the gorillas. Jane agreed, happy for Annabelle to go into the jungle as long as an adult was accompanying her.

"Once I've finished I will join you," she said as she soothed the goat she was milking by patting its warm flank, "and maybe we can have a nice picnic by the river."

"Oh that would be marvellous Mama!" Annabelle smiled, happy to have a break from schooling and chores. As they left, Jane gave Tarzan a well-used look. Tarzan knew exactly what it meant. 'Don't even think about sneaking off and teaching our girl!"

Once they crossed the drawbridge and entered the jungle, they both relaxed and began to race each other, using trees along the path to denote finishing lines. Tarzan laughed as they ran, deliberately slowing himself down so that his daughter would win. Once they tired of racing, Annabelle climbed onto her father's back so that he could give her a piggyback ride as they headed towards gorilla territory.

As he carried her, Annabelle knew that her father was very strong, a lot stronger than most of the men she saw when they visited the port. Nothing seemed to stop or slow him down, not even the large, deep scar on his leg from that vicious leopard attack.

"So are you going to teach me?" she asked hopefully, "What will it be first? Vine swinging or tree surfing or wrestling crocodiles!"

"Belle I'm not going to go behind your mother's back. I'm not going to teach you."

"I'm never going to be leader of the gorillas if I don't know anything!"

"Who said you're going to be leader?" Tarzan asked as he placed Annabelle back down on the ground.

"Well you are the leader of the gorillas right?" Annabelle continued as she walked upright beside him whilst he walked on all fours, "In England the king and queen's eldest son or daughter becomes the next king or queen after they pass away."

"Belle you don't get leadership just because you are my child. It's not done by inheritance. The leader chooses his heir and a leader can be challenged at any time."

"So will you choose me?" Annabelle asked. But when she saw her father hesitate, she placed her hands on her hips demanding a reason as to why the hell not! Tarzan couldn't help smiling as his daughter looked exactly like Jane did when she got angry.

"Because only silverbacks can become leaders, only males can lead the gorilla family."

"That's not fair! Just because I'm a girl I cannot lead! Elizabeth the First WAS and Queen Victoria IS Queen of England and she rules all on her own!"

"I'm sorry Belle but that's how gorilla leadership works and always has been," Tarzan tried to soothe her but Annabelle was having none of it!

"Papa that's complete codswallop!" she snapped and stormed off towards the gorillas.

"Morning Tarzan, morning Anna," Kala beamed as she came over to them. "What's wrong with Anna?" she asked as her granddaughter stomped past her without a word of greeting.

"Belle is upset that she cannot be leader of the gorillas," Tarzan explained somewhat wearily, "I'd better go after her."

"I would leave Anna to cool down, she won't go far." Kala smiled as she gently put her hand on his arm to stop him from following her. Tarzan resisted at first but eventually relented, hoping that his mother's advice was right.

Annabelle marched through the jungle, murmuring and cursing under breath. The thought of not being leader because she was a girl together with her parents not allowing her to have any proper fun made her blood boil! She was a girl on her way to becoming a young woman, not a helpless baby! "Stupid Mama!" she seethed through gritted teeth, "Stupid Papa! They are SO unfair! I hate them!" She picked up a small rock and chucked it into the jungle in no particular direction.

"Owww!" a deep voice cried out and a second later Moyo walked out of a bush, holding the rock in his hand.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry Moyo!" Annabelle apologised profusely. As he approached her Annabelle felt herself shy away from him a little. She did not know him very well, Moyo always seemed to distance himself from the rest of the troop. Annabelle gulped and flinched, somewhat intimidated by Moyo's impressive size and aggressive stance.

"You're forgiven. Just look where you are throwing next time," Moyo forced a restrained smile as he handed her back the rock. "Why so glum Anna?" he asked as he noticed the hidden frustration in the little girl's eyes.

"Papa said I can't be leader of the gorillas because I'm a girl!" Annabelle huffed as she crossed her arms, "It's not fair!"

"You're right," Moyo nodded in agreement. "It really is," he added sinisterly under his breath.

"I wish I could be leader!"

"Well maybe you can," Moyo replied and smiled slyly when he knew that he had captured Annabelle's full attention.

"How! Tell me Moyo! Tell me now!"

"Well legend has it that there is a fruit that grows in the jungle called the Unataka fruit. It is a scary looking thing, big with hard black skin that has huge spikes all over it!" Moyo let Annabelle sit in his lap as he continued to tell the story. "They are difficult to open but once you get inside…oh the flesh! It is the most sweetest, most delicious thing you have ever tasted! It makes all other fruits in the jungle taste bitter and rancid!"

"Even bananas?" Anna cried in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Even melons?"

"Especially melons!" Moyo nodded, "It is said that as you take the first bite of the first fruit you eat if you make a wish it will come true. But as the fruit tastes so delicious, most animals forget to make a wish and therefore lose their one chance of getting their heart's desire forever!"

"Wow!" Annabelle's eyes were wide with amazement and Moyo smiled at how easily he could manipulate this hairless runt! "Take me there!" she pleaded, "Oh please Moyo! Please, please, please!"

"Absolutely not!" Moyo furiously shook his head, "The Unataka trees grow below the foot of the mountains in the eastern territories! It's a dark and incredibly dangerous place! None of the bravest male gorillas go there, even your father the King of the Jungle himself doesn't go there!" Annabelle's expression looked dejected but Moyo knew that her insatiable curiosity would soon get the better of her. "Besides," he added nonchalantly, "it's just a legend, probably not even true. Now your father will be worried about you, you'd better go and find him."

"Alright Moyo," Annabelle replied as she climbed out of his lap, "thank you for telling me such a great story."

"You're welcome," Moyo said as they both headed down opposite ends of the path. "Welcome indeed!" he smirked maliciously as his chance to make his wish come true arrived at last!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 – Dawn of the Rebel:**

Annabelle ran down the path as fast as she could. Her long brown hair whipped behind her, her heart pounding wildly inside her chest with excitement! A fruit that could grant wishes, just like the genies in the exotic Arabian Nights tales that her grandfather liked to tell her at bedtime! She absolutely had to find one and eat it! "And then I can wish to be future leader of the gorillas!" she said to herself as she headed back to the nesting area.

Of course her parents, especially her mother would never allow it! She refused to let her daughter go into the jungle unaccompanied and she would never in a million years let her visit such a dangerous part of the jungle! Annabelle, thoroughly sickened of her mother's mollycoddling and her father's reluctance to challenge it caused a wave of rebellion to surge through her. "I'm not gonna let Mama or Papa stop me!" she said to herself with a fierce determination, "And if I have to trick them then so be it!"

When she arrived back at the nesting area, she saw her father crouching anxiously with her grandmother Kala, his eyes scanning for any sign of her. "Belle, there you are!" he cried as he rushed over to her, "I've been so worried! Where have you been?"

"Been where?" Jane's voice suddenly sounded out from behind him. Father and daughter nervously turned round to see Jane holding a picnic basket with her other hand on her hip. She gave Tarzan a none too impressed look as if to say, 'Don't tell me that you left our daughter alone!'

"Behind the mango trees!" Annabelle put on a merry laugh, "I guess I won the game! Papa and I were just having a game of hide and seek Mama!"

"Yes," Tarzan's head nodded a little too enthusiastically, "I guess I didn't 'seek' hard enough! Well done Belle!" Jane's eyebrow arched into a slant, her face showing that she clearly didn't believe them. But she did not press the matter further and went off to say hello to Kala, Terk and Gobu.

Tarzan shot his daughter a grateful smile. "She cannot be too mad if she covered for me," he thought to himself. Annabelle took her father's hand as they walked with the gorillas down to the river. She was still angry with him but decided to act as if she had forgiven him. That way she could trick him into getting her own way a whole lot easier.

It was a beautiful early afternoon with the sun sparkling on the river's surface so that it looked like a sheet of polished glass. The adults sat and chatted animatedly with each other whilst the children played on the sandy bank in their assorted groups of friends. Annabelle played with her gorilla cousin and best friend Keke. The two of them regarded each other as sisters and were as inseparable as two peas in a pod. As they made sandcastles and sand angels, Annabelle quietly told Keke all about the Unataka fruit and that she was planning to go there tomorrow.

"Will you come with me?" she asked her best friend who was just as excited by the story as she was.

"Hell yeah!" Keke grinned in delight but her face quickly became dejected, "But your mother will NEVER let us go Anna!"

"Oh she will," Annabelle raised an eyebrow mischievously, "I have a plan!" They approached the adults arm in arm, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. Tarzan was talking to Gobu about possibly nesting in an unexplored area whilst Terk gave Jane advice on preparing termites for cooking. Jane noticed the two girls coming towards them and smiled in greeting.

"Mama, Papa," Annabelle gave a big, bright smile, "can I go to the beach tomorrow with Keke? I want to show her the rock pools that Grandpa took me to the other day."

"Oh please Dad!" Keke looked to her own father, "Can I take Anna to the beach?"

"I don't see any reason why not. What do you think Terk dear?" Gobu nodded happily as he looked over to his mate for approval.

"Fine by me! It'll be great to get you little rascal out of my hair for the day!" Terk laughed in jest but Jane looked concerned.

"I don't know Anna," she hesitated, "you have to help me with the washing tomorrow and you have your French lesson."

"Oh please Mama!" Annabelle begged, "I can learn French any day and I promise that I will do all the dishes for a week! Please!"

"Well I-"

"Please!"

"Umm-"

"PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!" the girls both chorused, making their eyes look as wide and doe eyed as they possibly could.

"Come on Jane," Tarzan whispered in her ear, "I'll help you with the washing. Let her have some fun."

"Alright you can go to the beach with Keke," Jane sighed as she reluctantly gave in. The girls whooped and cheered in delight as they danced a 'ring o' roses' style dance but were cut short by Jane adding, "as long as Uncle Tantor takes you."

"Oh Mama!" Annabelle pleaded desperately, "Keke is old enough to look after me! She can take me to the beach!"

"You can go with Uncle Tantor or not at all. Take it or leave it." Jane's tone was firm and Annabelle knew that no amount of pleading would change her mind.

"Fine we'll go with Uncle Tantor," she grumbled and the two of them walked back to the riverbank.

"Now what are we going to do!" Keke demanded, "We are never going to find the Unataka trees whilst being lumbered with Uncle Tantor!" Annabelle pondered for a while and then snapped her fingers as a cunning plan came into her mind!

"I'll sneak Grandpa's map and compass whilst everyone is asleep," she smiled roguishly, "now Uncle Tantor is a real scaredy-cat right? So we just need something to scare the bejeezus out of him when he takes us to the beach so then he will be distracted and we can escape!"

"Leave that to me!" Keke rubbed her hands together in glee, "I know exactly what we need to scare Old Hose Nose!"

Annabelle quietly raised her head from the pillow and could make out in the darkness that the hands on the grandfather clock said it was gone quarter past 2 in the morning. She noticed that her grandfather was sound asleep as well as her parents in their bed beside hers. Ever so carefully she climbed out of bed and walked across to her grandfather's desk, gingerly placing her feet on parts of floorboards that she knew didn't creak. She quietly opened the second drawer and gingerly pulled out the map and compass. Archimedes did not stir and continued to snore peacefully, Annabelle breathing a sigh of relief.

Feeling elated she turned round to walk back to her bed when her mother started to rouse. Quick as a flash she hid under the desk! Her heart was in her mouth as her mother sleepily walked past as she headed out onto the balcony. When she felt that the coast was clear, Annabelle climbed out and dashed on her tiptoes back to bed. As soon as she hid the map and compass under her mattress and dived under the covers, her father started to wake up too. Tarzan had noticed that his wife was missing from their bed and got up, quietly walking across the treehouse as his daughter feigned sleep.

As Annabelle decided that she had indeed got away scot-free and knew that she should get some sleep, but she was incredibly curious as to why her parents were doing up at such an early hour. She slipped out of bed again, silently walked over and stood just inside the entrance to the balcony, her head carefully craning round to see what was happening.

"Hey sweetheart," Tarzan said quietly as he sat down in a rocking chair next to his wife, "what are you doing up so late?"

"Oh I couldn't sleep," Jane sighed, "I'd thought I would go out and watch the moon." There was a pause as Jane got out of her own chair and went to sit on her husband's lap, watching the almost full moon together. "Maybe I should go to the beach tomorrow," Jane added as she leaned back, Tarzan wrapping his arms around her shoulders from behind. "Just to check on Anna at some point."

"Jane darling," Tarzan spoke softly into her ear, "you need to stop worrying. She'll be fine."

"I know. I can't just help it Tarzan."

"I know. It's only because you love her so much," Tarzan replied as he gently stroked her cheek with his hand. Jane turned her head so that she could kiss him, their bodies almost silver in the pale moonlight. Annabelle couldn't help being touched as she witnessed the tender and romantic moment between her parents despite her current feelings of resentment towards them.

"Any sign?" Tarzan asked quietly when their lips parted, their foreheads resting against each other.

"No, my course came this evening," Jane shook her head, her voice filled with a deep sadness and her husband hugged her in consolidation. "There is a town 600 miles down the coast," she continued, "there might be a doctor there. Maybe we should go there and see if they can find out what is wrong?"

"We just have to be patient Jane and keep trying."

"We have been trying for 8 years my love and nothing has happened. Maybe there is something wrong with me…maybe I'm barren."

"We don't know that for sure, maybe there is something wrong with me," Tarzan tried to soothe his wife as she looked down pitifully at her flat stomach.

"I'm getting old Tarzan, maybe my time for having for children is up."

"You are only 34 Jane. Your father told me that women can have children even in their late forties. We have plenty of time left."

"I have failed sweetheart," Jane replied as tears welled in her eyes, "my one duty as a woman is to have children with you and I have failed miserably!"

"Hey!" Tarzan took his wife's face in his hands, "You have not failed me Jane! You have given me a wonderful daughter that I love with all my heart! Jane, I love you with every fibre of my body! I wouldn't love you any less if we were to have 10 children, 1 child or none at all, you know that!"

"I know, I, I just wish we could give Anna a brother or sister. I don't want her to be on her own when we… go."

"She won't be on her own, she will be with the gorillas. They are her family just as much as she is ours."

"I know, but I still want her to have a human sibling. I want another child Tarzan, I want another baby in my arms. I would do anything, anything to have another child."

"I know," Tarzan nodded, holding her tight as she silently wept into his chest, "me too."

Annabelle quietly walked back to her bed and pulled the covers up around her. All her anger towards her parents disappeared in an instant. She had no idea that her parents were so desperately upset that they did not have another child. Annabelle had always wondered why she did not have a brother or sister to play with like most of the other gorilla children did.

When she was seven she had asked her mother as to why she was an only child. Jane told her that she just had to be patient, keep being good and a brother or sister would come along soon. Her wish to be future leader of the gorillas seemed so stupid, insignificant and selfish to her now. Annabelle desperately wanted her parents to be happy and knew that she had to change her choice of wish. As she closed her eyes, she smiled at the thought that by end of tomorrow she would wish for a baby brother or sister and hopefully it might just come true.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello everyone! Glad you are liking the story, I am really enjoying writing it. Here's the next chapter and please review! xxx**

 **Chapter 23 – The Fruitful Adventure (Part 1)**

The morning seemed to continue the depressed mood of the night; the sky was filled with a thick grey cloud and the sun failed to penetrate with its rays of watery light. In the gloomy treehouse Jane groggily sat up in bed, her eyes almost glued together with sticky crusts of sleep. As she rubbed it out with her ball up fists, her head began to throb with a dull and irritating ache.

Jane cursed herself for having such a rigid body clock as the pain started to pound hard at her temples. She and Tarzan had eventually gone back to bed at 3 o'clock but she had slept very little in those four hours. Jane held out her arms and sounded out a big yawn whilst stretching out her back, sore from constant tossing and turning. When she finished she noticed that her daughter was also awake and sitting up in her truckle bed.

Jane smiled at her daughter's dishevelled yet utterly adorable appearance. Her white cotton nightgown was all creased and crumpled whilst her hair that had been plaited for sleep was coming undone with the hairs on top of her head standing up in a rather mad halo! Both mother and daughter smiled as they silently mouthed "Good morning" to each other before going about their morning routine.

As they got out of their beds, a slight breeze past by the treehouse creating a chink in the curtains. A patch of light hit Tarzan's face causing him to stir. Annabelle stifled a giggle as her father gave out a loud groan before burying himself under the sheets and patchwork quilt. Jane made a tired smile; normally Tarzan would be bounding out of bed at the crack of dawn whatever time of year, always fresh as a daisy. Maybe age was finally catching up with him, maybe now being 36 was making him slow down!

Jane shook at her head at the notion, Tarzan was just as strong and healthy as he was when she first met him. Apart from an ever so slight thickening of his jaw and a couple of faint lines in his forehead, he looked virtually the same as he did when he was 21, the age that they deemed him to mostly likely be. Archimedes did annual check-ups on his son-in-law to see if there was something in his diet or something he inherited that made him seem almost ageless. Jane would often secretly look in her silver hand mirror, checking for grey hairs or worse, wrinkles and lines! She panicked at her ageing whilst her husband seemed to be almost immortal. One time Tarzan caught her looking and Jane had to give in and admit her concerns.

"Jane you are as, no more beautiful than when I first met you," he reassured her as he gently cupped her face in his hands, "Jane is the best!"

The women went about their early morning routine, done so many times that they could do it blindfolded! Jane lit the range whilst Annabelle went down to feed the animals and collect any eggs. Jane filled with the range with a small pile of logs and kindling before getting out a small, used tobacco box containing the steel and flint. She knelt before the range and struck the flint against the steel and very quickly sparks formed which lit the wood easily. As she waited for it to heat, she went to the window nearby and winched up a bucket of water.

Many years ago, Archimedes together with Tarzan had built a giant wooden water butt at the bottom of the treehouse. It regularly collected rainwater and had a winch system with a bucket attached like one on a well so that they had a consistent supply of fresh water without having to constantly go and up down to collect it. This was an absolute godsend, especially when they needed large amounts for washing clothes, bathing or cooking.

Jane poured half the water into the copper kettle and the other half in a large pan and placed them on the range to heat. By the time Annabelle came back up with the eggs the water in the pan and kettle were gently simmering away. Jane carefully placed the eggs in the pan before giving Annabelle slices of bread to toast in front of the fire of the range, both of them performing their chores in a quiet and harmonious silence, working like a well oiled machine.

"Good morning sweetpeas!" Archimedes beamed at the women, tying the belt around his paisley patterned dressing gown as he entered into the kitchen area of the treehouse.

"Good morning Daddy," Jane replied as her father pecked her fondly on the forehead whilst ruffling his granddaughter's hair. She smiled a little as the kiss seemed to ease the pain in her head.

"Morning Grandpa!" Annabelle grinned before turning her attention back to her toasting duties. She carefully picked the lightly golden slice off the toasting fork so that she could toast the next one.

"Anything I can do to help ladies?" Archimedes asked as Jane bustled about putting some loose tea in the teapot with the kettle starting to whistle.

"Yes, yes you can, you can set the table please Daddy," Jane nodded as she poured the water from the kettle into the teapot, "then the tea will be brewed, eggs cooked and the toast done."

"Righty ho then!" Archimedes set about laying the table with mismatched plates, cutlery, glasses, cups, the butter dish, salt and peppershakers as well as a bowl of fruit in the centre and an assortment of homemade jams.

"Tarzan! Breakfast!" Jane called as she scooped the eggs out of the pan with a slotted spoon so that her daughter could put them into the eggcups that were set on a tea tray.

"Morning," Tarzan croaked as he came over to the kitchen, rubbing one of his eyes with the heel of his palm. He looked knackered, like a man recovering from a night of heavy drinking at his local tavern. "Can I help?" he asked as Jane turned to face him, holding the tea tray with the teapot, milk jug, eggs and a basket of toast, all ready and raring to go.

"Nope everything is fine. Breakfast is ready."

"Sorry," Tarzan's face was sheepish. He felt somewhat guilty that he did not get up earlier and help his wife make breakfast, which he did fairly regularly.

"It's alright. You're helping me with the washing today so I need all your energy for that! Come on, let's eat before the eggs get cold eh?" Jane pecked Tarzan on the lips and allowed him to take the tray from her so that he could bring it to the table.

The family sat round the dining table, tucking into their soft boiled eggs and toast, the adults drinking tea whilst Annabelle drank a glass of fruit juice. Archimedes and Annabelle chattered away about all the creatures that she and Keke would see today. Annabelle effortlessly kept up her pretence of going to the beach, the excitement of her illicit trip making her side of the conservation sound all the more authentic.

Tarzan and Jane however ate in relative silence. Tarzan watched Jane nibble delicately at her toast and smile at her father and daughter as they conversed. But he knew that deep down inside she was still hurting. "Maybe Jane's right," he thought to himself, "maybe we should see a doctor."

He shared Jane's desperation of wanting another child. He particularly dreamed of having a son so that he could teach him all the skills he learnt as a boy as well as the desire of having one of each. They made love as often as they could without it turning unintentionally into a chore. But month after month, year after year Jane's courses came and went like clockwork with no signs of conception. Although they always keep up a positive front, their hope faded a little more with each passing course.

It seemed odd to Tarzan that virtually all the animals in the jungle would produce offspring every year without fail yet he and Jane couldn't seem to make anymore.

"Professor," he asked one day as he watched Archimedes perform an experiment, "do all humans have trouble conceiving children?"

"Well if all humans had trouble reproducing then we certainly would not be such a dominant species!" Archimedes put down a glass flask, his brow furrowed in contemplation.

"So why cannot Jane and I have another child? We have tried for so long and nothing has happened! Do you have any ideas?"

"Well my boy from all my examinations of you two together with my limited medical knowledge I could not find any underlying cause for your infertility," Archimedes gave a sad shrug of defeat, "It seems that you and Janey-Jane are suffering a severe case of bad luck. I don't what else I can do to help Tarzan."

Tarzan's eyes widened in shock at hearing his father-in-law's answer. He always went to Archimedes for advice and it seemed that he had the answer to everything… until now.

"Tarzan!" Archimedes called out as Tarzan disappeared into the jungle, finding the truth too unbearable to swallow.

After trekking the jungle for a while, he saw his mother sitting at a termite mound using a thin stick to collect the tiny insects.

"Hello Tarzan," she smiled as she handed him a stick so that he could join her.

"Thanks," Tarzan mumbled as he took it from her and sat down next to her. Kala noticed her son half-heartedly collect termites from the mound before letting them go instead of eating them.

"Are you alright son?"

"Jane and I cannot have another baby… the Professor cannot help… what are we going to do Mum?" Kala saw her son, normally so strong trying so hard to hold back the tears.

"Be patient my son," she said softly, "nature is a funny thing. Some flowers bloom later than others, some bloom only after several years of sleep. Jane will bloom again one day, I can feel it."

"Really? You think so?" Tarzan eyes became wide with renewed hope.

"I know so," Kala nodded confidently before mother and son went back to eating termites in a loving and comfortable silence.

Whilst the family washed and dressed, Annabelle prepared herself for her secret trip. After washing at the washstand, she brushed and braided her hair into a long thick plait so it would not get in the way. Then she went through the trunk containing her clothes and decided to put on a loose fitting pale blue blouse, a pair of navy blue knickerbockers with long grey socks and her sturdiest pair of black leather hobnail boots.

Once they were all washed and dressed, her father and grandfather went outside to set up the washtubs and mangle whilst her mother prepared her a packed lunch. The washing equipment was stored in the cellar along with the cheeses, which the men dragged out before building a pile of logs in the fire-pit to heat the water to wash the clothes. Annabelle was mighty glad to not be helping out on washday. She would end up hopelessly bored when scrubbing away with the washboard, her hands ending up all cracked and dry from the soap.

And to top it all off both her and her mother's arms would kill after hours of using the wooden dollies and cranking the sodden washing through the mangle. Fortunately she was spared from ironing duties, her mother believing she was too young to do it. The iron was very heavy, made of solid metal and had to be heated on the range. It took great skill and intuition, as you had to know precisely when it was hot enough to iron but not hot enough to scorch the clothes.

"Here you go," Jane held out a tin box and water canteen to her daughter, "that should keep you and Keke going for the day."

"Thanks Mama," Annabelle smiled as she took it from her, the excitement building inside her like a wind up toy. Whilst her mother was preoccupied with washing up and tidying away the breakfast and lunch things Annabelle snuck an extra cloth sack and a length of rope into her bag, which she took from the cellar when she went out to feed the animals earlier. Checking over her shoulder to see that her mother was not looking she carefully slid open the drawer of the cabinet where she knew her father kept his whittling knife. It had been a Christmas present to Tarzan from Archimedes several years ago and it was one of her father's prized possessions.

"Are you ready to go Anna?" Jane's voice suddenly sounded out just after she silently shut the drawer, making Annabelle jump out of her skin!

"Born ready!" Annabelle plastered a grin on her face. She had managed to hide the knife in the waistband of her knickerbockers, the coolness of the metal blade pressing into the small of her back.

"Well grab your bag and let's go. You don't want to waste any time before the tide comes in."

Annabelle had to stop herself from exhaling a huge sigh of relief as she realised that her mother had not seen her take the knife. Annabelle grabbed her bag and joined her mother at the front door, the tip of the knife blade gently prodding her in the back like a guilty conscience. As they got into the 'boat-lift' Annabelle saw a look of deep sadness cross her mother's face.

"Are you alright Mama?"

"I'm fine sweetheart," Jane replied as she snapped out of her reverie, "just got a bit of headache that's all."

Annabelle knew instantly that her mother was still upset from last night and her brow furrowed in determination. She knew that she would be in so much trouble tonight but the price would be worth it. Her mother and father may be angry with her for a while, but giving them the chance to have another child was worth any punishment. "Besides," she thought to herself as they slowly winched themselves down, "I have never been in any real trouble before so maybe Mama and Papa will go easy on me."

The family walked through the jungle together, Archimedes and Jane each holding one of Annabelle's hands with Tarzan swinging on vines slightly ahead of them. They walked for quite a while, calmly chatting before arriving at the gorillas' nesting place.

"Hey guys!" Terk beamed as she came over to them, "We were beginning to think that you weren't coming!"

"Sorry Terk," Tarzan apologised, "we took a bit longer to get ready than we hoped."

"You humans! You take so long in the mornings!" Terk teased him, "We gorillas just get up and go!"

"Yeah we may take longer but we smell so much better!" Tarzan joked and everyone laughed, Terk patting Tarzan on the back as she conceded that he won their little battle of humour.

As the adults chatted and gossiped, Keke and Annabelle snuck off to one side. The two friends were high as kites, soaring on the adrenaline surging wildly through their veins.

"Have you got what we need?" Keke asked Annabelle as her friend adjusted the knapsack on her back.

"Yes, I have lunch for both of us, Grandpa's map and compass, some rope, Papa's knife and a spare sack for the fruit. Have you got what we need to escape from Uncle Tantor?"

"Hell yeah!" Keke grinned, "I set up the trap last night and I checked it at dawn before everyone else got up and I caught a nice big 'un! It will scare the life out of Uncle Tantor!"

"What exactly did you catch Keke?"

"You'll see," Keke smiled, her amber eyes filled with mischief, "you'll see Anna!"

Suddenly there was a rustling of bushes followed by a loud trumpet as Tantor entered the nesting area.

"Finally!" Terk rolled her eyes, "What time do you call this buddy?"

"Sorry Terk, I was just doing a little risk assessment of the beach before coming here," Tantor replied, ignoring his friend's sarcastic tone.

"It's just the beach Tantor!"

"The beach is full of risks!" Tantor blustered, "The tides, the water, the creatures with sharp claws in those pools and the sand! It gets everywhere! It's still stuck between my toes!"

"I'm sure it will be fine," Tarzan interrupted before they inadvertently changed Jane's mind, "Tantor thanks for taking the girls. Jane, myself AND Terk are very grateful, aren't we Terk?"

"Oww! Yes we all are!" Terk yelped as Tarzan elbowed sharply her in the shoulder.

"Awww you're too kind," Tantor gushed happily, "you know I'm thinking if this goes well I might set up my own babysitting service. Tantor's Tot Sitting Service! Now Terk, since we are best friends so I will give 'mates rates' so today's cost will be 5 large bunches of bananas."

"5!" Terk cried, "That's extortionate! No way am I paying that! 1 bunch of bananas!"

"5!" Tantor snapped back.

"2!" Terk retorted as she crossed her arms, everyone rolling their eyes in exasperation as the two friends started a fierce haggling war!

"4!"

"2!"

"4!"

"Look buddy I'll give ya 3 bunches of bananas, a couple of mangoes and a recommendation! That's my final offer!" Terk snapped. Tantor was quiet for a moment, scratching his chin with his trunk in thought whilst everyone waited on tenterhooks for his answer.

"Terk my friend you've got yourself a deal," Tantor nodded calmly as Terk firmly shook his trunk in agreement.

"Kids! Are you ready to go?" Tarzan called out. The girls scampered over and began the long ceremony of saying goodbye to the whole family. Annabelle hugged one family member after another including her Auntie Terk, Uncle Gobo, her grandfather and her Grandma Karla.

"Take care child and have a lovely time," Kala said tenderly as she embraced her granddaughter, her large arms enveloping her, almost hiding Annabelle in her thick hair.

"I will," Annabelle replied happily as her grandmother's hair gently tickled her face. Kala beamed as she released her. It seemed to her like only yesterday that Annabelle was a tiny baby in her arms and now here she was, so tall and confident, soon on her way to adulthood.

"Bye Belle," Tarzan approached them and held out his arms. Annabelle turned from her grandmother and wrapped her arms around her father's neck. Tarzan held his daughter for a while in silence. Although he was always pressing Jane to let her explore and play without them, now that it was actually happening it was rather overwhelming for him. Second thoughts began to creep into his mind like a grub burrowing into a rotting tree trunk.

"Don't worry about me Papa, I'll be alright," Annabelle whispered, her words instantly quelling Tarzan's worries. It often amazed him at how his daughter had a natural gift of reading his thoughts and emotions as easily as one of her books.

"I hope you have a wonderful day at the beach," he whispered into her ear, "don't get up to too much mischief!"

"I won't!" Annabelle replied whilst trying to ignore the guilt of deceiving her family building up inside her.

"Come on Anna! Let's go!" Keke called out impatiently who was now sitting high up on Tantor's back. Annabelle gave her father a quick squeeze before heading over. As she stepped onto Tantor's trunk so that he could lift her up, she turned her head to see her mother kneeling on the ground a few feet away.

"Bye Anna," Jane called out as she waved farewell to her daughter. Although her mouth was fixed into an upbeat smile Annabelle could see the worry and forlornness lurking in her mother's deep blue eyes. Without a second thought Annabelle jumped off Tantor's trunk and ran at full pelt into her mother, almost knocking Jane over backwards! Jane gasped in delight as her daughter threw her arms around her and hugged so tightly that the breath was almost knocked out of her.

"I love you Mama," Annabelle whispered as she nuzzled her face into the crook of Jane's neck, breathing in the wonderful mixture of homemade perfume, soap and that indescribable motherly scent that she always possessed. The smell of comfort, reassurance and tenderness.

"I love you too Anna," Jane fought hard to hold back the tears as she wrapped her arms around her daughter and hugged her back with equal vigour. "I hope that you have lots of fun and I want you to tell me everything when you come back, promise?"

"Promise," Annabelle smiled before sharing another loving embrace with her mother. The gorillas watched with unabated curiosity at this tender moment. It never ceased to amaze them at how humans were so similar to them in that their love and devotion to their family and offspring was just as strong as theirs.

"Have a good time girls," Tarzan smiled after Annabelle settled down on Tantor's back, "I want them back by sundown at the absolute latest Tantor."

"Will do T!" Tantor grinned and made a salute gesture with his trunk. As his friend walked off into the jungle with the two girls, Tarzan quietly took Jane's hand and gave it a squeeze. Both parents looked on with a mixture of trepidation and pride as they watched their little girl take her first step towards independence and womanhood.

Tantor walked through the jungle at a comfortable pace, the girls enjoying the treat of riding on their elephant uncle's back. Annabelle drank in the countless sights, sounds and smells of the jungle, a sensory rainbow. She ran her hand along Tantor's back, utterly fascinated by his skin, a tough wrinkly leather like hide but hot and alive to the touch.

Keke who was sitting in front turned her head as Annabelle tried to mimic a birdcall. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" she whispered to her friend, "We can go to the beach if you want. We can always go another day."

Annabelle's smile disappeared and her green eyes quickly filled with a steely determination. "No, we must go today. I need to go today. Where is the trap to scare Tantor?"

"In the bushes where the path forks by the old banana tree, where we would turn right to go to the beach."

"So what do you want me to do?"

Tantor smiled to himself as the girls whispered away, completely unaware of their plotting. He was looking forward to taking them to the beach. Despite his misgiving over the sand, the waves and the unknown creatures in the water, he was excited about babysitting them. He was very fond of Annabelle and Keke and loved being an uncle to them. He also saw today as being very good practice for the future. There was a new female elephant at the elephants' watering hole Jalika who Tantor was utterly captivated by. She was a single mother with a young son named Dembe, separated from their own herd and were eagerly adopted by Tantor's clan.

Tantor who desperately wanted to court Jalika, felt that by her seeing him at one with children she would find him all the more attractive and prospective mate. Taking the girls on a day trip was the perfect opportunity to hone his child rearing skills.

"Uncle Tantor!" Keke called to him, snapping him out of his reverie, "Can I get down? I need to relieve myself."

"Can I get down too?" Annabelle added, "I need to stretch my legs."

"Of course my little ladies," Tantor picked up each girl with his trunk in turn and gently placed them on the ground. Keke scampered off into the bushes nearby whilst Annabelle walked around, pretending to stretch her calf muscles, waiting for the right moment.

Keke carefully lifted up the piece of bark that she had taken from a fallen tree and fashioned into a trap. Quick as a flash the creature tried to make a dash for it! But Keke was quicker and managed to swipe it up in her hands. She crawled into the bushes and shook a branch twice as a signal to her friend that she was ready. Annabelle saw the signal and threw a piece of banana onto the ground when Tantor was not looking.

"Here goes nothing," Keke muttered as she let go of the creature, which quickly scattered out of the bushes. It started to cross the path but it saw the large piece of ripe banana and headed straight towards it just as the girls had planned.

"Uncle Tantor!" Annabelle piped up, her voice all upbeat and innocent, "What's that?"

"Why Anna that's a, a, a-" Tantor turned his head to see what she was looking at, his voice trailing quickly away and gulped in horror. The blood drained from his face as he took in its brown fur, long whiskers, beady yellow eyes, pointy ears and worm like tail. The creature looked up at him and rubbed one side of its face with a paw before emitting a short, high pitched squeak!

"JJJUUUNNNGGGLLLEEE RRRRAAAATTTTTT!" Tantor screamed and wailed in terror! He screwed his eyes tight shut, his trunk trumpeting and failing around wildly! Annabelle grabbed her knapsack off the ground and dodged around Tantor's legs, kicking as violently as a bucking bronco!

"Come on!" Keke cried as she grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her into the bushes seconds before Tantor's back leg landed in same exact spot with a deafening thud!

"Run!" Annabelle yelled and the girls ran off into the jungle as fast they could, refusing to stop, ignoring the burning stitches in their sides. They ran and ran and ran until the sounds of the panicked Tantor became quieter and quieter until they could hear nothing of it. They eventually collapsed behind a large rock and panted hard, their lungs feeling as if they were on fire, every breath burned with a sharp, burning pain.

"Do, do you think we've lost him?" Keke finally managed to say, wiping the sweat off her brow. Annabelle took the knapsack off her back and rummaged around it before pulling out the map and compass. Her face, which was bright red like a beetroot, was now calming down and slowly returning back to its usual golden colour.

"Yes," she nodded as her eyes intensely scanned the map, "Let's go!" She pulled herself up and held out her hand to Keke. Keke gratefully took her hand and Annabelle pulled her up without too much difficulty. Keke watched her best friend with an avid keenness as she looked at the map, then the compass, then the map again. "This way!" Annabelle pointed her finger slightly to the left and the girls started on their quest, to the eastern territories… the forbidden lands.

"ARGH IT'S GRUESOME! IT'S DISGUSTING! GET IT OFF ME!" Tantor wailed as he cowered on the ground, his trunk covering his eyes. When he finally realised he could hear no squeaking he cautiously opened one eye and saw to his delight that the wretched creature was gone!

"Oh that's a relief!" he smiled as he stood up, wiping his brow with his trunk, "Sorry about that kids, for my little panic attack! So onwards to the beach – kids?" Tantor turned to his head to face the bushes where he last saw the children but there was no sign of them.

"Kids? Kids!" he called out loudly, "Anna? Keke?" No reply. "KIDS! KIDS! KIDS!" Tantor cried as he poked and rummaged around in several bushes and trees. "ANNA?! KEKE?! WHERE ARE YOU!" Panic rose in Tantor like a tidal wave and strong sick feeling built up in his stomach as he realised what had happened!

"Oh no! No no no no NOOOOO! I have LOST the children! Tarzan is going to KILL me! I am a DEAD elephant!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 – The Fruitful Adventure (Part 2):**

The girls trekked for a couple of hours, keeping their pace brisk and efficient. Annabelle found the map reading not too difficult; the orienteering lessons with her grandfather were certainly paying off! When the sun was at its highest they came across a large stream with a line of stepping-stones and a small waterfall. They both agreed that this was the ideal spot to stop for lunch and they sat under a large shady tree.

"What's for lunch Anna?" Keke asked as Annabelle pulled out the tin box and water canteen that her mother had given her that morning. As she opened the box, Annabelle saw that her mother had packed a delicious feast! Nestled inside were two thick wedges of bread and goat's cheese with some cherry tomatoes and small jars of homemade chutney and pickles made from the vegetables in the garden. She saw to her delight that her mother has also put in the last slice of fruitcake! It had been baked as a special treat after their last shopping trip to the port.

"Wow forget termites and fruit!" Keke managed to say through a mouthful of food, "but this 'cheese' and 'cake' are the best things I have ever tasted!" After sitting under the tree for a little while, Annabelle took off her boots and socks and paddled her feet in the cool and inviting stream.

"So what are you going to wish for?" she called to her friend as she filled up the canteen with fresh water.

Keke was now hanging on one of the tree's branches, practicing flips and tricks. "A lifetime supply of bananas! No a lifetime of mangoes, no a lifetime supply of mangoes and bananas!"

"Why don't you wish that you can swim? Then we can go swimming in the river together?"

"I never even thought of that!" Keke replied as she dropped down to the ground. "Gosh you are so smart Anna! So are you looking forward to wishing to be future leader of the gorillas?"

"I'm not wishing for that anymore. I'm going to wish for a baby brother or sister. Mama and Papa really want another baby but they can't have one so I am going to wish for one."

"Woah!" Keke gasped at her friend's selflessness, "Well I still think you will be a great leader Anna!" Annabelle grinned, her cheeks flushing slightly at her friend's compliment and left the stream to put her socks and boots back on.

"Why don't you wish for a brother or sister too?" Annabelle asked her cousin. Her Auntie Terk also didn't have any more children after Keke and she thought her cousin would want a sibling just like her.

"Are you kidding!" Keke laughed at the notion, "Share Mum and Dad's undivided attention? No way! Being the only child is the best Anna! You're underestimating it!"

Annabelle giggled at that. Keke was the clown of the two, always making her laugh with her wisecracking jokes, just like her mother!

"Besides," Keke continued, "I don't need a brother or sister when I have you Anna. You're more than a cousin, you're a sister to me." Annabelle beamed at that; she felt exactly the same way about Keke.

"Can you go up into the tree?" she asked Keke, "You might be able to see the mountains then I can figure out which direction we need to go."

"Why don't you go up into the tree?" Keke teased with an all-knowing smile.

"You know why!" Annabelle rolled her eyes in exasperation. Despite knowing to read a map and compass, knowing which plants and berries were safe to eat and being able to tie several types of knots, Annabelle was embarrassed that she still couldn't climb a tree. Jane wouldn't let her for fearing of her falling and hurting herself. Any play she did with Keke and her gorilla family was always done on the firm ground.

"Fine I'll go!" Keke laughed and climbed up the tree with no effort much to Annabelle's sheer envy. A minute or two later she came back down with a big grin on her face.

"The mountains are that way!" she pointed across the stream. Annabelle looked at the map and compass and figured out their bearings. The girls crossed the stream, jumping from one stone to the next. Once they reached the other side Keke found a large stick, the perfect length and thickness for a walking staff. They continued to trek their way through the jungle, laughing and chatting gaily, unaware of a pair of yellowy eyes in the bushes… watching them!

"Pee-eww Anna did you do that!" Keke exclaimed as they walked through some thick bushes. "You know it's polite to warn your friend before you let one go, especially one so stinky as that!"

"It's wasn't me! I didn't fart!"

"Well it weren't me either!"

Annabelle sniffed the air, the strong smell of rotting eggs mixed the scent of stagnant, muddy water almost made her gag. "It's the swamps, we must be close! We just need to cross them and then we're at the mountains!" She marched through the thick bushes with a renewed gusto, all the more determined to find the magical fruit.

"Yeah well you can say it weren't all you like Anna but what I smelt weren't no swamps!" Keke quipped before almost bumping into her best friend who had suddenly stopped, 'Hey why did you stop -" she demanded but her voice trailed off as she saw what Annabelle was staring at.

"Woah!" the girls gasped as they took in what to them seemed like a sea of brown sludgy water as far as the eye could see. A few bare, misshapen trees and writhing branches grew out of the water with many moss and lichen covered rocks acting as stepping-stones. A grey eerie mist weaved its way around the swamp like witch's fingers and sent a chill down Annabelle's spine. The girls jumped as a bird suddenly cawed and flew over them into the mist, its wings black and foreboding.

"May, may, maybe we should turn back?" Keke whispered as the bird landed on a branch, one beady yellow eye watching them with an intimidating stare.

"Why? Are you scared?!" Annabelle scoffed as she stepped towards the banks of the swamp.

"No! I just don't want to get swamp water in my hair!"

"Chicken!" Annabelle turned back and laughed, "Bwok bwok bwok bwak!" As she danced around and flapped her elbows like wings, Keke's face was a picture of complete bemusement!

"I don't get it!"

"It's an expression silly! It means you are being a coward!"

"I'm not a coward! I'm not!"

"Well come on then! Let's go!"

The girls jumped onto the nearest stones and then hopped onto the next one, slowly making their way across the fetid swamp. When they could see the bank through hazy mist, Keke looked at Annabelle with a wide cheeky grin that she instantly knew meant, "Wanna race!" Without hesitation Annabelle grinned back and a second later the girls were scrambling to be the first to reach the other side! It was clear that the children had both inherited Terk and Tarzan's competitive spirits. Annabelle laughed wildly as she jumped from rock to rock, Keke just a little bit behind on a line of rocks parallel to hers. She had never had so much fun in her life and she did not want this day to end.

"Anna!" Keke suddenly called out, her voice fearful, "I think my rock just moved!"

"It's just the water lapping against it Keke!" Annabelle exasperated, thinking that her friend was just trying to trick her so that she could overtake and win the race.

"No seriously! My rock is moving!" Keke cried as the rock rose up and back down. Annabelle looked down and saw that the rock that she was perched on was covered in bony scales with rows of sharp spikes! A cold wave of dread spread through her as she slowly turned her head back to see the water surrounding them was filled with crocodiles! One lifted its head out of the murky water and gave a loud, guttural hiss!

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" The girls screamed as they jumped over the crocodiles as the creatures scrambled over each other to get to their prey, their jaws snapping with a deadly and deafening force!

"Come on Anna!" Keke yelled as they leapt from one crocodile to another, "We're almost there!"

"Ahhhhh the bag!" Annabelle screamed as a crocodile clamped its jaws on it, pulling it with such force that the straps ripped off her shoulders! Thwack! Keke managed to hit the crocodile hard on the snout with her walking staff. The crocodile let go of the bag, sounding out a loud angry hiss! Annabelle grabbed it and jumped onto the next crocodile. A stitch burned in her side like fire and her heart was pounding in her throat but the bank was so, so, so close!

"Throw it!" Keke shouted at her, "Throw it onto the bank Anna!" Without hesitation Annabelle lobbed the bag towards the bank with all the strength that she had left in her arms. They couldn't not afford to loose that bag. Everything they needed to survive and get home with was in that bag! But as Annabelle threw it, she lost her balance and toppled into the brown, muddy shallow waters of the swamp!

"Anna!" Keke cried in horror from the bank as she saw her best friend tumble face first into the brown waters. Annabelle slowly pulled herself up, coughing up swallowed swamp water when suddenly a crocodile clamped its jaw furiously onto her boot! Annabelle screamed as she desperately tried to free herself as the scaly monster was beginning to drag her down to her watery grave!

TTTWWWWHHHAAACCCKKK! Keke made a war-like cry as she leapt into the swamp and whacked the crocodile with all her might on its snout with her big stick!

"Get off my friend you beast! Leave her alone!" she yelled as the animal refused to let go and so she beat its snout with even more force! The crocodile finally relented and released its grip on Annabelle's foot. Keke grabbed her best friend by the hands and dragged her onto the bank. Then she turned back round and bellowed a loud snarling roar just like her father. The crocodiles hissed as they conceded defeat and dived back down into the murky depths.

After she wiped the mud out of her eyes, Annabelle looked up to see Keke standing upright, the hair up to her navel caked in mud and holding onto her staff majestically like Moses in the Old Testament.

"Who's a chicken now!" Keke demanded proudly, the smile on her lips almost bordering on becoming a smirk. Annabelle rolled her eyes and smiled before her friend helped her up. She went to the bag and checked its contents. Everything, especially the map was safe and dry. She took out the canteen and glugged down a few mouthfuls of clean water, desperately wanting to rid of the vile taste of swamp water from her mouth.

"Let's go and get those fruit!" she nodded and strode off into the jungle, map and compass in hand. Her clothes and hair were soaked with the horrible muddy water of the swamp but she was past caring. All she wanted to do was to find the fruit and head back home before dark. They looked around for a little while before wandering into a grove at the foot of the mountains. There they were! The Unataka fruit! They were exactly as Moyo described, the size of a large apple, black with fearsome long spikes all over it. Annabelle couldn't help but think that they looked like the sea urchins her grandfather had collected for another of his studies.

"Are you sure we should pick these?" Keke's face was doubtful, "They look kinda poisonous."

"Relax Keke! Moyo told me what they look like and these are it!"

"Moyo?! Moyo told you about the fruit?"

"Yeah… why's that such a big deal?"

"It's just… it's Moyo! Moyo doesn't talk… to anyone!"

"Come on!" Annabelle ignored her friend and pulled out the spare sack from the bag. "Let's get collecting!"

Keke climbed up into the nearest tree and started to pick the fruit rather gingerly for fear of pricking herself on one of the spines. Once she loosened them from the tree she chucked them down to Annabelle who quickly scooped them into the sack.

"Sack's full!" Annabelle called up as she placed it back in the broken knapsack, "I guess we better head back."

"We're gonna be so much trouble when we get back you know that Anna," Keke replied once she jumped down from the tree.

"I know, but it'll be worth it. I'll have a baby brother or sister and you can swim with me!" Any concern that was once in Keke's eyes vanished. In the same way as Annabelle envied her being able to climb trees, she envied at her best friend being able to swim in the cool, refreshing river. The girls giggled and linked arms as they walked back towards the swamp with their precious loot.

As Keke pulled back a branch of a bush they stopped dead in their tracks, all the blood draining from their bodies! "Well well," Sheera purred as she silkily slinked out of the bush and began circling the two girls. "What do we have here? A gorilla and a man-cub, my, my what brings you here?"

"Oh, err, well, we, we were ju, just ga, ga, gathering some fruit," Keke stammered as Sheera's tail lightly brushed against her cheek.

"A bit far for you two to be picking fruit. Gorillas do not often venture into the eastern territories."

"A simple orienteering error," Keke gulped, "Annabelle must have read the map wrong, so we best be going." Keke took her friend's hand, hoping to make a run for it but Sheera was quicker and stood in front of them.

"Annabelle," she purred, "I know that name… you are Tarzan's cub aren't you."

"Err yes," Annabelle hesitated as she watched Sheera's topaz yellow eyes and her black pupils constrict in delight.

"Pleasure to meet you Annabelle. I am Sheera, Queen of the Leopards and I guess as your father is the King of the Jungle then you're Princess of the Jungle aren't you?"

"Umm I guess so."

"Unfortunately this part of the jungle doesn't come under your royal sovereignty. Do you know what we leopards do to princesses when they step outside of their sovereignty?

"Er, er, they help them find their way home?" Annabelle replied hopefully and Sheera let out an amused yet sinister chuckle.

"How amusing from a puny creature such as yourself," Sheera mused as she checked her sharp claws, "You know I think I will break tradition this time. I will give you two a head start. It will make it all the more enjoyable for me. 1… 2… 3…."

"Head start?" Annabelle interrupted Sheera's counting, "Head start for what?"

"Why princess," Sheera couldn't help but smirk at her prey's innocence, "for the hunt. I am hunting you! Now I guess you better get running! 5,6,7,8,9,10!" Sheera let out a huge roar and the girls ran as fast as they could with the leopard in hot pursuit!

The girls ran for the nearest tree and Keke started to climb desperately up the trunk. "Keke! Help!" Annabelle screamed as she tried to climb the tree with the broken bag in one hand but failed to grip the trunk and kept sliding down with Sheera right underneath her. Keke climbed down and grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her up onto the nearest branch.

As Keke turned to climb back up the trunk, Sheera's jaws clamped onto the hair on her back. Annabelle grabbed an Unataka fruit from the bag and threw it hard at Sheera's face! Sheera roared in pain as several thick black spines became embedded into her cheek. After failing to remove them with her paw, she looked up to see the children running along the branch. As her eyes filled with revenge, she growled menacingly and continued to pursue them.

"We need to jump!" Keke yelled as they ran towards the edge of the branch, the gap between their branch and one on the next tree was over 5ft in length.

"I can't jump that far!" Anna cried, the gap seemed as overwhelming to her as a chasm.

"You have to Anna," Keke replied, taking her friend's hand as they approached the end of the branch, "it's jump or your life!" The girls screamed as they leapt through the air and landed on the branch. But the branch couldn't take the sudden impact of their landing and snapped under them! The girls tumbled through the air and landed with an almighty crash on the jungle floor!

"There! I caught you!" Sheera smiled wickedly as the girls came to, Annabelle rubbing her dazed head. "Now which one shall I eat first I wonder…. I guess it will be you princess! I mean all that gorilla hair just gets in the damn way!"

With her heart pounding like a war drum, Annabelle dived into the bag and pulled out her father's whittling knife and held it out at Sheera's face. "Stay back!" she tried to sound brave but it came out all feeble and pathetic.

"You think that's going to frighten me princess," Sheera scoffed, "look at you, your little hand is trembling. Trying to be like your father, well your father isn't here to save you now princess!" Sheera raised her paw, claws out, ready to knock the knife out of her hand -

"Aaaaahhhahhahhhhhhhaaa hahahahhhaaaaaaaaa!" came a loud and deafening bellow and a second later Tarzan swung through the grove on a vine and kicking Sheera away from the children!

"Tantor!" he yelled as he started to wrestle with the leopard, "Get the kids out of here now!"

"Uncle Tantor!" Keke cried in delight as he charged his way into the grove and without saying a word scooped up the two girls in his trunk.

"Wait!" Annabelle wailed as she watched her father battling furiously with Sheera, "Papa!"

"Go now!" Tarzan bellowed back and without hesitation Tantor fled with the two girls to safety.

In the midst of fighting on both their hind legs, Tarzan backed Sheera up against a thick tree trunk, clamping his hand tightly around her throat. "Tarzan," she managed to say, "what a lovely surprise! How nice of you to drop by!"

"Silence!" Tarzan roared furiously, his grip tightening around her throat a little more, "if you ever come near my daughter again Sheera—"

"She was in my territory!" Sheera snarled back, "She was fair game!" This made the blood inside Tarzan's body boil with rage and quickly he pressed his rock knife into the soft fur of her belly.

"If you so much as touch one hair on her head," he seethed as he jabbed the knife a little further, threatening to break the skin, "I will skin the fur off your body whilst you breathe, gut you like a warthog and throw your steaming entrails to the wild dogs!" He pressed it a little further and the tip broke the skin, letting a little blood trickle down her belly. Sheera eventually nodded in defeat and when Tarzan could see that she was not going to trick him let her go.

"You know it's a shame Tarzan," she said nonchalantly, "I think we could have been good friends you and I."

"Friends?! Pah!" Tarzan spat in disbelief, "Leopards and gorillas can never be friends! Leopards have no loyalty for a start!"

"And I suppose that all gorillas are loyal and worth trusting?"

"Yes, we are. Family and friends are most important to gorillas. Leopards can never be trusted."

"Oh no Tarzan," Sheera tutted as she started to stalk off, "perhaps you shouldn't trust the gorillas!" Tarzan made a threatening lion like roar and ran in front of Sheera to confront her, rock knife at the ready!

"And what is that supposed to mean!" he demanded angrily whilst Sheera remained cool and calm.

"Tarzan, Tarzan the love that you have for your family has made you blind. It is not the enemy, but the friend you should fear!"

"What are you saying?!"

"You have a traitor in your ranks. Someone close to you wants you and your man-family gone… dead!"

"You're lying!" Tarzan seethed angrily, "I don't believe you! Leopards always lie!"

"Don't believe me all you like Tarzan," Sheera casually shrugged her shoulders, ignoring his rage. "But don't come crying to me when your friends and family betray you… now would you kindly let me pass?"

Despite the rage inside him, Tarzan lowered his knife and stepped aside for Sheera. Sheera nodded as a curt thanks and calmly slinked off into the bushes. Her words were still playing inside his head. A traitor? Who? Who would betray me? Who would want me dead? Who would want Jane, Annabelle and Archimedes dead? Tarzan shook his head in an attempt to shake out the poisonous words. As he placed his rock knife back into his loincloth, he conceded to himself that Sheera was just playing mind games with him and went to find the girls and Tantor. He found them a little distance from the grove, waiting on tenterhooks for his return.

"Papa-" Annabelle went to approach him but Tarzan gave her such a glowering look of contempt that she shrunk back and said no more.

"I can't believe you Keke!' he turned to her cousin, his face purple with rage. "I can't believe you could have been SO stupid! Disobeying me and Jane, tricking Tantor and taking Annabelle off into the jungle, into a DANGEROUS part of the jungle! You could have killed your cousin and yourself and—"

"Don't blame Keke Papa," Annabelle stepped forward, head bent, "it was all my idea. It was my idea to trick you and Mama, it was my idea for us to trick and escape from Uncle Tantor and come here. Don't blame Keke, blame me." Tarzan stared at his daughter in utter disbelief as she gave herself up in self-sacrifice. "I'm sorry Papa," Annabelle put out her hand next to his in the same way the gorillas did when they sought forgiveness, but her father drew his hand away.

"Home!" he snarled at her and looked to the others, "Now!" They all dare not say a word and followed behind him one by one, heads bowed in shame, the jungle becoming as dark and brooding as Tarzan's mood.


	25. Chapter 25

Hello everyone, thanks for the lovely reviews! My theatre job has just finished so I have a bit of free time before I find the next one hence lots of chapters being posted! Glad everyone is enjoying it and how I have written the characters.

Yes Sunrise19, we use the word 'grounded' in the UK too, not that I know much about it as I was a real goody-goody as a kid/teenager, not the rebellious type lol! Enjoy the next chapter xxx

 **Chapter 25 - Family Feud:**

The group trekked for hours through the jungle in what seemed an interminable silence, Tarzan leading followed by Keke, Annabelle and then Tantor at the back, none of them daring to make a single sound. It looked like two gaolers leading two commended convicts to the scaffold with the animals in the trees and bushes making grim spectators. Annabelle could feel a large painful blister forming on the sole of her foot but bit her lip for fear that if she winced she would face another bout of her father's wrath.

She had never seen her father so angry before and it was the first time in her life that she feared him. The only other time that he properly shouted at her was when she was four as she touched the hot range and burnt her hand. But he was soon cuddling her and kissing her sore hand better. She knew that she would be in trouble for running off but she never expected him to be as angry as this. As they got closer and closer to home her stomach began to emit sharp stabs of pain and a ball of nervous bile rose up in her throat.

"Tantor!" Tarzan barked out so suddenly that the others nearly collided into the back of each other and Annabelle almost vomited up onto the broken knapsack in her arms! Tantor scuttled forward to his friend, looking as guilty as the two girls.

"Yeeeesss Tarzan?" he hesitated, afraid of his friend's expression which was stone cold as a statue.

"Take Keke back to her parents… my daughter and I need to talk."

Annabelle shrank behind Keke who gently squeezed her hand to give her courage but none came. Tantor came over to them and held out his trunk for Keke to hold. Before they turned to walk away he whispered sadly to Annabelle, "Anna… it's been nice knowing you kid." Annabelle forlornly watched the pair walk away, Keke looking back over her shoulder, her eyes silently wishing her good luck.

"Annabelle!" Tarzan snapped loudly and she turned round to see that her father had walked off and was crouching at 'Porters' Ledge.' It was a vantage point where the jungle ended on a sheer cliff that had a spectacular view overlooking the waterfalls and the lush jungle below with the sea in the far distance. It was a beauty spot frequented often by the Porters for family picnics, Jane using it as inspiration to sketch and paint and Archimedes to watch the stars through his telescope. A place of such happy memories, laughter and joy was now going to be tainted with anger and punishment.

Annabelle put down the knapsack and hung her head as she slowly walked over to her father and sat down next to him, hugging her knees up to her chest. Tarzan stared straight-ahead, watching the moon disappearing and reappearing behind the scudding clouds. The tension between them was as sharp as a knife blade, Tarzan's deep and heavy breathing as nerve-racking as a ticking clock.

"Papa," Annabelle couldn't bear the silence any longer, "please say something."

"I don't know what to say you Annabelle," Tarzan stopping looking out and turned his head to face her. "I'm so, so…. disappointed in you."

That word felt like a brutal kick in Annabelle's stomach. She thought that her father being angry with her would be the worst thing possible. But now knowing that he was disappointed seemed so much worse. He was always saying that he was proud of her and now… Annabelle buried her head into her knees, fighting back hot tears.

"Why did you do it? Did you do it for attention? To punish your mother and I for not letting you out on your own?"

"No… and yes. I just wanted to have some fun and find the -"

"Find the what?"

"The Unataka fruit… one of the gorillas told me that when you eat it, it grants you a wish. I wanted to wish to be future leader of the gorillas and Keke was gonna wish that she could swim but then…. I decided to wish for a baby brother or sister." That caught Tarzan completely off guard and he stared at her wide-eyed in disbelief.

"I heard you and Mama talking," Annabelle continued with her face still buried in her knees, "that you really want a baby but can't have one so I decided to wish one for you." Tarzan's heart instantly melted at learning of his daughter's altruism. He couldn't believe that she really would go to all that trouble and danger for him and Jane.

"Oh Belle," his tone softened and used his fingertips to lift her chin up, "that whole thing about the Unataka fruit is just a story, a story that the animals tell their young at bedtime. Your Grandma told it to me several times when I was little."

"So… it's not true?" Annabelle looked up at her father, her eyes brimming with hot tears.

"I'm afraid not. Even though it was very sweet of you, you shouldn't have gone off by yourself. Your mother and I have been worried sick. You were nearly killed by that leopard today."

"I know!" Annabelle cried in frustration, "I tried hard to escape but Keke had to help me climb the tree. I couldn't do it! I cannot do anything Papa! Why can't I learn jungle skills?"

"Your mother and I are just trying to protect you -"

"I'm nearly ten and I cannot even climb a tree Papa AND I live in a jungle! Why does Mama mollycoddle me so much? She's not helping! She's making things worse!"

"Your mother is just trying to do what she thinks is best for you. You see… when you were a baby we were attacked by a leopard and your mother just doesn't want anything like that to happen to you again… like it nearly did today."

"But it will happen again if I don't learn."

Tarzan took this in and eventually nodded. Enough was enough he decided, no matter how much he loved Jane things were going to have to change.

"I know, I'll talk to your mother," he said as he put his arm around his daughter and gave a her a gentle squeeze. "But don't think you are off the hook young lady, you are still going to be punished." Annabelle nodded and managed to make a little smile as her father's anger relented. But as her father stood up and held out his hand to help her up she hesitated.

"Belle?"

"Can we not go back?" she whispered softly.

"Why?"

"Mama's gonna kill me!"

Tarzan couldn't help making a little smile at that. "Don't worry you'll be fine, I'll deal with your mother." Annabelle took her father's hand and they walked towards the nesting area. As they entered, all the gorillas whooped and hollered in relief at the sight of them being safe and sound.

"Tarzan!" Kala cried as she rushed over to them, "Anna! Thank goodness you're safe!" Kala swept her granddaughter up in her arms and hugged her as tightly as she could.

"ANNABELLE FLORENCE PORTER!" Jane's voice sounded through the nesting area like the sharp crack of a bullwhip! Annabelle gulped, her mother had never used her full name before and she instantly knew that she was in serious, serious trouble! Jane marched over and arrived in front of her daughter as just as Kala released her from their embrace. It looked to Annabelle as if her mother had aged ten years in the space of a day. Her skin was the colour of vellum, her hair a mess and her eyes were red raw from crying.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Jane yelled furiously at her daughter, the anger inside her so strong that she had to restrain herself from slapping her across the cheek. "What the hell has happened to your clothes?" she demanded as she took in her mud caked daughter who feebly clung onto the broken knapsack.

"I, I, I… fell in the swamp," Annabelle admitted timidly.

"The swamp!" Jane shrieked and frustratingly clasped at her wild and matted hair.

"Jane, she's safe now," Kala soothed, trying to act as peacemaker, "that's all that matters-"

"You stay out of this Kala!" Jane snapped sharply, "Do you have ANY idea at what you have put us through Annabelle! We have been worried SICK about you! You are in SO much trouble young lady! You are grounded for a week, no a month, no two months! All schoolwork and chores and NO playing with Keke and the gorillas!"

"Jane," Tarzan took a deep breath and stepped into the breach, "that's enough. She's sorry and she's learnt her lesson. Maybe you're being too harsh on her."

"Harsh! HARSH!" Jane was incredulous; "I'm going easy on her Tarzan! Why do you always have to contradict me! This is just SO typical of you! You're always spoiling her, making her a daddy's girl! She's not a baby anymore, she needs to face the consequences of her actions!"

"That's rich coming from you Jane!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You know exactly what I mean! You're the one that treats her like a baby! For God's sake Belle cannot even climb a TREE Jane! She should have learnt what I know years ago! She almost died from a leopard today! If anything had happened to her then we would be responsible, we would be to blame not her! If you had let me teach her then none of this would have happened!"

"How dare you! I am her mother and I decide what's best for her!"

"And I am her FATHER! I have just as much a say in raising Belle as you do!" Tarzan bellowed back whilst Annabelle whimpered as she watched her parents tear into each other like rabid dogs.

"Well I am SOOOO sorry Tarzan!" Jane snapped back sarcastically, "I guess even after all these years I clearly don't know how to raise a child in the jungle! Back in England a child wouldn't have to face any of these dangers! If Annabelle lived in England we wouldn't even have any of these problems!"

Tarzan let a deafening, silverback like roar, beating his chest with his fists. "LEAVE THEN!" he bellowed loudly, "YOU AND ANNABELLE LEAVE! GO BACK TO ENGLAND!"

"Papa!" Annabelle cried as the gorilla troop stared on in complete disbelief! Even though Tarzan and Jane had been arguing in English, they could all sense exactly what Tarzan had said. Jane stared at her husband, her body shaking and her blue eyes wide with shock. His words, those terrible words felt like a cold, hard stinging slap across her face!

"Jane," Tarzan stammered, his eyes widening in absolute horror at what he had just said! "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Annabelle!" Jane called out, her voice trembling! "Home! Now!" Annabelle came out from behind her father, Jane roughly snatching her hand and started to march out of the nesting area.

"Jane!" Tarzan called out desperately as he ran after them, "Please forgive me! I am so, so sorry. I didn't mean-"

"DO NOT FOLLOW US!" Jane screamed as she whipped round to face him, her finger pointing menacingly at him like Clayton's gun. Tarzan stepped back and watched his wife storm off into the jungle with his daughter in tow. Annabelle silently looked over her shoulder at him, her green eyes filled with fear as her father disappeared into the distance, her family lying in tatters on the cold, dark ground.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter** **26 – Forgive But Not Forget**

"LEAVE THEN! YOU AND ANNABELLE LEAVE! GO BACK TO ENGLAND!" Those terrible, terrible words played in a never-ending loop in Jane's head as she took her daughter and herself back to the treehouse. Jane bit the inside of her cheek to try to stop herself from crying whilst her daughter remained as silent as the grave.

As they walked through the jungle, Jane held onto Annabelle's hand a little too tightly but Annabelle did not complain, she would not dare. Deep inside she wanted to plead with her mother, beg her to turn back and talk to her father but she was too frightened to speak.

She had never seen her parents so angry at each other or argue like that before. They always seemed so happy, constantly laughing, smiling and joking with each other. The only arguing she ever saw them do were silly little quarrels over whose turn it was to wash the dishes, cook dinner or gather food. But they would soon be laughing, smiling and making up in no time at all. However, she could not see them laughing or making up… not this time.

After they crossed the drawbridge to the tree house, it was quite dark and Annabelle could make out the fire pit and that the washing equipment had been left outside, piles of laundry hastily abandoned in their baskets. As they reached the porch of the tree house, Jane secured the rope to the boat-lift and looked at her daughter with a calm yet steely look.

"Take off your boots before you come in," she said coldly before entering their home, leaving the front door wide open. Annabelle carefully took off her mud-clad boots, propping them near the door and gingerly crossed the threshold. Her mother was lighting the range and placing three large copper stockpots of water on to heat.

"Take your clothes off so I can put them into soak," Jane instructed whilst grating some soap into one of the pots, "then go to the washstand and rinse out your hair. I don't want you to sully the bathwater too quickly." Annabelle nodded obediently and stripped off her clothes along with her socks, the blues and greys of her clothes now all a murky brown. Jane calmly took them whilst Annabelle winched up a bucket of water from the water butt to rinse out her hair. The water was very cold but Annabelle kept quiet as she rinsed as much mud out of her hair as she possibly could.

A little while later when the water was boiling, Jane filled the tin bath with the hot water and then a couple of buckets of cold water to bring down the temperature. As she looked on, Annabelle was more than grateful as she expected to get an ice-cold bath. Jane nodded to say that it was ready and Annabelle carefully slipped into the warm water. Jane took the soap bar and rubbed a good amount into her daughter's hair. Both mother and daughter were silent as Jane massaged the suds into Annabelle's scalp, which Annabelle usually loved but now it felt nothing less than awkward.

"Tilt your head back," Jane finally said, covering her daughter's eyes as she used the chipped wash stand jug to rinse out her hair. When that was done, Jane diluted some vinegar in hot water and then washed it again, a well used method of hers to give them both soft and shiny hair. After that she got out the dreaded tortoiseshell comb and started detangling Annabelle's hair. Annabelle screwed up her eyes and bit her lip as her mother yanked the comb through every matted lock of her hair in a rather aggressive fashion!

"Owww!" she eventually yelped, "You're pulling!"

"Well it's not my fault it's so tangled now is it?" Jane replied with a raised eyebrow, "Besides I need to check you for lice."

"Any sign?"

"None so far… here's the soap. You can finish washing yourself whilst I check on your clothes. I think they will need to soak overnight. I want you spotless and I will be checking young lady."

"Yes Mama."

Annabelle took the soap and made sure that every part of her body was gleaming whilst Jane took care of the washing. Annabelle waited with baited breath as her mother inspected her over as closely as an army leader does to his soldiers before a parade. Jane nodded a curt approval and handed her daughter a sheet to dry herself with. Annabelle went over to her bed, dried herself off and got into a clean nightgown.

"Oh Janey-Jane!" Archimedes suddenly burst into the tree house. "I've heard that Anna's been found! Oh thank goodness! Anna are you alright?"

"She's fine Daddy," Jane replied coolly, "I'm going to make some dinner now, do you want some?"

"Er yes but Jane I heard about you and Tarzan… do you want me to go and get him?"

"No he can come back when he wants to. I'm going to put dinner on now."

Archimedes was a little thrown by his daughter's sharp response but said nothing and went to check on his granddaughter.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he sat down next to her on the truckle bed and gently stroked her damp hair.

"Yes Grandpa."

"You gave us quite a scare today, especially your mother."

"I know. I'm really sorry Grandpa."

"I heard about your mother and father… about their fight."

"Yes, it was very bad. Papa's never coming back… and it's all my fault," Annabelle whispered sadly whilst her mother busied herself at the range.

"No don't think that Anna! He will come back!" Archimedes insisted as he cuddled her tightly, "Your mother and father just need time to cool down. Everything will be alright again you'll see."

A little while later Jane finished laying the table and looked over to see her father finish applying homemade magolo root ointment onto Annabelle's blister and then wrapping a bandage around it.

"There," he smiled at his granddaughter, "that should be gone when you wake up tomorrow."

'Dinner!" Jane called and Archimedes got off the bed and walked over to the table. Annabelle started to get up but then hesitated nervously.

"Annabelle are you having some dinner or not?" Jane asked as she placed the cooking pot down on the table.

"I, I, I didn't think I would be getting any."

"I'm not that cruel," Jane sighed somewhat wearily, "it's been hours since you've last eaten and you must be hungry. Come on, before it gets cold." Annabelle meekly came over and sat next to her grandfather whilst her mother served out leftover chicken and vegetable stew with dumplings, reheated from the night before.

"Jane dear," Archimedes noted as she topped up his bowl of stew, "don't you want to save some for Tarzan?

"There's only enough for three."

"I have more than enough, I'm sure we can save him some for later."

"I said there's only enough for three," Jane bit back and Archimedes said no more. The family ate in an uncomfortable silence with the empty chair next to Jane a sad and pitiful sight.

"Right it's time for bed Annabelle," Jane said after they had all finished eating. Annabelle nodded and went to the washstand to clean her teeth whilst Jane and Archimedes tidied away the dishes. As she got into her bed her mother came over, carrying a blanket under her arm. "Here," Jane placed the knitted blanket on top of Annabelle's sheet and patchwork quilt, "I think the temperature is going to drop tonight."

"Thanks Mama," Annabelle tucked the covers up to her chin whilst her mother smoothed down the blanket. As her mother went to take the oil lamp next to her bed away, Annabelle could feel the words she wanted to say in the jungle bubble up into her mouth like a hot spring.

"Please don't leave Papa," she begged in a pleading whisper. Jane stopped and stared at her daughter and felt a surge of guilt spread through her. Her daughter's wide eyes filled with fear tugged at her heartstrings and all of her own anger disappeared in a split second. Her mind recalled the fight and she recognised the horror of her daughter witnessing that terrible moment.

"Oh sweetheart!" she breathed, "Of course I'm not leaving your father! Sadly adults fight sometimes and you shouldn't have seen that. Your father and I behaved as badly as a pair of warring baboons! We will sort things out soon don't you worry."

"I'm really sorry Mama, I'm really, really sorry."

"I know and I'm sorry too. I thought for all this time that I was protecting you but I was wrong. It's just you are my baby girl and you will always be my baby. You are so precious to me and I want nothing bad to happen to you. But today I almost lost you and that cannot happen again. You need to know how to survive properly… so your father and I will show you how." Annabelle's eyes looked confused at first but then they lit up as she realised what her mother was saying.

"Really? You mean I can learn jungle skills?"

"Yes," Jane gave a small tender smile and stroked a lock of damp hair off her daughter's face, "but after your punishment. You young lady will be grounded for 2 weeks and you're helping me with the washing tomorrow. Understood?"

Annabelle nodded enthusiastically; she was too excited to care about being grounded! She could have been grounded two months and she still would have been overjoyed!

"Well best get some sleep, we have an early start tomorrow," Jane gave her daughter a hug and then a kiss on the forehead, "love you."

"Love you too Mama," Annabelle gave an adorable smile before snuggling under the covers. Jane took the oil lamp and headed out onto the balcony where her father was sitting. Archimedes placed down the book he was reading and watched his daughter looking out into the night.

"Everything alright dear?" he asked carefully.

"Yes Anna is asleep now. Boy it's been a hell of day!"

"It certainly has… do you want me to go and find Tarzan?"

"No Daddy it's far too dark and besides he can come back when he wants to."

"Jane," Archimedes sighed, "one of the most important things I have learnt whilst being married to your mother is to never to go to bed angry. It's not good to end the day with an argument unresolved."

"But you and Mummy never argued," Jane replied and Archimedes gave a little smile.

"Oh we did have our disagreements. We always had fierce debates on which was better, Oxford or Cambridge!"

"Daddy you cannot compare your silly university tiffs with Mummy to mine and Tarzan's fight!" Jane snapped, "He said that Anna and I should go to England for heaven's sake!"

"I know but I'm sure he didn't mean it Jane. He loves you and Anna so much and I'm sure he is very sorry."

"Well… I don't know if I can forgive him so easily."

"Don't hold grudges Jane, life is far too short," Archimedes patted her shoulder, "I'm off to bed. Remember don't let things fester."

Jane watched her father walk away and exhaled a deep sigh. She turned back to looking out to the jungle with the waves crashing onto the rocks below. Her hand went to her blouse and she pulled out the rock necklace that she wore ever since their wedding day. Jane looked down at the smooth heart shaped pebble and anxiously twisted the necklace around and around her finger. She didn't know what to do.

She thought that she knew her husband inside out but seeing this new side of him… she didn't know what to think. She had never been frightened of him and now seeing this side of him shocked her. Yes he was still a wild man, but she didn't think he would be capable of hurting her like that. Those words he said made her question everything she felt about him, her marriage and her family.

Sure there were times when she thought that living in England would be easier. Of course it is natural to see the grass as greener on the other side but she would never dream of actually doing it, going back. This was her home, her husband's home and her family's home and for years she had never thought of it otherwise. Now she felt lost, hopeless, like she didn't belong there anymore. She just didn't know what to do.

Suddenly she heard a soft landing and turned round to see Tarzan standing on the balcony looking pale and wretched. His eyes were bloodshot and the skin underneath them was red and sore, he must have cried after they left.

"Jane," he approached her as cautiously as if she were an animal that could easily turn on him.

"Tarzan," Jane tried to sound neutral but the tone of her voice made it came out a little curt.

"Where's Belle?"

"In bed. She has had a bath and some dinner and now she's asleep."

"Good, good…" Tarzan nodded before trailing off. The couple stared at each other for a long time, neither of them knowing what to say.

"Jane!" Tarzan blurted out desperately, "I am SO sorry for what I said! I would NEVER EVER want you and Belle to leave, you know that right?" Tarzan grabbed her hands and put them to his chest. Jane could feel his heart frantically beating and she could see his own rock necklace move up and down as his chest heaved in and out.

"I know… but that was one of the most hurtful, meanest, most spiteful things you have ever said to me Tarzan."

"I know," Tarzan's eyes began to well up again, "and I am so, so, so sorry… please forgive me Jane, please. I love you." Jane looked at her husband, so distraught and upset at what he had done. Her mind went back to the rest of the fight and the other words that he said. She realised that the reason why they hurt so much was because they were the truth. She had been burying her head in the sand for far too long and now she was going to have to face the facts.

"I forgive you," she said, "but you have to forgive me too."

"What? Jane, you don't need to be forgiven." Tarzan stared at his wife in complete surprise.

"Yes I do," she insisted as he began to protest, "because everything you said about Anna was right wasn't it? You are her father and you do have just as much a say in her parenting as I do. You were right that I mollycoddle her and that if anything did happen to her then it would have been my fault. I thought I was protecting her but I am actually endangering her! I look at it now and it's so absurd! My own daughter cannot climb a tree! I am a fool! A complete and utter fool! Jesus! What have I done! I am a terrible, terrible mother!" Jane leant her forehead on her husband's chest and wept quietly.

"Jane you are not a terrible mother," Tarzan soothed gently, "you are a wonderful mother! You were just doing what you thought was best for your child, anyone can see that."

"Well things are going to change," Jane lifted her head, her teary blue eyes filled with determination. "Anna is going to learn what she should have learnt a long time ago."

"Really?"

"Yes and you are going to teach her."

"Really?"

"Well you are the expert!" Jane gave a small smile and Tarzan hugged her tight. Jane breathed in his wonderful masculine scent and felt at home in his arms once more. Tarzan bent his head and they shared a long and tender kiss.

"Did Belle tell you why she went off?" Tarzan asked his wife as they sat in the rocking chair together, Jane on his lap. It was a calm cool night and the fireflies were out, lighting up the branches of the tree house with a golden twinkling glow.

"No," Jane replied, "but probably to have an adventure. Like father like daughter."

"One of the gorillas told her about the Unataka fruit -"

"Una what?"

"Unataka fruit. It's a fruit that grows in the eastern territories," Tarzan explained, "Legend has it that before you swallow the first bite of the first ever fruit you eat if you make a wish it will come true. I remember my mother telling it to me when I was young, a what you call a… 'fairy story'."

"Oh so I guess Anna and Keke went there to make some wishes."

"Yes, Keke was going to wish to be able to swim."

"Now that would be a sight!" Jane couldn't help giggling at the thought of a gorilla swimming!

"Yes, yes it would!" Tarzan chuckled.

"So what was Anna planning wish for?"

"She was going to wish to be future leader of the gorillas first after I told her that she couldn't as she was not a silverback. Then she changed her mind."

"To what?"

"To wish for a baby brother or sister. She overheard us talking the other night and decided to wish one for us."

"Oh my God!" Jane gasped as she turned her head to face him, putting her hand to her mouth in disbelief.

"Yes," Tarzan nodded sagely. "We have a wonderful kid Jane. She gave up her own wants and desires to make us happy. She put our needs before her own." Jane felt her heart pang at the discovery of her daughter's selflessness and a tear welled up in her eye both in joy and sadness.

"Like mother like daughter," Tarzan whispered into her ear and brushed her cheek with a kiss. He leaned over the chair and pulled out of the broken knapsack, which Jane had not noticed earlier, the strange and spikey black fruit.

"Wanna try?" he asked as he pulled out his rock knife whilst his wife stared at the fruit with a suspicious glance.

"Are you sure it's not poisonous?"

"Come on, let's make a wish. Let's wish for a baby."

"But you said it was all made up, a fairy tale."

"What if it is not? We have nothing to lose by trying Jane." Tarzan sliced open the fruit to reveal the creamy yellow flesh inside. He carefully cut out two large slices and handed one to Jane. Jane looked at him uncertainly for a moment but his eyes, so filled with an unquenchable hope that she was reassured and took a bite of the fruit as he did.

"Golly gosh!" she exclaimed to herself as she chewed into the flesh. It had the texture cross between a mango and a banana… but the taste! "It tastes like custard, no cinder toffee, no, no plum pudding, no, no, no!" Jane thought as she continued to chew. It tasted like nothing she had ever tasted before. It was so sweet and so heavenly, like all of the desserts and sweets of her childhood but a thousand times better! Suddenly she remembered to make the wish just before the last morsel of fruit went down her throat!

"I wish to have another baby," she said to herself and then the last bit of the creamy, sweet fruit slipped down her throat. Jane looked at her husband who seemed to be having an almost out of body experience, that the fruit had took him to a higher plain.

"Tarzan? Did you make a wish?" she asked as she saw him swallow the fruit and slowly awaken from his trance.

"Yes," he nodded dreamily, "did you?"

Jane nodded and laid back against him in the rocking chair watching the fireflies twinkle in the branches above.

"I guess we better head to bed," Tarzan noted after a while before sounding out a long yawn.

"Yes," Jane got off him but then turned round to face him, arms crossed and eyebrow raised, "and just why cannot Anna be leader of the gorillas?"

"Don't you start!" Tarzan rolled his eyes in exasperation whilst Jane grinned.

"I said why not?" she laughed as she jumped onto him, her hands quickly tickling his chest.

"Hahahaha Jane stop it! Hahahaha stop it!" Tarzan managed to say through his breathless hysterical laughter! Then he managed to get hold of Jane and started to tickle her too! Jane burst into fits of giggles as the two of them tickled each other like schoolchildren in a playground!

Meanwhile, in the tree house Annabelle was woken by the commotion outside. As she rubbed her eyes, her ears pricked up at the sound of her parents coming from the balcony and her heart began to pound with the fear of them fighting again! But then as she heard her mother and father's loud and happy laughter, the fear inside her vanished. As she snuggled back under the covers and closed her eyes, a smile formed on her face as she saw that her family was happy again, that their future was bright once more.


	27. Chapter 27

Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay in posting a new chapter, I have been away on holiday and things have been crazy so I have had no chance to write. Anyway enjoy the chapter and I look forward to your comments. Thanks miffygirl18 xx

 **Chapter 27 – The White Elephant:**

By the watering hole, under a dark sky and a waning moon a lone elephant stood at the water's edge. He sucked up a load of water in his trunk but instead of putting it in his mouth to drink he simply let the water go. He did this motion for ages, miserably sucking up water and letting it go, sending ripples across the lonely watering hole.

All the other elephants were asleep in the jungle nearby and Tantor who usually accompanied the gorillas decided to keep away from them for the time being. Even though Terk and Gobu were absolutely relieved when he returned Keke to them, Tantor could tell by the look in Terk's eyes as he handed their daughter over that she blamed him for her disappearance.

Even though the girls did cruelly trick him, Terk was right in being furious with him. He was supposed to be their guardian for the day. He was utterly responsible for their wellbeing and safety and he failed miserably in the first fifteen minutes of babysitting them! "Well that is the last ever time I will EVER baby sit," he thought to himself as he sadly let go another trunkful of water, "Tantor's Tot Sitting Service is no more!"

"Good evening Mr Tantor!" a young happy voice suddenly piped up and Tantor looked down to see little Dembe, Jalika's son standing by his feet, looking up at him with an absolutely adorable smile.

"Oh… hello Dembe," Tantor did not try to hide the melancholia in his voice. He didn't have the heart nor the patience to pretend to be upbeat.

"I just came to get a drink of water and I saw you… are you alright Mr Tantor?" Dembe looked up at the older elephant, concerned at his sad expression.

"I'm fine Dembe," Tantor sighed heavily, staring at his sorry reflection in the dark rippling water.

"No you're not, you look sad. Very sad." Dembe tried to comfort Tantor by patting him with his little trunk which only just reached his knees. "What's wrong Mr Tantor?"

"Nothing kiddo I'm just tired. Just had a very long day today that's all but thanks Dembe." Tantor couldn't help but make a little smile at the sheer cuteness of this little elephant calf and wondered if he would ever have a son as considerate as Dembe. Then he shook his head at this stupid notion. How could he even consider having and raising a child if he couldn't even look after his best friends' kids for a day!

"Dembe! Dembe where are you?!" A female voice called out and a very worried Jalika quickly approached the pair. "What have I told you about playing at night! I woke up and you were gone! You need to stay with me at all times!"

"I just went to get a drink of water Mummy," Dembe mumbled as he looked guiltily down at the ground, "I was thirsty and then I saw Mr Tantor so I went to say hello. You told me it was polite to say hello to other elephants."

"Oh Tantor," Jalika looked up, finally noticing that he was there. "Yes sweetie you should say hello to other elephants but maybe not in the middle of the night eh? Sorry Tantor if my son was bothering you."

"Oh no not all Jalika," Tantor shook his head as she held her son's little trunk with hers.

"Kids!" Jalika gently smiled and rolled her eyes, "You need at least two eyes in the back in your head and one in your trunk with these rascals don't you! Always running off! Dembe is always keeping me on my toes, slippery as a snake this little one aren't you sweetie?"

Dembe vigorously nodded his head, almost proud of being a scamp! Tantor nodded too, he definitely understood about kids running off!

"So how's the babysitting business going?" Jalika asked kindly, "I heard that you babysat Tarzan and Terk's girls today. I was wondering if you would mind babysitting Dembe, just for an afternoon? The ladies and I are planning to go for a mud bath this week and it would be mighty nice to have a girls' only day out you know."

"Sorry Jalika… but the Tantor's Tot Sitting Service is no more," Tantor shook his head, barely able to look her in the eye. "I should go… I don't think I should be around children for a while. I don't trust myself around them… and you shouldn't either." Tantor slapped the water with his trunk in frustration and walked away, Jalika watching him with a very concerned gaze.

"Awww he looks so blue," she said out aloud, watching his slow and despondent gait.

"But he looks brown to me Mummy," her son piped up and Jalika made a little smile.

"No no darling, it's means he is feeling sad…. come on let's go and cheer him up. Tantor! Wait!" Jalika called after him and soon caught up with him, Dembe following behind her. "Come on please, tell me what's wrong. A problem shared is a problem halved."

Tantor sighed deeply and heaved his shoulders. But then he felt a rush as Jalika sweetly stroked his cheek with her trunk and he felt himself ready to tell her his troubles.

"I was supposed to take the girls to the beach but they tricked me with a jungle rat and ran off! I looked everywhere but I couldn't find them! You should have seen Tarzan and Jane's faces when I told them that they were missing! Jane screamed and wailed like a mother elephant mourning over her dead calf! It was terrible, so terrible!"

"Were the girls found?" Jalika's eyes were wide with shock as the story was being told.

"Yes, Tarzan found them and rescued them from a ferocious leopard that was about to kill them! He told me to take Keke back to Terk and Gobu. The way he looked at me Jalika, he was soooo angry with me, Terk and Gobu were furious too. They hate me so much and I don't think I am their friend anymore!" Tantor broke down and wept bitterly.

"Oh Tantor," Jalika stroked the top of his head like a mother does when soothing an upset child, "Tarzan and Terk don't hate you. They were just out of their minds with worry about their children going missing and took that emotion out on you. What the girls did to you was inexcusable and I am sure that they will be punished for what they did and will apologise to you. Don't worry Tantor, things will calm down and smooth over soon enough."

"I don't think that will happen," Tantor sniffed up some tears and Jalika smiled tenderly.

"It will," she soothed, "we parents are crazy about our offspring, they are our worlds. I would die for my Dembe without hesitation. You will understand when you have your own."

"No I won't... I don't think I am fit to be a father."

"Oh Tantor, you would be a wonderful father!" Jalika instantly pooh-poohed his pessimistic statement. "I see you play with the gorilla and elephant children and they absolutely adore you, especially Dembe! You are hilarious, caring, kind and patient and you know how to talk to children. Not many adults know how to do that. If I had to pick a father for my next child I would absolutely pick you in a heart –" Jalika stopped short at this comment and blushed, she had said more than she had intended.

"You would?" Tantor looked up at her in surprise. He had a huge crush on Jalika the moment she had joined the herd but he didn't think she liked him in that way and never would. He had never been a hit with the ladies and always thought that he would be a bachelor elephant for the rest of his days. Their eyes met and the two felt a tender, sweet feeling transmitting between them, a little spark.

"Ummm Ja, Jalika, would, would you and Dembe like to go for a mud, mudbath with me some, sometime?" Tantor found himself blushing bright scarlet as he stammered out the words. He then shut his eyes and flinched as he waited for the inevitable rejection to come his way. Jalika was so beautiful, why would she be interested in a mess of an elephant like him?

"I would love that," Jalika replied, not only overjoyed at the offer of a date but also at the fact that he had included her son. All the other male elephants would not have given two hoots about Dembe. They were only interested in making their own offspring with her.

"Gosh! Geez!" Tantor could barely hide the sheer elation overflowing inside him, "Would tomorrow afternoon be alright with you two?"

"That's perfect," Jalika smiled, "Did you hear that sweetie? Tantor is taking us for a mud-bath tomorrow!"

"Oh Mummy!" Dembe ran around his mother's legs giddily with delight, "I love mud-baths! Thanks Mr Tantor!"

"I'll see you tomorrow," Jalika smiled at Tantor and Tantor smiled back. He felt his stomach flip as she stroked his cheek with her trunk goodnight.

"Goodnight Mr Tantor!" Dembe beamed up at him, "We've cheered him up haven't we Mummy!"

"Yes darling," Jalika smiled as she took her son's trunk with hers, "Night night Tantor."

"Goodnight… Jalika." Tantor couldn't help sighing as he watched mother and son walk away. Today was the worst day of his life but tonight was the best night of his life. He no longer felt like a white elephant, he felt on top of the world, the King of the Jungle!


	28. Chapter 28

Hello everyone, here is the latest chapter! Thanks for being patient, just started a new job so being working crazy hours and caught a cold! I swear every time I start a new job I get sick lol! Anyway enjoy and please comment xxx

 **Chapter 28 – Say it with Flowers:**

High up in the trees, Tarzan and Annabelle stood excitedly on two perpendicular branches. Tarzan looked at his daughter and his lips formed into a mischievous smile. "You ready?" he asked as she busied herself with flexing her calf muscles.

"Born ready!" Annabelle turned her head to glance at him and the corners of her mouth turned up into an irrepressible grin, "Prepare to lose Papa!"

"You're on Belle!"

"So guys," Keke said to them as she hung upside-down from a branch above them, "you two are to race other along this course of branches and vines and whoever bring back Auntie Jane's favourite flowers to her first is the winner! Any questions?" When the two competitors shook their heads, Keke held out a large leaf like a racing flag. "Ready," she commanded and Tarzan and Annabelle geared themselves up, "steady…. GOOOOOOO!" Keke dropped the leaf and the two competitors eagerly set off!

"Wahoooo!" Annabelle cried as she sped down the twisting branch with her father in hot pursuit. The gorillas whooped and cheered on them from below with the younger ones immediately racing off to watch further down the racecourse.

"Look at Anna fly!" Terk commented to Jane, "Isn't T a great teacher or what!"

"Yes," Jane nodded proudly, "Tarzan is the best." After their daughter's grounding, Tarzan started to teach Annabelle the jungle skills that she should have known years ago. He taught her how to climb trees, surf branches, swing on vines, make and use a spear and so much more.

Despite her consent to all of this, Jane secretly couldn't help feeling anxious. It was completely natural for a mother to worry over the possibility of her child getting hurt but she was more worried over the possibility that she had left it too late for Annabelle to learn.

However, Jane had no reason to fear as Annabelle took it all like a duck to water. She picked it up as easily as her father did when he was a boy. It seemed that she inherited both her mother's love of learning and academia and her father's quick wits, athleticism and fast reflexes. Tarzan, throughout the whole process was a thoroughly patient and calm teacher, making sure that Annabelle didn't move on to the next step until she mastered the first one. He made every lesson feel like a game, giving Annabelle a target or something to find like a particular flower, animal, feather, tree or rock.

She did suffer a couple of minor cuts and bruises but Jane would hide her panic and calmly apply magolo ointment and bandage the injuries and a moment later Annabelle would be back up in the trees, eager to continue learning, the wound barely an afterthought. After a couple of months or so of training it seemed Annabelle had mastered it all… and was now giving her father a run for his money!

"Aren't gonna come with us?" Kala noted as all the gorillas went to follow the racers but Jane remained seated, "They should be heading to the waterfalls and then the flower groves soon."

"I need to stay here, I am the finish line," Jane's smile was one of pure contentment. "But go ahead Kala dear. I'll see you all when they head back." Kala nodded and rushed off into the jungle to catch up with the others. Jane sighed as she leaned back against the smooth tree trunk and opened up her sewing box. Normally she would have joined her husband and daughter in the race. Tarzan teaching Annabelle had given her the opportunity to refresh her own skills. But she had been feeling a little funny for the past few days and decided to sit this one out.

Jane threaded a needle and used the time waiting for everyone to come back by repairing the collar and a sleeve on one of her father's shirts and when that was done, she took out some fabric and paper templates. Jane was making another quilt using 'English paper piecing', folding and basting scrap fabric around hexagon paper templates before whip-stitching them together to create a quilt-top.

She often worked on it when she had some free time in the evening. Sometimes it was a peaceful activity just for her, other times it would be a family event, Tarzan would happily help her cut out the paper templates and Annabelle assisted in sewing them together with her nimble little fingers. Every hexagon was made out of old grown out clothes, each shape a story all stitched together to create a quilt filled with memories and love.

Tarzan swung from vine to vine before leaping onto a twisting and turning branch, surfing it with an expert grace. Annabelle was not far behind him and they had been neck and neck most of the racecourse. A few times in the early days he had deliberately let his daughter win so that she could taste the wonderful feeling of accomplishment. Once she started to get a good grasp on things Tarzan would then make sure he won a lot of the tasks that he had set. He did this so that she would develop a bit of a competitive streak and a desire to push her talents further.

All of his hard work had paid off, Annabelle had become his protégée, a star pupil who was always willing to learn more and take on constructive criticism. He couldn't help but be full of pride not only at his daughter but also at himself for moulding Annabelle into the perfect jungle child. Whilst his wife excelled at teaching with facts and books, he taught using motion, nature and sharp instincts.

Tarzan landed neatly like a cat in the flower grove. It was a sensory paradise, full of flowers of different sizes and shapes, colours ranging from the bright exotic reds, oranges and yellows to soft pastel blues, purples and pinks interspersed with flashes of white. A heady, sweet aroma filled the air; Tarzan usually came here to get flowers for Jane who would always put them pride of place in a vase on the dining table. There! In his peripheral vision he saw them! A large cluster of pink and white jungle lilies growing not too far from him. Tarzan dashed over and reached to pick them, a generous bouquet. For a split second he closed his eyes and breathed in their heavenly scent, the perfume almost intoxicating.

Just as he opened his eyes Annabelle swooped through the grove on a long vine, scything the flowers from the ground using her rock knife, swiping the prize just seconds before her father could claim it!

"Belle!" he cried, half in frustration but the other half couldn't help but admire her sheer cunning! Definitely like father like daughter!

"Wahoo!" Annabelle hollered as she flew through the air back towards the finish line, "So long sucker!" Tarzan couldn't help but smile as he grabbed another bunch of lilies and desperately tried to catch up with his daughter. She may have got the prize before him but he was determined to win the race!

Meanwhile Jane packed away her sewing as she could the gorillas' whooping coming back towards her and she knew that either Tarzan or Annabelle would be arriving any second. She was right as she hear Annabelle give out a cry just like her father's and suddenly appeared in front of her, hanging upside down on a vine, holding out the beautiful bouquet of pink and white jungle lilies.

"I won!" Annabelle was utterly triumphant, "I beat Papa! I beat Papa!"

"So you have sweetheart!"

"Here, these are for you," Annabelle eagerly held out the lilies as Jane pulled herself up.

"They are beautiful Anna," Jane leaned in and sniffed, "they smell so, so -" But as she breathed in the sweet vanilla like scent that she always loved… they now smelt like to her… rotting fish! "Excuse me Anna!" Jane gasped as she felt her stomach ominously churn, "Must dash!" Annabelle looked on in confusion as her mother ran off into the nearest bushes.

"Well done Belle!" Tarzan landed expertly on the ground beside her, "I guess you're the winner… where is your mother?"

"She is in the bushes," Annabelle replied a little hurt, sticking out her bottom lip a little, "I gave her the flowers but she ran off and -"

"HHHHUUURRRGGHHH!"

"Jane?" Tarzan's head whipped round in panic at the sound of his wife being sick in the nearby bushes. "Wait here," he instructed his daughter as he went to see what was wrong. As he pulled back the foliage, he saw Jane kneeling on the ground, coughing and spitting up the last of the vomit that lay in a small puddle before her.

"Jane dear? Are you alright?" Tarzan crouched beside her and gently rubbed the small of her back.

"Hey love," Jane gave him a weak smile, "sorry, I don't know what came over me just now."

"What have you eaten?"

"Nothing that you or the family haven't. Nothing out of the ordinary. I just smelt Anna's flowers and then -" Jane felt the hot bile rise up again in her throat and Tarzan quickly scooped her hair back before she threw up again.

"Are you alright?"

"Never felt better," Jane quipped but then quickly vomited again, "now I have never felt better!"

"We'll go back to the tree house," Tarzan decided and helped Jane onto her feet, "your father will help you."

"No it's fine, I'll go myself. You and Anna stay the night in the jungle."

"Jane it's fine I'll take you."

"No, no I don't want to spoil your day with Anna and you haven't spent the night with the gorillas for a while so stay, please."

"Are you sure?" Tarzan looked cautiously at his wife. She didn't look too good and her face was a little pale.

"More than sure," Jane smiled back and they placed their hands up against each other.

"Did I ever tell you that I love you?" Tarzan looked down at her and smiled in admiration at his wonderful wife.

"Yes, a million times but it never hurts hearing it," Jane smiled back and blew her husband a kiss, "I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Where's Mama going?" Annabelle asked as her parents emerged from the bushes, Jane waving to her as she headed off into the jungle.

"Your mother's feeling a little unwell," Tarzan explained calmly, "she's going back to the tree house to rest but we are staying here tonight. Say why don't we play a game of treetop tag and then we can build a fire and grill some river crayfish? How does that sound?"

"Sounds great Papa!" Annabelle's worries were quickly quelled by her father's smile and the offer of playing treetop tag, her favourite game. "Can't catch me!" she giggled as she swung off into the treetops. Tarzan shook his head and laughed heartily before going after her, determined to win the game this time!

As the sun began to set, Tarzan made a little fire to cook their catch whilst Annabelle gathered fruit for dessert. They ate alongside the gorillas and when it got dark they all gathered around the fire where Annabelle entertained them all with a story, using the light of the fire to create shadow puppets. When it was time to sleep, Tarzan and Annabelle shared a nest. They curled up together; Annabelle wrapped up in a blanket as well as using the body heat of her father to keep her warm. She was still not as used to sleeping outside as her father did.

"Night Papa," she yawned as Tarzan held her close.

"Night Belle," Tarzan felt his eyelids begin to droop and they soon both fell asleep under the soft canopy with the stars twinkling like tiny diamonds above them.

As the strong rays of the dawn penetrated its way through the canopy both Tarzan and Annabelle woke up, stretching their arms and yawning widely. "Morning Pap-" Annabelle started but was cut short as Keke suddenly leapt onto her and they rolled out the nest as they began a wrestling match!

"Bit of an early start eh Keke?" Tarzan mused as they rolled around on the lush jungle floor.

"Professionals need to train as soon as the sun rises Uncle T!" Keke grinned as she held down her cousin for a moment but Annabelle soon slipped out of her grasp and they were rolling about again.

"Morning son," Kala smiled as she came over to him, "sleep well?"

"Did I always wake you this early?" Tarzan asked as the children continued to wrestle, crashing through the other gorillas' nests and waking them all up!

"No," Kala replied with a sideway smile, "much earlier!"

'Mum would you mind watching Belle? I'm gonna check on Jane. I should be back this afternoon."

"It's alright I'll bring her to you by sundown," Kala patted his arm, "you go and see Jane, I'll watch over the girls."

"Great! Thanks Mum," Tarzan nodded as he went over to a vine, "just make sure they don't do any chokeholds or headlocks!"

"Will do!" Kala replied as she watched her son swing effortlessly through the jungle.

It took no time for Tarzan to reach the tree house. As he opened the front door, he saw Jane curled up asleep in their bed with a bucket next to her. "Morning Professor," Tarzan said in hushed tones as he sat down beside his wife and noticed Archimedes coming over with two cups of tea.

"Morning Tarzan," Archimedes smiled warmly as he placed a cup on the bedside table for Jane and Tarzan gently stroked a piece of hair off her face.

"How is she?"

"Still a bit queasy. She was sick a little just before you arrive actually."

"Is it something she ate?" Tarzan was puzzled by it all. Jane had a very strong stomach and would never try anything in the jungle that she didn't know was truly safe.

"Possibly," Archimedes replied and Jane stirred in the bed.

"Morning," she said somewhat groggily and Tarzan helped her sit up, "where's Anna?"

"With the gorillas," Tarzan softly stroked his wife's cheek, "Kala is looking after her."

"Did you both have a nice time?"

"Yes we did, we played treetop tag and we cooked some crayfish-" Tarzan started but was interrupted by Jane suddenly grabbing the bucket and retching into it. "Jane?!" he said with great concern when she finally stopped.

"Sorry love," Jane's face was truly apologetic, "just the mention of those crayfish made me feel… sick to my stomach."

'Janey dear," Archimedes' bushy eyebrows was furrowed in thought, "how long have you been feeling nauseous?"

"A week or two."

"And have you… missed any courses?" There was an unabated silence. Both men looked intently at Jane, desperate for an answer.

"Yes," Jane finally admitted, giving Tarzan an apologetic look. "I've missed two. I wanted to wait until I missed a third one just to be absolutely sure."

"Oh Janey-Jane congratulations!" Archimedes cried in delight and hugged his daughter and son-in-law, "You must be so happy!"

"Jane?" Tarzan's eyes widened as he realised what was being said, "You're… pregnant?"

"Yes," Jane beamed and took his hands in hers, "we're having a baby!" Tarzan took Jane into his arms and they felt the tears of joy welling in both their eyes.

"It worked!" he whispered into her ear, "Our wish worked!"

"Jane is having some morning sickness," Archimedes said when the couple parted, "a common side effect of pregnancy."

"But I didn't have any with Anna," Jane replied, "I only had it with the… first one." They did not talk much about the baby that they had lost all those years ago. They had Annabelle now and Jane did not like to revisit those painful memories.

"It doesn't mean anything serious will happen," Archimedes tried to soothe her, "it's common to have morning sickness in the first few months. Your mother had it when she had you. It will past in a month or so."

"I hope so," Jane couldn't help sounding doubtful and Tarzan squeezed her hand. Despite the wonderful news, the past tainted their happiness and they couldn't stop the worry and doubts creeping like a snake into their minds.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 – Solitary Confinement:**

Unfortunately, despite Archimedes' reassurances Jane's morning sickness did not dissipate. It carried on into her second and even her third trimester. Archimedes soon diagnosed her having 'hyperemesis gravidarum' or extreme morning sickness and decided that she must put on bed-rest for the remainder of her pregnancy. He spent most of his time in the old camp trying to find a cure for his daughter's sickness but sadly every attempt proved unsuccessful. The magolo root which had been the Porters' cure-all for many years was unsuccessful, in fact it made her feel even worse!

Jane stirred in bed and opened her eyes to the dingy gloom of the tree house. Thick curtains had been hung up at all the windows and doors in an vain attempt to block out any smells wafting in. Archimedes and Tarzan were now forced to cook all the family meals on the fire-pit outside instead of using the range, as virtually every odour seemed to set off Jane's nausea.

Jane sighed a deep, heavy sigh as she saw that she would have to spend yet another day cooped up in the tree house. The place that was once her beloved home had now become a virtual prison. She had not been to the jungle in months as every smell, every scent in it made her feel violently ill.

When everything got too overwhelming, in the dark recesses of Jane's mind she questioned as to whether if she was even pregnant at all. She couldn't help but wonder if she actually had some sort of worm or parasite growing inside her gut instead of a baby in her womb. It seemed to suck the very life out of her unlike when she had Annabelle she was a picture of health.

Even when the baby started kicking, it did not quell her fears as she questioned if whether being this constantly sick was harming it or a sign that she would eventually loose it. Although her morning sickness was not bad when she had the first failed pregnancy, it was all too similar and every day Jane was racked with conflicting emotions, despairing at her condition but truly happy at finally having another child, desperate to make sure it survived to full term yet desperate to get it out of her.

Suddenly Jane's stomach ominously churned, vomit rushing up in her throat. She grabbed the bucket, constantly by her bedside and heaved into it.

"Mama?" Annabelle came over to her as she finished being sick, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Jane made a weak smile as she lifted her face from the bucket, wiping her mouth with a handkerchief, "just a bit under the weather today that's all."

"Shall I make you some tea, something to eat?"

"No thanks love, I don't think I can stomach anything at the moment."

"You have to eat and drink something," Annabelle insisted gently, "remember what Grandpa said, drink lots of fluids and eat little and often."

Jane smiled as her daughter repeated her father's sage advice. Annabelle had grown up so much in the last 8 months. She now acted a lot older than her 10 years. She had become the main care provider for her mother and Jane couldn't help feeling guilty about her daughter giving up so much of her childhood for her.

But this did not seem to bother Annabelle one bit who took it all in her stride. She was so excited about the baby arriving that she was more than happy to look after her ailing mother. Jane closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them again she saw Annabelle placing a cup and plate on the bedside table.

"Some ginger tea," she said to Jane, "and some water biscuits. Something bland and dry."

"Oh sweetie, that's very kind but I said I didn't feel like eating."

"Oh, I thought you would want something after your nap."

"Nap?"

"Yes. You've been asleep for over an hour," Annabelle held out the cup and Jane politely took a sip or two of the tea. She could've sworn that she had just blinked!

"Were you this sick when you had me?" Anna asked as her mother took another sip of the ginger infused tea.

"No," Jane shook her head, "not at all when I had you."

"I hope I don't get sick when I have babies," Annabelle remarked. She knew where babies came from, growing up around animals she knew almost straight away what mating was but she still didn't like the thought of constantly throwing up in order to create a baby.

"Don't worry," Jane smiled as she stroked her daughter's arm, "most women only have a little sickness or none. I am a rare case, an anomaly if you like."

Annabelle nodded and Jane smiled at the thought of her daughter one day having children and at herself becoming a grandmother. "My my! How children grow up so fast!" she thought to herself. Here her daughter was, her baby, with long brown hair, light emerald eyes and had grown at least another inch in height. A perfect mixture of her and Tarzan. Only she was not a baby any more, she was blossoming into a young confident woman. Jane couldn't believe that in only a couple of years time she would be approaching adolescence. It didn't seem right, fair even for time to fly by so fast. She really hoped that it would not happen with her next child but of course that was a silly notion. Mother birds want their chicks out of the nest and flying as soon as possible. They didn't seemed bothered by the empty nest. "Maybe it is only a human feeling? To cling onto your children until they cut the apron strings instead of you?" Jane pondered as her daughter offered her a water biscuit.

"Where are your father and grandfather?" Jane asked as she nibbled the dry bland biscuit, hoping that she could keep it down unlike everything else.

"Grandpa is at the old camp with Uncle Tantor and Papa is with the gorillas, south of the river." Jane had insisted that husband spend as much time leading the gorillas as possible. She didn't want to worry him and or force him being bored to death, cooped up with her in the tree house day and night. But also the smell of him, the wonderful scent of his that she so adored was also making her feel sick too. It seemed that this baby wanted her isolated from everything she loved including her beloved husband. It wanted her constant attention and Jane really hoped that it wouldn't be so demanding after its birth.

"How long 'til the baby is born Mama?"

"Not long, a week or so I guess." When Jane and Tarzan broke the news to their daughter, they did somewhat worry about Annabelle's reaction. She had been an only child for so long that they were concerned enough that she might see a baby brother or sister as a potential threat, someone to compete with for their love and attention. But Annabelle was over the moon and thrilled at the notion of being a protective big sister.

"I can't wait for my baby brother to be born," Annabelle beamed as she placed the cup back on the bedside table.

"Brother? What makes you so sure you're having a brother?"

"Oh it was just something Auntie Terk said… but it's nothing."

"No what did Auntie Terk say?" Jane was curious. Any piece of potential gossip was an absolute treat to her given her current seclusion.

"Well..." Annabelle was hesitant. "She said that when gorillas have infants if your hair is glossy, shiny and you look beautiful you will have a girl. If you are tired, ugly and your hair is dull you will have a boy."

"And what did she say I would have?"

"Boy!"

"Cheeky little -" Jane bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from cursing and laughing, "how charming of Auntie Terk! So you definitely think you're going to have a brother?" Annabelle nodded and deep down inside Jane felt that she was having a boy too but she decided to have a little fun.

"Well I think I am having a girl, want to make a bet on that?"

"What's the stakes Mama?"

"If I'm right you have to help me wash nappies for a month, if you win…. you can pick the baby's name."

"Really!" Annabelle's green eyes lit up in sheer delight, "You serious? I can pick the name!"

"Yes," Jane smiled as her daughter tried hard to control her excitement, "but no silly names though!"

"Oh yes!" Annabelle squealed, "I'll pick the best name! I promise Mama, I promise - what's wrong?" she said quickly as she saw her mother make a sharp wince.

"The baby is kicking something chronic," Jane groaned, "can you tell it one of your stories? That always calms it down."

"Which one? Lord Mangani versus Masut the Evil Baboon King? Lord Mangani and the Lost City of Opar or Lord Mangani and the Shadow Leopard?"

"Surprise us!" Jane smiled as her daughter sat cross-legged on the bed next to her, placing her hands carefully on her mother's heavily swollen stomach. Annabelle began to tell the story of Lord Mangani, her father who in this tale helped pirates find a buried treasure deep in the jungle only to be double-crossed, kidnapped, taken aboard their ship and forced to walk the plank! Annabelle was an avid storyteller and loved to tell almost Herculean like tales of her father, calling him Lord Mangani after the name of their gorilla family tribe.

"Splash!" Annabelle cried dramatically, "Lord Mangani toppled down into the shark infested waters! As he sunk to the bottom of the ocean blue he was unable to free himself from the ropes that fiercely bound him! Doomed he was! Doomed! But then the mermaids arrived, beautiful mermaids with long hair and shimmering tails who untied the ropes and brought him safely to the surface! Then Lord Mangani doggedly climbed back onto the pirates' galleon and with his fierce fists and swift kicks defeated the pirates and Long John Silver! Then he threw the treasure of Callabas overboard into the ocean, never to be found again!"

"Now why would he throw the treasure into the ocean?"

"Because gold and jewels do not interest Lord Mangani," Annabelle explained, "the jungle, his home and his family are his treasure!"

"Very good sweetheart!" Jane clapped and then pulled herself up a little. But then she noticed that the mattress was sodden. Her waters had broken and she had not even realised! Not wanting to frighten her daughter, Jane kept her face calm and collected and took Annabelle's hand. "Sweetie, I want you to be a big girl now. I want you to go into the jungle and get your father, grandfather and Grandma Kala and bring them back to me as quickly as you can."

"Are you having the baby now?" Jane felt Annabelle instinctively squeeze her hand.

"Yes," Jane nodded, "so I need you to get them so they can help me deliver."

"I can't leave," Annabelle's voice was fearful, "I can't leave you alone! What if something bad happens?"

"It won't," Jane reassured her as she felt her first contraction starting to build up inside her, "I promise you I will be alright Anna but I need you to go and get Kala, your grandpa and father. Please."

Annabelle looked like she was going to refuse at first but got up and hurried towards the front door. As she opened the door, Jane let out a little cry and Annabelle whipped her head round to see her mother wince in pain.

"Go!" Jane looked at her daughter, her eyes almost begging, "Please!"

Annabelle silently nodded and rushed out of the tree house, leaving her mother behind, determined to bring her back the help she so desperately needed.


	30. Chapter 30

Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay again lol! Being busy with work and having a bit of writer's block. Enjoy and please review xxx

 **Chapter 30 – Long Lost Family:**

With a heart pounding like a war-drum, Annabelle raced across the drawbridge as fast as her legs could carry her and entered the jungle. Soon enough she was swinging on vines and surfing on branches, her long brown hair whipping behind her like a cloud as she hurried through the dense foliage.

The real fear of her beloved mother possibly dying in childbirth, or her baby brother or sister or even both relentlessly toyed with the young girl's mind. With such negative thoughts torturing her brain a fog of anxiety swept over it and Annabelle quickly began to lose concentration. Instead of surfing branches like oil over water she kept stumbling, tripping up, leaves scratching her arms and almost hitting her head on several overhanging branches.

"Woah!" Annabelle cried as she suddenly realised that she was going down a branch far too fast which abruptly ended over a small gully! Quick as a flash she dug in her heels and managed to screech to a halt just in time! She was literally a hair's breadth away from a nasty tumble into the gully and suffering a broken leg or arm!

"Boy that was close!" Annabelle blew out a large sigh of relief. She then closed her eyes and took in a long, deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Remember what Papa said," she told herself firmly, "A nervous and unfocused mind results in a bruised behind!" After a couple more deep, long breaths Annabelle felt her mind start to refocus and her heartbeat slow down to a more regular pace.

She was on her way again, albeit a lot calmer and filled with a strong determination to find her family. She decided to head to the old campsite first to find her grandfather as she concluded that he was the most important person to find. After all he did helped her mother deliver her so he was definitely needed to deliver her sibling. Then she would find her father and grandmother and hope that they would arrive in time to help with the birth.

"Grandpa!" Annabelle cried as she arrived in the old campsite. The place was all higgledy-piggledy due to Archimedes' tendency to be rather scatter-brained. Archimedes was a regular at the campsite where he liked to study and perform experiments and in normal circumstances Annabelle loved being his lab partner.

GRANDPA!" Annabelle yelled as her eyes desperately scanned the campsite only to see that her grandfather was not there! "Hell's bells and buckets of blood!" she cursed to herself and kicked the sandy ground. "Why today of all days do people have to be in different places to where they say they will be!"

Annabelle looked around for clues as to where her grandfather might be. The chemistry set was out but had not been used so Annabelle deemed that he must be out searching for some specific flora or fauna. She turned her head and noticed footprints, her grandfather's small footprints alongside three sets of elephant tracks. She remembered that Uncle Tantor with him and as there were two more sets Jalika and Dembe must be with them too.

The footprints went down a dirt track heading east and Annabelle followed them whilst calling out for her grandfather. "Grandpa!" Annabelle cried in delight when she finally spotted him, just off the path with Tantor, Jalika and Dembe. He was standing with one foot on both Tantor and Jalika's trunks as they held him up high and he was holding a large net.

"Hello Anna!" Dembe looked up and smiled at her, "We're helping the Professor catch butterflies!"

"Sshhhh!" Jalika hushed him and said quietly to Annabelle, "we are trying to catch the elusive purple and gold breasted emperor butterfly."

"Crested darling, purple and gold crested emperor butterfly," Tantor corrected her and Jalika rolled her eyes in mock exasperation.

"Grandpa!"

"Almost there," Archimedes whispered intrepidly as he quietly edged the butterfly net closer to his unsuspecting prey, ready to trap it for his studies. "Easy Tantor, easy Jalika."

"GRANDPA!" Annabelle snapped, desperate to get his attention and the butterfly hurriedly fluttered off much to Archimedes' despair.

"Anna!" he started to tell her off but stopped in his tracks when he saw the sheer panic in his beloved granddaughter's eyes. "Anna sweetheart! What's wrong?"

"Mama's having the baby!" Annabelle blurted out the news as if it was a secret that she had been holding in for a long time.

"Now?! But she not due for another week or so!"

"Well she's having it! Her waters have broken and she told me to get you, Papa and Grandma!"

"Professor I'll take you to the treehouse," Jalika calmly stepped into the chaos. "Tantor you go with Anna to find Tarzan and Kala. You know where they are?"

"Yes by the old mango trees south of the river," Tantor nodded, "they decided to nest there this morning. It's not too far from here."

"Right that's sorted then," Jalika nodded as she carefully placed Archimedes on her back, "be as quick as you can darling."

"I will, I promise," Tantor replied and then paused to romantically stroke Jalika's cheek, "I love you Jalika."

"I love you t—" Jalika replied but was cut short by a lough, sharp cough from Archimedes.

"Sorry to interrupt this tender moment but we really must be going! Anna, we'll see you at the treehouse with your father and Kala."

"Yes Grandpa…" Annabelle hesitated for a second before saying, "please don't let Mama die."

"Don't worry sweetheart," Archimedes made sure that his face looked calm and brave, "your mother is in good hands, nothing bad will happen to her." But deep down he couldn't help but worry about his daughter. Her pregnancy had been so trialling, almost insufferable to her and it also had a huge effect on the family too. It had been years since she gave birth to Annabelle and Archimedes was naturally worried that she might suffer complications.

Jalika set off at a brisk pace with Archimedes on her back and little Dembe rushing after her whilst Annabelle and Tantor hurried off in the opposite direction. It was not long before they arrived at the nesting area, all the gorillas relaxing and doing as they pleased.

"Papa!" Anna cried out as she scanned the area for him. "Papa!"

"Tarzan!" Tantor joined in with the calling out. "Kala!"

"Hey Katwe have you seen my father and grandma?" Annabelle asked one of older female gorillas who came over to see what all the commotion was about.

"They're with Terk and Gobu dear," the kind old gorilla replied, "they are eating at the termite mounds just down there. I remember my first time eating a termite -"

Annabelle immediately rushed off before the old gorilla could waffle on and Tantor had to quickly nod a thank you before catching up with her.

"Papa! Papa! Papa!" Annabelle cried in sheer relief as she saw her father, grandmother as well as her Auntie Terk and Uncle Gobu calmly eating termites whilst Keke relaxed on the ground nearby. It was Keke who was the first to spot Annabelle. She jumped up in absolute joy, she hadn't seen her best friend in what seemed like forever and it hadn't been the same playing with her other friends.

"Anna!" she smiled but as soon as she saw her best friend's anxious face, she immediately realised what was happening and looked over to her uncle, who was happily eating some termites. "Uncle T!"

"Belle!" Tarzan looked up, his eyes widened in surprise and sheer delight. She was certainly a sight for sore eyes! He hadn't seen his daughter in days, which to him seemed like forever. He hadn't stayed at the treehouse in weeks mainly because Jane didn't want to coop him up with her constant vomiting but also she didn't want to take him away from his leading duties. Even though he thoroughly enjoyed leading and protecting the family, he sorely missed his wife and daughter. Whenever Annabelle visited him she would update him on the pregnancy and how her mother was feeling, usually not great!

This made Tarzan feel so guilty, he sorely wished he could make Jane feel better and he felt terrible for not being there as much as he wanted to be. But every time he tried to visit Jane would suffer a terrible bout of vomiting and would tell him that maybe it would be best to visit her another day. Then the visits became less and less frequent, Tarzan finally admitting to the fact that visiting Jane made her feel even worse and so stayed away. He felt that he was slowly becoming a stranger not only in his own home but also to his own family. He really hoped that everything would go back to how things were, back to normal once the baby was born.

"Hello stranger!" Kala beamed as her granddaughter ran to her father, almost panting for breath. "How are yo-"

"Mama's having the baby!" Annabelle blurted out quickly. There was no time to greet her grandmother. "Her water broke and she sent me to find you and it took ages and I couldn't find you and she was in so much pain and, and-" Tarzan could see that her daughter was trying hard to be brave but was on the edge of bursting into floods of tears.

"Alright Belle," Tarzan made his face calm as to not distress his daughter even more, "where is your grandfather darling?"

"I found him first, just off the old campsite. Jalika has taken him home and then I came to find you and Grandma,"

"Well done darling, you have absolutely done the right thing. Good girl."

"Let's go then," Kala added before hugging her granddaughter, "don't worry darling, everything's going to be alright, you'll see. Now we'd better hurry!" They all got up and Tantor lowered himself down so that Kala and Annabelle could climb onto his back.

"Hold on a second!" Terk cried after a moment or two of hesitating, "I'm coming too! Gobu look after Keke and the troop! Sounds like you need all the help you can get with this birth T!" Tarzan rolled his eyes but couldn't be bothered nor had the time to argue with his cousin now. Terk climbed on and they all set off with Tarzan swinging on vines and surfing branches ahead of them.

As he jumped from tree to tree, he cursed himself for being away from Jane for the second time. He promised himself that he would not be away for the birth of his child again and he had actually planned to live outside the treehouse in the final week of her pregnancy so that he could instantly be there, day or night. But babies seemed to be very fickle things, Annabelle was two weeks late and this one was a week early, never arriving on their designated date. "Anyway, it doesn't matter now," Tarzan thought as he slid down a spiralling branch and jumped onto a vine. All that mattered was getting to the treehouse before the baby was born!

"I'm coming Jane!" Tarzan's inner voice called out with a fierce determination, hoping that somehow Jane could hear it. "Hold on sweetheart. I'm coming!"


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 – Into the Breech:**

"Oh God… oh God… oh sweet Jesus! Help me! Help me! Ah oh God, ah ah, ahhhhhhhhhhh!" the desperate pleads and then the wail emitting from Jane's cracked lips was utterly pitiful. Even though she was not at all religious, she couldn't help pleading to a higher power as another contraction released its sadistic torment inside her.

After her daughter had left to find the rest of the family, Jane had being lying on the bed but this proved to be far too uncomfortable for her to bear. She then spent a while trying to find a more suitable position: first on all fours on the bed, then leaning over it before trying to lean on the kitchen sink and dining table which all failed as the baby slowly started to make its imminent welcome to the world.

Jane gritted her teeth and her knuckles turned white as she gripped the spindles of the dining chair with what strength she had as the next contraction brewed. She was now squatting on the floor by the dining table, clinging to the back of one of the dining chairs. At first she deemed this to be the most comfortable position but now whether it was or not, she was not going anywhere. She did not dare move now.

"Ah, ah, argh, AAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Jane cried loudly as the pain of this contraction knocked her for six! It was definitely far stronger than the last one and they were growing stronger by the minute. Less than an hour had passed before the dull ache that accompanied each pang became a knife like thrust, vicious and relentless.

They seemed so much worse than the pains that she had with Annabelle. But it had been so long ago that maybe they were just as painful, her hormones making her memory cloudy about the pain part but clear about the joy of holding her baby in her arms. However, Jane through her strong maternal instinct felt that these were definitely more painful, more difficult and that perhaps there was a chance of things going wrong.

With great courage she released one hand from the chair, hoping that she would not collapse and thrust two of her fingers inside her. From what she felt, she could tell that her cervix was fully dilated and ready to give birth. It seemed that this baby was somewhat in a hurry and she couldn't wait for her father or Tarzan. She would have to push… on her own.

Jane rammed her chin into her chest and pushed hard. As she did so a faint rumble of thunder sounded outside the treehouse. Jane was surprised at the thunder but then again she couldn't see the sky outside what with the heavy curtains blocking the windows. Jane wished that she could just tear them down and get some fresh air into this wretched, stuffy treehouse. The air was almost fetid from weeks of little ventilation despite Annabelle's vigilant cleaning and now the stink of her labour added to the mix. Jane couldn't help but wonder if the thunder a sign… a bad omen.

"Oh God!" Jane thought when she finished pushing, "What if this is it? What if I die giving birth alone? What if my baby dies or we both die, all alone on the floor? Please hurry, oh someone please hurry!"

Whether a higher power existed or thorough evolution, either one was more than unfair when it created woman! As Jane wiped her sweaty brow with the back of her hand, her cotton nightgown wet with perspiration she felt as if she had now lost any sense of dignity. Sweating like a pig, squatting and clinging onto the back of the chair like some animal, straining to drop its cub. Childbirth it seemed to her the great equaliser of women. The Queen of England or a grand duchess was no different and had to suffer the exact same pain as any common jade that gives birth. There was nothing exalted about it.

It was not only the potential prospect of dying that Jane feared. She was also petrified of damaging herself. As she pushed for the second time, the pain was so great that she thought she was going to rip not just her privates but also her whole body, right down the middle. She had heard horror stories of women having their wombs prolapsing and having to be held in with pessaries, as there was no surgery to fix it or having their pelvic floor rip from front to back and then become horrifically infected.

Jane dreaded to think of that happening to her or the possibility of never being able to make love to Tarzan again. In all their years of marriage, they had a fully satisfying and loving sex life with Tarzan who was always willing to please her, as she was always willing to please him. The idea of herself never feeling any sexual pleasure, no longer enjoying Tarzan's passionate lips, strong hands, dexterous tongue and his long, perfectly formed manhood was something just she couldn't contemplate.

Miraculously just as she was about to push for the third time, the front door burst open and Archimedes raced over to her. His face was almost beetroot red and beading with sweat as he clambered up to the treehouse as fast as his little legs could carry him. As he saw his daughter squatting on the floor and holding onto the chair for dear life, he almost shook his head in disbelief at the near-animalistic pose she was in.

"Janey-Jane dear! Are you alright?" Archimedes knelt down beside her and moved a piece of damp hair off her face.

"Not good. Would you get me a glass of water Daddy?" Jane asked. She had wanted water for ages but didn't dare to move from her spot. Archimedes hurried over to the sink and pulled up a bucket of water from the water butt outside. He came back over soon enough with a large glass of water and a jug of the rest of the water and a damp tea towel. Jane chugged down the glass of water as soon as he handed it to her. It tasted so good against her parched mouth. She immediately went back to gripping the chair; she didn't have the energy to say please and thank-you.

"Oh Daddy! Whoever said giving birth the second time is easier was a bloody goddam liar!" Jane swore as another agonising contraction was building inside her. She needed to push again. She rammed her chin into her chest and pushed hard before Archimedes could suggest that she moved back to the bed.

"Well done Jane!" he smiled and dabbed her forehead with the damp tea towel.

"Have you seen Tarzan?" Jane said through short, sharp exhales, "I thought he would be here by now!'

"Anna found me first and then she went to find Tarzan and Kala. I'm sure they won't be long." Archimedes said in a cheery tone, but inside he was doubtful. There was a strong possibility that he would miss the birth but they couldn't delay it for Tarzan's sake. The health and the safe delivery of the baby was paramount.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH GGGGGOOOOOOODDDDDD!" Jane screamed as she pushed again and Archimedes swore that her hands would snap the spindles of the dining chair as she was gripping them with such a vice like grip.

"Daddy! Something is wrong!" Jane said when she stopped pushing. The baby was now halfway out of her womb. "Something feels different, something's wrong with the baby!"

"Alright calm down Jane," Archimedes soothed her, "Let's have a look." He helped Jane lower her bottom onto the floor. Jane placed her hands far out behind her to support herself, her feet flat on floor with her legs bent out. Jane was far past the point of caring about her father seeing her privates. He helped her deliver Annabelle all those years ago and she was more concerned about her baby. There was an agonising silence as Archimedes looked for any complications.

"It's breech," he finally said and Jane felt her stomach churn in fear. This was the last thing she wanted. She instantly imagined her father having to cut the baby out of her to save it, sacrificing her life to save his or hers.

"Jane!" The door burst open and in rushed Tarzan, followed by Kala, Annabelle and Terk! Jane was utterly relieved to see her husband but a little annoyed that Terk was with them. She was beginning to feel like she was a freak show act at the circus and the whole jungle had come along to gawp and gape!

"Mama!" Annabelle gasped at the sight of her sweat-drenched mother as she groaned in pain. The little girl instantly wished she hadn't left her poor mother alone to suffer and hot tears were beginning to well up in her eyes.

"Terk take Anna outside," Kala whispered firmly in Terk's ear, "this is too much for the young'un to see. We'll call you two in when the baby is born."

Terk nodded and gently led her niece outside. Annabelle protested at first but was soon coaxed by her aunt and quietly led outside to chat or play until it was all over.

"How are you Jane?" Tarzan crouched beside his wife and kissed her damp forehead. She looked completely exhausted, almost lily white in colour he thought. She would have to push the baby out soon before she lost all the strength to do so.

"Never better!" Jane managed to make a weak smile as he gently rubbed the small of her back, which relieved a little pain.

"The baby is breech," Archimedes told him and Tarzan felt his wife quietly grip his hand tight in fear.

"Breech? What do you mean breech?"

"The baby is coming out bottom first instead of head first," Archimedes' face was serious, "Jane has to push really hard now."

"Come on Jane," Tarzan put his other hand over their clasped hands, "you can do it. You can do it darling. I know you can." Jane gritted her teeth and rammed her chin into her chest again and pushed hard at the next contraction.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHH GGGOOOODDD!" she screamed loudly, squeezing his hand tightly as she pushed, "No more children Tarzan! Swear to me! Promise me no more children! I can't have another one! If you dare get me pregnant again I swear I will kill you!"

"Of course darling," Tarzan soothed, smiling at Jane's pain induced threats and kissed her damp hair, "two is perfect."

"Just one more big push should do it," Archimedes nodded to her, "just one more push Jane."

'You can do it dear," Kala chipped in with some extra encouragement.

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!" Jane screamed at the top of her lungs as she pushed with every ounce of strength left in her and in a rush of blood and mucus she felt a small, wet form slithering out of her and into her father's arms. Archimedes immediately cut the umbilical cord and wrapped the baby in a clean blanket that soon let out a mewling cry.

"Kala help Jane deliver the placenta will you?" Archimedes nodded to her and took the baby over to his desk in a somewhat serious manner.

"What's happening? Where's my baby?" Jane cried as Kala crouched in front of her.

"The Professor is just checking the baby dear," Kala replied calmly, "now let's deliver that placenta."

Soon enough Jane delivered the placenta, fully intact. Tarzan carefully lifted her up and carried her over to the bed to lie down. Jane was absolutely desperate to see and hold her baby, her father had been checking it for ages and he had not even had the courtesy to tell them what sex it was.

"Daddy," she said as Tarzan draped the bed sheets and quilt over her tired legs and swollen privates, "I want to hold my baby now. What is it? It is a girl or a boy." Archimedes came over to her and Tarzan who was sitting on the edge of the bed next to her, gently stroking her hair. Jane and Tarzan felt their pulse quicken when they noticed the rather grave expression on Archimedes' face.

"It's a boy," he finally said as the baby nuzzled into his chest, "you have a son."

"A son!" Tarzan cried in delight, "Did you hear that Jane! A son! Now we have one of each! Oh Jane I love you!"

"Your son is though… a little…" Archimedes added, clumsily trying to think of the right words to say, "different." Then he decided that the best way to tell them was to show them. He carefully handed the baby over to Jane who immediately began to cradle him in her arms.

Jane looked down at her baby, at her son. He was a little on the small side but then again he was a week or so early and she hadn't been eating much due to the constant morning sickness but he seemed strong. She opened the blanket a little and saw ten toes, two feet, two sturdy legs and his little genitals. Then a torso and two arms and hands with ten little fingers, all perfectly intact. She took in his little blood stained head covered with a scattering of dark brown hair like her husband's.

The baby opened its eyes and Jane saw that her son had one blue eye like hers and the other eye an intense green like Tarzan's. This was certainly unusual but nothing to worry about. Jane in fact quite liked it; it meant that he was exactly half hers and half Tarzan's.

Her eyes lowered and took in the nose that her son had obviously inherited from his father – but then! Jane gasped as she finally clocked on to what her father was talking about. Her baby, her poor sweet baby!

Her son's top lip was not formed together and was split widely up into his right nostril. Then as the baby yawned, Jane could see that the roof of his mouth was not fused together either, resulting in a large slit in the palate. Tears welled in her eyes, her boy, her poor sweet boy. "Oh you poor thing," she thought as the baby nuzzled into her breast. Tarzan noticed it too and she felt his sadness as he stroked her head with one hand and stroking the baby's head with one finger as if to try to stop them both from breaking down.

"What is it that?" Kala asked, shocked by the sight of her grandson's deformed mouth.

"It's a cleft lip and palate," Archimedes explained slowly, "it's when the lip and roof of the mouth do not fuse together as it should whilst the baby is growing in the womb."

"Daddy…will my son….die?" Jane whispered, almost choking on the words.

"No, no no," Archimedes shook his head vigorously, "It just means we will have to feed him a little differently that's all."

"See Jane, it's not so bad," Tarzan tried to sound positive but Jane was silent. Never in her life had she felt so wretched, this was all her fault. All that throwing up must have damaged her baby, her son. After all that waiting and trying and being imprisoned in the treehouse, Jane wondered what she did in her past to warrant such cruelty? Was God, if he existed punishing her for her past sins? If he was why couldn't he just punish her and not her innocent son? Although she loved her son unconditionally, she was filled with a mixture of emotions. Sadness, anger and fear but mostly pity, pity for her son's condition.

"Can I see it now? Can I see the baby!" The front door burst open and in rushed Annabelle, desperate to see her newborn sibling. Terk gave an apologetic shrug to Jane and Tarzan, but she was also extremely keen to see the baby after all that screaming and yelling.

"Careful Belle," Tarzan quickly warned her as his daughter nearly went to jump onto the bed and Annabelle immediately sat down next to her mother with great care.

"Can I hold it?" she asked, eyes wide in anticipation as she tried to peer at the baby.

"A little later darling," Jane sniffed back up her tears and angled the baby so her daughter could see him properly, "say hello to your baby brother." There was a tense silence in the treehouse as Annabelle observed her new baby brother, her green eyes taking in every feature.

"He's perfect!" she finally said with a massive grin on her face. "Hello, I'm Annabelle your big sister and I am going to look after you and we will have lots of fun together. When can I teach him vine swinging Mama?"

"Not for a long time I'm afraid darling," Jane couldn't help but make a little smile, "but you can teach him to walk and talk in a year or so." "Goodness, how wonderful my daughter is!" she thought. The innocence and absolute positive outlook of children was just mesmerising to her. She needed to learn a thing or two from her daughter.

Annabelle nodded and then paused for a second before saying, "so that's means I won… Mama I won!"

"Won what Belle?" Tarzan asked, both he, Kala and Archimedes were completely puzzled.

"Anna and I had a bet over the sex of the baby," Jane explained, "I said it would be a girl and Anna said it was going to be a boy. If Anna won I said she could pick the baby's name."

"Can I?" Annabelle asked tentatively, thinking that her mother might change her mind.

"No, no a promise is a promise." Jane replied, "You can pick your brother's name Anna."

Annabelle looked at her baby brother for a long time, thinking hard at what name belonged to him.

"William," she said at last and then nodded her head decisively, "William Porter."

"Willi-am," Tarzan said, sounding it out in syllables, "it's a lovely name Belle."

"Excellent choice Anna!" Archimedes beamed and Kala nodded her approval.

"It's lovely, it's perfect," Jane smiled before kissing her daughter's forehead, "William it is then. I just wish," she then turned to her husband, "that we knew your father's name. I would have liked to have your father's name as William's middle name." Tarzan took this in and thought for a moment.

"But I know my father's name," he replied, "Kerchak." He recalled Kerchak's last moments where he told him that he was his son and to lead the family. Tarzan had always seen him as his father despite Kerchak's years of icy rejection and it seemed right to have his son's middle name after him.

"Kerchak," Jane nodded in agreement, "Everyone say hello to William Kerchak Porter." Despite the shaky start and sadness over their son's deformity, Jane and Tarzan loved William with all their hearts and even though things were going to be difficult at first, they knew that they would soon adapt as they always did. Indeed, they had waited far too long and suffered too much heartache to give up now.


	32. Chapter 32

Hello everyone! Sorry for the huge delay and thanks for being so patient. Life has been a little jam packed but I have written an extra long chapter so enjoy and please review! Thanks and lots of love Miffygirl18 xxx

 **Chapter 32 – End of the Tether:**

Up, up high in the bright blue cloudless sky, two small colourful birds were swooping and gliding through the warm air before diving into the emerald green canopy of the jungle. It was a male and female, flitting from tree to tree with the male in hot pursuit of the female. They landed on a branch and the female started to nuzzle her head against the male's cheek.

The male bird was more than pleased at this gesture of affection. He had been pursuing the female for days, desperately trying to woo her by decorating a display area with many shiny trinkets that he had collected. Then he danced his courtship dance, using the colourful streaks in his tail to attract her, to win her heart. "This is it!" he thought giddily, they were just seconds away from mating when suddenly a loud wailing cry sounded through the jungle. At first they ignored it, hoping it would stop but it didn't. Minutes later it was still incessantly sounding out and the high pitch wails were like nails running down a blackboard!

"What on earth is it that!" the female bird cried, covering her earholes with her wings.

"It's the new man cub!" the male bird replied loudly over the screaming cries, "Lord Tarzan and Lady Jane's baby! It has been doing that a LOT!"

"Maybe we should do this some another time?" the female retorted, anxious to get away from the baby's deafening cries.

"Oh no, no!" the male was now absolutely distraught at the prospect of no longer mating! "Why don't we just fly to another tree, away from the man cub?"

"Oh but I need to hunt for some worms and I should really fix my nest before dark," the female replied, sounding rather reluctant to go with her male companion. "I'll see you around… alright?"

"But, but, but!" the male burbled in panic as the female flew off before he could try to change her mind. He cursed under his breath at the new man cub crushing his chances of mating. The thought of a revengeful pooping on its crying head seemed mighty tempting but he shook at his head at the thought and flew off into the jungle.

"Oh please Jane make it stop! Make it stop!" Terk cried in sheer frustration as William continued to scream his little head off. They were sitting with Kala and a bunch of older female gorillas, chatting and eating happily until the baby started wailing incessantly.

"Him," Kala retorted, "him Terk, not it."

"Yeah well I'm not so sure!" Terk snapped back, covering her ears with her hands.

"I'm so sorry everyone," Jane apologised profusely as she bounced William up and down desperately in her arms. "I have tried feeding, changing AND burping him and nothing has worked!"

"Why don't you hold him differently?" one of the females suggested, "Swing him from side to side?"

Jane did as she was instructed and held her son close to her chest and swung him from side to side. William stopped crying much to everyone's delight!

"It worked!" Jane gasped but her face fell a second later, "Nope! Just stopped to throw up a little!" William immediately started crying again but this time even more adamantly and more high pitched!

"I think I am loosing my mind!" another female gorilla groaned, almost tearing her head hair out.

"How long has William been crying for?" Jane asked as she continued to rock William, desperately trying to comfort her son.

"For an eternity!" Terk snapped, "I swear that baby has been crying nonstop ever since it came out of you Jane! Can't you swap it for another one?!"

"No I can't Terk!" Jane retorted sharply, "It has been ages and he won't stop crying! Anna cried but never as much as this! I think William has got another ear infection, my poor little munchkin."

"Well I tell you that this proves that no good can happen from mating with Tarzan!"

"Here let me try," Kala offered and Jane gratefully placed her son into his grandmother's arms. Kala cleared her throat and began to sing. "Come stop your crying, it will be alright. Just take my hand and hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I'll be here, don't you -"

"WWWWWAAAAAAHHHHHH!" William wailed a loud, irritated cry at his grandmother's soothing lullaby, the one she always sang to his father when he was little.

"Nothing works with this child!" she cried in despair and quickly handed the baby back to Jane.

"What am I going to do!" Jane was now absolutely distraught, "I cannot even comfort my own son! I am a terrible mother!"

"I'm going to go and scream into a tree," one female gorilla announced and soon all the other females scarpered, leaving Jane, Terk and Kala alone to cope with the crying baby. Terk almost left as well but a glowering look from Kala made her stay put!

"Hey what's going on?" Tarzan asked as he landed in front of them from the tree above. "I could hear William's cries from the other side of the jungle!"

"William won't stop crying," Jane explained, "I have tried everything!"

"We've ALL tried everything!" Kala added pointedly.

"Here let's me hold him," Tarzan offered and Jane carefully placed the baby in his arms. As soon as Tarzan cradled William in his arms, the baby immediately stopped crying and started to nuzzle his little face into his father's toned chest.

"Have I gone deaf?" Terk gasped in complete shock at the silence. Now all she could hear the rustling of leaves and sweet lilting birdcalls.

"Well it's official," Jane sighed resignedly as she watched William fall asleep, "my son hates me! He never cries when you hold him."

"T from now on, you're primary baby holder!" Terk added and at that comment Jane felt like an absolute failure. She was indeed grateful that Tarzan stopped William crying but she also resented him for it, that he could do it and she couldn't. Secretly, deep down inside her she couldn't help but feeling flashes of resentment towards William too.

"No of course he doesn't hate you Jane," Tarzan said dismissively, "he probably just likes my scent or something." Tarzan looked at his wife and he couldn't help but be concerned at the state she was in. Her skin was pale unlike her normal golden hue and the skin under her eyes was dark with fatigue. She had barely slept since their son was born three months ago and it didn't help that feeding was so difficult.

Instead of breastfeeding which was impossible with William's cleft palate, Jane had to express her milk by hand. Then she would heat the milk in a pan to sterilise it and then fed him with a meat baster as William couldn't suckle without milk going into his nasal cavity. This took time and Jane missed the bonding aspect that she experienced with Annabelle, making her feel even less of a mother and more incompetent.

"Jane why don't you have a nap?" Tarzan suggested, "You should really sleep whilst William is sleeping."

"Oh but I can't," Jane replied, "William will need feeding when he wakes up and I need to express and build a fire for the milk and sterilise the baster."

"It's alright dear, we'll wake up you in a while. You can use my nest if you like," Kala suggested kindly, "I made it fresh this morning so it's nice and soft."

As Jane went to politely decline Kala's offer, Tarzan took her hand and she could see his eyes were filled with concern, almost pleading with her.

"Sweetheart please… you need to sleep. I'll wake you up in an hour or so. You need to rest."

At that moment, Jane wanted to burst into tears, not only from sleep deprivation but also at her husband's compassion. It should have made her feel better but she couldn't help but feel awful. She went over to Kala's nest and as soon as her head hit the leaves she was out cold. She slept a dreamless sleep, just pure blackness, no colour.

When Tarzan woke her, for a split second she thought things were back to how they used to be, before William arrived. But then she saw him in his father's arms and her heart sank a little. Then she shook her head at this dark thought. "How can you think like this?" she scolded herself, "How could you wish that your son wasn't born?"

"Do you feel a bit better now you have had a nap darling?" Tarzan asked her and even though an hour's nap wouldn't simply fix her huge sleep debt, she felt herself force her mouth in a bright, false smile.

"Yes, much better sweetheart." A wave of guilt swept through her as Tarzan made a relieved smile. If only he knew, if only he knew how she was really feeling.

"Shall we feed William now? I'll make the fire whilst you express if you like."

"Yes that would be great thanks."

As Jane carefully fed her son with the baster, she noted his smallness. Annabelle was much bigger than he was at this age and feeding with the baster was not best way but was for the moment the only way that they could feed him successfully. Every time she looked at him, she would become more anxious and a new concern over his health would plague her mind.

"I'm going to take William back to the treehouse," she said once they finished tidying up the feeding equipment. "I think it would be best for him to sleep in his crib."

"Alright, I need to scout a new place for the family to nest tomorrow though. But Belle and I will come back this evening."

Jane nodded, too tired to ask her husband to come with her. She wanted him with her in case William cried again but she knew that he also had the responsibility of looking after the gorillas. She put the feeding equipment into a cloth bag, slung it over her shoulder and Tarzan carefully placed their son into the sling that she used to carry him in.

"See you later sweetheart, see you later little man." Tarzan kissed his son on the top of his head and then pecked his wife on the lips before Jane walked off into the jungle.

"Are you sure Jane is really alright son?" Kala asked as they watched her walk away with a somewhat weary gait.

"Yes Mum," Tarzan reassured his mother, "she's just a little tired that's all. Things will settle down soon." Kala nodded but she knew that as a male there were just some feelings that Tarzan would never be able to understand. She couldn't help but be concerned and really hoped that things would blow over just as her son had promised.

"I'm coming!" Jane called to her son who was crying loudly in his crib. She was trying to heat some milk for his next feed whilst William started up his high-pitched, non-stop wailing again. Jane tried to ignore it at first, hoping that he would calm himself down but he was insistent, demanding her full attention like a spoiled prince. "I'm coming darling," Jane sighed as she turned round to deal with her son. Unfortunately as she turned her arm caught the copper pan and knocked it off the range.

"Damn it!" Tears welled in Jane's eyes as the warm milk trickled through the gaps in the floorboards. It had taken her ages to express that milk and she felt nothing more than a dairy cow whenever she had to massage and squeeze her breasts to get it out. Was William ever grateful for it? No! Most of the time he refused to eat anyway, like a little Lord Fauntleroy thinking that her milk was not good enough for him. "Nothing is ever good for that boy," Jane thought, "that's if he is even a boy… maybe he's a monster, a devil, a changeling?"

William's screams pierced her brain and Jane gritted her teeth against the sound. She dug her fingernails so deep into her palms that she drew a little blood and screwed her eyes shut. She tried to block out the sound but no matter how hard she tried, the cries got louder and more indignant. What was left of her mind like a slowly fraying rope, finally snapped!

She stormed over to the crib and grabbed the baby roughly under his armpits. As she took in his little face now flushed scarlet and tearstained like an enraged Roman emperor and her eyes saw red. "What do you want from me!" she demanded as William continued to cry, "What do you want from me?!"

William cried even harder at his mother's loud voice and at being held rather roughly and this made Jane all even angrier.

"Stop crying! Stop crying!" Jane begged, her voice getting louder and louder. "Stop crying! STOP CRYING! SSSTTTOOPPP CCCRRRYYYIINNGG!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, all the anger and despair rushing madly through her. For a split second, she imagined herself throwing her baby onto the floor and hearing his little head crack. Then he would stop crying, he would just stop crying.

"Jane?!" Archimedes was standing in the doorway, holding a basket of vegetables that he had picked for dinner and was absolutely horrified at the sight of Jane screaming at her child and William absolutely beside himself. He immediately dropped the basket, vegetables rolling across the floor as he rushed over to them.

"Daddy," Jane turned to face him, her face all red and her eyes pleading, "take him, please just take him." Her body was shaking and tears burning her eyes as she handed her baby over to her father. She was terrified of herself; she didn't trust herself to hold William for a moment longer. She was horrified that she even thought of hurting her baby and if her father hadn't turned up she might have done something that would have been completely irreversible.

As soon as she handed William over to her father, the baby immediately stopped crying and settled down which was like an absolute betrayal to Jane, a kick in the gut. Her son hated her, he truly hated her. No wonder, she was the worst mother in the world, the worst mother, the worst mother her mind spitefully told her again and again. She let out a long, loud desperate cry, her legs buckling under her, half fainting, half keening. Quickly Archimedes stopped her from collapsing and helped her into bed.

With William propped in one arm, he raided the medicinal supplies and took out a small dark blue glass bottle. He went back over to the bed and put 3 drops of a sleeping draught onto his daughter's tongue. Soon enough Jane's eyes rolled back, her lids fluttered and then closed as she drifted off into much needed sleep.

Jane opened her eyes and saw that she was lying in bed in the treehouse, all calm and quiet in the dusky light. For a second, she was relieved but then anxiety kicked in as she remembered what had happened. To her horror she panicked that the worst did actually happened, that she had harmed William and at the corner of her eye she watched the crib with great fear.

"He's sound asleep," Archimedes said softly as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "The little mite is plum tuckered out. I've put some magolo ointment in his ears. The infection should be gone in a day or two."

"Thanks. Does he need to be fed?" Jane asked, her heart still beating rapidly in worry.

"No, I fed him some goat's milk sweetened with a little honey not long ago."

"Thanks Daddy… Anna and Tarzan back yet?"

"Nope, no sign of them yet. Come you must be hungry, let's eat." Archimedes helped her up and walked with her to the dining table. Jane noticed that the split milk had been cleaned up and the treehouse was very clean and tidy. She must have asleep for hours if her father had time to clean the place. Archimedes served up two bowls of a hearty vegetable and pearl barley soup served with some thick slices of bread and goat's butter.

They ate in silence, Jane quietly sipping at her soup whilst Archimedes tucked in with more gusto and was soon helping himself to a second round of bread.

"Here, I know what will make you feel a little better," he made a little smile when they finished eating the soup and went over to the range. A moment or so later he came back to the table with a baked rice pudding and a couple of jars of homemade jam. Jane didn't know whether to smile or cry. It was her favourite thing to eat as a little girl, especially on cold winter nights in front of the fire in the parlour with her mother. Archimedes served up a bowl of the pudding with a spoonful of raspberry jam on top, her favourite and handed it to her.

"Sup up dear," he said calmly, "you need your strength." Jane took a spoonful and placed it nervously into her mouth. The creamy texture of the pudding was soothing on her sore throat and the tartness of the raspberry jam cut through the sweetness of the pudding's caramelised crust perfectly. It was scent of vanilla that made Jane pause. The heady scent was almost like the scent of her own milk, maternal and comforting. It made think of her own mother stroking her hair as they ate rice pudding together in front of the crackling fire. God she missed her! She missed her so much and Jane would have done anything for her to be next to her right now, soothing her and telling her that everything was going to be fine.

"I hope it's alright," Archimedes said as he finished a mouthful, "I tried to follow your mother's recipe, what I could remember of it." Jane nodded and soon found herself almost wolfing it down and Archimedes served her some seconds, relieved that she hadn't lost her appetite.

"Jane dear… how are you feeling?" he asked as she tucked into her second lot of rice pudding.

"Much better now Daddy, now that I've had some sleep and some food."

"No Jane," Archimedes shook his head, " tell me, how are you REALLY feeling?"

"Defeated," Jane eventually replied, "shattered, broken, inadequate. Tired, angry, frustrated, scared, lost, a complete failure. A poor excuse for a mother. No matter what I do I feel like I am doing nothing right and sometimes I really struggle to bond with William, especially when he is crying like that.

I do love him, I really do Daddy but sometimes there are times when I just want to run away, crawl into a hole and hide. Sometimes I wish life could go back to how it was before and then I feel awful at how I am feeling and I scold myself for thinking that way but no matter what I do I cannot stop these thoughts… even the really dark ones… ones about… hurting him. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come in! Oh Daddy! I am so scared! I'm so scared!" Jane began to weep softly and Archimedes calmly took her hands in his, letting her say what she needed to say without interruption.

He knew that she was exhausted, how could she not be after a difficult birth and a baby who did cry constantly? Plus her son's facial disfigurement certainly did not help matters; all of this was enough to test anyone's limits. She was definitely suffering a case of bad baby blues but he didn't know that she was finding it hard to bond with William, or that she was having thoughts of harming of him. "Maybe it's the sheer lack of sleep that is making her feel that way, making her have those dark thoughts?" he wondered.

"Jane dear, does Tarzan know that you are feeling this way?" he asked tentatively as Jane wiped the tears away with the back of her hand but he fished out a handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to her.

"Yes and no," she admitted finally, dabbing her eyes with the handkerchief. "He knows that I am finding things difficult and he does pitch in with looking after William and does his share of the housework. Believe me, he does far more than any husband that I would have had back in England ever would. But I still feel that I need to be the perfect wife. Nearly every time I am with him or when he asks me how I am feeling I cannot help but plaster this big stupid grin on my face and act as if everything is peachy. I want to be honest with him but I just can't do it. I don't want to break his heart, destroy his belief that he has the perfect wife and children, especially what with William's… deformity."

"Oh Jane," Archimedes sighed sadly at his daughter's plight. When Jane was a little girl he would scoop her up in his arms, cuddle her tight and tell her everything was going to be fine. Now she was a grown woman and her problems were complex and legitimate, not so easily solved as soothing a child's scraped knee or tears over a silly quarrel with a friend.

"I worry about William all the time," Jane continued, "he is so much smaller than Anna was at 3 months and it's so difficult to feed him so what will happen when I wean him onto solid food? Also this is his second ear infection now and we cannot treat them with magolo root ointment forever."

"The new bottle that I am working on is nearly finished. It should be much more efficient than the meat baster. Things will pan out soon enough dear."

Jane paused and took a deep breath to compose herself before speaking again. "Daddy… don't lie to me. I have looked at your medical textbooks, especially the pages you have marked. I know that William is going to suffer complications. Eating problems, dental problems, speech problems and…. hearing prob -" Jane stopped herself short at that. The thought of her son possibly being partially or fully deaf and or having trouble talking was too terrible to contemplate.

Archimedes blushed guiltily. He had been doing as much research on William's condition as he could and even travelled to the port with Tantor on his own to see if there were medical journals that could provide answers. He hadn't told his daughter and son-in-law of the possible challenges facing William because he wanted to get all the facts straight first, but he also dreaded the prospect of breaking their hearts with the truth.

"I know I was mollycoddling Anna before, but this is different. Living in the jungle you have to use all your senses, Tarzan said so himself when teaching Anna. Survival of the fittest like Darwin said, an animal or boy that is deaf and cannot speak easily would not survive long in the jungle even in a troop, you know that Daddy. He would be easy prey and I cannot risk that. Ever since he was born I have always felt that William is not suited for the jungle. And now that I have seen the medical books I am absolutely sure that it's not safe for him to live here… that he needs to be in England where there are doctors to help him.

But how am I going to tell Tarzan that? How am I going to tell him that he needs to give up his home and his family? And Anna! This jungle and the gorillas are all she knows; I will be breaking her heart and the gorillas! Oh the gorillas, how am I going to tell Kala? Oh Kala… Kala! This will kill her!" Tears ran down Jane's face as she saw that so many loved ones were going to be heartbroken and separated over all of this. But William was her son and she needed to do what was best for him, even though it came at the highest of prices.

"Jane," Archimedes finally spoke after a long sad silence, "now don't get too excited but I saw an article in one of my journals. I didn't want to say anything until I had started a correspondence with him to see if William was a suitable candidate. There is a doctor, a surgeon in Harley Street, Dr Willis-Turner and he is a pioneer in the realm of reconstructive surgery, particularly facial injuries and deformities. He has worked on soldiers maimed in battle and uses and has refined the techniques of Grafe, Roux and Langenbeck. He has performed a staphylorraphy, a cleft palate repair as well as reconstructing the cleft lip a one year old boy not long ago and it was rather successful. Here let me show you."

Archimedes jumped up and went over to his cluttered desk, sifting through the mounds of books, papers and cut-outs and came back over with the article. It was a small piece but there was a before and after photograph of the patient. Jane stared at it, taking in every detail. She couldn't believe it, the little child had a normal looking face albeit a scar on his upper lip but that was nothing compared to overall results. That could be her little boy all fixed, that was going to be her son. There was no discussing it; this was the answer that she had been dreaming of. This was the solution to all of their problems, but there was still the problem of her leaving the jungle with the children.

"Mama!" the door suddenly opened and there was Tarzan and Annabelle back from the gorillas. Jane looked at Tarzan and Tarzan looked at her, his once happy eyes were now filled with concern at her tear stained face. Jane took a deep breath in trepidation. This was going to be one tough conservation but he needed to hear the truth, no matter hard it would be to swallow.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 – Hard Truths:**

"Mama! Mama! We had so much fun today!" Annabelle bounded over to Jane, eager to tell her mother all about her day. "Keke, me, Dembe, Zuki, Jima and the others all played Cowboys and Indians and then British Bulldog and -"

"Say you little monkey!" Archimedes interrupted before Annabelle could notice her mother's tearstained face, "Why don't we go outside and play before dinner? I have fixed your swing you know?'

"Okay," Annabelle replied, still oblivious to her mother quickly trying to compose herself. "Can we also decide where we are going to build the playhouse Grandpa?"

"I see no reason why not," Archimedes smiled at his granddaughter before giving a quick glance at Jane to reassure her that he and Annabelle would be out of the way for a while so that she and Tarzan could talk.

"Bye bye Mama," Annabelle quickly gave her mother's waist an affectionate squeeze, "it wasn't the same without you. Love you!"

"Love you too," Jane's lips made a smile, deeply touched by her daughter's sweet, caring nature. She kissed the top of Annabelle's head and Archimedes coughed as a sign to his granddaughter that they'd best be going.

"See you later Papa," Annabelle added as she passed by her father as she and her grandfather were leaving the treehouse.

"See you later scamp!" Tarzan chuckled and ruffled his daughter's long brown hair. Annabelle protested at first but was soon giggling in delight at her father's affections.

"Belle's right," Tarzan noted after the front door closed behind Archimedes and Annabelle, leaving him and his wife all alone in the treehouse, "it wasn't the same without you." There was a long, awkward silence and Tarzan could sense that Jane was very nervous, like an animal backed into a corner, not knowing whether to fight or flight.

"Tarzan…." Jane paused and took in a long breath, "we need to talk." Those four words, those four simple words that should have sounded innocuous but Tarzan felt his heart begin to beat a little faster.

"Please Tarzan… sit," Jane waved her hand at the dining table, motioning for both of them to sit down. Tarzan felt his palms start to become a little clammy and he sat down properly on the chair rather than crouching on it as he usually did. This seemed too an important conservation to sit in a casual manner. He wondered what could be so wrong that deemed them to have this meeting.

Was his wife sick? She still looked very rundown but she didn't seem to have a cold or anything like that. Was something the matter with Belle? No, she was a perfectly healthy, happy girl and was coming into her own especially since learning jungle skills. His father-in-law despite getting on in years was still as spritely as he was as when he first met him all those years ago. Jane couldn't possibly be telling him that she was child again either.

They hadn't had sex at all since William's birth, as Jane still needed more time to heal than she did after having Annabelle. She experienced bleeding for the first 3 weeks and her libido was none existent. Even though Tarzan sorely missed making love to his wife he could understand her clear lack of interest. William's disfigurement had knocked them both for six and his son's needs were clearly top priority. He would have been seriously worried if Jane wasn't concerned over their son's health and wellbeing. "It must be about William," he thought to himself, "we're going to talk about William."

"It's about William," Jane finally said and Tarzan saw that he was right. They were going to talk about their son.

"Is he alright?"

"Well... he has got another ear infection, Daddy has given him some ointment so it should go in a few days."

"Another one? I thought he'd just got over the last one? I suppose that's good news though, that your father has sorted it out I mean."

"Tarzan he is going keep getting ear infections if we don't do something. I'm worried about his weight too, he is so much smaller than Anna was at this stage -"

"Your father is making that new bottle isn't he? That will help him drink more milk and gain weight won't it?"

"It's more than that," Jane replied and Tarzan noticed that she was twisting her fingers together, which she often did when she was nervous. He tried to take her hands in his to comfort her but she abruptly pulled them away. "William is going to face serious problems when he gets older."

"Like what?" he asked, his heart beating faster at the idea of his beloved son suffering even more.

"He will have problems eating solid food, problems with his teeth, he might have trouble speaking -"

"And what?" Tarzan asked fearfully as Jane tried to hold back the tears welling in her eyes.

"There is a good chance that William might become partially or fully deaf," Jane managed to say in a mere whisper.

"Deaf?" The thought of his son not being able to hear was like a knife piercing into his chest. He knew that his son was different to other humans and thought that his mouth just looked a little odd, but he had no idea that it could cause problems like this.

"Well… I suppose we will adapt," Tarzan eventually replied with hope in his voice. It was the only reaction that he could give, not only for his wife but also for himself. "Didn't your father once say that humans who cannot hear talk with their hands?"

"Tarzan a deaf child cannot survive in the jungle, you and I both know that and we will not always be there to protect him. I cannot take that risk. I cannot let him live here whilst he has this disfigurement."

"Jane…" Tarzan took a deep breath as he could see what she was trying to say. "Are you saying that you want to leave?" Asking this question made his stomach sink and his heart throb in panic. Apart from the chance of any of his family getting sick or hurt, he always feared that one day that Jane would want to leave the jungle and return to England.

"Jane," he jumped in before she could reply, "we don't have to do this. I promise I will help out more, look after William more, do more chores. Whatever it takes so that we can stay… please Jane please." He pleaded desperately as his wife turned her head away to try to stop herself from crying. "This cannot happen," he thought, "I cannot loose my wife, my family, my home."

"No," Jane eventually replied, "I don't want to leave Tarzan, the jungle is just as much as my home as it is yours, you know that. There is a doctor; an amazing surgeon that Daddy believes can fix William's mouth and lip. I want to take William to see him and get him an operation."

"Great!" Tarzan felt his heart flip in relief and excitement at the idea of his son getting his mouth fixed.

"The doctor is in Harley Street…" Jane replied apprehensively, "in London… in England." Tarzan's elation quickly turned to shock at this piece of information. So they were going to leave after all! A trip to the port or a town further along the coast was one thing, crossing the ocean to the other side of the world was another thing entirely. He recalled how Jane said it would be difficult for them to come back when she asked him to come to England with her all those years ago.

"I will go to England with Daddy and the children," Jane quickly spoke before Tarzan could try to dissuade her. "Once William has had his operation then we will sail back and then everything can go back to normal, to how they should be."

"You, your father and the children," Tarzan's brow furrowed in confusion, "I'm not coming?"

"You will stay with the gorillas," Jane explained, trying to keep her voice calm, "They need you Tarzan, if you came too then it's not as if we can write to them. You are an amazing leader and I cannot let you give that up."

"Jane, I cannot be leader forever. One of the males will want to be leader at some point. I can be challenged at any time."

"I will not let you sacrifice your place as leader," Jane was insistent, "I will not let you leave your family."

"But Jane… you are my family."

"I know," Jane took his hands in hers, "but they need you here. Besides think about, Anna will get to see where I come from, see London and the sights. It can be a sort of holiday and Daddy can use the visit to organise all sorts of paperwork and business." Seeing her husband's crestfallen face, Jane put her hand down her blouse and fished out her heart shaped pebble necklace. She had worn it ever since their wedding day and regarded it as valuable as a diamond ring. "Tarzan… darling. I love you with all my heart and soul just as much, in fact even more since we got married. I promised to stay with you and even though I will be far away, wearing this my heart will be always with yours no matter how many miles are between us."

Jane nodded at her head at Tarzan's necklace that he also always wore his neck. "I don't want to leave, far from it but I need to do this. Not just for William, but also for us, for our family and also for me, for my wellbeing. I am not coping and I feel that things will get worse if we don't get help. I think this will be the answer to our troubles but I cannot go with your blessing."

Tarzan looked down at his necklace and then looked up at his wife. He knew that she was struggling to look after William and it pained him to see her so down and upset. All he wanted in his life was for his wife and family, both gorilla and human to be happy and healthy. He would walk the entire jungle for a blade of grass that she wanted and if crossing the ocean and getting their son this operation would not only make him well but also her then he had no choice but to let her go.

"Jane," Tarzan squeezed her hands and looked into her blue, apprehensive eyes, "if this is what you want, if this is what you need then you may go to England, you and the children."

"Really?" Jane couldn't help but be surprised. She knew that Tarzan always wanted the best for them but she still felt an inkling that he would say no.

"Yes… when do you plan to go?"

"As soon as possible," Jane replied honestly, "it will take us a couple of days or so to pack I suppose. Then we will go to the port and find a ship going to England. I will tell Anna in the morning."

"We will tell her, together," Tarzan replied and Jane made a grateful smile at that. "This man is a saint," she thought, "I truly have the best husband in the world."

"Thank you," she took her hand and tenderly stroked his cheek, "for understanding how much this means to me."

Tarzan smiled and kissed her soft palm, still resting on his cheek. Jane leant over the dining table and caressed him softly on the lips. It was a bittersweet moment, filled with such love but also sadness too. The couple had barely spent any time apart and here they were, now embarking on a great separation. But despite the miles of land and water between them, they would always be husband and wife. They would always be in each other's hearts.


	34. Chapter 34

Hello everyone! I hope you all had a Happy Holidays, wherever you are! Here is a new chapter for a New Year and I wish you all a Happy 2017! Enjoy the chapter and please review! Love Miffygirl18 xxx

 **Chapter 34 – Family Ties:**

"Anna? Anna, time to wake up darling." Annabelle blinked and rubbed her eyes with her hands as Archimedes gently shook her shoulder.

"Morn, morning Grandpa," Annabelle yawned as she sat up in bed, lifting her arms above her head and stretching out her back. "Right, I suppose I'd better collect the eggs."

"It's alright darling, your mother has already collected them," Archimedes replied as his granddaughter got out of bed. "Your father is making breakfast today."

"Really?" Annabelle was surprised. It was her main chore to feed the hens and collect the eggs each morning before breakfast.

"Yes," Jane called from the dining table where she was feeding her baby brother. "So get washed and dressed now sweetheart. Breakfast will be ready soon. There's a bath ready for you."

Annabelle went to the tin bath, placed behind the faded dressing screen and got in. She was once again surprised. Normally she washed at the washstand in the morning, not a proper bath and the water was lovely and warm. After drying herself with a sheet, Annabelle changed into a loose, pale green cotton dress and quickly plaited her hair into two long pigtails. The smell of breakfast filled the treehouse and Annabelle felt her mouth begin to salivate at the delicious aromas.

"Belle! Breakfast!" Tarzan called and with no second of hesitation Annabelle hurried over to dining table and sat down in her assigned chair. Tarzan came over with a plate piled high with pancakes whilst her mother placed a jar of honey and a gravy boat filled with 'jungle-berry' sauce on the table. Annabelle's eyes widened in absolute delight, this was her most favourite breakfast of all time!

"Tuck in Belle," Tarzan plonked three large fluffy pancakes into her plate and her mother handed her the jungle-berry sauce. Annabelle poured some of the thick, sweet, almost syrupy sauce over the pancakes and then drizzled a little honey on top as well. As she tucked in, she closed her eyes in bliss at the heavenly taste. When she opened her eyes, she saw her family also tucking in and her mother gave her a smile, but it was a little too wide, a little too bright.

Annabelle was puzzled by all of this. Pancakes were a very special treat as their flour supplies were strictly reserved for making bread or pastry. Cakes and desserts were absolute luxuries for them. Normally she would have them for her birthday breakfast but it was October 5th and her birthday wasn't until the 28th. Her father, mother and grandfather all smiled widely at her, almost clownish in nature.

"What's going on?" Annabelle asked a little warily. It seemed like they were hiding something from her.

"Nothing!" Archimedes replied, a little too quickly and little too upbeat in his tone of voice. "Nothing at all!"

"Mama?" Annabelle looked at her mother and then at her father, both of them now looking a tad nervous. "Papa?"

"Yes darling," Jane stepped into the breach, "we do have something, something very important to tell you."

"I knew it!" Annabelle thought triumphantly. "They only made me pancakes to butter me up!"

"Anna-"

"Are you having another baby?" she asked, interrupting her mother. She had been looking very tired recently like she did before she had her baby brother.

"No!" Tarzan and Jane immediately rebutted, Tarzan almost choking on a mouthful of pancakes! "No! No, no, no, no, God no!"

"Then what is it then?" Annabelle asked, getting a little frustrated at her parents' tiptoeing. She was going to be twelve soon, she was a big girl now. She wished they would stop treating her like a baby so much.

"Anna darling," Jane took a deep breath, "you know that your brother is a little different than from other children?"

"Yes, his mouth is a little funny."

"Yes and he is going to need help for it," Jane replied whilst repositioning a squirming William in her arms. "Well, there is a doctor in England that can operate on your brother and make his mouth better."

"England?"

"Yes we are going to go to London."

"Really?!" Annabelle was absolutely astounded by this unbelievable piece of news. "Will we be in England for my birthday?"

"Oh! Your birthday! Err, well, umm, it takes a few weeks to sail to England so I don't think we will be in London by then but we'll still celebrate anyway," Jane replied whilst inside feeling incredibly guilty. She had been so busy worrying about William that she had completely forgotten that her daughter's birthday was right around the corner.

"Will we spend Christmas in London then?" Annabelle asked. She had heard many tales from her mother of snowy Christmases and ice-skating in the local park when she was a child and she wanted one day to experience a cold Christmas herself.

"Uhh… maybe, possibly," Jane hadn't even thought about Christmas. All she had thought about was making her son better. "We will see the sights though, Big Ben, St Paul's, The Tower of London, whatever you want to see. It will be a holiday, an adventure!"

Annabelle let out a loud squeal of delight! She was over the moon at the thought of travelling to the other side of the world. She loved adventures and this was going to be the most exciting adventure ever! She had always wanted to see London, to see where her mother came from before finding her father, to see her jungle of brick and stone.

"Oh Papa!" Annabelle grinned widely, abandoning her pancakes and ran around to her father. "This is going to be so much fun! We're going to see everything!" Not only was she happy to see London but also with her beloved father who would also be seeing it all for the first time too.

"Belle… darling-" Tarzan hesitated, "I… I will not be joining you."

"What?" Annabelle replied, completely taken aback by this answer.

"I need to stay here," Tarzan took his daughter's hand in his to comfort her, "I need to look after the gorillas and keep an eye on the house."

"But can't, can't you come with us?"

"London is too far away for your father to leave the gorillas for so long," Jane tried to calmly explain as she saw her daughter slowly getting upset. "Besides we will still have fun, you, me, your brother and Grandpa."

"And I'll take you to the Natural History Museum and the British Museum," Archimedes added, hoping that would cheer his granddaughter up.

"But, but I want you to come too Papa," Annabelle looked at her father, her green eyes wide in sadness and slight fear. She loved both her parents dearly but she had a very close bond with her father and couldn't bear the thought of being apart from him.

"I know sweetheart," Tarzan rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb to soothe her. "But I am needed here. It's best for all of us if I stay here."

"Then I am staying here," Annabelle replied with tears burning in her eyes. "If Papa's not going then I'm not going!"

"Oh Anna," Jane sighed wearily, she really didn't need this from her daughter right now. "Don't be silly now. You will still have lots of fun when you are there and -"

"I said I'm not going!" Annabelle snapped back through gritted teeth, her cheeks flushing in anger.

"Annabelle don't you dare speak to me in that tone!" Jane scolded her daughter, "You're going to London whether you like it or not!"

"Make me!"

"I will drag you onto the ship by your ankles if I have too!" Jane stood up defiantly like an alpha female gorilla asserting its dominance with William grizzling loudly in her arm.

"Then I will jump overboard and swim back! I'm not going!"

"Belle stop it!" Tarzan jumped in albeit in a calmer tone of voice, "You're being unreasonable. Now apologise to your mother."

"This is SO unfair!" Annabelle cried in indignation as she burst into tears, "I'm not going without Papa!"

"Anna," Jane took in a deep breath to control her temper, "we need to do this for your brother. We need to do this for William."

"Oh it's always about William!" Annabelle snapped back, "It's always about what William wants, it's always William this and William that! I'm sick of talking and hearing about William all the time and his stupid mouth! What about me? What about what I want? I know you would have forgotten my birthday if I hadn't said anything! I could tell by your face Mama, don't deny it! It's like you have forgotten me, like I don't even exist! All I am good for is changing William's dirty nappies and feeding him! Well I am sick of it and I am sick of him! He has ruined everything!"

"Anna!" Jane was completely flabbergasted at her daughter's angry, raw outburst! "You take back what you said about your brother right now and apologise!"

"No I won't! And I will NEVER EVER apologise!" Annabelle yelled back. Before her parents could stop her Annabelle ran out of the treehouse in a flood of tears, slamming the front door so hard that the whole house shook!

"Oh dear," Archimedes eventually spoke, "that didn't go so well."

"I thought Anna would not go through adolescence for another year or so," Jane groaned as she sat back down in her chair. "It seems that it has started already."

"Well she has got bit of a point," Tarzan admitted reluctantly, "we have been neglecting her a lot recently Jane. I had completely forgotten her birthday was coming up too."

"I know and I feel awful for it but that was no excuse for her to behave like that."

"She's just feisty dear," Archimedes patted her daughter's hand; "I believe you had some hot-tempered moments at her age Janey-Jane."

"I don't need this right now," Jane groaned as her father took William from her and she put her face in her hands. "What are we going to do?"

"Let her cool down," Tarzan said, taking his wife's face out of her hands, "I'll talk to Belle, make her see sense." Jane gave a little smile but Tarzan could tell by her eyes that she was doubtful. It seemed that Annabelle had inherited both her parents' fiery, stubborn spirits. Convincing her to go was going to be a challenge.

A few hours later, Tarzan headed into the jungle by himself to find Annabelle. Although the jungle was vast, there was only a handful of places that he felt that she would go to. He found her soon enough; she was sitting on a branch of a tree at Porter's Ledge staring into the distance, at the sparkling sea on horizon.

"Belle," Tarzan said after he climbed up the tree and sat down next to her. Her face was still red and tearstained from crying and she avoided eye contact with him.

"How did you know that I would be here?" she mumbled sheepishly.

"I have my ways," Tarzan made a little smile, "How are you feeling?"

"Awful," Annabelle sniffed and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "I hate that I shouted at Mama. I shouldn't have said those things about William."

"I know… you can apologise to her when we get back."

"I will but I'm still not going to London."

"Belle," Tarzan sighed wearily.

"I can't leave you Papa," Annabelle replied, her tone was resolute. "I can't be without you for so long… I will miss you."

"I will miss you too," Tarzan put his arm around his daughter's back, "but this is too good an opportunity for you to miss out on and I believe that you will spend your whole life regretting not going." Annabelle was quiet at this statement and Tarzan could tell that she was starting to think it over.

"Think about it," he continued and pointed to the distant sea, "there is a whole other world out there. You will see so many things, wonderful things and places and meet so many people, maybe some children your own age. Belle, you are always wanting to go on an adventure. Well this is the greatest adventure you can ever have, don't turn it down."

"But what if… what if we don't come back?" Tarzan instantly knew what his daughter was referring to. That terrible argument he had with Jane where he told them to go back to England. It pained him to see that it still had repercussions to this day.

"Of course you are coming back," he put on a bright smile to reassure her. "But your baby brother is not very well and he needs to see this doctor. Also your mother is finding this all very difficult and she's feeling very sad. You don't want your mother to be unhappy do you?"

"No, of course not," Annabelle shook her head. She knew that her mother was exhausted but she had no idea that she was feeling sad. That made her feel all the more awful for shouting at her.

"And you want William to be healthy?"

"Yes," Annabelle replied but Tarzan noted a little resentment in her voice. He didn't think that they would have the problem of sibling rivalry but he could see that Annabelle was feeling a little neglected what with William taking up so much of both their attentions. Annabelle was right; he had also completely forgot that her birthday was in a few weeks.

"Belle, your mother and I love you and your brother equally, you know that right? Once William is well then we can spend more time with you. So that's why we need to go to England so your brother can have this operation. Plus… your mother needs this too. She will be much happier, we will all be happier if this is done."

"I guess so."

"Tell you what," Tarzan replied and gripped her back a little tighter. "Why don't you write a journal while you travel? You are a great writer Belle, you always tell amazing stories. Why don't you write everything down of what you get up to and then I can read it when you get back."

"Can I also send you letters?" Annabelle asked, very interested in the idea of writing a journal. She could also draw pictures and add trinkets of where she went.

"Of course!" Tarzan smiled, "you can send them to the port and I can write to you and your mother in London. How does that sound?"

"Better," Annabelle replied but then hesitated, "but it will still not be the same without you Papa."

"I know," Tarzan put his fingers under her chin and turned her head to face him, "but no matter how far apart we are, I will always love you and wherever you go, in your heart I will be standing right next to you."

"Really?"

"Absolutely, just like you will be in mine."

Annabelle smiled and embraced her father, her head resting on his chest and she could hear his heart steadily beating. It was a comfort to her and she knew that her father was right. She had always dreamed of visiting London and she couldn't refuse the opportunity.

"Come on," Tarzan said when they finally stopped hugging, "let's go home."

"So do you have something to say to me Anna?" Jane said rather solemnly once father and daughter returned to the treehouse.

"I'm so, so, sorry sorry Mama," Annabelle apologised earnestly, "I'm so sorry that I shouted at you. I should have never said those things, especially about William. Please, please forgive me."

"I forgive you Anna," Jane replied as she hugged her, much to her daughter's relief. "So are you coming to London or not?"

"Yes," Annabelle answered, "as long as I can write to Papa."

"Of course you can!" Jane smiled, relieved at her daughter's simple request. "I will be writing to your father too so of course you can send letters."

"So when are we going?"

"As soon as possible. We will need to start packing soon and we will tell the gorillas tomorrow I suppose." There was then a long, awkward silence. It was hard enough telling Annabelle about going to London, how were they going to tell the gorillas? How were they going to tell Terk? Most importantly how on earth were they going to break the news to Kala?


	35. Chapter 35

Hello everyone! Apologies for the long delay but work has been crazy over the Xmas/New Year period and also I have suffered two stomach flus and a horrific cold/sinusitis as well so I have just been too ill/exhausted to write. Anyway here is a super long chapter and I look forward to writing the next one and reading your reviews! Love Miffygirl18 xxx

 **Chapter 35 – The Challenger:**

The next morning the Porters got up earlier than usual. They all got washed and dressed in somewhat of a hurry and then had a quick breakfast before setting off to see the gorillas, to tell them the life-changing news. Jane could feel her heart pounding and a sick feeling developing in her stomach as they walked through the jungle whilst William slept in the sling on her front.

"You nervous?" she eventually asked her husband, who choose to walk alongside her rather than swing on vines.

"Absolutely," he replied back and gave her hand a squeeze. Annabelle overheard her parents and took her mother's other hand and squeezed it.

"Don't worry Mama," she said sweetly, "Grandma and the others will understand if we explain."

"Let's hope so," Archimedes chimed in and they all joined hands as the family approached their gorilla family, all of them still feeling nervous as hell.

"It's Tarzan!" one of the gorillas called out as they entered the nesting area. The troop was all up and Tarzan could see not only Terk and Gobu but also Tantor and Jalika with her son Dembe.

"Hey T!" Tantor came over and patted Tarzan's back with his trunk in greeting, "I have found the most amazing branch racecourse yesterday! I've gotta show you it!"

"A little later Tantor," Tarzan replied, "I've just got to do something first. Where is my mother?"

"Over there," Tantor pointed with his trunk and Tarzan nodded in thanks. As he walked over, he tried to take deep calming breaths and figure out what he was going to say. He wanted to break the news to his mother first, in private before telling the rest of the family. As he approached her she was calmly rearranging her nest, fluffing up the leaves with such a harmonious contentment that he felt guilty that he was going to dispel it at any second.

"Hello son." Kala's voice was soft and soothing, absolutely maternal and comforting. Tarzan girded his loins and took a deep breath.

"Mum… there's something I need to tell you. I want to tell you before I call a family meeting."

Everyone!" someone called out in a loud, gruff voice, "Tarzan wants a family meeting!" It was Moyo who lurked out a bush nearby, out of the shadows.

"Moyo I wanted to speak with my mother first," Tarzan bit back, trying to hide his annoyance. Moyo shrugged his shoulders as if to apologise but he had a slight smirk on his face.

There was now no chance to tell only Kala the news. The gorillas came over at a comfortable pace and it took a little time for everyone to sit down and be ready for the meeting. Nobody thought anything of it; it was probably just Tarzan telling where they were going to nest next.

"Everyone," Tarzan said once all of the gorillas had settled down. "As you know mine and Jane's son is a little different from Belle." The gorillas nodded in agreement. Even though they didn't not have any contact with any other humans other than Jane, Tarzan, Archimedes and the children, from what they saw all their mouths were not like William's.

"William needs help for it," Tarzan continued, "there is a man in England, where Jane came from that can fix it. Jane is going to take William to England to see this man and get help."

There was shock and animation amongst the gorillas at this amazing piece of news!

"What's going to happen with us?" a young male piped up from the back and the rest of the troop looked avidly to Tarzan for the answer.

"Tarzan is going to stay here and keep leading you," Jane stepped into the meeting, "I will go with my father and the children. Once William is better, we will come back, for good."

"Will you be gone for long?" Mungo asked.

"Yes, it takes a long time to travel to England but I promise you all that my home, our home is here with you all. But if we don't go William will get more sick." Jane felt as if she had explained it as best she could for the gorillas as they spoke amongst themselves.

"When are you going?" Terk asked as she approached them.

"As soon as possible," Tarzan replied, "we will pack soon and go to the port in few days."

"We will help you carry anything to the port," Jalika added a helpful smile, "both of us, won't we Tantor?"

"Of course anything for you guys, especially William," Tantor replied, giving Jane a supportive smile.

"Thanks Tantor," Tarzan patted his side with his hand in thanks. "I guess that is it, everything's sorted. Family meeting over!"

Lots of the gorillas crowded around Jane, mainly females bombarding her with so many questions about England and the journey that she didn't see Tarzan walk off, shoulders drooped. But Kala did and she quietly followed him as he sat up in a tree a little away from the family.

"Tarzan," she said softly as she approached him, "what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing," Tarzan replied, failing to hide to despondence, "just wanting a moment alone that's all. I did try to tell you earlier before Moyo interrupted."

"I know," Kala nodded understandingly as she sat down beside him. "But why are you not going with Jane and the children?"

"I need to stay here. Jane told me it would be best for all of us if I stay here."

"Is that really what's best for you?" Kala asked quietly. "Tarzan… Jane and the children will be gone for a long time, do you really want to be away from them for so long?"

"Of course I don't!' Tarzan sighed exasperatedly, "But what choice do I have Mum? Kerchak chose me to be leader. I made a promise, a dying promise to him to lead the family. I cannot break it now… I didn't even think I would have to face this problem one day."

"Every leader has challenges to face."

"I know," Tarzan nodded, "but I cannot leave you and the family unprotected."

"You can't be everywhere son."

"But if I leave then… then I will no longer be part of the family. I will no longer be a Mangani."

"You always were and always will be one of us," Kala retorted, "from the day that I found you until your last breath. You are family my son but Jane, Anna and William are also your family, our family too. Kerchak said to take care of the family, he would have also meant Jane and the children."

"Oh Mum," Tarzan sighed deeply, "I'm so confused. I really want to be with Jane and the children but I also want be here with you all. I don't know what to do."

"Tarzan if you were sick or hurt when you were young then I would have done anything. I would have searched far and wide for other humans to help you. I would swim all the salt water in the world to find help. A mother, a father will do anything for their child; even sacrifice their own life to save theirs."

"But if I leave… then I will have to sacrifice my place as leader."

"Maybe that sacrifice is worth taking. Being leader is not the be all and end all of life Tarzan. One of the males will want to be leader someday, that's inevitable. Family and the health of your child is what matters. Kerchak would understand that. It's your choice to stay or to go but we will understand if you do go. Like I said to you in the treehouse all those years ago, I just want you to be happy whatever you decide." Kala stroked her son's cheek with her finger before leaving him alone to make his choice.

As Jane turned her head as she was talking to Terk, she saw her husband approach them and the rest of the gorillas. She smiled at first and then noted the determined way in which he carried himself and the steely look in his green eyes. He looked like a man on a mission.

"Everyone!" he called out in a booming voice! "I'm calling another family meeting!"

"Tarzan what's going on?" Jane asked as the gorillas settled back to their old sitting positions. But Tarzan did not answer her question and faced the family.

"Everyone I have thought long and hard over this," Tarzan continued, his voice grave. "I have decided… that I will go with Jane and the children to England after all."

"What!" Jane gasped as the gorillas gasped and gaped in just as much shock as she was. This was not going the way that she planned. She rushed over to her husband and grabbed his arm. "Tarzan," she breathed, "what you are doing? This is not what we agreed."

"I know," Tarzan nodded, "but I cannot be here without you. I cannot be here without Belle and William. I want to go to England with you, I want to be with my family."

"But Tarzan - " Jane started but stopped as Tarzan rested his forehead on hers.

"Ooh-eh-ee-ooh-ooh," he replied in gorilla, his emerald green eyes intensely looking into hers. 'Tarzan stays with Jane'. Jane could see that there was no point in trying to change his mind; he had decided that he was going and that was that.

"But what about us?" Mungo and Flint piped up and all the gorillas anxiously gabbled to each other as their lives were being turned upside down.

"I will step down," Tarzan replied, making sure to keep his voice calm. "And I choose Gobu to be your next leader. He has led you all over the years when I was unable to. He is a calm, fair and wise gorilla and a brother to me. He will lead you well."

"Tarzan," Gobu stepped out from the group and walked towards him, "this is a great honour. I will lead this family with as much love, respect and fairness as you have until you come back, brother." Jane smiled at this. Their answers were solved; Gobu would lead the family until they came back. Why didn't she think of that before? All the gorillas seem to nod their heads in agreement at this compromise.

"Wait a minute!" Moyo shook his head in disbelief, "Have you lot all lost your minds? Tarzan cannot just stop and start leading when he wants to! He has to be leader until his last breath or fully give up his place! Gobu cannot be a fill-in!"

"It is my choice as the new leader to only lead until Tarzan returns." Gobu retorted, "He is the true leader of us Manganis. Kerchak chose him remember Moyo!"

"I may be old fashioned," one of the old male gorillas chipped in, "but in my day gorillas were not lead by humans, they were led by gorillas!" There were nods and grunts of agreement from some of the troop.

"Hey! Everything about Tarzan just screams leader!" Terk interrupted, "I mean just look at these muscles! Work with me T!" she hissed under her breath.

"He is a human, with a human wife and human children. He has two families. His loyalty will always be divided!"

"Tarzan has proven a thousand times over how much he cares for the family! And so has Jane and the Professor!" Kala snapped back, furious at Moyo's insinuations.

"Yes, but he has chosen Jane and his family over us," Moyo's voice hissed like a snake, "and he will choose them over us every time! A gorilla leader will always put the family first, without hesitation!"

"And you think my Gobu wouldn't!" Terk demanded with her hands on her hips.

"He is merely Tarzan's shadow! The Manganis need a strong, independent leader not a puppet! I challenge Gobu for leadership!" There were gasps of shock and excitement as Moyo roared and beat his chest with his fists!

"Don't do this Moyo!" Kala pleaded.

"He can if he wants!" Mungo replied peevishly. "The leader can be challenged at any time!"

"May I be so bold as to suggest that we vote instead?" Jane jumped in, desperately trying to keep the peace. "We should do this democratically."

"Enough with the human customs!" Moyo seethed. "Gobu and I will fight as we gorillas have done since the dawn of time! We will follow our own customs, before the strangers came!" Jane wanted to say a few choice words to Moyo but bit her tongue. Moyo was a strong, powerful, domineering gorilla and she was a little afraid of him and his strength.

"I know you want the position Moyo," Tarzan stepped in, "but you are not ready to lead yet." Tarzan knew that Moyo had all the wrong reasons for wanting to lead. He wanted the power and glory of being alpha male, commanding others what to do. He was an authoritarian in nature; he wanted to rule a like a king not like a fair leader. He did not want the position for the love of his family nor wanted to do it for a sense of duty.

"I don't think you can tell me what to do anymore Tarzan. You are no longer leader." Moyo quipped, his tone dark and brooding. He walked off as he and Gobu prepared to fight.

"Papa!" Annabelle ran over with Keke and clutched her father's hand. "Do something! Please don't let Uncle Gobu fight!"

"I can't Belle, I'm sorry Keke," Tarzan stroked the girls' cheeks with his hand. There was nothing that he could do. Gobu and Moyo must seal their fates by the old traditions even though he didn't want his friend to get hurt.

"Darling, are you sure you really wanna do this?" Terk asked her mate as the two males prepared to fight.

"Yes Terk. I must win my place as leader by the old ways. Our ancestors have done it since they came into being. I cannot back out now, I owe it to you, to Tarzan and Jane and the family to win."

"Yeah sock it to him big guy!" Tantor encouraged his friend as he rubbed Gobu's shoulder with his trunk.

Terk didn't look convinced and looked over at Moyo. He was roaring loudly and lifted a large boulder above his head with his huge, hulking arms. He was much bigger than Gobu and as he threw the boulder down the ground shook with its impact! Terk gulped, Moyo was going to snap her mate like a twig!

"Goodbye darling… uh I mean good luck!"

"Everyone!" Flint entered the fighting ring, "You know the rules! Moyo and Gobu will fight in this ring. If anyone of them goes outside the ring loses. If they fall in the ring and cannot get up they lose!"

"Biting and drawing blood is also allowed!" Mungo added.

"Oh goodness!" Jane gasped. The thought of blood being drawn made her feel uneasy.

"And no weapons can be used," Flint finished explaining the rules. "Ready Gobu?"

Gobu nodded solemnly.

"Moyo?"

Moyo roared and pummelled his chest with his fists. Tantor sounded his trunk like a trumpet as a signal for them to start. The two males went at each other with full force, crashing into each other like two charging rhinos!

"Gobu is doomed!'" Terk wailed as she watched her mate struggle to wrestle the stronger Moyo. "Moyo is going to crush him!"

"Moyo may have brute strength but Gobu being lighter and more agile may give him an advantage," Archimedes commented as the two gorillas fought with all their might! Gobu roared in pain as he suffered a heavy blow to his head from Moyo's clenched fist. He collapsed to the ground and everyone gasped!

"Get up Dad!" Keke shouted desperately, "Please get up!"

"Pathetic!" Moyo seethed as he circled the fallen Gobu, "You couldn't even last a few minutes!"

Gobu coughed up some blood and struggled to get up. Terk buried her head into Tantor's flank. She couldn't bear to watch.

"Here, let me give you a hand," Moyo offered Gobu his hand and for a second Gobu hesitated but then took Moyo's hand.

"Here you go… my dear leader!" As Moyo pulled him up, secretly with his other hand he rubbed dirt into Gobu's eyes!

"AAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Gobu cried in sheer pain! The dirt had fire ants in it and their stings were like red-hot needles stabbing his face!

"Cheater!" Terk cried in anger. "Moyo used a weapon!" But her voice was drowned out by the cries and shrieks of fear and excitement from the other gorillas.

Gobu and Moyo roared so loudly that the trees around them seemed to shake! They ran at each other again and this time fought each other with full force, ripping hair and biting with their razor sharp teeth! Moyo threw Gobu across the ring and Gobu landed in a pile again.

"Uncle Gobu! Look out!" Annabelle cried as Moyo leapt through the air towards Gobu, ready to administer the final blow. Quick as a flash, Gobu tucked up his legs and like a spring launched Moyo off him. Moyo flew through the air and landed with a colossal thud, just outside the fighting ring.

"Gobu is the winner!" Flint gasped in disbelief. Most of the gorillas were astounded; they clearly thought that Moyo would beat Gobu easily. Terk rushed over to her mate along with their daughter and Archimedes who tended to his wounds. As Tarzan patted his friend on the back in congratulations, he looked up to see an equally bruised and bloodied Moyo scowling before he stormed off into the jungle. Tarzan wasn't surprised by this reaction; he thought Moyo would definitely act like a sore loser.

"Well done my leader," he said as he helped pull his friend up. Gobu smiled as the gorillas crowded around him chanting his name.

"I'm so relieved Gobu won," Jane said as she came and stood beside her husband, both of them watching the family celebrating.

"Yes it was a close match."

"And I suppose he will let you be leader again when we get back."

"Maybe, but even if that does not happen, he will be a good leader. I would be happy to be led by Gobu."

Jane took her husband's hand and squeezed it lovingly. Even though she was shocked at him suddenly changing his mind, she was deep down glad and excited that he was coming to England with her.

"So to London we go," Jane said quietly and looked up into her husband's eyes.

"To London we go," Tarzan replied and lowered his head to kiss her lovingly on the lips.

Later that night a hulking, dark figure approached the leopards' caves. Sheera noticed something skulking outside and went out to investigate.

"Well, well," she purred silkily as soon as she recognised the dark figure, "I haven't seen you in a long time stranger."

"Hello Sheera," Moyo grunted, still smarting from his wounds.

"So what brings you to these parts after such a long absence?"

"Tarzan and his man family are going back to where his wife came from."

"Ahh, so you needn't kill them after all."

"No they are only going for a short time, they will be back soon enough."

"Pity, I see you won your place as leader then," Sheera could see with her excellent night vision Moyo's cuts and scrapes.

"No, I battle that pathetic, spineless Gobu for leadership and he… won."

"Oh I see. That's a shame." Sheera couldn't help making a smirk and Moyo gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"So I need your help. Once Tarzan and his family have left I need you and the others to help me bring down Gobu. Get rid of him."

"That's doesn't solve the problem of Tarzan."

"I will deal with Tarzan myself when he returns and then I will be leader of the Manganis as I was always meant to be!"

Sheera circled Moyo as she pondered over his plans, her long tail brushing against his body.

"No," she eventually replied.

"What!" Moyo couldn't believe what he was hearing!

"I don't want to be part of your schemes anymore Moyo. We have lost too many of our kin to them and I am not as young as I once was. You will have to get rid of Gobu and Tarzan on your own."

In sheer anger Moyo suddenly grabbed Sheera's tail and yanked it hard! Sheera yowled in pain and went to scratch his face but Moyo grabbed her front paws and held them in a vice like grip!

"Don't think I will ever forget this betrayal Sheera!" he seethed so menacingly that even Sheera's blood ran cold! "You leopards will regret the day you didn't aid me!" He suddenly let her go so that she fell to the ground and stormed off into the bushes, his blood boiling with rage and all the more determined to ensure that his schemes came to fruition!


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 – Sailing Away**

"Well that seems to be everything," Archimedes nodded as he wiped a few beads of sweat off his flushed brow. Archimedes and Tarzan had spent the whole day packing up the old campsite equipment before moving it all with the help of Tantor and Jalika, storing it all in the cellar below the treehouse.

"Yes that does seem to be everything," Jane agreed. She had spent the day before cleaning and tidying the treehouse from top to bottom and Tarzan went round strapping furniture down and boarding up windows to ensure that nothing would get damaged should a storm come.

"So I guess we should sleep here tonight and we can all set off first thing in the morning," Jalika suggested whilst Dembe played with Annabelle in the fading sun.

"Yes that would be great," Tarzan agreed. "Gobu and the family are going to accompany us to the port as well."

Later that night, with the elephants sleeping outside the Porters tucked into a simple supper of bread and cheese with some raw vegetables and fruits so as not to turn on the range. With the windows boarded up the place felt incredibly gloomy, the atmosphere almost claustrophobic as they quietly ate surrounded by a few lit candles and oil lamps.

Then they all went to bed not long after William had settled down in his cot as they were all exhausted from all the packing. Jane curled up towards Tarzan and rested her head on his bare chest. Her eyes observed through the gloom the outlines of the trunks, boxes and suitcases all packed and ready for the morning. She was a mixed bag of emotions. She was nervous, excited whilst fearful, happy but also sad. Tarzan, though half asleep sensed her restlessness and pulled her in closer, held her tight and kissed the top of her head. Jane felt herself relax a little in his embrace and slowly succumbed to sleep.

The next morning, around 6 o'clock the Porters woke up, got washed and dressed and had some bread and jam for breakfast before getting ready to leave. As Tarzan packed away the bedspreads, his eye caught the photograph of his parents. It was nestled in the drawer where they kept their bedding, wrapped in an old handkerchief. It used to be displayed on top of the chest of drawers but it was put away due to fears of over-exposure to light.

Tarzan carefully unwrapped the handkerchief and observed the photograph. The glass was still cracked but the photograph was still in good condition. His finger gently traced his mother and father's faces, their eyes almost boring into his conscience. They were calling to him.

"Tarzan darling!" Jane called to him from the front door. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes dear," Tarzan quickly replied, "I'll bring the cases down in a minute." When his wife left him to it, he wrapped up the photograph and pulled out the silver snuffbox containing his father's signet ring, also kept in the same drawer.

He opened one of Jane's suitcases and carefully packed them in between layers of his wife's clothes. As he shut the lid, he felt a surge of adrenaline rush through his body. "Maybe," he thought to himself, "just maybe I might be able to find out who my parents were. Maybe, whilst in England I might be able to find out where I came from and how I came to be here." Then after making a self-determined nod he went about loading the boatlift so that all the cases would be lowered down to Tantor and Jalika.

"Is everything done?" Jane asked a little nervously, "Is the front door boarded up too?"

"All done," Tarzan nodded as he finished strapping the last of their belongings to Tantor. "Are you two alright? Not too heavy I hope?"

"We're both tip top T," Tantor smiled as his trunk affectionately stroked Jalika's ear, "I'm just so glad that I have such a lovely lady accompanying me."

"Oh Tantor you're such a tease!" Jalika blushed at Tantor's sweet nothings whist Dembe and Annabelle rolled their eyes in mock exasperation and embarrassment.

The group set across the drawbridge and when they reached the other side Archimedes raised the drawbridge. Tarzan placed his arm reassuringly around Jane's waist as they looked on at their home with its high walls, raised drawbridge and boarded windows. It looked quite abandoned.

"Bye-bye house!" Annabelle's sweet voice interrupted their silence as she waved at their home. "Be back soon!" The rest of the family followed suit, waving goodbye to their home before setting off into the jungle on their life-changing journey. The path to the port was well marked after years of the Porters visiting it regularly. Tarzan placed the markers the second time that they visited, determined that they would not get lost again!

William slept comfortably in the sling on Jane's front as they walked along the path. It seemed to Jane that her son knew where they were going and was content with the decision. She hoped though that he would keep behaving this well when they returned. Ever since they decided that they were all going to the port, she felt the tiredness and the sadness inside her starting to lift and she felt William could sense that too. Maybe that was why he was starting to sleep through the night more often and cry less.

"Hello everyone!" someone called and they looked over to their left and saw Gobu with the family emerging out of the nearby bushes. Everyone greeted each other with great enthusiasm before they all set off together back down the path. Gobu decided that it was the right thing to for them to follow the Porters to the port and everyone; especially Kala was pleased with the plan.

"Why are you taking the goats Anna?" Keke asked as she observed her friend herding them along the path.

"We're going to have to sell them at the market," Annabelle replied a little sadly, "We cannot leave them at the treehouse and we cannot release them into the jungle either. We will have to buy some more when we come back. Same with the chickens." Keke took her friend's hand and gave it a squeeze. That cheered Annabelle up a little as the whole family made its way slowly but surely to the port.

They all travelled for five days, resting, eating and nesting all together in one big happy community. It reminded Jane and Tarzan of how it used to be before they had the children, they used to travel and nest with the gorillas all the time. Even though it wasn't spoken between them, they both knew that they needed to do this more often when they returned from England.

"Here we are," Tarzan noted as he saw the final marker carved onto a large tree. It was the last marker before the scree slope but Tarzan found some years ago a way to get to the entrance of the port and avoid sliding down the slope. From this marker they had to take a sharp left, following the edge of the slope until it descended to where a road met the entrance of the port. It was best for them to part ways now, unseen in the jungle than create a spectacle on the road.

"Goodbye Gobu," Tarzan patted his friend's shoulder, "the family will be in good hands with you leading brother."

"Thank you Tarzan," Gobu nodded respectfully, "I will do my utmost to lead as well as you have brother and I wish you, Jane, the Professor and the children a safe journey."

"Thank you and -" Tarzan paused for a moment before continuing, "please keep an eye on my mother. Look after her and Terk."

Gobu nodded, he understood his friend's apprehension of leaving his mother. He clearly remembered as a young gorilla Kala's dejection when Tarzan almost left for England and he could see Tarzan worrying that this would happen again. The two of them hugged each other in a typical masculine style of hug, brief and quiet but still emotional nonetheless.

"Bye Archer," Terk said as she hugged Jane, "I hope you have fun in England, well not too fun I mean, not so much fun that you wanna stay!"

"Terk, the jungle will always be so much more fun," Jane replied and Terk managed to make a smile despite her eyes welling up.

"Goodbye my little man," Terk bent over and lightly stroked William's head. "Get well and don't give your mama too much grief you hear me?" Jane chuckled at that; even in the most tender of moments Terk's blunt humour could always lighten the mood!

"Bye Keke," Annabelle and Keke hugged each other for the tenth time. "I will miss you so much!"

"I know," Keke sniffed up some tears, "I so wish I could come with you. I will have no one to play with now."

"You have Dembe, Zuki, Jima and the others."

Keke rolled her eyes and Annabelle giggled. She dug her hand into the pocket of her dress and pulled out something small.

"What is it?" Keke asked curiously as her best friend wrapped something colourful around her wrist.

"It's a friendship bracelet, you wear one and I wear one too," Annabelle explained as she carefully tied up the bracelet. She had made it the other day, using some embroidery floss from her mother's sewing box. It was knotted to create a sweet chevron pattern, the shades of cool blues made it look like the river, their favourite place to play. Annabelle then tied one around her own wrist, hers made with various shades of green, her favourite colour.

"It's so pretty, thanks Anna!" Keke lightly brushed the friendship bracelet with her finger, revelling in the silkiness of the embroidery floss.

"So whoever you are playing with, I will be always be here." Annabelle held Keke's adorned hand with hers tightly, both friends still sad that they would be parted but also reassured that they would not forget each other and that their friendship would stand the test of time.

"Goodbye children," Kala said as she hugged both Tarzan and Jane, "have a safe journey."

"Thanks Mum," Tarzan said as she held them in her large, comforting arms, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too son, I'm going to miss all of you."

"We will come back Kala," Jane added as she kissed Kala on the cheek, "I promise with all my heart."

"I know," Kala nodded. She did not doubt her daughter-in-law for one second. It was essential for them to go, her precious grandson's life was at stake and she could not stop them from leaving. It would be the epitome of selfishness if she did. Jane lifted William out of her sling and placed him carefully into his grandmother's arms so that she could say goodbye to him.

The baby opened his eyes, both his blue and green eyes looking up at Kala. He instantly recognised her and made a big gummy smile, the cleft in his lip spreading wide. Kala's heart instantly melted, William reminded her so much of Tarzan, especially when she first found him. William was truly her son's child and she was going to miss him so much. "He is going to grow so much whilst he's gone," she thought as William played with her fingers, "he might be crawling or walking when he comes back."

She pulled him close and took a long sniff of that wonderful baby scent. She never forgot it after she first smelt her son and then her granddaughter. William cooed at the attention and then quickly relaxed in her arms, dozing off into sleep. "Good bye darling," Kala tried to hold back the tears as she kissed her grandson on his velvety soft head speckled with dark brown hairs. "You will always be in my heart."

Jane also found herself welling up as Kala handed back her son so that she could put him back in his sling. Her lips formed at a grateful smile at Kala and Kala's eyes smiled back, full of love and tenderness.

"Don't worry Kala," Archimedes interjected as he came over to say goodbye, "We will be back before you know it!"

"I'm sure you're right Archimedes," Kala replied and the two of them shared a goodbye hug.

"Belle! Come and say goodbye to your grandma!" Tarzan called and Annabelle rushed over from Keke and her other friends.

"I'm going to miss you so much Grandma!" Annabelle babbled as she flung herself into her grandmother's arms, hugging her as tightly as she could.

"I'm going to miss you too sweetheart."

"Can't you come to London with us?"

"I think I will stick out a bit!" Kala chuckled at that, "But I want you to tell me all about your adventures when you come back."

"I will! I promise!" Annabelle nodded her head solemnly before they shared a long hug.

"Anna!" Jane called to her daughter, "We need to head off sweetheart!"

"Just one more minute!" Annabelle pleaded and her mother nodded. "Close your eyes," she said to her grandmother and Kala did as she was told, feeling something being tied loosely around her neck. When Annabelle told her to open her eyes, Kala looked down and saw the little beaded doll, the one that Jane bought from the port all those years ago before Annabelle was born tied onto a leather cord necklace.

"If you are ever feeling lonely, then you have this. Something of mine so I will always be with you, wherever you go." Annabelle said as Kala looked back up from the doll and into her eyes. It was her granddaughter's most treasured toy and she still slept with it in her bed every night. It must have been hard for her to part with it and Kala was so touched by the gesture. She hugged her granddaughter tightly and Annabelle kissed her affectionately on the cheek.

"Goodbye everyone," Tarzan said to the family once his daughter had finished saying goodbye to Kala.

"Goodbye!" the gorillas chorused as they watched them go down the bend in the track followed by Tantor, Jalika and Dembe until they were out of sight. There was a long silence before Gobu beat his chest and motioned for the family to follow him to their next nesting place, a new leader and a new direction.

"We'd better get changed now," Jane said when she saw the final path marking before the road. She took down one of the smaller suitcases from Jalika and opened it. They took their assigned clothing for the port and went into the bushes to change.

"Oh don't you all just look so smart!" Jalika gushed when they finally emerged. Jane was now wearing a modest ochre two-piece bustle dress, white gloves, black-heeled boots and her hair styled up into a simple bun.

Annabelle had changed out of her simple blue cotton dress and into a white light cotton dress, embroidered all over with tiny white sprigs and a duck egg blue sash. Tarzan observed the skirt was embellished with three rows of gathered frills before the deep hem reach just over Annabelle's knees. He recognised it immediately. It was his wife's old wedding dress, which she had cleverly cut and remodelled into a dress for Annabelle as well as a baby gown and bonnet for William. Annabelle looked beautiful with her sparkling light green eyes and her long brown hair, half up-half down. Tarzan couldn't help but beam at the sight of his daughter blossoming into young womanhood.

"Here, let me," Jane smiled as she came over to him. Tarzan no longer wore his father's old suit. It was too old, coming apart as well as being too old fashioned for him to wear anymore. Before William was born, he and Archimedes went to the port together and had four 3 piece suits made for him, one in a small brown tweed, one in a dove grey, one in buff and the other in navy. He was wearing the brown tweed suit and waistcoat with a white shirt but with his father's maroon cravat.

Jane tied it and puffed it out like she did every time that they went to the port. It was not that her husband couldn't do it; it just became a little tradition that she and Tarzan shared. "Gosh it's so strange wearing a corset again," she said when she finished adjusting his cravat. Tarzan nodded, his brown leather shoes were still not completely broken in and pinched his feet a little.

"Right we'd better get going," Archimedes noted as he put his pocket watch back into his grey waistcoat. He also had a few new suits made up too, especially what with his short stature. "We might be able to find a ship before the evening tide."

They exited the jungle and stepped out onto the dirt road leading up to the port. Horses and carts carrying goods trotted past and new fangled motorcars beeped at them as they whizzed by.

"I'll find us a porter," Archimedes said as lots of people were staring at them, mostly at the elephants loaded with their boxes and suitcases. He found a couple of porters soon enough and they helped Tarzan unload Tantor and Jalika.

"Thanks guys," Tarzan said as porters took their cases to the port authority building, "for everything."

"It's an honour to help you Tarzan," Jalika smiled kindly, "I hope you have a safe journey."

"I will miss you T!" Tantor struggled to contain his emotions. "I will never forget you buddy!"

"Of course you won't forget us Uncle Tantor," Annabelle piped up, "you're an elephant!" That made everyone laugh, even Tantor!

"Don't fret Tantor, we'll back. I promise." Jane stroked his trunk to soothe him. Tantor and Jalika along with Dembe blew their trunks, making a long, very loud farewell trumpet before they got off the path and back into the jungle. Tarzan took his wife and daughter's hand and they walked into the port, heads held high, ignoring the wide eyed passers-by, fascinated at the spectacle that had just happened.

"Hello sir, are there any ships sailing to England from here?" Jane tried not to sound weary. They had been queuing for ages in the port authority building and William who was now in his Moses basket was getting restless.

"I'm sorry madam but there are no passenger ships going to England from here. No passenger ships come here, only cargo and fishing ships." The tone of port authority clerk was unsympathetic, clearly not amused by William's loud grizzles.

"A cargo ship is fine," Jane gritted her teeth at the clerk's harshness, "we'll pay our way. I can cook and clean, anything. We just need to get to Dover."

"I'm sorry madam but that is out of the question," the clerk replied sharply, "you will have to go to Mobasa for passenger ships."

"Mobasa!" Archimedes interrupted, outraged at the suggestion! "That's over 100 miles south from here! We cannot travel that far and there is no railroad from here!"

"I'm sorry," the clerk replied, undeterred by Archimedes' temper, "but I cannot help you. Next please!"

"What are we going to do?" Jane cried as the next customer pushed past them to get to the clerk's desk. It seemed like all hope was lost but then she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Miss Porter?"

For a wild moment Jane thought she recognised the voice and when she turned around her eyes lit up when she saw whom it was! He was tall and wearing a captain's uniform. Instead of a moustache, he now sported a beard, brown but speckled with grey and white hairs and was still bald under his captain's hat.

"Captain Gerald!" Jane cried in sheer delight. Who would have thought that they would bump into him today of all days!

"I heard your voice and I thought it was you!" Captain Gerald took Jane's gloved hand and kissed it. "I never thought I would see you again, what you and your father living with Tarzan in the jungle! Gosh! What a sight for sore eyes!"

"Yes we have, all this time," Jane replied as Captain Gerald, Archimedes and Tarzan shook hands.

"So why are you wanting a ship to Dover then?"

"Mama?" Annabelle's voice nervously piped up. She was holding onto her mother's skirts, wondering why on earth her parents and grandfather was so delighted to see this stranger?

"Anna, this is Captain Francis Gerald," Jane explained. "He is the man that sailed me and your grandfather here. I wouldn't have met your father if it weren't for this man. Captain Gerald, this is our daughter Annabelle."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Annabelle," Captain Gerald beamed and shook Annabelle's somewhat reluctant hand. But Annabelle then instantly warmed to the captain and beamed a smile back at him.

"We need to go to London because our son William needs medical help that we just cannot get here," Jane added, not wanting to go into too much detail in the middle of the port authority building.

"Well as it happens I am sailing from Peking and heading back to Dover before going onto New South Wales. The Merchant Navy has me sailing to all four corners you know!"

"That's perfect!" Jane gasped in delight, "We will pay our way of course. I will do cooking, cleaning, whatever you need."

"Well my cook has been badgering me for an assistant. It will take us a few weeks though, I will be stopping at several ports mind you."

Jane nodded her head enthusiastically, she didn't care how many ports they visited as long as they got to Dover and Captain Gerald was just the man to take them there.

"Righty ho then!" Captain Gerald nodded, "I will sort out the paperwork with the clerk, don't you worry Miss, I mean Mrs Porter. We sail at dawn tomorrow."

That night the Porters rented a room in one of the taverns, having a dinner of oysters and fish in their room so as not to mingle with the prostitutes and their drunk, rowdy customers downstairs in the bar. The goats and chickens were sold at the market and their belongings were loaded onto the ship. It was not the Arrow that Archimedes and Jane first sailed on but a newer, faster ship called the Zephyr.

The next morning, the family boarded ship just before dawn and Captain Gerald showed them the three cabins they would be using. They were small but adequate for the journey. The family went on deck as the anchor was raised and the ship set off into the vast endless Indian Ocean. They had a long journey ahead, going around the horn of Africa, up the Red Sea and through the Suez Canal. Then they would sail through the Mediterranean before skirting around Spain, Portugal and France before finally arriving at Dover.

Captain Gerald assured them that this was significantly quicker than going westwards, around the tip of the Cape Colony and up to Europe that way. As they sailed away, Tarzan watched his jungle home disappearing slowly until it was just a green speck on the horizon. This was it. There was no going back now. He was sailing away from all he knew, into the never-ending sea and into a new and completely different world.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 – Stormy Seas:**

Jane's hands lightly grasped the rail as the cold, salty wind whipped through her hair. She revelled in the wildness of the weather as the bow of the Zephyr ploughed its way through the dark water, dipping and rising over the waves.

Jane heard some footsteps and she instantly knew from its rhythm who it was and even with the strong smell of salt of in the air she could smell his wonderful, masculine scent. It was her husband; he had come back out from their cabin with a large woollen shawl in his hand.

When they were in the Indian Ocean or in the Mediterranean, they would rest on deck in their normal, summer suitable clothes. But now they were in the Atlantic with winter fast approaching, Jane succumbed to wearing a coat and Tarzan wore a thickly knitted fisherman's jumper and scarf. When the weather was warmer he would wear half-mast trousers, a loose cotton shirt which would be left unbuttoned and a bandana to keep his dreadlocks out of his face when the wind was too strong. Jane teased him playfully about his choice of outfit, telling him that it made him look like a roguish pirate. She often thought that if her husband were to have an occupation, she could easily imagine him being a sailor roaming the seven seas. It suited his nomadic lifestyle and his sense of adventure.

"Hey you," he said softly before gently kissing the skin behind her ear.

"Hey you," she replied, enjoying the feeling of his warm lips on her cool skin, his nose breathing in the scent of her freshly washed hair.

"I thought you might be cold," Tarzan wrapped the woollen shawl around her shoulders and Jane was grateful for it. Her hands were starting to turn red with the cold and her face tingled from the harsh wind and sea spray. Tarzan snaked his arms around her waist from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder, the couple enjoying a quiet moment alone together on deck.

"Where are the children?" Jane eventually asked after a long period of silence.

"In the cabin with their grandfather," Tarzan's breath was warm on her neck, "Belle was playing near the stern but she came in because she was feeling the cold and William is napping."

Jane nodded, Tarzan and Annabelle had both found it difficult adjusting to the dropping temperatures and she made a note that they would have to get some more suitable winter clothing when they arrived in London. Even she found it strange experiencing the cold, wet weather again after years of living near the Equator. But in some ways she liked the freshness of it after years of high humidity and scorching sun. It was as if the wind was blowing away the inner cobwebs of her body and mind.

"Sorry to interrupt Mr and Mrs Porter," Captain Gerald said as he came over and stood alongside them at the bow. He took out a cigarette case from his coat pocket and before he proceeded to light one with a match he looked to Jane for permission, as etiquette dictated. Jane nodded, she was not a fan of smoking but he was the captain and this was his ship, he had every right to do as he pleased. Captain Gerald lit his cigarette and took a long drag, enjoying the taste of the tobacco.

"Everything alright Captain?" Tarzan asked as he watched the Captain smoke. He never wanted to try it but he did like to watch whenever the crew blew smoke rings.

"We're on course, we should be approaching Brest by tomorrow and then Calais in a couple more days. But you should all stay inside tonight."

"Why's that Captain?" Jane asked.

"I have been at sea since I was 14 Mrs Porter and I know when a big storm is coming," Captain Gerald used his cigarette to point out the brooding grey clouds and the dark waters becoming slightly more choppy.

"Are we going to be alright?" Jane asked uneasily.

"Don't worry Mrs Porter, the Zephyr is a tough old vessel," Captain Gerald reassured the nervous couple. "She will plough through it. Just make sure you and the children don't go out on deck. Now if you would excuse me, I'd better tend to my duties in the cockpit." The captain finished his cigarette and ground the butt under the heel of his shoe before walking away, leaving Jane and Tarzan to watch the dark storm clouds ominously encroaching the grey sky.

Sure enough, Captain Gerald was right. That evening the Zephyr sailed into a pretty nasty storm. Heavy rain lashed against the hull, the wind howled so loudly that sounded as if it threatened to tear the ship apart! The unforgiving wind and rain was interspersed with deep rumbles of thunder and brilliant flashes of lightning, which seemed to the Porters truly ominous. But Captain Gerald claimed that he had sailed through far worse, Annabelle's eyes widening when he claimed to have sailed over waves nearly 50 feet high! The ship rocked and rolled with the huge rough waves and everyone, including all the crew stayed inside.

Tarzan returned to his and Jane's cabin after using the lavatory and saw his wife playing a game of Patience on the small square table, the remnants of their dinner of corn beef hash stacked to one side. "Good game?" he asked as he saw that his wife was pondering hard over her next move.

"Stuck," she replied and made a smile. Tarzan came over and leaned over her shoulder from behind, looking at the cards.

"Well if you move the six, you can get the queen and put it there and that allows you to turn that card over."

"Oh thanks Tarzan! Well done!" Jane smiled as she did what he suggested and became unstuck.

"Where's William?" Tarzan asked as Jane finished off her game, noticing that the cot was not in their cabin.

"He's in Daddy's room tonight. Anna's asleep in her cabin and Daddy offered to babysit so I jumped at the opportunity… fancy a game of cards?"

"Sure, which one do you wanna play? Wist? Old Maid?"

"Don't mind, I was thinking War though. Just for a change," Jane smiled and raised her eyebrow. Tarzan grinned and sat down at the table opposite her as she expertly shuffled the deck. She then dealt them 26 cards each, face down. She couldn't help blushing and giggling as Tarzan watched her deal, his green eyes intensely observing her nimble fingers slide the cards across to him.

"You place your top card face up and whoever is the highest wins those two cards," she said and Tarzan did as he was told. He had a 5 of Spades but when Jane turns her card over he saw that hers was a Queen of Diamonds.

"Looks like I'm off to a head start!" Jane teased as she playfully took the two cards and placed them in her points pile.

"Don't speak too soon, I will beat you Jane."

"We'll see," Jane purred as they began to play War.

The couple played with a great, tense energy, regularly calling War and winning each other's cards. It was a close match, with Tarzan slightly ahead of Jane. As she played her cards, she took in the shadows of his strong, defined muscles through the fabric of his shirt and she felt something that she had not felt for a long time. Arousal. Desire.

She didn't know if it was the storm raging outside or her corset being too tight but her heart was beating faster and her body was hungry for his. Her body had fasted like a monk during Lent and now she was yearning for him, ready to taste him once more. Suddenly the ship lurched and all the cards flew off the table and onto the floor. Tarzan cursed and knelt down to pick one up but was stopped by Jane's naked foot pinning it down. Tarzan saw the slit in his wife's skirt showing her long golden leg and his eyes followed it up to her face.

"We can play another round," he said as Jane began to circle his hand with the tips of her toes.

"No…" Jane's voice was breathy and a rumble of thunder sounded outside their cabin. "I fancy a different game."

"Pity… I had a winning hand," Tarzan remarked, his lips forming into a sexy grin. His hand ran up the inside of her leg, revelling in the smoothness of her skin. His eyes lit up as he could feel that she was not wearing any drawers. Jane leaned down to kiss him and her lips gently caressed his. Tarzan responded strongly and Jane snaked her tongue into his mouth. They had not kissed like this for such a long time. They had only recently been sharing affectionate pecks; but this one was filled with a quiet passion and a pent up sexual energy. Jane bit his lower lip and then their kissing became faster, deeper and more passionate, with Tarzan stroking her legs.

Tarzan suddenly stood up and grabbed Jane, picking her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist, her hands clasping the back of his neck. He moved them away from the table and in a few hasty strides he almost slammed her back against the hull wall of their room. Jane panted as he greedily caressed her lips, neck and collarbone after she managed to unbutton her blouse. Tarzan pulled the blouse off her and then unhooked the busk of her corset, exposing her round golden breasts. He aggressively tossed the garments across the room before going back to kiss and massage her breasts, still swollen with milk.

Jane groaned at his kisses, her heart beating faster and faster, getting more and more desperate for him to make love to her. She could feel his hardness through his trousers and she grabbed onto his braces to pull him closer. Tarzan moved his hand down, roughly pulling up her skirt, desperate to get to her sex. His fingers went in between her legs and felt that she was ready for him. Jane almost manically pulled down his braces and ripped open his shirt. Shirt buttons flew and bounced across the floor whilst he undid his fly, desperate to get inside her. She was like the rumbling thunder, dark and brooding, begging to be fulfilled.

She emitted a loud gasp of shock as well as pleasure when Tarzan finally entered her. It had been so long since they last made love that she had almost forgotten at how well endowed he was, the feeling of him being inside her. Tarzan also made a low satisfied groan. It felt so good, better than ever. His wife's sex felt just as tight as it did when they made love for the first time.

He thrust his hips, gaining speed quickly whilst his hands clasped his wife soft buttocks, his lips locked onto her breasts. Jane panted wildly, gasping and moaning in ecstasy as she ran her fingernails up and down her husband's back, lightly scratching the skin. Tarzan groaned loudly and that made Jane dig her nails in a little deeper into his shoulder blades. They had not had sex since she got pregnant with William, her extreme morning sickness being a good libido killer. It was like spring had finally awoken in her body after a long, harsh winter and the unbelievable sting of pleasure was rushing through her like never before.

"Wait, don't get there already," Tarzan panted, surprised at how quickly Jane was close to orgasm. She normally had no trouble climaxing but she usually took a little more time to get there than that. He released her, put her down and then roughly turned her around so that she was facing the hull. Jane slammed her hands on the cool metal wall and spread her legs wide so that Tarzan could take her from behind. She felt as wild as the storm raging outside and her hot breath misted up the porthole window as her husband pulled up her skirt and continued to thrust with great force.

"OOOOOHHHHH TTTTAARRRZZAANNN! OOOHHH JJESSUSS CCHHRISTT!" she cried as Tarzan grunted and groaned, his fingers teasing and massaging her bud. She was so close, he was close, both so close. A huge flash of lightning lit up the cabin, making everything an unnatural silvery blue. Its deafening strike masked Tarzan's groans and Jane's screaming as they climaxed together in one, amazingly passionate, almost animalistic coupling. They collapsed in a heap on the floor, utterly exhausted as the storm continued to rage outside.

They panted and gasped for a bit and then Jane started to giggle and before they knew it they were both laughing almost hysterically as another bout of thunder rumbled outside.

"I hope we weren't too loud!" she laughed, running her fingers through her damp sweaty hair.

"Give the crew something to talk about over breakfast I bet!" Tarzan chuckled, "So… who was the winner in that game?"

"I think it's too close to call… I'd say it was a tie," Jane smiled, a wickedly playful glint still in her eye.

"Well we need to decide a winner… so… shall we play another round?"

Jane didn't even need to think twice! She laid down on the wooden floor as Tarzan started to kiss her body from head to toe and soon enough he was ready to go again. They made love several times that night until they could do it no more. Jane never felt so happy, she felt like she was getting back to her old self again. She was reconnecting with her husband, emotionally as well as physically. She was not just a mother to a daughter and young baby son, she was a wife and a lover too. Her marriage was back on course just like the Zephyr as it made its way through the rough, daunting seas to England.


	38. Chapter 38

Hello everyone! Apologies for the long delay but here is a mega long chapter! Enjoy and please review love Miffygirl18 xx

 **Chapter 38 – Arrival**

Despite the dreadful storm the Zephyr made its way through it all unharmed and arrived in Brest on schedule. In the morning the Porters shared breakfast with the crew as they normally did and Jane along with the cook served up everyone big bowls of porridge and jam. Jane's ears pricked up as she noted the men's hushed tones and eager whispers. When she served them they would either avoid her gaze or gave her a surreptitious wink!

One of sailors sitting at the far end of the mess room suddenly guffawed quite raucously and Jane's cheeks flushed deep crimson with embarrassment! The crew were clearly gossiping about her and her husband's loud lovemaking last night. Clearly the thunder and lightning utterly failed to mask their cries of indecent pleasure!

"Uhmmummmm!" Captain Gerald from out of nowhere cleared his throat loudly and sternly eyed all of his crew. He didn't say a single word but the crew instantly fell silent, not daring to speak another word for the remainder of the meal. Jane could see that Captain Gerald was determined to keep a tight ship and that his crew was always well disciplined. The memory of his old crew from the Arrow mutinying with Clayton had certainly made a more than lasting impression on Captain Gerald's mind and he was more than adamant for it not to happen again. But as he got up after finishing his breakfast and walked past the Porters even Captain Gerald couldn't help sneaking Tarzan a little congratulatory pat on the back!

A few days later, just after dawn the Zephyr docked in Dover, the sun a watery orange against the grey sea. Tarzan and Jane couldn't believe that they were finally here. After all this time being at sea and seeing so many different places, it seemed unreal to be in England. It was as if they had all grown accustomed to the idea of a never-ending voyage.

"Welcome to England," Captain Gerald bobbed his cap as the family walked down the gangway and stepped onto the grey cobblestones of the harbour. Tarzan stared wide-eyed at his new surroundings, drinking in every single detail of the port and the chalky white cliffs as the crew unloaded their suitcases.

"Thank you Captain," Archimedes vigorously shook Captain Gerald's hand. "Thank you so much for everything."

"It's been a pleasure Professor. If you need a tavern for the night then I would recommend the White Bull in Ferry Lane. It's a quiet inn with good rooms, reasonable rates and Mrs Adams makes an excellent steak and kidney pudding."

"As much as I would take delight in a steak and kidney pudding I think it'd be best if we got the train straight to London."

"Of course Professor. I will organise you a carriage as well as sort out your papers with the port authority."

Soon enough the Porters were piling into a carriage after saying goodbye to Captain Gerald and the crew. Annabelle was particularly dismayed as she got on very well with the Zephyr's crew. They absolutely adored having her on board and taught her to sing traditional sea shanties. When it was her birthday they helped Jane organise a party and clubbed together to buy her a skipping rope and a set of marbles.

It wasn't long before they arrived at Dover Harbour station and Archimedes bought them all first class tickets so that they could have a compartment to themselves. The platform was quite busy and the hands of the clock on the station tower warned them that they only had five minutes until their train arrived!

"Come along children!" he called to a flagging Jane, Tarzan and the children with a porter carting all their luggage behind them. Annabelle stared at all the different people on the platform, sailors and workers as well as men in sharp suits and bowler hats whilst the ladies sported heavily decorated hats. They looked so strange to her, nothing like the people she mingled amongst in the port back in Africa. They were a completely different species.

"Mama, those ladies are wearing birds on their heads!' she spoke to her mother in gorilla as three well dressed ladies walked past them.

"English," Jane quickly replied, hoping that the women did not overhear. "We must speak only English here darling. They are not wearing birds, their hats have feathers on them." Jane looked around and felt so out of place. Her clothes looked so unfashionable compared to the other women on the platform. She felt that she stuck out like a sore thumb, a stranger in her own country. Pretty clothes should be the lowest of her priorities but Jane did wish that she looked like them if only to blend in a little better.

A minute later the train pulled into the station, the engine black and imposing and pulling eight green carriages behind it, Tarzan was completely overwhelmed. He had seen locomotives in slides and books before but this was the first time that he saw one in the flesh and it was incredible to see. His eyes widened as he took in its large powerful wheels as it slowly came to a halt alongside the platform, huge plumes of white smoke billowing out of its smokestack.

"Beautiful piece of engineering isn't it my boy?" Archimedes commented to his son-in-law as everyone started to pile into the carriages.

"This way gentlemen," the porter approached them, "all your luggage has been loaded."

"Thank you," Archimedes and Tarzan nodded gratefully and they both boarded the 1st class carriage. As Tarzan got on he noticed that his wife and children were not behind them and stuck his head out of the window to see them still on the platform.

"Jane!" he called and waved to her. "Over here!"

"Coming darling!" Jane called back as she quickly adjusted the Moses basket holding William in the crook of her arm.

Suddenly, the train blew a long loud whistle and Annabelle made a little scream of shock at the unexpected noise, burying her face into her mother's coat.

"It's alright sweetheart," Jane reassured her daughter and softly stroked her hair, "it's just the train telling everyone it's ready to go. Come on, we'd better get on it before it leaves without us!" Annabelle pulled her face out from her mother's coat and Jane smiled before taking her daughter's hand and led them onto the same carriage that Archimedes and Tarzan had boarded.

As they found their assigned compartment, Tarzan saw that it had inside two pushily upholstered red bench seats facing each other with a rack above them for hand luggage. He ran his hand over the highly polished surface of the rich brown wood; it felt smoother than any wood back in the jungle. He sat down next to Jane on one bench with William on her lap and Annabelle sat down with her grandfather on the other bench. Archimedes let her sit by the window and Annabelle was almost pressing her nose up against the glass, drinking in every detail of the station.

The train whistled again and slowly chugged its way out of the station, puffs of smoke huffing and puffing behind it as it made its way along the track. Soon enough it gained speed and was moving at a good pace through the Kentish countryside. Annabelle and Tarzan glanced out in sheer awe at passing countryside, frequently asking Jane and Archimedes what were things called as they whizzed past them.

"Mama!" Annabelle eagerly called out again, "That house has a funny roof!" The strange building was made out of a reddish brick with a turret shaped roof with a white cone on top of it set at an angle.

"That's an oast house dear, it's where people dry hops. They are very common in Kent."

"Hops?"

"It's a grain that is used to make beer. Hops are an important crop in Kent."

"Just hops?" Tarzan asked as he watched the oast house disappear into the distance.

"Oh not just hops," Archimedes added, "many fruits, vegetables, wheat are grown here as well as animals for meat and dairy. Kent is a very fertile part of the country. They call it 'The Garden of England' you know."

Tarzan nodded, fascinated by it all. The landscape was so different to back home. There was woodland but most of the land was divided into large fields for farming. They were all edged with dark green hedges and it reminded Tarzan of his wife's patchwork quilts. Even the animals looked so different. The cows were black and white and huge compared to the lean brown ones he often saw being auctioned at the port market. The sheep even looked like little white clouds munching on the grass of the rolling fields.

Jane and Archimedes were soon both asleep but Tarzan and Annabelle were both wide awake, too excited to nap and continued to drink in every sight they past by.

A few hours later, the train pulled into London Paddington station and Archimedes flagged down a carriage to take them and their luggage to Knightsbridge. But instead of letting her husband and her daughter look out of the windows, Jane drew the curtains so that they couldn't look out and no one could look in.

"But Mama I'm not tired," Annabelle remarked as she went to peek through the curtains but Jane stopped her.

"I know, but we cannot be seen. London may be a big city but someone might recognise us."

"Why? Why is it a problem if we are seen?" Annabelle was confused by her mother's secretiveness.

"Your grandfather and I have been away from London for many years. If people find out that we are indeed alive, well then the city will have a field day! The press will hound us to death especially if they found out about your father's origins. Maybe they might even follow us back to the jungle. We cannot risk anyone who could bring harm to the gorillas following us, so we must keep low for a while. Do you understand Annabelle?"

Annabelle nodded reluctantly as she settled back down into her seat. She knew the story of the wicked Clayton who chaperoned her grandfather and mother in the jungle before they found her father. She was fully aware of Clayton's desire to kidnap and stuff the gorillas including her grandmother Kala as well as killing Kerchak. The idea of that potentially happening again was a thought too abhorrent for her to contemplate. If they had all to go into hiding in order to protect their family back in Africa then so be it.

Some time later, the driver slowed down the horses and knocked on the roof of the carriage to signal to the Porters that they had arrived at their final destination. As the family stepped out the carriage it was only gone 4pm and it was already dark but then again it was November. Jane was glad for the darkness, it would make it easier for them to enter the house undetected and there were hardly any people outside.

As Tarzan lifted his daughter down from the carriage, he observed that the houses were as tall as trees. He also noticed that the houses were built in a square with a good-sized communal garden in the centre, guarded with box hedging and fancy black wrought iron railings. At first he was shocked that there was hardly anything growing in the garden and that all the trees were devoid of leaves. But then he remembered Jane telling him about the four seasons and how the plants and trees always lost their foliage in the bleak winter cold.

Despite the gloom of the November night, he recognised his wife and father-in-law's old home and its features. Jane had sketched the house for him whilst they were sailing on the Zephyr and it looked exactly as how she drew it. It was indeed a very pretty house, white stucco on the bottom third with remaining upper two thirds in a yellowy-brown brick. There were four rows of windows above the stucco section, big white Georgian sash windows and two dormer windows in the roof.

Whereas all the other houses had neatly clipped boxwood trees by their front doors, the Porters had wisteria growing around the arched porch. Even though it was winter and the wisteria wines were bare, he preferred it to the ball shaped trees. He thought it reflected the Porters' sense of adventure and willingness to break boundaries rather well.

"Here we are," Jane turned to her husband and exhaled deeply, "number 19 Montpelier Square." Tarzan took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, hoping it gave both of them some courage. Archimedes knocked on the front door and there was a little wait before the door was opened by an old, rather rotund, bespectacled man in a smart black 3-piece suit with a white tipped collar and black bow tie.

He ushered them in quickly before any potential onlooker in the square could see them. As they entered the hallway Archimedes was pleased with its appearance. He corresponded with his staff every time he visited the port and regularly whilst travelling to England. He instructed them to keep the house shipshape and up to date and they had certainly done that.

Gone was the heavy, dark, cluttered look of the previous era and in its place was something much more lighter and cheerful.

"Welcome home Professor Porter," the rotund man bowed respectfully to his master and Archimedes shook his hand.

"Thank you Carson, it's good to be back."

Carson nodded and the rest of the staff entered the hallway from the stairs leading down to the kitchen below. Jane took in their faces, most of them were new but she was certainly happy to see Carson and Mrs Fairfax. They were all dressed very smartly, the maids in black dresses with frilly white aprons, not a single hair out of place. They looked a tad nervous, not just due to the long awaited return of their employers but also by the presence of the strangers in the hallway, especially her tall, handsome husband. Jane could sense the apprehension and decided to introduce themselves first.

"Um everyone, I would like to introduce to you my husband Tarzan Porter. And these are my children, my daughter Annabelle and my son William."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Tarzan added in his usual friendly manner and Jane could see that the servants relax a little. The last thing any of the staff wanted was having to deal with a strict, demanding new man of the house.

"Professor Porter, Mr and Mrs Porter may I introduce the staff to you all?" Carson asked and Jane nodded politely.

"I am Mr Carson, your butler and I will be Professor Porter's valet. This is Mrs Fairfax, your housekeeper and will be your ladies' maid Madam. Then we have hired Mr Thomas Blackwell to be your footman and valet for you Mr Porter. Martha is to be your nursery maid and Daisy is your 'maid of all work' and will help Mrs Griggs in the kitchen. She would be here now but she is busy preparing your dinner. I hope everything is to your liking Mrs Porter?"

"Of course," Jane nodded as she shook Carson's hand, "and we are so grateful to you for organising everything and staying on despite our prolonged absence."

"Dinner will be ready in an hour Mrs Porter," Mrs Fairfax added, "would you like to change out of your travelling clothes Madam?"

Jane was a little taken aback by this. The last time she was here she was 18 and Mrs Fairfax would address her as 'Miss Jane'. It was odd to be called 'Madam' but then again she was a married woman now and it was to be expected to be called by this new, more formal title. It was so good to see her again, she had being their housekeeper for as long as Jane could remember and Mrs Fairfax was more like another motherly figure to her.

"Yes that would be good," Jane replied as she unwrapped the rough woollen shawl off her shoulders. "I would like some hot water for us to all wash with, a nice hot cup of tea and change out of these travelling clothes."

Mrs Fairfax nodded to Daisy who bobbed a little curtsey as she quietly took Jane's shawl, and as she went to down to the kitchen Jane could hear her muttering to herself: "Hot water. Tea. Clothes," so as not to forget. "This must her first job in domestic service," Jane thought to herself, "I must remember not to be too hard on her."

Carson showed them around the house, which had all been redecorated in the latest interior design fashions. The entrance hall, which was on the upper ground floor, was a light cream with its Victorian patterned tiling still on the floor and the kitchen situated on the lower ground floor below them. They were politely escorted into the dining room; now decorated with a simple but rich gold and cream damask wallpaper above the carved wooden friezes and the furniture including dining table and chairs had been replaced with the Queen Anne styled furniture.

Then on the other side of the entrance hall they were led into the large drawing room now decorated with the latest Art Nouveau wallpaper where her mother and father entertained guests after dinner and she would host countless afternoon teas with her friends. Her beloved piano was still there in its pride of place in front of the windows facing the garden, which she often played whilst her mother sang when entertaining guests at their parties. Despite the winter weather Jane was pleased to see that the garden was still in good condition, especially her mother's prized rose bushes.

They were led up to the first floor where there was another drawing room which the Porters used more as a parlour, just for everyday use as a family. It was decorated with a pretty pastel, floral wallpaper and there was a nice little fire crackling in the fireplace with two large settees and a couple of wing back chairs upholstered in floral fabric facing it. Also on the same floor was Archimedes' beloved study where he researched and wrote his academic papers.

They climbed the stairs to the second floor to the master bedroom where Archimedes and Jane's mother lived with its own bathroom and dressing room. Annabelle was amazed to be taken up yet another flight of stairs to the third floor where her mother's old bedroom was, again with its own bathroom and dressing room and another bedroom that was now William's nursery. Finally they were taken to the fourth floor where her bedroom was with its own bathroom and another spare bedroom, which Mrs Fairfax suggested that it could be used as a playroom if they so wished.

"But where do you sleep?" Annabelle asked Mrs Fairfax as she observed the many keys dangling on a chatelaine at her waist.

"Well dear," Mrs Fairfax smiled kindly, "Mr Carson, Thomas and I have our own rooms up in the attic. Martha will sleep in the nursery with your baby brother and Mrs Griggs has own room just off the kitchen and Daisy sleeps in the kitchen. It is a bit of a maze I know but I am sure you will become accustomed in no time."

"I, I've never had my own room before," Annabelle noted as she took in the pretty pastel blue wallpaper with pink flowers. There was a large, comfy looking bed with a white painted iron bed-frame and a large wooden toy trunk placed at the foot of it. There was also to her delight a dolls house in the room, which she always dreamed of having. She wandered around the room, stroking the highly polished wood of the wardrobe, the chest of drawers with its own vanity mirror and a bookcase with some of the latest children's novels. But the best thing of all was a sweet writing desk placed under the window, overlooking the garden below.

"We've heard that you like to write," Mrs Fairfax commented as Annabelle admired the drawer pulls and then saw the pile of blank paper and the silver inkwell on the desk.

"Oh thank you Mrs Fairfax! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Annabelle ran over and hugged the housekeeper. She was tall and rather angular with not many curves and could be easily assumed as being strict and cold-hearted in nature. Mrs Fairfax was indeed rather taken aback by the display of overt affection from Annabelle, but she was soon smiling and hugging the young girl back. Annabelle reminded her of how Jane was when she was a little girl and she could see that it was going to be good thing having a young child back in the house again. A child's lively innocence was just what 19 Montpelier Square needed.

"Come, come now, you'd all best get ready for dinner. Martha will help you change." Mrs Fairfax nodded, leaving the eighteen old Martha to deal with Annabelle whilst Carson, Thomas and herself followed their master and mistress and Archimedes to their respective rooms to help them dress.

As they prepared for dinner Tarzan was being dressed in the dressing room by Thomas whilst Jane was in the bedroom with Mrs Fairfax.

"I hope the room is still to your liking Madam?" Mrs Fairfax asked as she finished undressing Jane to her chemise and pulled out a simple white lacy shirtwaist and a dark blue and black gored skirt from the wardrobe.

"Yes it is," Jane nodded. The room was still decorated in the pomegranate and bird William Morris wallpaper that she always loved. Her four-poster bed was still there along with her wardrobe, dressing table and writing desk. It was exactly same as she left it all those years ago but now it was cleaner, brighter.

"Mrs Griggs has also prepared a dinner for Miss Annabelle in the kitchen," Mrs Fairfax said as she placed a new corset around Jane's stomach and started to lace her in.

"My daughter has always had dinner with the family and she eats the same food as us adults. She will not need to eat in the kitchen as it is customary for a child here." Normally a child ate their dinner in the kitchen with the cook or nursemaid until they were deemed old enough to dine with their parents.

"Of course Madam," Mrs Fairfax nodded as she tightened the lacing on Jane's corset. Jane gasped a little as the corset dramatically cinched in her waist. She was still getting used to wearing a corset again after so many years of just binding her breasts. It seemed to her that it was just as fashionable for women not to breathe in this new Edwardian era as it was back when she was a young woman in Queen Victoria's reign!

"Do you all know about my husband's… origins?" Jane asked curiously as Mrs Fairfax helped her into her shirtwaist and skirt. It was an unusual story to say the least! It would surely cause the servants, both old and new to gossip like mad!

"Yes, your father did explain it all in his letters. We were all shocked at first of course but as long as you have married a man that is good and kind then that's all that matters. He does treat you well… Mr Porter?" Mrs Fairfax asked both in curiosity and with concern. She regarded Jane more like a daughter rather than just a charge. The last thing she wanted for Jane was to be trapped in a loveless, possibly abusive marriage.

"Oh yes, very much so," Jane nodded eagerly and blushed a little. "Tarzan is the most loving, sweetest, kindest husband a woman could ever wish for. He is a very modern man you know. He is very hands on with the children and helps around the house. I love him, I love him even more than I did nearly 16 years ago when I first met him."

Mrs Fairfax beamed, relieved to see that Jane was in a blissfully happy marriage. So many women in Jane's circle of friends were married off to men with good family names or successful businesses but would have to deal with a husband who drank or gambled too much, visited the local brothels or worse still suffered the back of his hand. Even though she had only spent a few fleeting moments with Jane's husband, apart from being extraordinarily handsome he seemed to be very kind and doting towards her.

"There… perfect," Mrs Fairfax said once she pinned a cameo brooch to the front of Jane's shirtwaist, just below the high neckband. She then smiled and stroked Jane's cheek in an affectionate manner. Jane smiled; it reminded her of the old days back she was a young girl. Mrs Fairfax may have been the absolute epitome of politeness and respectability when she served her parents' visiting friends and acquaintances, but she had a close and tender bond with Jane. Jane was more than grateful for this connection as Mrs Fairfax provided her with great emotional support, especially when her mother was slowly dying.

"You look beautiful. You look just like your mother," Mrs Fairfax removed her hand from Jane's cheek and adjusted a tendril of her hair. "When you first came into the house, I thought for a wild moment that you were really her." Jane looked at herself in the dressing table mirror and scrutinised herself. Sure she had the same hair and eye colour as well as face shape of her mother but she always thought that her mother was far more elegant, more graceful than she ever was. When she was little she swore that her mother actually glided rather than walked!

"Is t'mistress dressed already Mrs Fairfax?" Thomas called from the dressing room.

"Yes Thomas," Mrs Fairfax rolled her eyes and the door to the dressing room opened and in walked Tarzan dressed in a smart brown suit and clean shirt followed by Thomas, looking mighty pleased with himself.

"Thank you for helping with the cufflinks Thomas," Tarzan said as he patted him on the back, "I just find them so fiddly!"

"Ta sir," Thomas replied, pleased with Tarzan's friendly disposition. He was a young man, only about nineteen or twenty, tall but not as tall as Tarzan with a head of russet hair, his face peppered with freckles and his mouth seemed to be fixed into a cheeky grin! Jane could tell that when he spoke he was from God's own country, Yorkshire.

"Thomas, what have I said to you about your accent!" Mrs Fairfax reprimanded the young valet. "You must communicate more clearly and with better dictation my boy."

"Aye, I mean yes Mrs Fairfax!" Thomas stumbled and then took up a cut glass, posh English accent, "Do I declare that the master and mistress of the house are ready to descend to the dining room for an evening of delectable delights?" Jane stifled a giggle at the ridiculousness of Thomas' aristocratic sounding accent, clearly trying to wind up Mrs Fairfax. Mrs Fairfax didn't reprove but rolled her eyes as she opened the bedroom door for Jane and Tarzan.

"Ya can tek't lad outta Yorkshire, but ya can't tek't Yorkshire outta't lad!" Thomas winked at Jane as they left the room and made their way downstairs to the dining room.

Dinner was a rich, hearty affair. For starters they had Parmentier soup, a velvety smooth, creamy potato and leek soup served with oyster croutons on top. For the main course Mrs Griggs cooked them a beautifully rolled mutton joint stuffed with capers and anchovies. It served with 'walnut whips' of mashed potato browned in the oven alongside quenelles of pureed carrots wrapped in blanched spinach leaves and gravy made from the juices.

It was the most elaborate meal that Jane and Archimedes had eaten for a long time and certainly the most sumptuous meal ever for Tarzan and Annabelle. It was the first time that they had ever tried mutton and they both enjoyed its strong flavour. As they were tucking in Archimedes wiped his brow with a handkerchief; his forehead was slowly beginning to sweat from eating so much meat!

Tarzan sipped a little of the claret served with the mutton, but he was still not accustomed to drinking alcohol and felt his head slowly starting to spin. Jane meanwhile could only eat delicate portions due to the corset constraining her stomach. It was an unworldly experience, nothing like their simple suppers eaten together around the dining table in the treehouse, filled with chatting and laughter.

After dessert of a grand Charlotte Russe of which the Porters forced themselves to eat a little bit of it, only to not offend Mrs Griggs and her many hours of slaving away in the kitchen and retired to the upstairs parlour.

"Mama my tummy hurts," Annabelle groaned as she laid down on the rug in front of the fire whilst her father and grandfather slouched in the wing back chairs.

"Mine too sweetheart," Jane replied who was reclining flat out on the settee, "it will settle in bit." For a while the Porters didn't talk, too exhausted from travelling, too stuffed and woozy from the food and drink to engage in conversation. But a little later Tarzan's head cleared and Jane's stomach settled down.

"I think I'd better head off to bed," Archimedes hauled himself up from the chair and yawned loudly, "I think our little lady is already in the land of Nod." He nodded at Annabelle who was now fast asleep, curled up in front of the fire.

"I'll take her up," Tarzan got out of his chair and gently picked up his daughter without waking her whilst Archimedes said goodnight to all of them, kissing his granddaughter on the top of her head.

Tarzan carried Annabelle all the way up to her bedroom on the fourth floor where Martha took over and helped her get ready for bed.

"Goodnight Papa," Annabelle said dozily as he tucked her into bed and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight Belle. Sweet dreams."

"Will Mama come and say goodnight too?"

"Of course, I will tell her to come up toute suite for our sweetie!"

Annabelle giggled at her father using French words and hugged him tightly. Martha who was putting away Annabelle's clothes couldn't help but be moved her master's tenderness towards his own daughter. She had been in domestic service since she was thirteen and most of her previous masters seemed rather detached from their daughters.

"Goodnight sir," she said once he had finished tucking in Annabelle and bobbed him a polite curtsey.

"Goodnight Martha," Tarzan replied with a kind smile and went downstairs to tell his wife that his daughter was in bed and was wanting her to come up and say goodnight.

"Hello sweetpea," Jane smiled gently as she sat down on Annabelle's bed beside her, the oil lamp in her hand lighting her face with a warm glow. "It's been a long day hasn't it?"

"Umhummm," Annabelle nodded and yawned, her mouth gaping wide.

"Well you can have a nice long lie in, no need to get up early tomorrow. Well, I can see that your father has tucked you in well. Snug as a bug in a rug!" She kissed and hugged her daughter goodnight but as she went to get off the bed, Annabelle suddenly grasped the fabric of her skirt.

"Will Martha be sleeping with me?"

"No, she is sleeping in the nursery with William… why?"

"Can I, can I… can I sleep with you and Papa?"

"But don't you want to sleep in your own room? You've always wanted your own room, don't you like it?

"I do, it's just," Annabelle hesitated as her eyes took in the unfamiliar darkness and shadows, "what if there are monsters in here? Or ghosts?"

"Oh Anna!" Jane tried hard to stifle a laugh, "you live in a jungle with leopards, snakes and spiders! Why would you be scared of a bedroom?"

"I don't mind them, but they are not the same as monsters and ghosts."

Jane realised that even though her daughter was a very brave girl she was in a strange land, in a strange room. It was absolutely natural for her to feel nervous.

"Here let me check," she stood up and went around the bedroom with the oil lamp, opening up the wardrobe and the chest of drawers, checking for monsters and ghosts. "There," she said after she finished looking under the bed, "not a single monster or ghost to be found!" But Annabelle still looked uneasy and Jane saw that she had no doll with her in the bed. She had given her African doll to her grandmother, which she still slept with and now had nothing to cuddle or sleep with.

"What are you doing Mama?" Annabelle asked as her mother opened up the toy chest at the foot of the bed and starting rifling through it.

"Ah ha! Here it is!" Jane pulled something out and came back over to her daughter. "This is Pollyanna. She was my favourite doll and my mother, your grandmother bought her for me when I was a little younger than you. I slept with her every night and she kept all the monsters and ghosts away for me and I'm certain that she will do the same for you."

Jane handed the doll to her daughter and Annabelle looked at the doll with great interest, her hands feeling her stuffed cloth body together with her china face, hands and feet. The fabric of the doll's yellow dress and bonnet was a little faded but the doll had a kind expression on its face and Jane sensed her daughter relaxing and taking to Pollyanna.

"If Pollyanna stays with me, I think I can sleep on my own."

"That's my girl," Jane smiled as she tucked her daughter back in with Pollyanna beside her, just like her own mother did with her at bedtime and she felt herself getting a little choked up.

"Are you alright Mama?"

"Oh I'm fine darling," Jane smiled and hugged her daughter tightly, "night night."

"Love you Mama."

"Love you too Anna." Jane kissed her daughter's forehead again and left the room, Annabelle snuggling down into the warm covers with her new companion Pollyanna.

"Anna's asleep," Jane said as she entered hers and Tarzan's bedroom. "She was a little scared at first but I gave my old doll and she settled down no problem. I have checked on William, have you?"

"Of course," Tarzan got off the four-poster bed and went over to his wife who was unpinning her hair at her dressing table. "I told Mrs Fairfax that I will undress you tonight."

"Ohhh, so you're my ladies maid are you now?" Jane giggled as he kissed the crook of her neck and she took the cameo brooch of her shirtwaist. "I don't think Mrs Fairfax will be thrilled at the fact that you have taken over her job!" The smooth cotton of his nightshirt stroked against her skin as he slowly and carefully undressed her.

"Are you in pain?" he asked as he helped her out of her corset and was astonished by the bright red marks on her stomach left by the boning.

"Oh no it's nothing," Jane shook her head, "I'll ask Mrs Fairfax to lace me in a little less tightly tomorrow." Tarzan slipped her nightgown over her head and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Jane giggled as he swept her up in his arms and carried her over to the four poster bed, just like a newlywed couple. The mattress was so soft and comfy and they snuggled down under the covers with the fire crackling in the fireplace.

Tarzan started to kiss Jane all over, working his way down her body so that he was fully under the covers. He lifted up her nightgown and his lips tenderly caressed the red markings on her stomach.

"Oh Tarzan!" Jane gasped as she felt him gently push her legs apart and she lifted up the covers, "What are you doing?" Tarzan looked up at her, his lips formed a roguish grin and his eyes were hungry with desire.

"Kissing you," was all he said and pulled the covers back down over his head. Jane gasped as her husband put his head in between her legs and began 'tipping the velvet.' It didn't take long before Jane felt the strong carnal rush of ecstasy. She grabbed a pillow and stuffed it into her mouth to muffle her cries and whimpers of pleasure. But Tarzan was not done and continued to lick and tease her privates until she climaxed not just once but twice. When she was about to have her third orgasm it was only then that he entered her and they both intensely climaxed together, their bodies completely entwined with each other.

"Now that's what I call 'christening the bed'!" Jane gasped once Tarzan got off her and laid down beside her. Tarzan smiled, glad that he had just given his wife immense pleasure and kiss her forehead. Jane laid her head on his chest and snaked her hands around his waist. Tarzan gently stroked his wife's long, soft brown tresses until she fell asleep. He pulled up the covers and soon he was asleep, happy that he did come to London with his wife and children and was looking forward to seeing the city and its sights in the coming days.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39 - An Unexpected Guest**

The next morning the Porters did sleep in; well after their usual early morning wake up time. Tarzan and Jane snuggled together under the warm covers, the curtains of the four poster bed all drawn as a light frost formed on the windowpanes outside. Tarzan dozily woke up and saw his wife lying beside him, her hair slightly messed up from their lovemaking the night before.

As if by instinct Jane stirred and turned to face her husband, her lips making a dozy, sweet smile.

"Good morning wife."

"Good morning husband," Jane replied as they put their palms up each other's as they did every morning and Tarzan gently kissed her on the lips. "Sleep well?"

"Like a baby!" he grinned back, "This mattress is so comfy! We must get one just like this for the treehouse."

"Yes," Jane smiled as she recalled their robust but now getting slightly lumpy mattress back in Africa. "It's so strange not having everyone sleeping in the same room, especially the children. Strange but nice."

"I have been thinking about that," Tarzan said as he laid down on his side and propped up his head with his elbow. "I think that when we get back home we should buy building supplies and build another storey to the treehouse. I mean Belle is getting too old to sleep beside us now and she should have a room of her own and William too for when he's older. Maybe we should also have another room for your father so then we can have the lower floor to ourselves. He can have a little study in his room too."

"Gosh! You have really given this a lot of thought my dear!"

"So what do you think?"

"I love it," Jane beamed, "it's a stupendous idea darling! Absolutely stupendous!"

As they leaned in to kiss, a rustling sounded in the bedroom and Tarzan instinctively went for his rock knife, hidden under his pillow but Jane stopped him.

"It's only Daisy, she's just come in to light the fire," she explained and then quickly put her nightdress back on before drawing back the curtains at the foot of the bed. "Good morning Daisy," she smiled at the young maid who was kneeling before the fireplace as she finished lighting a small fire in the hearth.

"Good morning Madam!" Daisy immediately stood up and bobbed a polite curtsey, "Would you and the Master like to get ready for breakfast now?"

"Can we have some breakfast in bed please? Just eggs and soldiers, some toast and jam and a pot of tea will do just fine for us. My daughter will have some porridge and jam when she wakes up and I'm sure that my father will order his own breakfast."

"Yes'm," Daisy nodded a little anxiously, curtsied again before dashing down to the kitchen to tell Mrs Griggs what her master and mistress had requested for breakfast.

'She's so nervous," Tarzan remarked after Daisy had left the room, "like a spooked bird!"

"I think this is her first job," Jane replied as she got back into bed beside her husband. "So we must remember to be extra kind to her."

A little while later, Daisy delivered their breakfast to them and Tarzan was glad as he was starting to feel mighty peckish. "Thank you very much Daisy," he said as he took the heavy breakfast tray from her and he noticed that her little hands were slightly shaking. He gave her a big, friendly grin and Daisy seemed to relax a little, relieved that she was doing her task right.

"You're welcome Sir," she curtsied again and gave him a little grateful smile, enough to show the slender gap between her two front teeth before leaving them to eat their breakfast at a leisurely pace.

"So what's our plan for today?" Tarzan asked before he bit into a slice of hot, buttered toast whilst Jane dipped a solider into the golden, runny yolk of her boiled egg.

"I suppose we should unpack first and in a day or so we will go to Dr Willis-Turner and organise William's operation. The sooner the better I suppose."

Tarzan smiled and pecked his wife on the nose, making her giggle and then wiped off the buttery residue of his kiss with the back of her hand.

Later that day, the Porters were all washed and dressed and busy with unpacking their belongings. Tarzan was assisting Archimedes in his study whilst Mrs Fairfax helped Jane put away her and husband's belongings in their bedroom.

"Oh dear Madam, I do believe that something has broken in transit."

"Oh no!" Jane gasped and when she looked up she saw the photograph of Tarzan's parents and the cracked glass of its frame in Mrs Fairfax's hand. "Oh no, it has always been like that. It didn't break whilst travelling Mrs Fairfax."

"Handsome couple," Mrs Fairfax noted as she observed the young couple in the photograph and the bonny baby in the woman's arms. "Who are they if I may ask Madam?"

"They are Tarzan's parents. He must have packed it as I certainly didn't."

"Oh I see... what were their names?"

"We don't know. This photograph, a snuffbox and a signet ring of his father's are the only possessions of theirs that we have. We do believe that they were shipwrecked and then killed by a leopard before Kala, Tarzan's gorilla mother found him."

"Gosh!" Mrs Fairfax looked back at the photograph and instinctively made a sign of the cross, "may they rest in peace Madam."

Jane nodded and went back to unpacking whilst her housekeeper still observed the photograph.

"Would you like to have it put in a new frame Madam?" Mrs Fairfax eventually spoke. "It simply won't do having in it a splitting wooden frame and cracked glass. I'm sure we can purchase a pretty silver frame in Liberty's."

"Yes," Jane nodded, "that would be lovely Mrs Fairfax, thank you… and thank you for staying. I mean you, Carson and Mrs Griggs could have left and found other employment years ago… why did you decide to stay for all this time?"

"Because your mother and father were the kindest, most respectful employers all of us have ever worked for," Mrs Fairfax replied as she took some of Tarzan's shirts out of a suitcase and placed them in the chest of drawers. "Your father is a very generous man. He let us see our families regularly, he allowed Carson to spend as much paid time off as he needed when his sister had the consumption. He also helped my nephew Albie get into Oxford and then loaned him money to help him pass his bar examination, without interest you know. No other master would ever have done that and now our Albie is one of most respected lawyers in Kent with his own firm. It's very least we can do for all the good that Professor Porter and Mrs Porter have ever done for us."

"Mama! Mama!" the door suddenly burst open and in rushed Annabelle with Pollyanna tucked under her arm.

"What is it Anna?" Jane asked as Annabelle was slightly out of breath from both excitement and bounding down the stairs to their room.

"I saw a bird!" Annabelle replied, her voice full of pent up exhilaration. "Not like those I have seen back home! It was little and brown with a orangey red chest!"

"Why that's a robin redbreast my dear. It must have a nest somewhere in the garden," Mrs Fairfax said as Annabelle rushed over to the window to see if the robin had flown down to her parents' bedroom.

"Can I go out in the garden Mama?" Annabelle turned to her mother, "Can I please? I want to see if I can find the robin redbreast. I'll wrap up warm, I promise! Oh please oh please!" Annabelle pleaded as she sensed her mother preparing to say no.

"It's not the cold that I am worried about darling," Jane sighed sadly, "but if I let you play in the garden the neighbours will see and start to ask questions. Remember, we are in hiding darling."

"If I may be so bold Madam," Mrs Fairfax interjected as she saw Annabelle's bottom lip starting to pout. "If Miss Annabelle is allowed to play in the garden and the neighbours do ask questions then I can say she is one of my nieces or godchildren. I don't think that will raise suspicions."

Jane's face was sceptical and she shook her head. "I'm so sorry darling," she held out her arms to hug her daughter, "I hate to coop you up inside like this, but we have no choice. I cannot let you outside, not for a while anyway. I don't think it's a risk that we can take."

"Tell you what," Mrs Fairfax added, sensing that Annabelle was quite displeased with her mother's decision, "once you have helped Martha finish unpacking your things, then I will take you down to the kitchen and you can help Mrs Griggs prepare afternoon tea. You can help her make her renowned scones if you like?"

"Really? Will they have jam and clotted cream on them?" Annabelle asked, now intrigued by Mrs Fairfax's proposition.

"Of course! So what do you say my dear?"

"Alright," Annabelle conceded and make a sweet smile, "I'll go back up and help Martha unpack… thank you Mrs Fairfax."

"You're welcome Miss Annabelle, off you go now."

As her daughter left the bedroom, Jane silently mouthed 'thank you' to her housekeeper. It had been so long since she had experienced the presence of servants and although it still felt bizarre having everyday household tasks done for her, she could in this moment enjoy its perks.

"Come on dear," Mrs Fairfax led her young charge by the hand, down into the warm kitchen where Mrs Griggs was busy kneading bread dough at the far end of the kitchen table whilst Daisy was polishing the tea service, buffing a silver teapot to a high shine. As soon as they noticed Annabelle they stopped working and gave her a quick curtsey.

"Mrs Griggs, I have brought you an extra helper," Mrs Fairfax said as Annabelle's eyes took in the range and all the gleaming copper pots and pans. "Miss Annabelle would like to learn how to make your famous scones."

Mrs Griggs wiped her floury hands onto her apron and smiled kindly. It seemed to Annabelle that she was in her late 50s and was quite a stocky woman with a more than ample bosom. Her greying black hair was mostly under a white mobcap and underneath her white apron she wore a plain grey dress with the sleeves rolled up, revealing her incredibly strong forearms.

"So do you know how to cook or bake Miss Annabelle?" she asked as she placed a clean mixing bowl on the long kitchen table for the young girl to use.

"Yes," Annabelle nodded, "I help my mother cook most days but we don't bake much."

"Well you learn something new everyday! Daisy, go and get Miss Annabelle one of your spare aprons, I can see that you're both similar in size."

Daisy nodded as she got up and soon came back with a clean white apron, which she slipped over Annabelle's head and tied the strings carefully around her waist. As she went back to polishing the teapot, she smiled at Annabelle and Annabelle blushed and smiled back a little nervously, both girls being a little shy. Annabelle was fascinated at actually being in the company of another girl of a similar age and wondered if they would end up being friends.

"So first of all you need to weigh out 8oz of flour, then 2oz of butter and put them into the mixing bowl," Mrs Griggs instructed Annabelle, "rub the butter and flour together with your fingertips until it looks like breadcrumbs."

"Thank you Agnes," Mrs Fairfax nodded as Annabelle happily got stuck into weighing the flour. "Right, I'd better go back upstairs and help the Mistress finish unpacking."

"Can you also ask the Mistress if she has decided what she wants for the week yet Elizabeth? I need to go grocery shopping soon, especially to the butchers."

Mrs Fairfax nodded and left the kitchen. Annabelle was a little surprised at learning the two women's first names but she was soon back to making scones.

"Well, after all that hard work I think you deserve a nice glass of blackcurrant cordial," Mrs Griggs said as Annabelle carefully slid the tray of scones into the range to bake. "The bottle is in the pantry, on the second shelf."

"Thanks Mrs Griggs… would you like one too Daisy?" Annabelle asked the young maid. "She has been up for ages and she must be very thirsty after all that polishing and cleaning," she thought.

Daisy was a little taken aback at the offer and looked at Mrs Griggs wide eyed, unsure of what protocol to follow.

"I think we will all have a glass of cordial," Mrs Griggs nodded, she knew that the Porter household was much more relaxed and modern than any other households she cooked in. She also knew that the young miss did not have many friends of her age or species for that matter! She felt duty bound to help the young girl to develop at least a cordial relationship with Daisy.

As Annabelle went to the pantry to get the blackcurrant cordial, she was stopped in her tracks by a strange sound!

"Meow," a grey brown tabby cat with a white belly and paws came pattering out of the pantry and at seeing the strange face, cocked its head.

"Don't mind Simpkin Miss Annabelle," Mrs Griggs said as Annabelle watched the cat a little nervously. The only cats she knew were leopards and she had been told to stay away from the feral ones in the port in case they had rabies.

"Don't worry he won't bite," Daisy piped up as she came over to stroke the cat and to reassure Annabelle that he was harmless. "He's our residence mouser -"

"Not that we suffer with mice mind you!" Mrs Griggs interrupted and Daisy stifled a giggle.

"He likes being stroked, especially under the chin and behind his ears. Sometimes I get some string and dangle it so he tries to catch it or drag it across the kitchen floor and he chases after it! It's so funny!" Daisy giggled as she stroked Simpkin, who purred happily at the attention being bestowed upon him. "Come on Simpkin, aren't you going to greet Miss Annabelle?" Daisy asked him as she stopped stroking his back.

Simpkin observed Annabelle for a moment or so, meowed and came over to her, slowly weaving his body in between her legs, nuzzling his head against her calves and began to purr softly.

"See, he's saying hello," Daisy grinned, "I think he likes you Miss Annabelle!"

Annabelle's nerves were soon gone as she felt the softness of Simpkin's fur through her thick black stockings and giggled at the tickling sensation of Simpkin's lithe tail as it brushed against her legs. She was immediately taken with the lovely purring sound and began carefully stroking the cat's head, making it purr even more contently. Mrs Griggs beamed at the sight, glad that the young girl was beginning to bond with not just Daisy but also Simpkin. It seemed that Miss Annabelle certainly a knack for making friends, both human and animal!

After afternoon tea Jane and Tarzan were relaxing in their bedroom, Tarzan walking around the room and observing all the ornaments as Jane read a book on the bed. His fingers gently stroked the mahogany jewellery box and the differently shaped glass perfume bottles on her dressing table. He had always been fascinated with all the trinkets that his wife liked to have and collect, like a bird decorating its nest.

He looked at the family photographs; most of them formal, serious family portraits but there were a couple of a younger Jane demurely smiling. He noticed in a small frame a sweet watercolour of a beautiful woman, with brown hair and wearing an ivory day dress with small sprigs of pink flowers printed onto the fabric.

"Who's this?" he asked, holding out the picture to Jane.

"Oh that's my mother," Jane replied as she got off the bed and came over to him, "I painted that picture for her birthday. I was only 9 then, I hadn't honed my skills of drawing people yet as you can see her eyes are little wonky! But she loved it and insisted of having it on her dressing table. I moved it into my room… after she passed away."

"How did she die?" Tarzan asked before he could stop himself and immediately wished that he hadn't asked.

"She had a lump in her breast," Jane replied, her voice remaining steady. "Cancer. She hid it for ages, frightened that she would die if a surgeon tried to cut it out and also frightened of the sheer pain she would have to suffer during the operation. By the time Daddy and I both found out, it had spread and had gone putrid. I nursed her until the day she died."

"I'm so sorry Jane," Tarzan put the picture back down on the dressing table and hugged his wife in great sympathy.

"It's fine," Jane insisted when he released her, "it was so long ago anyway. She was a wonderful woman and mother, she would have adored you." Images flashed in Jane's mind of her mother lying in bed, pale as death, crying, almost screaming with the sheer pain of the cancerous tumour and of her having to administer her mother countless doses of laudanum. It was only thing that gave her mother some relief but Jane could never forget the putrid stink of the cancer, rotting away in her mother's breast.

"Say, why don't you do a watercolour of me?" Tarzan said, hoping that this would raise his wife's spirits, "You haven't painted for a while, where's the paper?" He went over to the writing desk and started to open drawers.

"No not that one!" Jane rushed over as Tarzan tried to pull out a small drawer in the middle of the desk, but it was locked.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Oh it's just where I kept my diaries and personal letters. A lady needs somewhere safe to keep her innermost feelings and secrets."

"Not too scandalous secrets I hope!" Tarzan teased as Jane quickly tried to recover from her sudden outburst.

"Oh hardly salacious, dreadfully dull really!" Jane replied, her heart still beating rather fast, "just silly childhood diaries that I'd like to remain private if you don't mind."

Tarzan nodded and let his wife get some paper out of her writing desk. He didn't press the matter any further; he respected his wife's privacy and certainly had no interest in reading any of her diaries. They were hers and hers alone and he wouldn't dream of reading them, certainly not without her permission.

As Jane started to sketch her husband, she was still nervous as hell, the pencil in her hand slightly shaking. If that drawer had been unlocked and if he had saw those letters… it was a thought she couldn't even bear thinking about! She had to get rid of them, the sooner the better!

"What was that?" Tarzan asked as a loud, imperious knock suddenly sounded at the front door! Jane's eyes widened and her heart began to pound in her chest. No one knew that they were here, except the staff. Who was knocking on their front door?

"Stay here," she instructed her husband, "I will go and see who it is." She walked along the landing as quietly as she could and tiptoed down the stairs until she could see the hallway but was out of sight. Carson and Mrs Fairfax were both in the hallway, trying to usher the unwelcome visitor towards the front door.

"I'm sorry Madam but there is no one living here in this residence and haven't for a long time," Mrs Fairfax replied to a elegantly dressed woman whose large feathered and veiled hat obscured her face.

"Don't lie to me!" the woman was adamant and refused to budge. "I know that the Porters are back!"

"Madam if you would kindly leave please -"

"Jane Catherine Porter! I know that you are here!" the woman called out and Jane instantly recognised the voice. This was it. There was no point hiding anymore, it was completely futile. Jane came down the stairs and entered the hallway.

"Madam!" Mrs Fairfax protested but Jane put out her hand, signalling to her housekeeper that it was alright and that she knew whom the visitor was.

The woman was wearing an exquisite dark green dress decorated with black tape lace and a black coat trimmed with the softest, deepest black fur. The wide brimmed hat on her head sported a large dark green grosgrain hatband with a big bow as well as a huge plume of black ostrich feathers. A lady of leisure suitably and fashionably dressed against the bitter cold outside. As she took her gloved hands out of her large black fur muff and lifted up the veil obscuring her face, Jane gasped at the face gazing back at her, especially those eyes, those amber eyes.

"Cecilia!" Jane was astounded as she took in the face of the woman standing in her hallway, her oldest and dearest friend that she had not seen in over 15 years!

"Hello Jane," the corners of Cecilia's lips formed a mischievous grin, "well, well, it's been a long time hasn't it!"


	40. Chapter 40

Happy Easter everyone! Enjoy and please review xxx

 **Chapter 40 – Scarlet Letter:**

"So... are you going to invite me into the parlour Jane or will you allow me to continue standing here in the hallway like a complete gooseberry?" Cecilia eventually asked after the two women stood for a while with an awkward silence building between them.

"Oh, yes, of course!" Jane blustered, feeling completely foolish! "Mrs Fairfax will you please take Miss Lennox's coat and we will have some tea in the drawing room if you would be so kind."

"Foxton," Cecilia corrected her as Mrs Fairfax helped her out of her luxurious black fur coat and muff, "I'm Viscountess Lennox-Foxton now."

"Viscountess," Jane's voice trailed off at this amazing piece of news, "I see that you did married Charles after all." Cecilia had started courting Charles Edward James Foxton three months before Jane had left for Africa and so she didn't know if Cecilia ended up marrying him or not. She recalled the couple of encounters that she personally had with him and remembered him as being very charming as well as being rather good-looking. She remembered him telling her about how he had recently taken over the family business after his father retired, Foxtons, a fine, bespoke jewellers that made jewellery for not just the British royal family and aristocracy but also for the European kings and queens and their courtiers.

Cecilia's father, Sir Walter Lennox, a prominent textile merchant who supplied the major department stores and fashion houses with the finest fabrics attended the same gentleman's club as Charles' father. Both men, two titans of business agreed that their two children would make a fine match and thus create a glorious business empire.

"When did you become a viscountess?" Jane asked politely as she led Cecilia into the drawing room. She felt so awkward in her informal tea gown compared to Cecilia's effortlessly elegant outfit. But then again, ever since they were little Cecilia had always been impeccably dressed. Her father would constantly have dresses made for her in his newest fabrics as a way to impress potential clients.

"Six years ago," Cecilia replied rather nonchalantly, "Charlie was a made a baron not long after we were married and he is currently the MP for the Cities of London and Westminster. He is expected to be invited to join the House of Lords at any time now."

"Gosh!" Jane was more than surprised. She knew that Charles Foxton was a hard working, ambitious man but she had no idea that his aspirations were that high! "You look very well Cecilia."

Cecilia was looking more than well. She was still as beautiful as when she last saw her, so beautiful in fact that nearly everyone would have to stop and stare. Her hair was the colour of spun gold and her face heart-shaped with high cheekbones, a slim, delicate nose and immaculately shaped darker blonde eyebrows. Her bee stung like lips were soft and sensual but it was her eyes that were her best feature, the feature that always made people look twice. They were yellowy brown like honey or amber, almost feline in nature and were framed with thick, long black lashes.

There were often times that Jane felt herself to be in Cecilia's shadow in the looks department. She thought and felt that others, especially men, considered her to be pretty but not beautiful or striking like Cecilia. Fortunately for her, her best friend was not vain or self absorbed. In fact she was mostly unaware of her bewitching good looks and it was indeed her fun, lively, kind and loyal personality that helped them stay as lifelong friends.

"Cecilia," Jane started and then stuttered, as her friend silently pulled off her black kid leather gloves, finger by finger. "I can explain -" But before Jane could finish her sentence, Cecilia, without any giveaway suddenly gave Jane a viciously hard, stinging slap across her face, knocking her for six!

"Cecilia!" Jane gasped, clutching her throbbing cheek in shock as Cecilia looked on at her, her jaw delicately clenched in anger and exhaling heavily out of her nose.

"That's for leaving and for not even having the courtesy to send me a single goddamn letter to at least let me know that you weren't dead!" Cecilia snapped as she pointed her finger at Jane, her best friend that she had presumed to be dead for all this time until now.

"I know," Jane nodded as the sting of the slap started to die down a little, "and I deserved that. I did try to write to you, I must have started a thousand letters but I couldn't. I couldn't risk sending it in case other people found out and came to find us."

"I can't believe you couldn't trust me with a secret!" Cecilia retorted, thoroughly hurt by Jane's answer, "I have kept all of our secrets Jane, yours and mine."

"I know and I am so sorry Cecilia."

"I almost sent out a search party for you, you know. I begged Charlie to provide the funds and then we heard the rumours."

"Rumours?! What rumours?" Jane almost demanded but then remembered to keep her voice low so that the servants couldn't eavesdrop.

"Oh there was a rumour that you found God and got married to an American missionary, and then there was wild gossip saying that you had actually been kidnapped and forced to marry a chief or a prince of a savage tribe and -" Cecilia paused and shook her head at the absurdity of what she was about to say next. "There was even the suggestion that you had married a wild man, half human, half monkey! A Lord of the Apes! Can you imagine!" Cecilia giggled at the preposterous idea and Jane forced herself to laugh.

"Yes, a monkey man… how silly!" Jane forced an uncomfortable smile as Cecilia sat down in a chair and Mrs Fairfax came in with tea for both of them. Jane politely dismissed her housekeeper from the room and decided to be mother, pouring Cecilia a cup of tea first.

"So is your marriage to Charles faring well?" Jane asked as she handed the cup over to Cecilia, hoping that she could distract her friend from probing too much into her personal life.

"Yes, he is a very kind, respectable and attentive husband and father. I have certainly been very lucky in my choice of husband. I can assure you Jane that he treats me well in every aspect of our marriage."

"So you do have children then?"

"Yes, I have three sons," Cecilia smiled after she sipped some tea, "My eldest Percy will soon be fourteen and the twins Edward and Henry are eleven, which is amazing as neither of our families have any twins! Gave us quite a shock I can tell you! Charlie just adores them, he especially loves it now that the boys are old enough to ride, fish and hunt."

Three sons, Jane's mind for a split second wondered if Tarzan would have preferred to have a bushel of strapping boys as most men did, but she instantly pooh-poohed the notion. He adored his children and loved the fact that he had one of each gender.

"My daughter just turned twelve last month and she just loves fishing," Jane replied before she could stop herself. Cecilia's eyebrow arched in avid curiosity at this amazing piece of gossip!

"You have children?!"

"Yes… a daughter and a son. Annabelle is twelve and William is just over four months old now."

"Why Jane Porter! I cannot believe it! So you did get married after all!" Cecilia abandoned her cup of tea, absolutely determined to get every single piece of delicious gossip out her estranged friend. "Or did you?" she said as she noted Jane's awkwardness, "Get married?" Her amber eyes widened at the idea of her best friend scandalously having children out wedlock! After all, there was no wedding band on her finger.

"No, no they are legitimate," Jane hastily rebuffed, "I married their father a long time ago, not long after you got married actually."

"So they are clearly not Robert's-" Cecilia was suddenly interrupted by Tarzan striding into the drawing room. Jane's heart pounded violently at Tarzan bursting in and possibly discovering her dreaded, shameful secret. The expression on his face was anxious, desperate to know if his wife was safe and well.

"Oh my!" Cecilia breathed as her eyes took in Tarzan's height, strong legs, handsome face and his exposed chest muscles, as his shirt was slightly unbuttoned. If it had been summertime, she would have used her fan to calm herself down at the sight of this tanned paragon!

"Jane dear, are you alright?" Tarzan turned to his wife and then eyed the beautiful Cecilia somewhat warily whilst Jane racked her brains, trying to think of the best way to explain everything.

"Umm, err, umm, Tarzan this is my best friend, my childhood friend Cecilia Lennox, I mean Cecilia Lennox-Foxton," Jane gabbled, her cheeks flushing scarlet as Cecilia observed her husband's tanned skin and dreadlocks with great curiosity and puzzlement. "Cecilia, this is my husband... Tarzan Porter."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Foxton," Tarzan nodded and smiled politely. He did in fact recall Jane telling him about Cecilia and all the mischief they got up to together as children.

"Likewise," Cecilia smiled politely as she held out her hand, which Tarzan courteously kissed.

"Umm Tarzan darling, would you mind if Cecilia and I continue to talk in private?" Jane said when all introductions were said and done.

"Of course," Tarzan nodded, "I will be upstairs if you need me."

"Well, well and to think that I have married well!" Cecilia commented after Tarzan was safely out of the room. "You have certainly surpassed me Janey-Jane! Where did you find him? I mean he looks nothing like any Englishman I have ever seen."

"I met him in Africa… in the jungle."

"So the rumours are true! You did marry a wild man!"

"His parents died when he was a baby. Kala, a female gorilla found him and adopted him as her son. Tarzan is the name that Kala gave him; we don't know his original human name. He had been living with his gorilla family for all of his life when Daddy and I found him. I taught him how to speak English and to read and write. We fell in love and I decided to stay with him in the jungle and my father followed suit."

"With the gorillas?!" Cecilia couldn't believe a word she was hearing!

"Yes, we live in the treehouse that Tarzan's human parents built before they died."

"So why all the secrecy? Why did you decide not to tell anyone that you were alive?"

"To protect the gorillas. William Cecil Clayton, the man I hired to guide us betrayed us. He planned to poach all of the gorillas for profit and we couldn't risk that happening again. Hence why we decided to disappear."

"I remember him," Cecilia's nose wrinkled in slight disgust, "such a haughty, pompous man! He was an utter rogue; his hands were far too friendly when I shared a dance with him at Hazel Cotherington's Christmas party. What happened to him? No one has seen him ever since he left for Africa with you and your father."

"He," Jane paused for a moment, wondering whether to lie or be honest. "He died in the jungle. Tarzan, my father and I were rescuing the gorillas when he turned on Tarzan and started to fight him. He wanted to kill my husband but he got entangled in some vines and when hacking at them… he accidentally hung himself. Tarzan tried to save him but it was too late. It was so... awful."

"No wonder that you had to go into hiding!" Cecilia's anger at her friend was completely gone and now her face was full of sympathy, "I just wish that you had wrote a letter to let me know that you were safe and well."

"I know, I truly regret that now," Jane replied truthfully as Cecilia took her hand in hers and squeezed it in kindness. "I hope you can forgive me for that, for all the pain and distress that I have caused you."

"You're forgiven," Cecilia smiled and then added playfully, "but I'm still mad that you were not my maid of honour! I was forced to have that snotty Hazel Cotherington, that unbearable Eleanor Featherstone and that God awful Greenly Fanshaw as my bridesmaids!"

"They cannot have been that bad Cecy!" Jane replied as Cecilia rolled her eyes to heaven, making her laugh.

"So why are you in London then?" Cecilia asked once they stopped giggling. "Why are you hiding over here and not in the jungles of Africa?"

"My son needs surgery. He was born with a cleft palate and hare lip so we are going to a doctor in London so that he can have an operation to make him better."

"Oh Jane!" Cecilia's grasp on Jane's hand tightened in empathy. The thought of anything bad happening to her own boys filled her heart with compassion and complete understanding of Jane's plight.

"Cecilia Lennox! What a sight for sore eyes!" Archimedes said as the two women entered the hallway as he came downstairs from his study, carrying a book in his hand.

"I'm a Lennox-Foxton now Professor Porter," Cecilia smiled demurely as Archimedes kissed her hand, "you are looking very well might I add sir."

"How on earth did you find out that we came back here?"

"I have my ways Professor!" Cecilia made a mischievous smile, "I'm a lady in waiting to the Queen you know, I need to know all the latest gossip and scandal before everyone else to entertain her and the court!"

"Cecilia Lennox-Foxton! You must have more spies in London than Francis Walsingham!"

Cecilia laughed a merry laugh as Mrs Fairfax helped back into her fur coat and Jane's heart was now in her mouth. If Cecilia blabbed even a single shred of what she had confided to her today then they would be forced out of hiding and probably hounded by the press!

"Cecilia," Jane clutched her friend's gloved hand just before she slipped it back into her muff, "please don't say anything. I implore you, you mustn't tell anyone that we are here! Please."

Cecilia put her hands into her fur muff and leaned in to kiss Jane's cheek, still a little sore from the slap. "Don't worry Janey-Jane, I won't tell a soul," she whispered into her ear and then kissed her other cheek. "Should you ever decide to come out of hiding then please do come over for afternoon tea. We reside at 12 Belgrave Square Garden," she then said aloud to Jane and her father before slipping out of the front door into the bitter early evening cold.

Later that night whilst everyone was asleep, Jane stared at the wooden tester of her bed, her mind plagued with fear and worry. It was not just Cecilia that she was worried about; even though she had promised to keep quiet she was still understandably anxious.

She didn't think that coming back to London would drag up so much of her past to the point that her skeletons were threatening to come out of the closet. She knew that Tarzan was a very understanding man and in lots of ways a modern thinking man, but if he knew, it would break his heart. She had started her marriage with a lie and now it was catching up with her. She was a fly getting caught up in her own tangled web of lies and deceit. She had to get rid of the evidence, right now, not a second longer!

Jane slipped out of bed and tiptoed over to her dressing table. She carefully opened her mahogany jewellery box and picked out amongst a locket and some earrings a small brass key. She slinked over to her writing desk and unlocked the middle drawer that Tarzan had tried to open earlier that afternoon. There they were, all untouched and pristine as the day she locked them in there before she sailed for Africa.

Jane quietly fished out the pile of letters, looking over her shoulder at Tarzan who continued to sleep soundly. Jane thanked for the soft mattress and she knelt down in front of the fireplace where the fire was now reduced down to red embers.

Before she could do anything to them, Jane couldn't help looking thorough them one last time. Her eyes took in the confident handwriting and the various endearments of the earliest letters, 'My dearest Jane', 'My sweetest Jane' and 'My one true love.' As she got to the later letters, they were full of things that she thought that she had forgotten but she never really did.

'I don't love her. I love you, only you', 'I promise I will tell my father about us' and 'I will marry you if it is the last thing that I do.' The last letter, which was blotched with her old tear stains and its closing sentence, 'Forgive me Jane, please forgive me', brought a tear to her eye, not out of pining but out of bitterness and regret at her past foolishness and gullibility.

Jane placed a letter into the fire and taking the poker, pushed it to the centre of the embers. The paper twisted in the heat, browned and then blacked. Jane could still read the words 'Meet me in Bath' before the letter suddenly burst into a bright yellow flame before burning down into soft white ash. She did this with all of the letters and when it was done, she took the poker and mashed it into dust. She watched the fire for a while as the white specks of ash floated up with the smoke up the chimney, all of her secrets and lies flying up into the night sky.

"Jane?" Jane turned her head to see her husband starting to sit up in bed, "Why are you up?"

"Oh I was just stirring the fire," Jane made a smile, now relieved that her secrets were gone for good, "I was feeling a little cold."

"Come here, let me warm you up," Tarzan smiled as his wife climbed back into bed and snuggled up against his warm body. Jane closed her eyes and felt her body relax as she now knew that the drawer of the writing desk was empty and she could carry on with a unburdened conscience.


	41. Chapter 41

Hello everyone! Sorry that it has been a while but please enjoy and please review! Love Miffygirl18 xxx

 **Chapter 41 – Doctor, Doctor:**

A couple of days later, on a miserably grey and wet morning, Jane, Tarzan and Archimedes together with William bundled into a horse drawn coach, all of them wrapped up well against the bitter November cold. Tarzan knew that England was much colder than Africa but he had no idea that it rained so much! As he tightened the thick woollen scarf around his neck, he couldn't help wondering if they were going to stay long enough to see the spring or summer. From what he had witnessed, he didn't believe that England was a warm country at all, despite his wife's assurances that English springs and summers were indeed very pleasant and sometimes very hot.

As Jane settled down in her seat and placed the Moses basket holding her sleeping son on her lap, she looked up to see if her daughter was looking out of a window. But the curtains remained drawn, as they needed to be. Tarzan and Jane had both agreed that was for the best for Annabelle to stay home. They both felt that it would be easier just to deal with one child and not have the other sitting idle in the waiting room.

Annabelle was a little miffed to hear that she was not coming but Jane quickly made it up to her by allowing Daisy the morning off so that the two girls could play together, under Martha's supervision. She was also placated by her grandfather's surreptitious promise to get her and Daisy a little treat whilst they were in town.

The horses' hooves clip-clopped along the roads as they travelled to Harley Street where Dr Willis-Turner's surgery was situated. It was a long journey but Jane felt that they risked less chance of being seen travelling by horse and coach than by the subterranean Metropolitan Railway. Tarzan wished he could peek through the drawn curtains but didn't dare. But from the sounds and smells, London seemed like a fascinating place. The family didn't speak for the whole of the journey, all of them too nervous and jittery to make small talk.

"Woah!" the coach driver suddenly called out to the horses and knocked on the roof to let the Porters know that they had arrived at their destination.

"Oh jolly good!" Archimedes beamed a reassuring smile at Tarzan and Jane before opening the door and stepping out into the busy street. As Jane climbed out of the coach, Archimedes took the Moses basket for her and she lowered the brim of her hat in a vain attempt to hide her face.

"Ta sir!" the coach driver nodded as Archimedes paid him and nodded again to say that he would wait outside for them and return them to Montpelier Square.

The family entered the building and climbed the three flights of stairs to Dr Willis Turner's surgery. They knocked on the door and a few seconds later a middle-aged woman opened it, all dressed in black.

"May I help you?" she asked, eyeing the Porters a little suspiciously. Jane wondered if the woman thought that they were vagrants or missionaries trying to preach their particular brand of gospel.

"My name is Professor Porter," Archimedes tipped his bowler hat and made a benign smile, "I have written letters to Dr Willis-Turner about my grandson possibly having an operation under his direction. We would have booked an appointment, but we have just sailed in from abroad and this is to us is somewhat of an emergency."

"Yes of course, please do come in," the woman nodded and stood aside so that the Porters could enter the waiting room and gestured them to sit down on some chairs.

"I am Miss Perkins, Dr Willis-Turner's secretary," she added as she sat down at her desk positioned close to the door leading to his office. "He is seeing another patient at the moment but will be finished presently."

The family sat down and Tarzan placed his hand on his wife's slightly trembling knee to comfort her. Jane took her son out of the Moses basket and bounced him on her other knee, quietly playing with him as they waited for the doctor.

A little time passed and the door to Dr Willis-Turner's office opened and a man, smartly dressed with a large brown beard came out, albeit walking a little stiffly. "Dr Willis-Turner!" Archimedes jumped out of his chair and bounded over to the man, "It's so good to meet you, no, an honour to meet you!"

"I am sorry sir," the man looked completely befuddled as Archimedes vigorously shook his hand, "but I am not Dr Willis-Turner. My name is Arthur Dewsbury, I am a patient of his."

"Oh I do beg your pardon sir! I am so very sorry." Archimedes felt utterly foolish as he let go of the man's hand.

"Oh that's quite alright," the man was not all offended, in fact he was quite pleased to be thought of as a doctor. "I must say though Dr Willis-Turner is a genius. A craftsman, a sculptor of flesh and bone. He operated on my clubfoot you see and now I can walk without a cane. A little rigidly I admit, but still it is a million times better than it used to be. You will certainly be in good hands."

Archimedes beamed, pleased to hear from a patient who had undergone a successful operation. It certainly put his mind at rest, as he was still a little unsure of his beloved grandson going under the knife.

"I see that you are singing my praises again Mr Dewsbury," a kind voice interrupted and Archimedes turned to see Dr Willis-Turner standing in the office doorway with a stethoscope around his neck. "If you keep it up I will no longer need to advertise!"

"You certainly deserve it Doc, especially after all you have done for me." Mr Dewsbury beamed as he patted the doctor's shoulder and Archimedes could clearly see that Dr Willis-Turner had a friendly, approachable rapport with his patients.

"Now remember to do those exercises everyday and I will have you in for another appointment. Miss Perkins, can you please book Mr Dewsbury in for the same time in three weeks?"

Miss Perkins nodded as she wrote down the details in the hefty appointments book as Mr Dewsbury nodded at everyone and walked somewhat stiffly but proudly out of the waiting room.

"This is Professor Porter, he said that he has written to you about you possibly operating on his grandson." Miss Perkins explained after Mr Dewsbury had left the waiting room.

"Ah yes!" Dr Willis-Turner nodded. He remembered the letters well as it smelt strongly of the faraway lands and salty seas. "Well I can certainly examine your grandson, please do come in."

Jane and Tarzan stood up and followed Archimedes into Dr Willis-Turner's examination room. Tarzan took in the clean, highly organised office with its red damask walls, large dark wooden desk with the wall behind it having built in bookcases filled with medical textbooks. There were other glass-fronted cabinets filled with various medical tools, medicine bottles and a leather examination bed in the middle of the room, standing on an elaborately woven Turkey carpet.

Tarzan was so taken in by the rug's intricate design that he wasn't looking where he was going and backed into something!

"Tarzan!" Jane called out and Tarzan spun round just in time to stop what he backed into from falling. He was shocked when he saw it was bones, looking like a human without any flesh or skin!

"I do apologise Doctor," Jane rolled her eyes somewhat exasperatingly as Dr Willis-Turner helped Tarzan set the anatomical skeleton model back up. "My husband can be a little clumsy sometimes!"

"That's quite alright Mrs Porter," Dr Willis-Turner reassured her and Jane observed his features. He had mousey brown hair, parted to one side and slicked with pomade and he wore small, round spectacles. He was a little taller than her with a slim build and even though Jane reckoned that he must be in his early thirties but he had a babyish face, making him look as young as a boy finishing grammar school. Dr Willis-Turner sported a moustache in what seemed a vain attempt to himself look older, more manly. Jane couldn't help doubting that he was experienced enough to operate on her son. He looked so young; did he really have the skills to fix her dear William's face?

"So how may I assist you today Sirs, Madam?" Dr Willis-Turner's question interrupted Jane's thoughts and she dismissed them immediately. She knew full well from experience never to judge a book by its cover. Clayton's betrayal taught her that many years ago.

"My son was born with a cleft palate and lip. We live abroad in a remote part of Africa and there are no doctors of calibre to operate on him. We saw the article about a similar operation that you did on the one year old boy and we hope that you can do the same for William?"

"Ah yes I remember, little Johnny Collins," the doctor nodded as he recalled the operation, "a very sweet tempered boy he was… so let's examine your William shall we?"

"Yes of course," Jane nodded and placed William on the examination bed, holding him up as he wasn't old enough yet to sit up unsupported. Dr Willis-Turner started to examine William, using a wooden tongue depressor to assess his mouth and lip. Unused to such probing and attention, William started to whimper.

"Come on little soldier, it's alright. I'm just having a look-see," Dr Willis-Turner said in a calm, patient tone but William started to whimper more loudly and Jane began to dread the possibility of her son starting a crying fit in the doctor's office!

"Hey William, look! Look what I've got!" Tarzan called to his son and pulled two objects out of his coat pockets, "It's Terk and Tantor!" He held up a wooden elephant and gorilla that he had whittled himself and started to make soft gorilla and elephant sounds. William instantly stopped whimpering, stared at the wooden animals for a moment and then started to chuckle and squeal in delight! Jane felt a huge sense of relief wash over her as Dr Willis-Turner was able to continue his examination whilst Tarzan distracted his son.

"Your husband is very good at impersonating animals Mrs Porter," Dr Willis-Turner smiled at Jane, somewhat bemused by Tarzan's antics. Jane smiled back politely, yet inside she was relishing in the secret that her husband was actually talking in gorilla and elephant tongue rather than just making random animal sounds.

"So can you help him Doctor?" Archimedes asked once Dr Willis-Turner had finished assessing William.

"How old is your son Mr and Mrs Porter?" Dr Willis-Turner asked Tarzan and Jane.

"He was born on the 10th July so he will be 5 months old next month," Tarzan said and Jane nodded in confirmation.

"He is quite small-"

"He was born a week or so early," Jane hastily interrupted, "and I have been unable to breastfeed him so we had to use a makeshift bottle so that we could feed him."

Dr Willis-Turner nodded and stroked his chin with his thumb and forefinger in thought. "Mr, Mrs and Professor Porter… shall we sit down at my desk?" Tarzan felt his palms begin to sweat and his stomach ominously churned as the doctor gestured to them to sit down in front of his desk. He sat himself down in his burgundy leather desk chair, twiddling the stethoscope in his hands.

"I can operate on your son. William has a unilateral cleft lip and palate, which I believe that I can rectify in one operation. He will have some scarring but nothing a boy cannot handle."

"Oh that's fantastic!" Tarzan gasped and turned to his wife who was looking just as relieved and happy as he was. This was the best news that they had ever heard! All those weeks sailing the endless seas had been more than worth it after hearing the doctor's answer.

"However-' the doctor interrupted and the Porters' felt all their stomachs drop at hearing that word.

"However," Dr Willis-Turner continued, his face sporting a very serious expression, "William is very small for his age and I feel that it would not be wise to operate on a child this young and this small. I am prepared though to operate when he is a year old like with Johnny Collins."

"But Doctor," Jane hastily replied, her heart racing a mile a minute, "we have a home and family back in Africa. We cannot afford to stay here until next July! It's out of the question! Is there any possibility to have the operation sooner?"

"Mrs Porter," Dr Willis-Turner put the stethoscope down on the desk and placed his fingertips together before taking a deep breath. "With all due respect, I can understand that as a mother you want your son to be healthy and well, to no longer suffer a disfigurement, especially a facial disfigurement. You want the very best for William, I can see that but I am not prepared to operate on a 5-month-old child. It is imperative for me to provide the safest, cleanest operating room not just in London but also the whole country and I use the latest anaesthetics and antiseptics. But every surgery has its risks and I feel that William is too young and small for this procedure, hence why I wish to wait until he is a year old."

Jane looked down at William who was happily sucking on the wooden elephant, completely oblivious to the seriousness of the adults' conservation. So young, so innocent, the thought of him not surviving surgery was unthinkable. Even though she found the first few months so tough and so trying, she loved her son and would go anywhere, do anything to make him better. Despite being for weeks at sea, it failed to cross her mind that the thing William needed to help him could easily and irrevocably hurt him. She had put so much hope, blind hope in this man, in this doctor healing William that she never even considered that she was putting her son's life in his hands, that there was a chance that she could loose him.

It was a wake up call and Jane instantly knew that she would wait as long as it was needed for William to be deemed strong enough to survive surgery. Even if Tarzan had to sail back to Africa before her it was a sacrifice she was more than willing to take.

"I tell you what," Dr Willis-Turner continued, "why don't we book another appointment for the New Year? I will assess William again and then we can make a fully informed decision from there."

"Jane?" Tarzan looked to his wife and she nodded silently whilst William babbled contentedly.

"Good, good," Dr Willis-Turner nodded, relieved that the Porters were not going to cause a fuss. "Miss Perkins will book you in for the 10th January, when William turns 6 months old."

"Thank you Doctor," Archimedes shook the doctor's hand as they left the waiting room.

"Thank you Professor Porter and I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year."

Archimedes nodded and the Porters politely wished Dr Willis-Turner a Merry Christmas before heading down the three flights of stairs to their horse and coach waiting patiently outside. They again didn't say anything to each other on the journey back to Montpelier Square, with a brief stop for Archimedes to buy sweets for the girls.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" Annabelle cried in delight as the family came into the kitchen via the servants' entrance.

"Hello sweetpea!" Archimedes beamed as he saw his granddaughter sitting cross-legged with Daisy on the kitchen floor, their fingers entangled with string as they played 'cat's cradle', Simpkin dozing on Daisy's lap. Daisy helped untangle Annabelle and she jumped up to hug her grandfather.

"How was the doctor?" she asked as Carson and Mrs Fairfax helped Jane, Tarzan and Archimedes out of their coats, scarves, hats and gloves. "Can he help William Papa?"

"Yes," Tarzan nodded, "but we need to wait until after New Year when he is bigger and stronger before he can have his operation."

"So… we will spend Christmas in England then?"

"Yes, it seems that way," Jane added and Annabelle's cheeks flushed with excitement.

"So will I see snow Mama? Can I go ice-skating? Ohh, ohh, Daisy told me that in her village in winter the pond on the village green freezes over and the children skate and they build snowmen and have snowball fights and slide down the snow banks on sledges! Can we do that Mama?"

"I don't see why not?" Jane smiled, leaving the disappointment of her son's delayed operation completely to one side and was now getting into the spirit of impending Christmas. After all this was going to be her daughter's first and probably only experience of an English Christmas and she decided that she was going to make it the most magical time ever, despite being in hiding.

"Oh Mama!" Annabelle was giddy with excitement and hugged her mother's waist in fervent anticipation. Her young mind was already racing with ideas of what presents she wanted and what presents she wanted to get or make for her family.

"Shall Daisy go to back to her duties Madam?" Mrs Fairfax enquired and Daisy immediately stood up and smoothed down her own plain brown day dress, knowing full well that she would have to change into her uniform right away.

"No, no continue playing girls," Jane smiled, seeing that Annabelle was very much enjoying Daisy's company and it would be a shame to end it, "Daisy, you can have the rest of the day off."

"Thank you Madam," Daisy politely bobbed a curtsey whilst Annabelle gave her mother's waist a grateful squeeze.

"Daisy, shall we go to my room and play with the dolls' house?"

Daisy nodded silently but soon the girls began to giggle and started to run out of the kitchen.

"Girls!" Archimedes called out and they turned back to face him. Archimedes beckoned Carson to bring over his coat and he pulled out two paper bags and held them out to the girls. Annabelle took them and handed one to Daisy who opened hers with slight wariness.

"Thank you very much Sir!" she replied, overwhelmed by the glorious sights of different delicious sweets nestled in the brown paper bag.

"Thank you Grandpa!" Annabelle added, equally delighted at the sight of sweets that she had never even seen or tried before. "Come on Daisy! We can eat them whilst we play! You have to tell me what flavours these are!" The girls giggled again and dashed out of the kitchen, clutching their bags of sugary treasures with Simpkin following suit.

Jane and Tarzan chuckled as they heard the sounds of the girls' feet bounding up the stairs in excitement as they raced up to play with the splendid dolls' house and gorge on sweets!

"So we are staying for Christmas then," Tarzan said as Martha took William from his wife so that she could put him down for a nap in the nursery.

"Yes and we are going to make it magical," Jane smiled as Tarzan put his arm around her waist, "for Anna, for William, for you, for all of us."

"Will it snow? Will we really have a white Christmas my dear?"

"Let's keep fingers crossed," Jane smiled as the heat from the kitchen range warmed her from the bitter cold outside, "let's keep our fingers crossed."


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42 – A Dog's Life:**

"E, equiv, equivocally, no equilaterally, no, no, equal, equal," Archimedes squinted his eyes as he tried to read an article in a scientific journal. As he moved the paper to and away from his face, his eyes still struggled to read the blurry letters on the page.

"Blast and double blast!" he huffed, tossing the journal back onto his desk with some frustration. Throughout his whole life, Archimedes Quintinus Porter knew that he was not the strongest nor the tallest man but his fierce intelligence made up for his lack of physical prowess. He had to admit that he was no spring chicken, but at seventy-two years old Archimedes still prided himself on having perfect vision. But now he had to face the disheartening fact that he was getting old, not just his body but also his eyes.

"Just as well as I am in London," he thought as he spun a wooden globe on its axis, "I can at least be able to go and see an ophthalmologist." At that moment his stomach rumbled and he got up from his desk, abandoning his studies. There was no point in studying now and he had lost all chance of concentrating anyway. It was gone 4 o'clock and he was getting peckish. Archimedes wondered if Mrs Griggs had baked a batch of her delicious, buttery shortbread biscuits. Rather than ringing the bell for Carson, he decided to make the trip to the kitchen himself.

As he entered the warm kitchen, he found that it was filled with not only delicious smells but also with hardworking staff. Mrs Griggs was at the range, lifting out a ham joint that she was boiling on the stovetop whilst Daisy was busy peeling potatoes at the kitchen sink. Thomas was chatting animatedly to Martha as he polished shoes whilst she was repairing one of William's gowns.

"Oh Professor Porter!" Thomas noticed the master of house entering their domain and immediately went to bow but Archimedes smiled as he shook his head.

"Oh no need for pomp and ceremony here Thomas. Please, continue as you were, don't mind me."

"Would you like anything Professor?" the young valet asked politely as Archimedes walked towards the pantry.

"Oh I was just wondering… if there was… any shortbread at all?" Archimedes replied and Mrs Griggs made a knowing smile. It was her master's favourite treat and when Mrs Porter was still alive she had politely asked Mrs Griggs to make shortbread less frequently to stop her husband from gaining too much weight! But she would still secretly make a little batch to appease his rather sweet tooth!

"Yes Professor, the biscuit tin is in the pantry. You know where it is. Would you like a cup of tea with it too?"

"Why not!" Archimedes beamed as he went into the pantry and Mrs Griggs proceeded to make him a small pot of tea.

"So what are you young'uns gassing about?" Archimedes asked the young servants as he sat down at the kitchen table. They looked nervous at first but Martha plucked up some courage and smiled politely.

"Tommy was just telling me that his Uncle Silas is a dog breeder for Lord Home and how he has assisted his lordship in developing a new breed of retriever gun dog… what was it is called again Tommy?"

"Labrador," Tommy replied, his face forming a proud and cheeky grin. "They are raight beautiful dogs sir. They love swimming and hunting, me uncle has just sent me a letter telling me that another litter of puppies has been born."

"Really?" Archimedes was intrigued, it was coming up to Christmas and he had been wondering on what to get his granddaughter as a gift. She had always liked the idea having of a dog but it didn't seem possible, until now. As a little girl, Jane had always wanted a dog, in particular a King Charles spaniel but wasn't allowed as they made her mother's eyes water and sneeze violently.

"Thomas, do you have a picture of one of these Labradors?"

"Aye sir, it's in my room. I'll go and grab it for thou." A few minutes later after going up to his attic room, Thomas was back with a letter and photograph of his Uncle Silas with a couple of the dogs.

"That's Rex and Dash," Thomas said as he gave Archimedes the photograph, "me Uncle Silas was telling me t'sorry story that there's one runt and t'mother has rejected it so he is raising t'pup himself."

Archimedes looked at the dogs and thought them to be friendly looking and very handsome. Yes, they did look like a great dog for his granddaughter to have. He had heard at how well Annabelle took to Simpkin and had thought for a while that it would be a neat idea for her to have a pet of her own. After all, a dog is a man and woman's best friend.

"Thomas, would your uncle be willing to sell the puppy? I am prepared to pay a fair price."

"Oh sir, how come?"

"I would like to get Annabelle a puppy as her Christmas gift from me and I think that your abandoned puppy will be just the thing."

"Aye t'lass will love a puppy! I think me Uncle Silas will be willing to sell t'pup. I will write to him tonight sir."

"Good!" Archimedes beamed, delighted at the thought of his granddaughter opening her present on Christmas and the sheer joy on her face when she found a puppy in the box! "But please keep this between us. I don't want Anna to get a whiff of it and thus spoil the surprise!"

"Aye," Thomas grinned cheekily and tapped the side of his nose with his finger, "don't fret sir! T'lass won't know nowt til Christmas Day!"

"Alright, alright keep your hair on!" Carson muttered under his breath, as a rather loud and imperious knock sounded on the front door. He adjusted his waistcoat before opening the door to see to his surprise not a postman but a liveried messenger.

"For Professor Porter and Mr and Mrs Porter," the messenger quickly handed the message to the slightly bewildered butler and dashed back into the waiting horse and coach. Carson closed the front door and looked at the rather expensive looking cream envelope for a moment before climbing the stairs to the upstairs parlour and politely knocked on the door.

"Come in!" called out Tarzan's friendly voice and Carson entered to find his master playing with his baby son on the floor, whist Jane was doing some embroidery with Annabelle.

"Sir… a message has been delivered to the house."

Tarzan automatically turned to his wife, his face puzzled. They were in hiding, why would they be receiving messages?

"Maybe it's from Dr Willis-Turner?" Jane put down her embroidery hoop and walked over to Carson. "Maybe he has changed his mind about William's surgery?"

As Jane opened the envelope, her eyes scanned the contents and her eyes widened.

"What is it Jane?" Tarzan asked as Jane stuffed the message back into the envelope.

"Ummm, I need to do something. I'll explain in a minute dear. Carson!" Jane hastily went up to her bedroom, Carson dutifully following her. Jane went straight to her writing desk and quickly wrote something on a piece of paper.

"Carson, I need this message delivered to Viscountess Lennox-Foxton right away, it is imperative!"

"Of course Madam," Carson nodded as Jane handed over the folded message, her face all pale with anxiety. He headed down to kitchen where Thomas was still polishing shoes. "Thomas, a word please." Thomas wiped his hands on a cloth and followed Carson into the laundry room where clothes and bed sheets were hanging up to dry.

"Sir?" Thomas, normally a confident, chatty Yorkshire lad was a little nervous. This was his first job in London and he didn't think that he was doing a bad job. His mother would be so disappointed if he lost this job.

"I need you to deliver this," Carson handed the message and Thomas felt his heart relax. "The mistress wants it delivered to Viscountess Lennox-Foxton. She resides at 12 Belgrave Square Garden."

"That beautiful woman who came 'ere t'other day? Wonder why t'mistress wants to send 'er a message?"

"That's none of our business!" Carson snapped before recollecting himself, "It is urgent so you'd better get going!"

"Aye sir," Thomas took the message and went over to his bicycle, which was resting against the far wall of the laundry room. He put on his wool coat, flat cap and wrapped a scarf around his neck, putting the message in his coat pocket before putting on some thickly knitted gloves. He cycled as quickly as he could over to Belgrave Square Garden, expertly dodging pedestrians, horse drawn coaches and motorcars, the winter wind stinging his face.

When he arrived, he leant his bicycle against the black iron railings and hurried over to the front door, the grand balcony above it held up by grand cream columns, providing shelter from wind and rain. He took off his cap and smoothed down his hair before venturing to sound the grand fox headed doorknocker.

"Yes? May I help you?" the Lennox-Foxton's butler looked at Thomas somewhat snootily and that annoyed Thomas and felt his temper rise a little.

"I have an urgent message for t'Viscountess," he said but his boosted confidence was short lived as he handed over the somewhat crumpled message to the butler.

"You had better wait in the hallway then," the butler replied, pointedly smoothing the message before letting Thomas in. Thomas stood dead still in the hallway, not daring to touch any of the grand objets d'art. A very pretty housemaid walked past, carrying a tray with the discards of afternoon tea. She smiled at Thomas who gave her a cheeky wink! The maid blushed but hurried off as the butler came back down the stairs.

"You can inform Mrs Porter that the Viscountess will be over shortly," the butler said haughtily before escorting Thomas out of the house like an unwelcome stray dog.

Thomas cycled back, equally as fast as his journey to Belgrave Square Garden and told Carson to tell the mistress that the Viscountess would come over shortly. However it was over an hour before Cecilia arrived at the house.

"You took your time!" Jane jumped up from her desk as Carson escorted Cecilia into the bedroom. She was again dressed exquisitely, this time in an afternoon dress made out of tomato red chiffon with ivory lace sleeves and collar, the pigeon breast silhouette of the bodice clearly following the latest fashion trends.

"A lady of quality should always be dressed impeccably, even when on a secret mission," Cecilia replied calmly as she unpinned her hat from her hair. "You were lucky that I wasn't at court today. Now what is all the fuss about?"

Jane tossed the envelope onto the bed and Cecilia opened it and read the message out aloud. "The Lord Chamberlain is commanded by His Majesty the King to invite Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, Mr and Mrs Tarzan Porter to a Royal Ball at Buckingham Palace on Friday 9th December 1904 at 7 o'clock p.m!" Cecilia was absolutely gobsmacked; no wonder Jane had sent an urgent message to her!

"How the hell does the King know that we are here?!" Jane exclaimed as she paced the bedroom like a caged bear. "We are in hiding! We have told no one that we are here… except you, you are the only one that knows we are back in London!" Jane spun round to face her friend, her eyes hardening in anger.

"Jane! I swear I haven't told anyone! I swear!"

"Well then who has! You are a lady in waiting to the Queen for God's sake! I should never have trusted you, you and your love of gossip! I should have known that you couldn't keep your big mouth shut!"

"Jane, I didn't tell anyone, I didn't tell anyone at court that you were back. I swear!" Cecilia got off the bed and tried to approach her friend but Jane pushed away her open arms.

"Anyone at court? Did you tell anyone else outside of the royal court?"

There was a pause and then Cecilia sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. "I only told Charlie over dinner," she admitted reluctantly, "he is my husband Jane, I don't keep any secrets from him. He must have got drunk in the House of Parliament bar or at one of his gentleman's clubs and blabbed to someone! I could kill Charlie, I could absolutely kill him! I'm sorry Jane, I am so sorry."

"What we are doing to do?" Jane lamented helplessly, throwing herself face down onto the bed as Cecilia read and reread the invitation.

"You have to go," she replied simply. "You have no choice, you have been summoned, commanded. There is no possibility of getting out of this. It's the King and Queen of England for goodness sake!"

"Can't we say that we're ill? Tell them that we are sick? You could say that we caught a horrific, deforming tropical disease of some sort? Smallpox? Diphtheria? The Plague!"

"I'm afraid not," Cecilia shrugged and Jane groaned. "Besides I thought you would have wanted this. You and I always dreamed ever since we were little of going to court. Maybe the Queen will like you and make you into a lady-in-waiting and your husband could be made into a gentleman usher?"

"But I don't want to be lady-in-waiting!" Jane snapped and got off the bed and plonked herself down at her dressing table. Cecilia put the invitation down and calmly walked over. She unpinned Jane's chignon and started to gently brush it through in a bid to calm her friend down. Jane felt herself relax as Cecilia softly brushed through her tresses. It reminded her of the many times they played 'Queen and Lady in Waiting'. Funnily enough Cecilia played the role of lady in waiting more often than her, as she was the best at styling hair out of the two of them.

"It's not such a bad thing," Cecilia put the brush down and started to style Jane's hair into a soft 'Gibson Girl' updo. "Think about it, the court is so different now that King Edward is on the throne. It's so much more fun than when the dull 'Widow of Windsor' was alive! There's countless banquets, balls, parties, picnics, hunting and shooting parties oh I cannot tell you!"

"We're supposed to be in hiding," Jane pointed out as she passed Cecilia a bobby pin. "Being in hiding is the exact opposite to gallivanting around with the royal family! We were only supposed to come here to get William his operation and go straight back… now that's gone down the pan."

"Why's that?"

"The doctor said that he will not operate until he is a year old so we will be stuck here until July at least!"

"Oh I'm so sorry Jane… so if you are here until the summer and people know that you are back then you and Tarzan should become part of the royal court. Oh, the Christmas balls are just the bee's knees!"

"Cecilia, we're not going to the ball!" Jane exasperated, "it's the 25th November, 3 weeks until the ball. We have no suitable clothes, my father and Tarzan do not have dinner suits, I certainly don't have a ball gown and there is no time to have things made!"

"Charlie has an amazing tailor that can make the suits and you can borrow one of my dresses, I have so many that I have never even worn."

"It's not just the dress and the clothes -" Jane's voice trailed off. Cecilia paused and watched Jane's despaired face for a moment.

"You're worried about Tarzan," she commented, "you're worried about him embarrassing you."

"No!" Jane immediately rebutted, "I'm not embarrassed by him but I cannot teach him all the names of the nobility, how to address the King and Queen, which knife and fork to eat with, all the new dances, etiquette, manners, the million ways you can insult someone! There's no time, it simply cannot be done!"

"I'll hire you a dance master, an etiquette master. Anything you need, I will organise it."

"I don't need your charity Cecilia."

"It's not charity. It's a gift from your best friend."

"I cannot let you spend frivolous amounts of money on me and my family."

"Jane," Cecilia put her hand on her friend's shoulder and smiled at her in the mirror, "I am a woman of great means with a dear husband but is always working. I'm bored senseless in a grand house and need something to do when my boys go back to boarding school. Let me do something a bit more exciting than bloody embroidery!"

"Thank you for the offer Cecilia, but we are still not going to the ball. Tell the Lord Chamberlain that we politely decline their Majesties' invitation."

"You cannot snub the King and Queen!" Cecilia looked completely horrified! "You have to go Jane, it's would be like treason not to, it's practically law!"

"Well we are already locked up in this house anyway so I suppose the Tower of London would make a change of scene!" Jane shot back sarcastically.

"You're worried that he is going to be there," Cecilia added and Jane felt her heart begin to pound. "You're worried that Rob-"

"I do not want his name said in this house!" Jane hissed, her eyes darting to the door, fearful of her husband coming in at any minute.

"Well he's not here, he hasn't been in Britain for years. He's in India."

"India?!"

"Yes, he is the Governor of Assam and has been there for donkey's years. He was sent there by a commission of Queen Victoria to work in the British Raj, for Queen and country! He is rumoured to be the next Viceroy after Lord Curzon is given the old heave-ho!"

"Viceroy…" Jane's voice trailed off as her mind wondered at the strange potential life that she could have had if events had turned out differently.

The bedroom door opened and in came Annabelle, holding her doll Pollyanna in her hand. She stopped dead as she saw the beautiful Cecilia in her exquisite red dress and her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Oh my and who is this little beauty?" Cecilia asked and smiled gracefully at Annabelle who continued to stare at the beautiful stranger wide eyed.

"This is my 12 year old daughter Annabelle," Jane replied, "Anna, this is my best friend Cecilia Lennox-Foxton. We have been best friends since we were little."

"Are, are you… the Queen?" Annabelle eventually piped up. After all, this woman was so beautiful she just had to be royalty or maybe a fairy queen?

"My, my! What a delightful child!" Cecilia laughed merrily, "Queen indeed! Come here child, let me look at you." Annabelle came over and she could smell the wonderful heady scent of orange blossom of her mother's friend's perfume. Cecilia stroked the girl's hair before holding her hand and twirling her around.

"How I would love to have a girl!" she smiled as Annabelle giggled, slightly dizzy from the twirling, "How I would love to dress a girl!"

"I love your dress Mrs Foxton, it's so pretty!" Annabelle held out her hand and Cecilia let her stroke the soft red chiffon fabric.

"Why thank you Annabelle, it's a Jacques Doucet, all the way from Paris. He's one of my favourite designers you know. I must say that your dress is very pretty too, may I ask who made it?"

"My mother," Annabelle replied and Cecilia beamed.

"Your mother was always the better sewer out of the two of us! You look just like her when she was your age. Tell you what, you can call me Aunt Cecilia if you like, that's if your mother approves of course."

Jane nodded and Annabelle smiled, amazed at meeting such a glamorous woman. She really hoped that she would have as beautiful dresses as her when she was older.

"Thank you Aunt Cecilia. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Annabelle made a sweet smile and dipped a little curtsey, much to Cecilia's utter delight. Although she loved her sons, being around a lovely young girl was just an absolute joy to her.

"Oh Jane, can I please steal her? Your daughter is adorable!" Cecilia joked and Jane couldn't help but laugh. She could see that Cecilia would be rather lonely in a big house with her sons away at boarding school and so she counted her blessings at having a child of each gender.

"So will you come?" Cecilia asked as she and Annabelle finished styling her mother's hair, gently arranging soft tendrils by her ears.

"Come where?" Annabelle asked, confused as to what Aunt Cecilia was referring to.

"To a party," Jane said as she sat her daughter down at the dressing table and the two women started to style the young girl's hair into a 'flapper', a single, thick plait with a big ribbon bow at the end.

"At Buckingham Palace!" Cecilia added and Annabelle's eyes and mouth widened in disbelief!

"Will you see the King and Queen Mama?" she asked as her mother finished tying the bow.

"She will, that's if she agrees to come," Cecilia added, mischievously winking at Annabelle.

"Oh you have to go Mama!" Annabelle agreed and lightly grabbed her mother's skirts. "Oh please go Mama! Oh please, oh please!"

"I see that I have no choice!" Jane laughed and looked up at Cecilia, "You've twisted my arm Cecilia, I see that you are just as persuasive as your politician husband!" As long as a certain person was not going to be there then she was more inclined to go. After all, who could turn down an opportunity to meet the King and Queen!

Cecilia laughed and stroked her best friend's back with her hand. "I knew that you would come around eventually. So Cinderella, you shall go to the ball!"


	43. Chapter 43

Hello everyone! Enjoy this chapter and please review love Miffygirl18 xxx

 **Chapter 43 – To The Ball:**

"Encore! And again, Madame, Monsieur!" the dance master called out and Tarzan and Jane once again took up their starting positions. They were in the dining room, all the furniture pushed to one side to allow for maximum dancing space. Cecilia had organised her own dance master to come and teach Jane and Tarzan the latest dances for the ball and time was running out!

Tarzan's head had being crammed full with so much information over the past couple of weeks that he seriously thought that his head was going to explode! Never turn your back on the King and Queen, work your way from the outside in when using cutlery and all the titles and the names of the nobility, there was so much more than he expected for him to learn!

Monsieur Rousseau, the dance master came over and slightly adjusted Tarzan's hand placement and straightened his back and the couple started to dance a lively polka around the dining room, Mr Rousseau clapping out the beat of the music. They had to learn so many dances including the waltz, the Viennese waltz, the polka, the gallop, the mazurka, polonaise, schottische, two-step, waltz-minuet as well as group dances including quadrilles. Mr Rousseau was quite impressed with the couple's progress. The wife was graceful and elegant; she was clearly used to these sorts of dances and took to them like a duck to water.

The husband was a little slower to learn on the other hand, as most men were. He was a little awkward and stilted at first but with clear instructions from himself and encouraging words from his wife, Mr Porter seemed to become a more than adequate dancer. They should be able to dance at the ball without hardly any scrutiny.

"Bravo!" he called out once the Porters had finished the polka, "Zat was éxcellent Monsieur, Madame! I believe zat you 'ave zee dances mastered!"

"Merci Monsieur Rousseau," Jane replied as she breathed a sigh of relief, "You have been a lifesaver! We couldn't have learnt all the dances without you."

"Oh Madame, it 'as been an absolute pleasure! You dance so elegantly, as graceful as a bird, as graceful as a, as a -" Mr Rousseau suddenly lost his train of thought, struggling to think of what bird he wanted to compare Mrs Porter to.

"As a duck?" Tarzan suggested, trying to help the tongue-tied dance master.

"I think Monsieur Rousseau was referring to a swan my darling!" Jane retorted but struggled to contain her laughter!

"Oui a swan Madame!" Monsieur Rousseau nodded, relieved that Mrs Porter had found the whole thing highly amusing and was not at all offended. "Zee final lesson eez finished. I wish you all zee luck in zee world for tomorrow night."

"Thank you Monsieur Rousseau," Jane replied as the couple politely escorted the dance master to the front door. "Please charge your lesson to our account as before."

"Bien sur," Monsieur Rousseau nodded as Carson helped him into his coat and hat. "Bonne chance Monsieur and Madame Porter and I wish you a very Merry Chreestmas!" The Porters smiled and wished Monsieur Rosseau a Merry Christmas as he left the house and into the cold, grey December afternoon.

"Madam, the tailor has arrived with the suits," Mrs Fairfax announced and Jane was relieved at the news! Charles Foxton's tailor had been working around the clock to make her father and Tarzan's bespoke white tie suits and was amazed that they were ready in time. It probably helped that Charles Foxton paid for the suits plus a rush fee in way of an apology of blabbing their return, much to Cecilia's insistence!

"Get him to do a final fitting with Tarzan and my father please. I'd better go and finish my dress." Jane went back up to her bedroom where the dress she was to wear for the ball tomorrow night, stood displayed on an old dress mannequin. Despite Cecilia offering many times to give her one of her own dresses, Jane didn't feel at all comfortable at taking and wearing a dress that cost a small fortune, that wasn't meant for her despite them having virtually the same measurements.

She was donated an old ball gown from Mrs Fairfax's niece who had no use for it as she was now heavy with child. She had to let the hem down as much as possible and stitched on various trimmings in order to zhoosh it up a little. It was a rather plain dress, more suited to an assembly room dance than a royal ball but it would have to do. Jane felt it would be almost stealing if she wore one of Cecilia's dresses. She feared that she would be dressing above her station, pretending to be someone far grander than she ever could be, a fraud.

She worked on it for a couple more hours before deeming it finished. At the back of her mind, she did feel a slight regret at turning down Cecilia's offer but it was too late now, this was the dress that she would be wearing tomorrow.

The next day, the house was a hive of activity, shirts and collars being starched, shoes being polished to a high shine and the dress being pressed with the greatest of care.

Jane spent most of the day getting ready, first having a long soak in the bath scented with perfumed oils and soap. After getting dry, Martha manicured her fingernails whilst Mrs Fairfax applied scented hair tonic to her tresses before brushing it through with a boar bristle brush. Annabelle sat on the four-poster bed, utterly fascinated by the time consuming process. It seemed to her to be as elaborate as the courting dances that many birds did back in the jungle.

As the servants massaged cold cream into her skin and backcombed her hair, Jane felt like a complete bag of nerves, her eyes staring at the lacklustre dress hanging on the wardrobe door. She was going to look like a fish out of water, a pauper amongst the rich, exquisitely dressed ladies of the court.

Suddenly there was a knock at the bedroom door and Mrs Fairfax hastily placed a dressing gown on Jane and nodded to Annabelle to open the door.

"Sorry to interrupt Madam," Carson apologised, "but there is a hairdresser as well as a bushel of parcels for you at the servants' entrance. He insists it is all for you."

"Send them up please Carson," Jane was puzzled, she had not ordered anything else let alone a hairdresser! A moment later Thomas and Carson were coming in with parcel after parcel followed by a well-dressed hairdresser.

"Bonjour Madame," the hairdresser slightly bowed, "I am Monsieur Leroux and I am Viscountess Foxton's personal coiffeur. She 'as sent me over to assist with your 'air along with some other dzings. Now shall we get started? Time eez not on our side."

Jane was speechless as Monsieur Leroux politely took the comb from Mrs Fairfax and began to work his magic. From the more simple updo that Mrs Fairfax was working on, Monsieur Leroux created a beautiful, grandly crimped, sweeping Belle Epoque up-do that only a true professional could achieve.

"And now for zee finishing touches!" Monsieur Leroux took a small lapis lazuli blue box from the bed as well as an envelope. "From zee Viscountess, Madame." Jane quickly opened the letter with her fingers, too eager to use a letter opener. There below the Foxton's family crest was a short letter, written in Cecilia's effortlessly elegant handwriting:

'My dearest Jane,

I know that you said many a time that you would not need one of my dresses. But I couldn't help but send over an alternative just in case you changed that stubborn mind of yours!

Besides yellow has always been a far better colour on you than myself!

Your ever-faithful friend,

Cecilia xx'

Jane smiled, relieved at her friend coming to save the day. When she looked up from the letter, she was startled to see that Monsieur Leroux had pinned 3 white ostrich feathers as well as a dazzling diamond tiara in her hair!

"Oh Mama!" Annabelle gasped in delight at the amazing sight of the diamonds, brilliantly cut so that they sparkled in the afternoon light. Jane went over to the bed and started to open the various boxes from Cecilia. There was a wide diamond choker with a yellow diamond in the centre as well as matching bracelets and earrings from Foxton's of course. There was a pair of white long satin evening gloves and yellow gold heels.

"What's in that box Mama?" Annabelle asked, pointing to the largest box and Jane's eyes widened as she saw the House of Worth logo. Tentatively she pulled off the lid and carefully pulled back the tissue paper.

"Oh Mama!" Annabelle cried in delight, jumping up and down on the bed. "It's the most beautiful dress in the world!"

Later that evening, Tarzan and Archimedes were waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Archimedes looked nervously at his pocket watch, worried that they were going to be late. Tarzan shifted from foot to foot, the heavily starched dress shirt crisp against his skin. The hairdresser Monsieur Leroux had also styled his dreadlocks into a low bun so that he was smart enough and it still allowed him to wear a top hat. He felt as nervous as he did on his wedding day all those years ago and wondered if tonight would go as smoothly.

"Papa! Papa!" Annabelle ran down the stairs in delight. He would have scooped her up but feared of creasing his tailcoat and waistcoat. However he did allow his daughter to gently hug his waist.

"You look so smart Papa! You look like a penguin!"

"Why thank you Belle sweetheart. Is your mother ready yet?"

"Yes, she is coming down…. now!," Annabelle smiled and turned to look up the stairs and Tarzan followed suit. His eyes almost popped out of his head as he saw his wife making her way carefully down the stairs, Martha holding up the skirts behind her. The dress was a sight to behold, yellow gold in colour, made of the finest silk satin fabric and embellished with hundreds of oak leaves, outlined in satin cord and chenille thread. Her face was lightly powdered with a slight hint of rouge on her cheeks and lips and her eyes sported a very subtle, neutral eye shadow and mascara.

The diamond choker sparkled at her throat and lit up her face, the off shoulder straps exquisitely framing her slender collarbone and pert décolleté. She smiled at her husband who was still staring at her wide-eyed like a goldfish!

"Janey-Jane!" Archimedes gushed, "What a beautiful dress! It's certainly looks a lot better than the other one!"

"Yes Daddy," Jane smiled, "Cecilia felt that it was not appropriate so I am wearing one of her dresses… Tarzan dear… are you alright?"

"You, you, you…." Tarzan stammered and then gushed, "you look… wonderful!"

"You don't look so bad yourself!" Jane beamed, kissing her husband lightly on the lips. "Come on, we'd best get going!"

"Oh tell me everything Mama!" Annabelle begged as Mrs Fairfax helped Jane into a beautiful black velvet cloak whilst Carson and Thomas helped the men into their coats and top hats.

"Of course, be a good girl now." Jane replied and kissed her daughter goodnight.

"We will see you in the morning Belle," Tarzan kissed his daughter's forehead and as they left the house and climbed into the coach he could hear Mrs Fairfax asking Annabelle to come down to the kitchen for her supper. He knew that she would try to stay awake until they came back from the ball, but try as hard as she might she would eventually succumb to sleep.

"I am so nervous," Jane said as the coach made its way along the Mall, bordered with trees leading up to Buckingham Palace.

"You'll be fine," Tarzan reassured his wife, if anyone were going to make a mistake it would be him!

When they arrived at the palace, they were led by the footman into the Grand Entrance along with several other guests. After they handed in their coats and hats, they were escorted up the grand staircase and along to the Throne Room to be presented to his Majesty King Edward and Queen Alexandra.

Names of various nobles were being called out and they walked down the long red carpet to bow and curtsey in front of the King and Queen. Poor Tarzan felt that he was going to vomit over his shoes and Jane clasped his hand with hers in a bid to calm his nerves as well as her own.

"Professor Archimedes Q Porter!" the announcer called out and Archimedes nodded to them before walking down the red carpet to meet the royals.

"Mr and Mrs Tarzan Porter!" the announcer's voice rang out and Jane and Tarzan took a deep breath and started to walk down the red carpet, making sure not to walk too slow nor too fast.

"Good evening your Majesties," Tarzan mumbled under his breath, "your, great, great Highness, most magnificent Excellencies…" His thought trailed off as they reached before the golden thrones to see the King dressed in a highly decorated uniform and the Queen in a dress of the finest cloth of silver. Jane made a deep, respectful curtsey and instead of bowing as expected Tarzan stood stock still, staring wide eyed like a fish dazzled by a bright lantern.

"Hmmm," King Edward raised an eyebrow, clearly not impressed and Jane felt herself burning scarlet with embarrassment at her husband's huge faux pas!

"Welcome to England to Mr Porter," Queen Alexandra kindly stepped in and this made Tarzan snap out of his reverie.

"Thank you your Grace," he replied politely and bowed deeply.

"So I hear that you are from the jungles of Africa?" King Edward was keenly observing Tarzan, fascinated by his muscular physique and unusual hairstyle.

"Yes your Grace, from Kenya," Tarzan replied, equally fascinated by the sheer size of the King and the elaborate medals pinned to his jacket.

"A Lord of the Monkeys, some people say. You live with chimps and baboons."

"Actually your Highness, you are incorrect. I am part of a family of gorillas which are actually apes, not monkeys."

There was a deathly silence in the Throne Room! Everyone stopped and stared at the man who dared to openly talk back to the King of England!

"I stand corrected Lord Tarzan of the Apes! So what do you think of England, my kingdom?"

"I have not seen much of the country Your Grace, but from what I have observed it is a jungle of a different kind, a jungle of stone and brick, filled with many strange creatures, both man and beast."

There was a pause and suddenly King Edward roared with laughter and everyone in the Throne Room sycophantically followed suit.

"My my!" he said as he finished laughing, "You're a most fascinating man Lord Tarzan of the Apes! I have so many questions to ask you after the dinner. Now please enjoy the ball."

"Thank you Your Graces," Jane and Tarzan again bowed and curtsied deeply and moved to one side and the next guest was announced.

"Well you have certainly made quite an impression!" Cecilia laughed as she approached Jane, Tarzan and Archimedes, Jane relieved to see a friendly face amongst the sea of faces, silk, feathers and jewels. She was wearing a midnight blue silk ball gown decorated with silver beading so it looked like the night sky and was also dripping in diamonds and sapphires.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?" a man called out as he joined the little group, "It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon." As he quoted from Romeo and Juilet, his hands gestured to the gold colour of Jane's gown and the midnight blue of Cecilia's, like day and night.

"Oh Charlie!" Cecilia rolled her eyes in mock exasperation, "This is my 'hilarious' husband Charles Foxton. Charlie this is Jane and Tarzan Porter and Jane's father Professor Archimedes Porter."

"Enchanté Madame," Charlie bowed and kissed Jane's gloved hand and then politely shook Tarzan and Archimedes' hands, "you look stunning Mrs Porter! A complete vision!" He was a tall, slender man, not as tall as Tarzan but just shy off 6ft. His auburn hair was slicked back and sported a neat moustache on his upper lip, twirled at the ends. His own eyes were as unusual as Cecilia's but they were agate grey in colour, which at first looked serious but then suggested a cheeky sense of humour!

"You are positively the most beautiful woman in this room, in this palace," Charlie continued to lavish the praise and Jane felt her cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

"Mr Foxton sir, your wife is a paragon of beauty. It would not do to commend me so highly whilst your beloved wife is standing right beside you."

"Yes Charlie, where are your manners!" Cecilia laughed as she playfully hit him on the arm with her fan.

"Oh my dear wife, you are so beautiful that even the goddess Venus herself envies you!" Charlie teased his wife and Cecilia laughed merrily. It was clear that they had a playful, teasing but loving marriage.

"And so this is the legendary Tarzan! My dear Cecilia, you were right when you said that he was very handsome! He is the perfect specimen of mankind, he positively looks like the Vitruvian man don't you think?"

Everyone laughed and Tarzan who not sure of what they were all referring to but joined in with the laughter to be polite.

"Tarzan my man you must teach me how to obtain your physique, Cecilia has been pestering me for years to become more muscular!"

"Of course Viscount Foxton," Tarzan smiled politely.

"Oh please call me Charlie! We are all friends here. Anyone who is a friend of my wife is a friend of mine… my dear…is that your dress? The Worth dress that I bought for you which almost bankrupted me?"

Jane felt herself turn pale in embarrassment and fear. Cecilia must have not told her husband that she leant out her dress, paid for with his money.

"Yes dear," Cecilia replied nonchalantly, "Jane had nothing suitable to wear and we are virtually the same size so it seemed to be the best solution. Besides she is my new pet project, my own doll to dress up. The canary yellow diamond choker suits her just perfectly don't you think Charlie? A perfect advertisement for your jewels, wouldn't you agree?"

There was a long pause and then Charlie beamed! "My dear whatever makes you happy! And I must say Jane, seeing that dress on you has made it worth every penny! Everyone is staring at you, the Jewel of Africa!"

"They are?" Jane carefully looked round to see both men and women watching her, the women more surreptitiously behind their fans.

"Oh yes," Charlie nodded knowingly, "All the men want you and all the women want to be you. They are so jealous that they would scratch your eyes out if they could!"

Jane swallowed and wondered what on earth she had gotten herself into but then the announcer called out that dinner was ready to be served. There was a grand procession led by the King and Queen followed by the Lord Chamberlain with his white wand of office. Everyone was ushered to their assigned seats, the King and Queen at the top table whilst everyone else sat on long tables, festooned with gold candelabras and urns filled with flowers. After King Edward made a speech and a toast everyone sat down and soon after the footmen served up the first course.

Jane and Tarzan were relieved to find that they were sitting opposite Charlie and Cecilia and course after course of exquisitely prepared food was served on golden plates. Tarzan made sure that he drank plenty of water so that he would not get a headache from the wine and ate at a slow, leisurely pace as they conversed with their new friends. He liked Charlie a lot, he had a witty, playful nature, secretly pointing out the King's new mistress and telling them titbits of scandalous gossip on the other guests!

After the banquet, the King and Queen commanded for some entertainment before the dancing. Two female opera singers joined an orchestra on the balcony and began to sing in Italian.

"What are they singing?" Tarzan whispered to Jane as the women's voices soared up and down like birds, voices so light and beautiful that he never thought was possible to do. He was hypnotised by the duet, even though he had no idea what the women was singing about.

"Duettino Sull'aria from Mozart's Marriage of Figaro," Jane whispered back and sat back as the women continued to sing, everyone spellbound by the exquisite singing. After an ecstatic applause, the guests were asked to move to the State Dining Room for drinks so that the tables could be cleared away for the dancing.

"Ah Cara Mia!" Cecilia smiled as a woman joined them in the State Dining Room. Tarzan recognised her as one of the opera singers, the better singer of the two.

"Cecilia darling," the women kissed each other amicably on the cheek and Jane could clearly tell from her accent that she was Italian. She was more petite than her and Cecilia and slightly plumper. She was plainer than Cecilia but still but attractive with raven black hair, light olive skin, brown eyes and small beauty spot near her mouth.

"May I introduce to you the most talented opera singer and my dear, dear friend Francesca Eleanora Maggolini," Cecilia smiled as she introduced her friend to Jane, Tarzan and Archimedes. "Francesca this is my childhood friend Jane Porter, her husband Tarzan and her father Professor Archimedes Porter."

"Incantato," Jane replied and was surprised to feel a pang of jealousy. Cecilia had every right to find friends after her departure but it did sting a little that she had found another close friend.

"Ahh!" Francesca beamed in delight, "Parli Italiano?"

"I am afraid not," Jane admitted, "My mother only taught me French."

"Don't worry dear, I have lived in England for over 10 years so we should have no problems conversing. No need for a translator!" Francesca had an infectious smile and Jane immediately felt at ease, the fleeting feeling of jealously disappearing as quickly as it came.

"You were absolutely splendid Miss Maggolini!" Archimedes gushed in adoration, "Are you at the Royal Opera House?"

"Oh yes Professor, Francesca is the prima donna," Charlie added, "we saw her in a performance of Carmen 8 years ago and Cecilia insisted that we had to meet her after the show."

"Then my brother Giuseppe was commissioned by them to do a portrait," Francesca continued, "he is one of most highly sought after portrait artists but he is so desperate to paint some landscapes!"

"Then we attended the same suffrage meetings," Cecilia added, "and we have been inseparable ever since! She is virtually a permanent house guest!'

"Suffrage?" Tarzan asked puzzled.

"Women's suffrage, the fight for the right for women to vote. Women are not allowed to vote in Britain," Cecilia explained and Charlie rolled his eyes.

"My dear it is most unsavoury to bring up politics in high society," he joked and Cecilia laughed.

"Oh come on Charlie behave! So Tarzan do you believe that women should have the vote? Do you believe that men and women are created equal?" All eyes turned to Tarzan, clearly interested to know in what a man raised by gorillas felt about women's rights.

"Yes…" Tarzan nodded and paused for thought, "men and women are equal, but Jane is most of the time a far better person than I. She always knows what's best for the family and will voice her opinion and then we make a decision together."

"Oh how exciting!" Francesca was absolutely fascinated, "so do you do all the hunting and gathering whilst Jane cooks, cleans and looks after the children?"

"Well we grow our own vegetables and fruit and have chickens and goats but we take turns doing the housework and looking after the children. It's only fair."

"So do you change your son's nappies?" Cecilia asked and everyone looked to Tarzan.

"Of course," Tarzan replied, puzzled by the question and Cecilia, Francesca and Charlie gasped in utter disbelief.

"Oh how very modern!" Cecilia clapped her hands, "You see Charlie this is what we woman want, fairness and equality in every aspect of life."

"I am more than happy to give women the vote, but count me out of changing soiled nappies!" Charlie jested and everyone laughed as the guests were invited to go back into the ballroom.

The first dance was a waltz and Tarzan felt everyone staring at them as they took up their starting positions.

"Are you sure this is wise?" he whispered to Jane as he placed his hand on her back.

"Just think it's you and me in our dining room," Jane whispered and made an encouraging smile, "just you and me. Nobody else."

The orchestra started up the swirling music and soon enough Jane and Tarzan were gracefully dancing around the ballroom, all the courtiers surprised by the lightness and deftness of the Lord of the Apes' footwork.

Jane felt as if she was in an old childhood dream, dancing with her Prince Charming, under the glittering chandeliers that sparkled like stars.

They danced and danced, occasionally dancing with other guests but mostly with each other. Jane's feet was killing her as they sat down in the coach back home but the pain was dulled by her blissful happiness at the night's success.

After getting undressed and into their nightgowns by Mrs Fairfax and Thomas, Jane and Tarzan tiptoed into the nursery and then upstairs to check on their son and daughter. They saw Annabelle asleep in an armchair, clearly failing to stay awake until their return.

Tarzan gently scooped her up and carried her over to the bed where Jane tucked her in, before placing the tiara in her daughter's hair. She also laid down a rose that she snaffled from one of the floral displays as well as some gold leafed sugared almonds on her bedside table.

"Our princess," she whispered and both parents kissed their sleeping daughter's forehead before heading back to their own bed. They were too exhausted to make love but Tarzan held Jane in his arms and as they fell asleep, he could hear the soaring notes of Francesca's singing as he slipped into perhaps one of the most delightful, sweetest dreams of his entire life.


	44. Chapter 44

Hey everyone! Enjoy this chapter, it's been a little strange writing about Christmas in this heatwave we are having in the UK lol. Anyway again, enjoy and please review xxx

 **Chapter 44 – Festive Fun (Part 1):**

T'was the day before Christmas and 19 Montpelier Square was filled with merriment and joy as the last of the decorations were being put up. Fresh ivy, mistletoe, holly and laurel decorated the fireplaces in the parlour, drawing room and dining room. Tarzan helped pin up ribbons and paper chains and Archimedes hung up the Christmas cards whilst Jane and Annabelle took great delight in decorating the Christmas tree with the family's antique glass baubles as well as paper decorations that Jane herself had made as a little girl.

"It's so pretty Mama," Annabelle said as they stood back to inspect their work. Back in Africa, of course they didn't have a proper Christmas tree but the Porters would decorate the treehouse with flowers and ribbons as an alternative.

"Yes darling," Jane nodded happily, "it will be even better once the candles are on it… maybe we should put a couple more baubles over there? The left side looks a bit sparse, what do you think Anna?"

Annabelle scrutinised the tree and agreed that more baubles should be hung on the left hand side. She took some more of the decorations out of the box and carefully positioned them on the Christmas tree's evergreen branches. She liked breathing in its fresh pine scent.

"Much better!" Jane clapped her hands in satisfaction, "Now where is the star?"

"Dining room is done," Tarzan called as he came into the parlour followed by Archimedes, his tweed waistcoat unbuttoned and his shirtsleeves rolled up. Jane couldn't help but smile at seeing a couple of pine needles still in his dreadlocks from helping Thomas carry in the Christmas tree earlier.

"Fantastic, just need to put the star on top of the tree."

"I'll do it!" Annabelle called out but she was too small to reach the top of the tree.

"Here we go!" Tarzan lifted up his daughter so that she could place the silver star on top of the tree.

"Perfect," Jane smiled and went over to the Moses basket where William was gurgling. She lifted him out and placed him on her hip so that he could see the Christmas tree. William's green and blue eyes widened and then gurgled in delight as his big sister dangled a crystal bauble in front of him, bouncing light all over the parlour.

"Do you hear that?" Archimedes said and the Porters' ears pricked up at the sweet lilting sound coming from the square outside.

"It's carol singers!" Jane cried in excitement as the sound of children's voices became clearer. She went to the little silver bell on the fireplace and rang it eagerly.

"Daisy!" she called out and then rang the bell, this time with more vigour. The Porters rushed down the stairs to the entrance hall and they could hear the carol singers finish singing "Deck the Halls'.

"Daisy!" Jane called out again more loudly and a moment later Daisy came up from the kitchen, carrying a plate of freshly baked mince pies, dusted with icing sugar and topped with a sprig of holly.

"Very nice Daisy," Jane nodded after she inspected the pies.

"Yes'm," Daisy bobbed a curtsey and opened the front door. The sweet voices of the children flooded the entrance hall as well as the cold, crisp air as they started to sing the Sussex carol, with one little boy playing a violin. The Porters watched the carol singers wrapped up against the cold, their faces beaming and even Daisy couldn't help but join in with the singing. After they had finished the carol, Daisy held out the plate and before you could blink all the pies were gone, only leaving the sorry sprig of holly!

After Daisy closed the front door and headed back to the kitchen with the empty plate, Tarzan smiled at her. "I never knew that you had such a sweet singing voice Daisy," he said and the young maid blushed at his compliment.

"Thank you sir," as she bobbed him a curtsey, she smiled enough to show the adorable gap between her two front teeth and then hurried back down to the kitchen.

"Tarzan, my bracelet," Jane called over to her husband who was behind her, looking in the dressing table mirror, adjusting his cravat. He fastened the bracelet around her slender wrist and then kissed it, making Jane giggle.

"Will this dinner party be more daunting than the ball?" he asked as he looked at her in the mirror.

"Oh much less formal," Jane smiled back and lightly applied some rouge to her cheeks, "besides it's only a Christmas Eve supper party with Cecilia, Charles, Francesca Maggolini and her brother Giuseppe. It's the very least we can do for all Cecilia has done for us. Besides, she is bringing her sons over so Anna will have some company."

"Merry Christmas!" Cecilia and Charlie chorused as the Porter family ushered them into the house, followed by the rest of the guests.

"Brrrr blooming cold outside!" Charlie shivered as the servants helped the guests out of their thick, warm coats, "It's starting to snow hard out there!"

"Really?" Tarzan's eyes widened in delight and Charlie laughed.

"Of course! I forgot Tarzan my friend that you have never seen snow! Well let's hope it settles!"

"A snowy English Christmas is such a delight to behold," Francesca beamed, "everyone this is my brother Giuseppe."

"A pleasure to meet you all," Giuseppe Maggolini nodded respectfully. He was tall like Charlie and had raven black hair like his sister, but curly like a Michelangelo statute and his olive skin was slighter darker.

"Likewise," Jane nodded politely, "and welcome to our home."

"And these are our sons," Cecilia ushered her children forward to meet their host and hostess. "This is Percy, our oldest."

"Good evening Mr and Mrs Porter, Professor Porter," Percy said politely before pushing up his sliding glasses. He was nearly as tall as his mother and slightly gangly but still handsome, a spitting image of his father with auburn hair and grey eyes.

"And these are the twins Edward and Henry," Cecilia continued and the two blonde, identical twins stood quietly for a moment or so but then tittered, failing to curb their rambunctious natures.

"Delighted to meet you," Tarzan smiled, fascinated by the twins' complete alikeness. "Our daughter Annabelle is in the upstairs parlour so if you would like to go up there and play before dinner is served."

"Boys! What do you say?" Charlie called out sharply as the twins went to race up the stairs.

"Thank you Mr and Mrs Porter!" the twins chanted before rushing upstairs followed by Percy and then Martha, albeit at a more dignified pace.

"Good evening, I'm Annabelle," Annabelle greeted her guests somewhat nervously as the twins hurried into the upstairs parlour followed by Percy and then Martha, who was supervising them for the evening.

"Umm, I, I'm Percy," Percy stuttered and gave a rather shy smile. Being in a house with no sisters and going to Eton, an all boys' boarding school, he was not used to the company of girls.

"It's lovely to meet you," Annabelle blushed at the rather handsome boy, "how old are you Percy?"

"13. How old are you?"

"12 but I'll be 13 soon," Annabelle hastily added, secretly wishing that she was older, "so your brothers are twins then?"

"Yes the Gruesome Twosome!" Percy joked as he started to relax in Annabelle's company.

"Hey!" the twins called out indignantly but soon got back to getting out their tin soldiers.

"Henry is the slightly taller one if that helps," Percy added as Annabelle watched the twins starting to play with the little soldiers in great interest. He went over and sat cross-legged with his younger brothers, helping them set the soldiers out in battle formation.

"Can I play?" Annabelle asked, starting to feel a bit like a third wheel. She sorely wished Daisy was with her but she was busy working in the kitchen.

"No!" Edward snapped tersely.

"Soldiers are not for girls!" Henry added rather rudely. Annabelle wanted to scold them but reined her temper in. It would not be ladylike to be rude to her guests, as her mother would have told her.

"Say Miss Annabelle, I'll play a card game with you," Martha suggested calmly and the two girls sat down on the settee and Martha shuffled and dealt a pack of cards. They played Snap and every time one of them shouted 'Snap!' Percy looked over in with a slight forlorn look on his face.

"Can I play?" he asked once Annabelle and Martha had finished their game.

"Oh I don't know… I mean card games are not really for boys," Annabelle said rather pointedly and Martha shot her a disapproving look.

"Do, do, do you play, dr, draughts?" Percy stammered, his face getting slightly red in embarrassment. He cursed himself for not knowing how to talk to girls and felt very foolish.

"No," Annabelle shook her head. Seeing Percy's shyness made her feel guilty for snapping at him.

"We do have a draught set," Martha smiled as she got up and brought it over to the settee, "perhaps Master Percy can teach Miss Annabelle how to play?"

"Ummmm… alright," Percy nodded nervously and started to set out the counters on the chequered board. "One player has the black counters and the other player has the white counters. The counters are set on and can only move on the black squares. They can only be moved diagonally and if you approach the other player's counter and there's a space after it, you can jump over it and claim that counter. The person who captures all their opponent's counters first wins."

"I think I get it," Annabelle nodded as Percy finished arranging her white counters on the black squares. The two children played their first game of draughts whilst the twins avidly played with their tin soldiers, Martha keeping a watchful eye on them all.

"Golly gosh!" Percy was surprised to find himself losing and Annabelle couldn't help but make a little triumphant smile.

"I'm a fast learner!" she teased as she took her white counter and jumped over 3 of Percy's black counters, making her win the game!

"Well done Miss Annabelle!" Martha clapped her hands and Percy clapped too before shaking Annabelle's hand like a gracious loser, impressed by her skills.

"Shall we play another round?" he asked but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Masters Foxton and Miss Annabelle, dinner is ready," Thomas announced as he popped his head round the parlour door.

"Thank you Thomas, please tell our parents that we will be down presently," Annabelle replied, trying to sound as elegant as her Aunt Cecilia. Thomas smiled an amused smile and the children packed away the toys before joining the adults down in the dining room for dinner.

Archimedes sat at the head of the table with the three couples sitting facing each other and Annabelle sat next to Percy with the twins sitting opposite them at the other end.

"So Percy," Tarzan said as Thomas served up the starters and Carson poured out wine for the adults, "you attend Eton College, is that right?

"Yes Mr Porter sir," Percy nodded respectfully, "I have come home for the Christmas holidays."

"Do you enjoy it?"

"Ummmm," Percy hesitated, not sure of what to say in front of his mother and father.

"Percy enjoys academics more than sports," Charlie stepped in, "he prefers to be in the library than on the rugby pitch." His son blushed, knowing that his father wished that he were better at sports. He liked fishing, hunting and horse riding but was hopeless at team games.

"What subjects do you like best Percy?" Tarzan asked. Percy seeing the kindness in his host's face made him feel a little more relaxed at the dinner table.

"I do like English and History…. but Art is my favourite."

"Percy just adores drawing," Cecilia smiled encouragingly at her son, "he loves sketching jewellery designs."

"A perfect attribute for your eldest son to have, especially for the family business!" Giuseppe joked and everyone laughed, raising their glasses to Percy's artistic talents.

"So Jane, pray tell us about how you and Tarzan came to meet in the wild African jungles," Francesca asked eagerly and everyone looked to the couple for the delicious details.

"Well," Jane started, "it all started with a baby baboon called Manu." As she and Tarzan recounted their first meeting, everyone especially the twins listened in avid delight when Tarzan described them being chased by the vicious baboons along the twisting and twirling branches of the jungle.

"This is stupefacente!" Giuseppe Maggolini couldn't believe his ears, "I must paint this scene! Signore, Signora Porter you simply must pose for me, for a portrait. Tarzan, you can be dressed in leopard skins, swinging through the air, holding the fainting Jane, the damsel from the baboons in his arm, like a knight fighting off a dragon! It would be my most impressive piece to date!"

"And as your patron I will certainly commission it," Charlie beamed as he raised his glass to the notion.

"But I thought you wanted to paint more landscapes Mr Maggolini?" Jane asked, feeling slightly overwhelmed by the thought of herself being in a painting, possibly being displayed in the National Gallery.

"Well, I will get to paint the jungle in the background," Giuseppe smiled and then looked at her imploringly, "Oh Signora Porter, I beg you, please say yes."

"Oh Giù," Francesca laughed and playfully kicked her brother under the table, "I apologise Jane and Tarzan for my baby brother's tenacity, like a dog refusing to let go of his bone! Sometimes he doesn't know when to take a hint!"

"It's quite alright Francesca," Jane reassured her guest, "we might reconsider the offer of the portrait… so which part of Italy are you and Giuseppe from?"

"Sabina," Francesca replied, relieved that her brother had not caused any offence. "But our family sent us to Roma so that Giuseppe could obtain an apprenticeship with a Master and that I could train as an opera singer at the Teatro dell'Opera di Roma."

Dinner was a delicious affair, including salmon with a champagne sauce, following the tradition of eating fish on Christmas Eve and then a variety of grand desserts that the children oohed and ahhed at, followed by cheeses, fruit and crackers.

Then they all went into the downstairs drawing room where the adults were served mulled wine and the children hot spiced apple juice. They played some parlour games including Charades and Blindman's Buff.

"I guess it is time for presents," Cecilia smiled as Carson and Thomas came into the drawing room, carrying beautifully wrapped gifts.

"Oh Cecilia, you didn't have to get us anything," Jane gasped as the servants placed them down on the table.

"Oh don't be silly!" Cecilia laughed, "It's just a little something from us Foxtons."

"Why thank you Charlie and Cecilia," Tarzan beamed with delight as he opened his present to see a collection of Arthur Conan Doyle's 'Sherlock Holmes' stories. Archimedes was given a silk cravat with a sleek gold cravat pin, Cecilia gave Jane a wide brimmed hat decorated with large feathers and silk flowers and a set of pave hairpins whilst the Maggolinis gave the Porters tickets to see Tchaikovsky's ballet 'The Nutcracker' at the Royal Opera House.

The Porters gave the Maggolinis a collection of Mozart's opera scores, for Cecilia a bottle of her favourite perfume and a book of poetry and for Charlie a bottle of his favourite whiskey and a book on the history of British politics. For the boys, they gave Percy a copy of Bradshaw's 'Through Routes to the Capitals of the World and Overland Guide to India, Persia, and the Far East' as he liked trains and a set of marbles and jacks for the twins.

"For you my dear Annabelle," Cecilia held out a large red box and Annabelle carefully untied the bow and pulled off the lid. The girl gasped as she saw her present from her elegant aunt. It was a crimson red dress with a two tiered skirt, high neck and long sleeves, all the hems decorated with a double border of black ribbon and a black wide sash at the waist. There was also a matching high-waisted red coat with a black fur collar, cuffs and big black buttons along with a black hat and black boots.

"Oh Aunt Cecilia! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Annabelle cried in delight as she stroked the fine wool fabric of the coat before rushing over to hug her aunt with great fervour.

"Oh Cecilia, you shouldn't have," Jane commented as Cecilia hugged Annabelle affectionately and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh Jane I can spoil my niece can't I?" Cecilia laughed merrily and held the dress up against her niece. "You will look perfect for ice-skating in this."

"Ice-skating!" Annabelle's eyes widened in delight and turned to her mother, "Can we please go ice-skating tomorrow Mama? Oh please, oh please!"

"Can I go ice-skating with Annabelle too Mother?" Percy turned to his own mother, "before Christmas dinner?"

"Not Christmas Day Percy. We have church in the morning and then both your grandparents will join for the rest of the day. But you can go and skate at the Round Pond on Boxing Day."

"We want to go too Mother!" Henry and Edward chorused and the Porters and Foxtons both agreed to meet by the Round Pond in Kensington Gardens at 2pm on Boxing Day.

Once the present exchanging was done, everyone gathered around the piano and sang some Christmas carols. After a little more chatting and playing, the Foxtons and Maggolinis headed home as the twins were getting tired and restless, asking when Father Christmas was coming to their house.

Jane and Tarzan took their daughter to bed, who was sleepy but excited for the morning. They tucked her in and kissed her goodnight before checking on William and then settled down in their own bed.

"It's really snowing," Tarzan said as he pulled back the bedroom curtains to see soft white flakes falling in the black night sky, dotted with a few stars.

"So it is," Jane said as she got under the warm covers and Tarzan got in beside her.

"Merry Christmas," he said, his eyes gazing lovingly into hers.

"Merry Christmas," Jane felt herself blush and she giggled as Tarzan got out a sprig of mistletoe from under the bed.

"A Christmas kiss?" he said as he held the white-berried sprig above them and Jane giggled again.

"I can certainly provide you with one," she said before leaning in and gently caressed her husband's lips. Sure enough their kissing got faster and more passionate and before they knew it, their nightgowns were off and they were quietly, tenderly making love whilst the snowflakes gently floated down and settled on every inch of the square outside.


	45. Chapter 45

Hello everyone! So sorry for the delay, work has been crazy, crazy so I have had no chance to write. Anyway please enjoy and review love Miffygirl18 xxx

 **Chapter 45 – Festive Fun (Part 2):**

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" Jane and Tarzan were suddenly awakened by Annabelle gleefully bouncing up and down on their bed. Her long brown hair was all rumpled from sleep and her mouth was sporting a wide, irrepressible grin!

"Merry Christmas Anna!" Jane smiled as she rubbed her eyes and Annabelle stopped bouncing, kissing both of her parents on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas Mama! Merry Christmas Papa! It's snowing! It's really snowing!"

"So it is," Tarzan beamed and hugged his daughter good morning. Annabelle immediately jumped off the bed, raced over to the window and pulled back the curtains, making Jane and Tarzan wince at the crisp, clear light flooding into the bedroom.

"Can I play outside? Can I play in the garden? Oh please, oh please?"

"Yes after breakfast," Jane smiled as Annabelle continued to look out of the window, her eyes eagerly taking in the white wonderland outside, church bells ringing faintly in the distance.

After the whole family got washed and dressed, they had breakfast in the dining room where they tucked into fluffy, buttery scrambled eggs with slices of rich smoked salmon and hot freshly baked rolls. Annabelle yelped as her grandfather opened the bottle of champagne, the cork flying through the air and bounced off the ceiling before landing on the table.

Jane made sure that Annabelle and William were wrapped up well against the cold before they all went out into the garden to play. Annabelle hopped from foot to foot, eager to get outside as her mother wound a thick dark green scarf tightly around her neck and placing a matching knitted beret on her head.

"Mama, I'm fine," Annabelle insisted as her mother checked that her thick mittens were on properly.

"I know dear, but last thing I want is for you to catch a cold. Off you go now." Annabelle rushed out of the kitchen door and stopped in her tracks as she entered the garden.

The garden was a winter paradise, snow and ice covering every inch of grass, bush, tree and shrub. Annabelle squealed with delight as the snow crunched under her boots and she then ran across the garden, once falling over but she laughed and started running again.

"This is so much snow!" Tarzan said as he picked up some, marvelling at its softness and brilliant white colour. "So much more than on the mountain back home."

"Yes indeed it is," Jane handed William to Martha and then hurled a snowball at her husband, who was caught completely off guard and tumbled onto the snowy lawn!

"Right that's it! You're gonna get it!" Tarzan laughed as Jane ran down the garden.

"Na na na na! Can't catch me!" she called out in jest and Tarzan made a large snowball and started to chase after his wife.

"I'm going to get you Jane!" he shouted as he ran after her, the thick snow slowing him down and just before he was about to throw the snowball, he was hit from the side by another thick white snowball!

"Run Mama!" Annabelle laughed after she threw the snowball and then blew a raspberry at her father. Jane giggled and started to run again. This was turning into a fun game, mother and daughter against father.

"That's it Belle!" Tarzan laughed and started to chase after his daughter but was slowed down by Jane pelting with him with snowballs.

"Hold on Tarzan my boy! I'll join your team, aid the ailing troops!" Archimedes laughed and it turned into a game of men versus women. But the women were more nimble and quicker and sure enough the men gave up in defeat, Archimedes even waving his white handkerchief in surrender!

"Come on Grandpa, show me how to make a snowman," Annabelle said once she grew tired of making snow angels.

"Certainly my dear and we will build a splendid snowman at that!" Archimedes beamed as he started to scoop snow to build the base of the snowman and Annabelle eagerly assisted him. An hour or so later, grandfather and granddaughter had built a rather, tall, impressive looking snowman with two big balls for the base and a smaller one for the head.

"Now we just need to decorate him," Archimedes said, his own nose red from the cold and Annabelle searched the garden for suitable twigs for the snowman's arms. Thomas was asked to bring out some lumps of coal, a carrot and an old hat and scarf of Archimedes'.

"'Ere thee go Miss Anna, for 'is belly and 'is face," Thomas gave Annabelle the decorations and dashed back inside as he was not wearing a coat. Annabelle took three pieces of coal and placed them in a vertical row on the snowman's torso. With the rest of the coal lumps she created the eyes and smiling mouth and stuck in the bright orange carrot for the nose.

"I must say that he is more of a snow-gentleman than a snowman," Archimedes said proudly after Annabelle wrapped the knitted red scarf around its neck before standing on her tiptoes to place the old black top hat on top of the snowman's head.

"I will call him Mr Pickwick," Annabelle decided, after one of her favourite characters from her one of her favourite authors, Charles Dickens.

"Come on Anna, time to come inside now," Jane said as she came over and noticed her daughter's lips were slightly blue.

"Coming Mama," Annabelle nodded and followed the rest of her family back into the house. She was glad to be back inside the warm parlour and Mrs Fairfax brought in a tray with cups of steaming hot Fry's cocoa. Annabelle closed her eyes as the blissful, rich liquid slide down her throat and warmed her heart and bones after the fun morning playing in the cold.

Later that afternoon, the family were sitting in the dining room, oohing and ahhing as Carson and Mrs Fairfax brought in the first course of their Christmas dinner, a soup tureen filled with steaming Brown Windsor soup, golden crispy potato croquettes and baked cod's head.

"I say Merry Christmas everyone! And a Happy New Year!" Archimedes beamed as he raised his glass of white wine, utterly looking forward to the prospect of eating a traditional English Christmas dinner.

"Merry Christmas!" Jane, Tarzan and Annabelle chorused and they clinked glasses in celebration.

"May I have a sip?" Annabelle asked after her mother had a little of her wine.

"I don't think you will like it," Jane smiled and allowed her daughter to taste it. Annabelle's lips immediately pursed and screwed up her eyes as if she had bitten into a whole lemon!

"It tastes gone off!" she coughed and immediately went to drink some of her apple juice whilst her parents and grandfather chuckled.

"Don't worry Belle, it's an acquired taste!" Tarzan said and he shared a smile with his wife as they both remembered him tasting champagne for the first time on their wedding night.

"Come on everyone, let's pull the crackers!" Archimedes suggested and the family crossed over their arms and pulled the crackers at the same time, all of them laughing as the cracks and bangs filled the dining room.

"What has 5 dozen keys but never opens a door?" Tarzan read out the joke from his cracker.

"A piano," Jane called out and everyone groaned at the terrible joke. "What's is the fastest cake in the world?"

"Scone!" Archimedes called out and everyone laughed and groaned again. "I swear I have heard every cracker joke there is. If I hear one that I don't know the answer to then I will pay them a hog's head full of groats."

"My turn!" Annabelle called out, "What sits in a fruit bowl and shouts for help?"

"Ummm, it's, it's a pear of distressed people?" Archimedes replied.

"It's a damson in distress!" Annabelle giggled, looking pleased with herself. "I have won the bet Grandpa, you owe me a hog's head of groats."

"Yes a hog's head of oats."

"No groats Grandpa," Annabelle giggled.

"Sorry my dear, you must be hard of hearing as I definitely said oats!" Archimedes teased her and gave her a cheeky wink.

The main course was a large golden roast goose served with boiled red cabbage, stuffing, roast potatoes and gravy. There was a large cold game pie, decorated with leaves of pastry on top and filled with layers of game, ham, chicken and bacon. Carson poured out the red wine and the family laughed and joked as they tucked into their hearty, rich and nostalgic Christmas dinner.

Jane made sure that her corset was a little looser for the meal and she beamed at the wonderful sight of her beloved father, husband and daughter all having a merry Christmas dinner in her childhood home with the snow falling down outside. She never thought that she would see this day and was utterly glad that she was.

"What's happening Mama?" Annabelle asked as Carson turned down the gas lighting and Mrs Fairfax carried in a grand plum pudding.

"Just you watch," Jane smiled as Mrs Fairfax heated a ladle of brandy over a candle, then grandly set fire to it and poured it over the pudding. Annabelle and Tarzan gasped as the pudding was lit up by the beautiful blue licking flames and then they all clapped in appreciation after the flames had died down.

"Thank you Mrs Fairfax," Jane said appreciatively as they were served bowls of the plum pudding with Bird's custard as well as mince pies and frumenty, a deliciously spicy and fruity porridge laced with brandy.

"Oooh I am stuffed like that goose!" Archimedes said when they finished dinner and they all went upstairs to the parlour, "but I guess that it is time to open the presents."

"Oh goody goody! Presents!" Annabelle squealed in delight as they took the presents from under the tree and handed them over to each other. Martha brought in William and Jane sat him down in her lap as they took turns in opening gifts.

"Why thank you Anna!" Jane smiled as she opened Annabelle's present to William, "Look William, it's one of those new fangled 'teddy' bears. Isn't that lovely of your sister?" William gurgled happily and seemed to immediately take to the caramel brown stuffed toy bear.

"Thomas told me that they are named after President Roosevelt."

"That's right and here is William's present to you."

"Thanks Will!" Annabelle smiled as she opened her present and saw her baby brother had given a set of shiny marbles and dominoes.

Jane and Tarzan got Archimedes some more science equipment as well as a new silk dressing gown and pyjamas. Archimedes gave Jane a new watercolour set and Tarzan a book on British flora and fauna with beautifully detailed illustrations.

"Merry Christmas Mama, Papa," Annabelle handed over her present to her parents.

"Oh Anna," Jane gasped as she unwrapped the present. In a wooden frame was an embroidery sampler where Annabelle stitched rows of different stitches as well as the alphabet. Below instead of a typical cottage with roses around the door, Annabelle stitched the treehouse standing pride of place on its rock in the sea.

"It's beautiful Belle," Tarzan said as they both kissed their daughter's cheek, "This is going up pride of place in the treehouse. You clever thing, you!"

"Thank you Papa," Annabelle blushed at the praise, "Martha and Mrs Fairfax helped."

"Here's our present from us," Jane handed it over and Annabelle eagerly took off the wrapping paper. It was a large, thick, red leather bound journal with a lock and little gold key on a delicate chain necklace. On the front cover, embossed in gold on the claret red leather were the letters A.F.P, the initials of her name, Annabelle Florence Porter.

"For all of your wonderful stories," Tarzan explained and Annabelle tightly hugged her parents, trying hard not to cry with happiness at the thoughtfulness of their gift.

"Oh Annabelle, thank you very much!" Archimedes opened his present and was delighted at the sight. Annabelle had taken a wooden lidded box and decorated with it decoupage. Inside were delicious homemade treats that she made with Mrs Griggs, creamy fudge, shards of honeycomb and of course his favourite, shortbread.

"Well here is my present to you." Annabelle eagerly took the small present from her grandfather and she unwrapped it to find a pair of perfectly fine but rather boring thick, black stockings. Annabelle was a little surprised, she thought she would get some ribbons for her hair or some fabric to make dresses for Pollyanna or a toy. But of course being the sweet, polite girl that she was, she put on a grateful smile. "Thank you Grandpa, it's just what I need what with the cold."

"Actually that's not your main Christmas gift… this is," Archimedes grinned and clapped his hands, "Carson! Thomas!" The door to the upstairs parlour opened and in came Carson and Thomas carrying in a large wooden crate wrapped in red and green tartan wrapping paper and decorated with a big red bow.

"Oh Daddy you do spoil her!" Jane gasped as Annabelle's eyes widened in disbelief and excitement at the large present. It was not big enough for a bicycle, maybe a bow and arrow set of her own? Or a toboggan for the snow?

As Annabelle went over, she stopped in her tracks as she heard squeaking sounds coming from the box. Archimedes gave her an encouraging smile and Annabelle tentatively unwrapped the crate and gingerly pulled off its lid. In a bed of soft hay, the creature saw her, stood up on its hind legs and looked up at Annabelle with its big, shiny black eyes, its pink tongue panting in excitement.

"Oh Grandpa!" Annabelle squealed in absolute delight and ran over to her grandfather, hugging him as tightly as she could. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She rushed back over to the crate and carefully picked it up and the creature licked her nose. "Mama! Papa! Look! A puppy! Grandpa got me a puppy!"

"What's a puppy?" Tarzan whispered to his wife as Annabelle stroked its soft, smooth chocolate brown fur and its velvety floppy ears.

"A baby dog," Jane replied as Annabelle brought over her puppy for them to see. "Daddy, you certainly do spoil her!"

"I like spoiling both my girls," Archimedes beamed as they stroked the Labrador puppy and it squeaked happily, its tail wagging. "Thomas' uncle breeds these Labrador dogs and this one needed a home. I thought Anna would be perfect for him, the perfect companion for her."

"Oh can I keep him Mama?" Annabelle immediately turned to her mother, her eyes widening anxiously. "Oh please can I take him home, back to Africa? Oh please, oh please!"

"Yes you can," Jane nodded as she stroked the puppy and she knew that she too had fallen in love with it already. She had desperately wanted a dog growing up but couldn't due to her mother's allergies. "But this is a pet Anna, you are responsible for him. It is your duty to walk him, train him and clean up after him, do you understand?"

"Oh yes Mama! I will! I promise!" Annabelle shook her head vigorously and the puppy yawned, curling up in her lap to doze.

"Well you have to give him a name Belle," Tarzan said. He too was also taken by the adorable puppy. He had seen dogs in the port but they were thin, wiry and mottled in colour, not at all like this lovely ball of chocolate coloured fluff. Annabelle looked at the dog with great intent, taking just as much care in picking his name as she did with William's.

"Tiko," she decided at last and everyone nodded in agreement. In Mangani gorilla it meant 'loyal friend' and it was the perfect choice for the Porters' new addition to the family. Later that night Annabelle tucked herself up in bed with Tiko curled up at the bottom, keeping her feet toasty like a bed-pan. She never felt so happy in her entire life. This was definitely the best Christmas ever and she couldn't wait to go ice-skating the next day in her new outfit that Aunt Cecilia gave her and of course show Percy her new, wonderful puppy.


	46. Chapter 46

Enjoy everyone and please review! Love Miffygirl18 xx

 **Chapter 46 – On Thin Ice:**

Annabelle looked at herself in the mirror and scrutinised her reflection. It was Boxing Day and she was getting ready to go ice-skating with her family and the Foxtons. Back home in the jungle Annabelle didn't really care too much about her appearance, but somehow, she didn't know why but she was wanted to look her absolute best.

"There we go Miss Anna," Martha said as she finished tying the black sash around Annabelle's slim waist into a neat bow at the back. She was dressed in the red and black dress that her glamorous Aunt Cecilia had given her for Christmas and she indeed suited the deep crimson colour.

Martha had styled her long brown hair in a half up/half down hairstyle and Annabelle worried that it made her look young, like a little girl. She wanted to look more grown up and wanted to ask Martha if she could restyle her hair in an updo, like a 'Gibson Girl'. But it was out of the question and they didn't have enough time to redo it anyway. Martha noticed Annabelle's nervous preening and smiled to herself.

"Martha…. do I… look?" Annabelle started and then stopped, unsure of what to say.

"You look very pretty Miss Anna," Martha reassured her kindly, "I'm sure Master Percy will think so too."

"Oh God no!" Annabelle protested, albeit a bit too much, "I was just wondering if I looked good for Aunt Cecilia. After all this is her Christmas present to me. I couldn't care less about what Percy Foxton thinks!"

"Well, you do look very sophisticated Miss Anna. Viscountess Foxton will be very pleased. Now lets put on your coat and hat." As Martha turned away to get the coat which was laid out on the bed, Annabelle quickly pinched her cheeks and bit her lips to bring a little more colour to them. Martha smiled to herself as she helped Annabelle into her coat. Her charge was on the verge of becoming a young woman and was now experiencing her first infatuation, her first crush.

"Merry Christmas my darlings!" Cecilia beamed, waving to the Porters as they approached the bandstand, "My my! Annabelle dear you look wonderful! Gone on, give me a twirl." Annabelle did as she was told and slowly spun around, her long brown hair flowing like a cloud behind her.

"Thank you Aunt Cecilia, I love it. Merry Christmas Uncle Charlie, Merry Christmas Edward, Henry… Merry Christmas Percy." Annabelle felt her cheeks flush as she greeted Percy, who looked for a moment almost entranced by her new outfit and then snapped out of his reverie by making a nervous cough.

"Merry Christmas Annabelle, you look, look -" Percy started but was interrupted by Henry and Edward impatiently tugging at their mother and father's coats.

"Mother! Father! Can we please go skating now!" the twins chorused and Percy looked frustrated at them interrupting.

"Yes of course, come on then," Cecilia smiled and they all walked over to the Round Pond, which was frozen over like a sheet of glass with the grand Kensington Palace overlooking the park. They found an empty bench and strapped on the ice skates over their shoes. The twins dashed onto the frozen pond, whizzing around and dodging other skaters, complete naturals on the ice.

"So…. have you been ice skating before?" Percy asked awkwardly as the two older children stepped onto the ice and Annabelle wobbled slightly.

"No, I haven't," she said as she tried to steady herself, praying that she wouldn't fall in front of him. She would absolutely die if she did!

"Bend your knees and hold out your arms to steady yourself and glide like this," Percy skated a few glides away from her and came to a smooth stop. Annabelle gulped, this felt like learning to branch surf and swing on vines all over again. She didn't mind making a fool of herself in front of her father but this was different.

Holding out her arms and slightly bending her knees, she pushed off and glided a little across the ice.

"Well done Anna!" she could hear her mother and father call out from the edge of the pond where they were skating. Now filled with a fierce determination, she pushed off on her other leg and glided some more.

"Mama! Papa! Look I'm skating!" she called out, her lips forming an ecstatic grin.

"Keep at it Anna, just don't go too far!" Jane called back as she helped Tarzan learn to skate whilst Cecilia and Charles Foxton watched from the bench with Martha quietly watching over William in his pram.

"Yes Mama," Annabelle replied, giggled and then continued to skate towards Percy. Just as she was about to reach him she started lose her balance, falling forwards. Quickly Percy caught her in his arms and helped back up.

"Thank you Percy," Annabelle was grateful and but also embarrassed at her lack of skill.

"You're welcome," Percy made a nervous smile and his glasses slightly steamed up. "Here," he placed her gloved hand on the crook of his arm and Annabelle felt her heart start to beat faster, almost flutter.

"What if I fall over?" she asked, worried that she would make him fall too.

"Well…I'll help both of us get up," Percy smiled and Annabelle felt her cheeks blush at his sweet gesture. They skated off together slowly, Percy's arm providing Annabelle enough support to skate relatively well.

"So… did you have a nice Christmas?" Percy asked politely, his heart beating fast at having a girl, let alone a very pretty girl on his arm. "If only the other boys at Eton could see me now!" he thought gleefully as they continued to skate slowly but smoothly.

"Oh yes, Grandpa got me a Labrador puppy."

"A Labrador?"

"Yes, it's a new breed. Apparently it's a smaller descendant of the Newfoundland. He's brown like hot cocoa and only 2 months old. I called him Tiko, oh he is the most adorable thing on earth."

"Tiko, unusual name."

"It means 'loyal friend' from where I come from," Annabelle explained, "I would have brought him here to show you but Mama thought that it might be too cold for him today so he's at home."

"Gosh you're lucky," Percy replied, "I got some clothes, books and a Mecanno set. I would love to have a dog of my own. My mother has a King Charles spaniel but Dash is so old now and can't do very much."

"Well you can come over and see him if you like," Annabelle offered and both children giggled nervously, "and we can play some more draughts."

"I would like that," Percy replied and there was a moment of silence between them, half awkward, half exciting. Annabelle let go of Percy's arm and started to skate a little on her own.

"Oh my goodness Percy!" she gasped in delight as she managed to slowly spin around and Percy clapped in congratulations, the bright winter sun glinting off his glasses.

"Annabelle, I, I want to give you something," Percy started to reach into the deep pocket of his wool coat but suddenly there was an ominous cracking sound and a second later the ice collapsed underneath him, plunging Percy into the icy waters of the pond!

"PERCY!" Annabelle screamed as she skated over, stopping just before the edge of the broken ice. Percy emerged to the surface, his face white as a sheet and his arms and legs flailing wildly as he struggled to swim in the freezing cold water, gasping uncontrollably!

"An, An, Anna, Annabelle, hel, help me!" Percy spluttered, his voice filled with fear. He was not the strongest of swimmers and his heavy wool coat was weighing him down, threatening to pull him under!

Annabelle looked around in panic, wondering what on earth to do! They were too far away for her to shout for help and she didn't have time nor the skill to skate back quickly enough. "If only I had a rope!" she cursed to herself, but then suddenly a light bulb went off in her head and she knew what to do.

Quick as a flash, she unbuttoned her coat and untied the big black sash around her waist.

"Percy! Grab my sash!" Annabelle instructed as she gripped one end tightly and threw the other end for him to take. Percy through his frantic doggy paddling managed to grab hold of the sash and Annabelle pulled with all her might. But Percy was taller and heavier than her and his waterlogged clothes made her struggle to pull him out.

"Perc!" Annabelle heard shouts and before she knew it Henry and Edward skated over, their eyes widening in shock at their brother's dangerous predicament.

"Help me pull!" Annabelle cried and the twins didn't need to be told twice. They grabbed the sash and the three children managed to pull Percy out of the freezing water and back onto the ice. Percy laid flat out on the ice, breathing short, sharp breaths and his face was pale as the snow covering the park.

"Help your brother up," Annabelle told the twins calmly but firmly, "we need to get him back to your parents." The twins helped their soaking wet brother to his feet and they skated back to the edge of the pond where both their parents were still chatting and skating gaily.

"Sweet Jesus, Mary and Joseph!" Cecilia cried, her eyes were almost out on stalks as the children skated over to them, "What on earth happened!" All of the adults rushed over, bombarding the children with questions on what the hell happened to Percy. But the usually boisterous twins were in shock and it became too much for Annabelle and she burst into floods of tears.

"I, I, f, fell th, th, through, th, the, ic, ic, ice," Percy explained, his teeth chattering violently with the cold, "Anna, b, b, belle, he, help, helped me out with her, her, sa, sa, sash."

"Come on son, let's get you home," Charlie hastily helped his son out of his sodden coat and placed his own dry coat over his son's shoulders. "We'd better get Dr Beardworth to come and examine him."

"Oh my baby! My poor baby!" Cecilia wailed, beside herself with anxiety as her son shivered violently.

"Here, let me," Tarzan got Percy to hold onto his back rather than waste time taking his ice skates off his shoes.

"We'll follow you," Jane added to reassure her best friend, "you go straight back home and get the doctor. I'll take the boys and Annabelle in our coach."

Cecilia nodded gratefully, tears streaming down her face before she hurried after her husband and Tarzan carrying Percy on his back, making their way across the park as fast as possible.

"Come on along children," Jane nodded to Martha who followed them, pushing William in the pram as Jane escorted Annabelle, Henry and Edward out of the park and into their own horse and coach.

"Number 12 Belgrave Square Garden and hurry please," Jane told the driver and ushered the children into the coach. "Martha, you and William head back home. Here is some money for a carriage."

"Oh it's not too far, we'll walk back. The fresh air will do the little soldier good," Martha replied but Jane still gave her the money just in case she changed her mind.

The children were silent for the whole journey. Even the twins who were so normally so energetic and chatty were too overwhelmed to speak. Annabelle's eyes were sore from crying and her mother calmly and quietly held her hand in hers whilst stroking her back with the other in order to comfort her.

The Foxtons' butler ushered them into the house and took them to the grand drawing room to sit down and wait. Normally Annabelle would have been taken in by the beautiful decorations and the portraits but she just looked down blankly at the floor, her eyes not even taking in the intricate details of the rug.

"Is our brother going to…. die?" Henry eventually spoke up, his voice a mere whisper.

"Oh no dear!" Jane instantly dismissed the notion, "Your brother has had an accident but he'll be alright. He is wet and very cold but he will soon warm up and Doctor Beardworth will take good care of him."

Henry and Edward did not look convinced and went back to staring at the floor and twiddling their thumbs in anxiety.

"It's all my fault," Annabelle teared up again. "We shouldn't have skated so far out, if only -"

"Anna darling it was an accident," Jane reassured her, "you're not to blame. You in fact saved his life. If you hadn't thought about using your sash then I dread to think of what could have happened. It was inspired, I am sure that your aunt and uncle will be very thankful for what you did today."

They sat in the drawing room for a long time, hardly speaking before they heard the muttering of voices and then the drawing room door was opened by the butler. Jane could see Dr Beardworth speaking with Cecilia and Charlie, a very rotund man with a thick, bushy white beard and wore a monocle.

"Thank you Doctor," Charlie shook the man's hand, "thank you for coming out at such short notice and on Boxing Day of all days."

"It is no trouble at all Lord Foxton," Dr Beardworth replied respectfully, "if there are any changes then do not hesitate to bring me back." He bowed to Charlie and Cecilia and was ushered out of the house by the butler.

"Jane," Tarzan solemnly came into the drawing room and placed his hands on his wife and daughter's shoulders whilst Cecilia and Charlie slowly walked into the room, both of their faces looking grave.

"Aunt Cecilia! Uncle Charlie!" Annabelle leapt off the settee and dashed over to them, desperate to hear the news. "Is Percy alright? Is he going to be okay?"

"Oh the doctor says he is going to be alright," Cecilia replied, her face still pale and her eyes misty from crying, "He has had a hot bath and he is in bed resting, keeping warm. Mrs Crotty, the housekeeper will bring him up some beef broth and tea in a minute."

"Can I take it up Aunt Cecilia? Can I see him?"

"Yes, but he is resting so he cannot get too excited. And thank you Annabelle, for everything you did today."

"Thank you Annabelle my dear," Charlie added before hugging her, "We are so grateful you would not believe it."

Annabelle nodded and went with Mrs Crotty to the kitchen and then followed her up flights of stairs and down corridors to Percy's bedroom, carrying a breakfast tray with the soup, a bread roll as well as a pot of tea and a teacup. Mrs Crotty rapped smartly on the bedroom door and entered.

Percy was lying in a dark wood Eastlake style bed, sporting striped flanette pyjamas and tucked up under many thick quilts. There was a good-sized fire crackling in the grate and the room felt very toasty compared to the bitter cold outside.

"Miss Annabelle has kindly brought you some soup Master Percy," Mrs Crotty said as she helped him sit up, propping up his back with a few plump, soft pillows. He looked a lot better, his face had more colour to it but he looked pretty exhausted by the day's events.

"Now will you be able to eat this by yourself Master Percy?" Mrs Crotty asked as Annabelle carefully placed the tray on his lap.

"Yes, thank you Mrs Crotty," Percy said and then took a sip of the soup to prove it, "you can leave us now."

Mrs Crotty smiled and nodded and as she turned to leave the room she whispered to Annabelle, "If anything happens, or he feels unwell you must call me or ring the bell." Annabelle nodded and Mrs Crotty closed the door, leaving the two children alone.

Annabelle's eyes drank in her surroundings. She never thought that she would ever be in a boy's bedroom and was fascinated by it. It was a relatively simply decorated room with an eau de nil green and cream striped wallpaper but most of it was covered by several of Percy's jewellery designs, sketches of people, animals and paintings of still life and landscapes.

"Do you like them?" he asked, his throat a little horse as Annabelle looked at the many pictures with great interest.

"Oh they are lovely!" Annabelle replied quickly and continued looking at them. Percy was certainly very talented and she wished that she could draw as good as him.

"That's Admiral," Percy explained as Annabelle was particularly taken with a pencil sketch of a very handsome looking horse. "He's my horse. I get to ride him when we visit our country estate in the summer. Have you ever ridden a horse?"

"No," Annabelle shook her head, "but I would like to though. Big box," she said as she noticed a rather large wooden trunk that was much bigger than her toy chest and had the Foxton crest on it.

"My school trunk," Percy looked at the trunk with slight resentment in his eyes, "I practically live out of that damn stupid thing even when I am home. Sure enough I am sent off again so there's no point of properly unpacking."

"When do you go back?"

"After New Years, so not long."

"I'll bring Tiko over before then so that you can play with him before you go. Maybe you can sketch him?"

"I would like that," Percy smiled as Annabelle sat down on the edge of the bed, facing him. "Do you think that you will still be here in the spring as I come back for Easter?"

"I think so, my brother's operation isn't until July but Mama and Papa are hoping that the doctor will change his mind and reschedule for after Christmas."

"May I write to you?" Percy asked and as he did so, his voice was a little nervous, "I mean, would it be alright to send you letters when I am at school? Pen-pals, if that's what you want, I, I, mean you don't have to if -"

"I would like that very much," Annabelle interrupted, touching his hand with hers as Percy hopelessly gabbled. She quickly pulled her hand away and the two children smiled and then blushed.

"Annabelle…I want to thank you for saving my life today," Percy's face then turned serious, "I will be eternally grateful to you. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't pulled me out."

Annabelle felt her heart beat faster and she blushed again. "Oh Percy," was all she could say.

"Anna, a letter and a parcel has arrived for you," Jane said as she popped her head around Annabelle's bedroom door. Annabelle got up from her writing desk, putting her pen back in the inkwell. She had been drafting a story on sheets of paper, making sure that there were absolutely no mistakes before writing it in her new journal.

"I wonder who it is from?" Jane asked curiously as she handed her daughter her post.

"It's from Percy," Annabelle smiled and went to open it but stopped and looked at her mother. Jane smiled an amused smile and left her daughter to open her first letter from her pen pal in private. Annabelle carefully opened the letter, her green eyes drinking in every word.

"Dear Annabelle,

I hope that this letter finds you well. I am writing to you on 6 o' clock train back to Eton. It is so early and the journey is dreadfully dull. I am reading the Bradshaw book that your family gave me to while away the time and at least imagine that I am having a more exciting journey across the Empire! I do so wish that the school holidays were a little longer.

Thank you for bringing Tiko over the other day. He is a boisterous, most playful pup and I am sure that he is the perfect companion for you. I'm glad that you liked the sketch I did of him. I do hope that I captured his likeness decently enough in spite of his squirming!

I have also sent you something that I wanted to give you on Boxing Day before I fell through the ice, something that is not just for boys.

I hope that you enjoy playing with them as much as I have and I wish you a very Happy New Year.

Regards,

Percy "

Annabelle was puzzled by Percy's last words and carefully untied the string and the brown paper of the small package. It was an old biscuit tin and inside were many tin soldiers with smart red jackets, blue trousers and tall black bearskins, some on horses and little cannons.

Annabelle was taken back by the very generous gift. He had given her his own soldiers after his little brothers rudely said that they were not for girls. It was a very sweet thing for him to do and Annabelle couldn't wait to play with them. She placed the tin on the bed and went back to her writing desk to finish her story. She wanted to send it to Percy not only as a thank you but also for his approval and advice.


	47. Chapter 47

Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait but please enjoy and review. Also I have changed Percy's age in the story so he is now thirteen and the twins are eleven so there is a more of an appropriate age gap between him and Annabelle. Love Miffygirl18 xxx

 **Chapter 47 – The Hunt:**

"Here we go again," Jane and Tarzan gulped as they stood outside the Yellow Drawing Room at Buckingham Palace. They had been invited for a private afternoon tea with King Edward and Queen Alexandra and they couldn't believe it at receiving a second invitation to the palace! Cecilia primed and prepped them for the occasion, dressing Jane in a demure but lovely dove grey afternoon dress trimmed with black lace and a wide brimmed black hat and Tarzan in a smart grey 3-piece suit.

The attendant knocked and then opened the grand double doors to the drawing room and he and Tarzan bowed at the neck whilst Jane bobbed a neat curtsey.

"Mr and Mrs Tarzan Porter your Majesties," the attendant announced with great dignity to the King and Queen.

"Ah Lord Tarzan of the Apes!" King Edward announced boisterously as Jane and Tarzan walked up to them and then bowed and curtsied again before them, this time more deeply. They shook the King Edward's hand and then kissed Queen Alexandra's hand.

"Welcome once again to Buckingham Palace," Queen Alexandra smiled politely, "I trust that the snow has not been too burdensome to your journey here?"

"No not all your Grace," Tarzan replied, his heart pounding in his chest. The Queen was very poised and graceful but she had a kind face, which alas didn't subdue his nerves.

"I hope that you had a good Christmas? Your first Christmas in England I believe Mr Porter?"

"Yes and for our children. It was a magical experience to say the least."

"Please be seated and let's have some tea," King Edward motioned for them to sit on an ornate canary gold brocade settee and the Porters made sure that they sat down after the King and Queen did, as was the protocol.

"How many children do you have Lord Tarzan? A load of strapping sons I bet!" the King said as the attendant poured and served them tea with sugar and slices of fresh lemon.

"We have a daughter Annabelle your Grace who is twelve and a son William who will soon be six months old."

"How splendid to have one of each," the King remarked before taking a sip of his tea. "So you had a long journey to get here, not too many storms I hope?"

"No it was relatively smooth, just one nasty storm though near France."

"Did you manage to visit France, Paris?"

"Yes but just the ports I am afraid your Grace."

"Shame, you must visit Paris. A wonderful, most beautiful, lively city! Excellent theatre."

As she sipped her tea, Jane saw for a second Queen Alexandra stiffen for a moment at the mention of Paris but quickly retained her composure. It was no secret that King Edward was a complete philander who loved the high life as well as the company of women, particularly in Parisian brothels!

The Porters and the King and Queen chatted politely over afternoon tea, mostly asking Jane and Tarzan questions about their life in the jungle. As Tarzan nibbled on a scone, he tried hard not to stare as the King quickly polished off his third cake. He was amazed at the size of the King, the bottom button of his waistcoat undone to accommodate his large stomach.

It seemed clear to Tarzan that King Edward's voracious appetite was not at all healthy and was possibly sending him to an early grave. But of course he said nothing, he wouldn't dream of saying anything of that ilk to the King of England!

"How fascinating!" King Edward mused as Tarzan told him about the gorillas, "And you communicate with them as we do as humans?"

"Yes Your Grace. Gorillas and all the other animals in the jungle have their own languages just like man."

"Tell me, how do you say 'How do you do, I am the King of the England'?"

"Well, we don't have a word in gorilla for king. The closest we have for it is 'leader' which I suppose Lord would probably be the best level of hierarchy to describe it. So it would be oo-ooo-ee-ahh-oh-ah-ah-ooooo."

"Oo-ooo-ee-ahh-oh-ah-ah-oooo," King Edward repeated somewhat sceptically and Tarzan smiled to show him that he pronounced the sounds perfectly.

"Bravo my dear," Queen Alexandra smiled and clapped politely, "Mr Porter will have you speaking it fluently before you know it."

"Indeed!" King Edward smiled at his wife and then turned back to Tarzan, "I don't suppose you could talk to my horses and ask them to run faster at the next Ascot?"

"I'm afraid I do not know the language of horses, but I would certainly be interested in learning."

"We are having a hunt next week in Richmond Park," the King noted as the attendant poured him another cup of tea, "Mrs Porter and yourself should join us."

"What a splendid idea," Queen Alexandra concurred, "I heard Mrs Porter that you are indeed a good horsewoman."

"Was I'm afraid," Jane replied, a little nervously. "It has been years since I have been on a horse and my husband has never ridden one."

"I'm sure that once you get back in the saddle and get a little practice under your belt you will be perfectly fine Mrs Porter," King Edward beamed and Jane cleared her throat.

"Unfortunately we don't own any horses any more Your Grace. My father instructed our staff to sell them once we decided to live in Africa."

"Hawkins!" King Edward motioned for a butler who immediately came to his side. "Please make a note to tell my Master of Horse to allow Mr and Mrs Porter to use one of our more steady horses and a saddle so that they can ride together for the deer hunt next Wednesday."

"Of course Your Grace," the butler nodded before discreetly backing away.

"There we go, a problem solved," the King smiled as he reached for his teacup, "I am sure that both of you will enjoy chasing down a handsome stag or two."

"We are most looking forward to it Your Grace," Jane added in quickly before her husband could turn down the invitation. She knew that Tarzan would absolutely object to the idea of hunting an animal not for food but for sport, but the idea of turning down the King of England's invitation was absolutely out of the question!

"I'm so sorry," she said to him once they got into the coach after they finished having afternoon tea with the royals. "I don't want to do it as much as you do, believe me, but we have no choice." Tarzan nodded silently and looked out of the window as the coach back its way back down the Pall Mall, not saying another word for the rest of the journey.

A few days later, the Porters together with the Foxtons and Francesca Maggolini walked into the stable yard of Richmond Park which filled with the hunting party and many hunting hounds all barking and howling in anticipation.

"This is going to be such a hoot!" Cecilia enthused after they said hello to the other members of the hunting party, made of various ranking nobles of the royal court. She was wearing an exquisitely made black riding habit, cinched in to show her slim waist, a white stock at her throat and a black top hat pinned securely to her glossy golden hair.

"Absolutely!" Charlie grinned, also looking extremely dashing in a traditional red moleskin hunting coat together a white cravat, cream coloured jodhpurs and long black leather riding boots.

Jane and Francesca were wearing virtually similar riding habits to Cecilia whereas Tarzan wore a black hunting coat and had his dreadlocks tied in a low bun to accommodate his top hat.

"So you ride horses a lot then Charlie?" Tarzan asked as a stable lad brought over to Charlie, a huge and handsome grey stallion for him and a white mare for Cecilia.

"Oh Charlie lives and breathes horses!" Cecilia laughed as Charlie inspected the stallion before taking the reins off the stable lad. "My husband is also a dab hand at playing polo!"

"A fine sport which I must teach you some time Tarzan my friend!" Charlie laughed as he patted his stallion, which snorted in excitement. "This is Topthorn, isn't he a damn fine specimen!"

Tarzan nodded as another stable boy approached them with a palomino coloured horse.

"Sir. Madam. This is your horse for the hunt, Hazel." The stable boy nodded as Jane took the reins and Tarzan stared at the beautiful elegance of the creature with its pale caramel coloured body, white blond tail and mane. Jane could see a special saddle was set up on the horse's back with a pommel for her to ride side saddle at the front and it was also long enough for Tarzan to sit behind her.

"A sweet filly I must say," Charlie remarked as a groom cupped his hand and helped Jane up onto Hazel and she hooked her leg around the pommel.

"I must say you do look very fetching in that riding habit," Tarzan remarked as Jane adjusted her long black skirts.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she teased playfully and Tarzan raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe you can wear it later… tonight!"

Jane blushed and pulled down the net veil over her face when a loud commotion started up in the stable yard.

"The King!" someone shouted and everyone, men and women dusted themselves down and adjusted their hats as the sound of horses entered the stable yard.

The King came into the stable yard, dressed in traditional hunting attire and riding a strong, tall, jet-black Arab stallion. He looked mighty pleased with himself and was happy to be doing his favourite pastime. His eyes surveyed the court in their riding attire and the many hounds barking, all ready to hunt their unsuspecting prey.

"Good morning Viscountess Foxton, Madame Maggolini," he noticed the two elegant women standing side by side, stroking their horses.

"Good morning Your Grace," the women curtsied and Francesca added, "a most beautiful day for the hunt."

"Absolutely," the king replied, his breath misting up in the crisp, cold January air. "Who will you ride with today Madame Maggolini?"

"On my own Your Grace," Francesca replied as she gracefully pulled on her black leather gloves and smiled demurely at the king's playful teasing.

"Your bay is a beauty but too short in the back. Next time I shall let you use one of my own horses."

"That is very generous of you Your Grace but I have had mi Carina for many years. I couldn't be parted from her." A groom lifted and helped Francesca onto her horse. For a couple of seconds, she slightly lifted her skirts as she wrapped her leg around the pommel and the King was taken by the tiny flash of her shapely calves.

"I never understand how those side saddles work," he continued, "how do you stay on the horse without a man to hold onto?"

"The exact same way as you do Your Grace," Francesca raised an eyebrow as she pulled the net face veil down from the brim of her top hat and smiled rather brazenly, "with my thighs!"

King Edward's eyes narrowed in desire and all the court pretended not to look but were eagerly wondering if Francesca Maggolini would soon be the King's new mistress. Jane saw for a second Cecilia looking shocked, almost betrayed by this flirtation. But she quickly put on a smile and settled in the saddle of her own horse.

"Away!" the king yelled and the Master of the Hunt blew his hunting horn. The King galloped out of the stable yard with the rest of the hunting party and the hounds following in hot pursuit. Jane lightly nudged their horse and a moment later they were galloping and catching up with the rest of the group.

For a while they galloped through the sweeping grounds of the park, the horses' hooves churning up the frosted earth and splashing water as they crossed icy cold streams. Jane had good control over Hazel who seemed to be a very well behaved horse and had no qualms about jumping over stone walls and fallen trees.

Jane couldn't help laughing as they galloped hard across the frost-covered park and enjoyed the feeling of her husband's arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She realised that she missed of the thrill of riding a galloping horse and was lapping up every second of it as the adrenaline surged through her veins.

The hounds caught a scent and were soon chasing a majestic stag through the woods of the park.

"Yah! Yah! Yah!" King Edward cried, whipping his horse hard with his riding crop to go faster and faster. Tarzan couldn't help but wince as the horse seemed to whinny in pain but the King kept whipping his horse, so determined to catch the stag as it fled for its life.

Suddenly King Edward's horse finally had enough of this rough treatment and started to buck and kick violently, trying to throw the King off of its back!

"Oh my goodness the King!" Francesca cried out in horror as King Edward fell off the horse but his foot was still caught up in the stirrup!

Cecilia and some of the other ladies screamed as the horse started to gallop off, dragging the King of England along with it!

"Come on!" Tarzan called to Jane and she got Hazel to gallop after the runaway horse. The Master of the Hunt and some of the other men also went after the runaway stallion but Jane was faster and managed to swerve Hazel in front of the King's horse, making it stop in its tracks. The stallion reared up, neighing loudly in fear as the King laid on the ground, close to the horse's back legs.

"Tarzan!" Jane called out as Tarzan jumped off Hazel and stood in front of the spooked horse.

"Woah! Woah! Easy there," he said in a calm voice as the horse continued to rear, "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you, no one is going to hurt you. You are safe, you are safe now. I promise you are safe. No one is going to hurt you." Tarzan edged slowly towards the black stallion and the horse stopped rearing. He inched closer, always in the stallion's sight and started to gently stroke its shoulder. After a few seconds of stroking, the stallion was calm again and neighed in appreciation at the gesture.

"Your Grace!" the Master of the Hunt rushed over and helped the King to his feet, away from the stallion's back legs. Luckily the King was not badly injured, but he was certainly bruised and grazed and his face was purple with rage!

"Shoot it!" he demanded and one of the huntsman quickly came over with a shotgun.

"What are you doing?" Tarzan demanded as the huntsman started to load it.

"That damn horse almost bloody killed me!" King Edward barked, his eyes glittering with rage. "That horse is a menace and needs to be put down this instant!"

"It only reared and dragged you because you were hurting him! If you were not whipping him then he wouldn't have kicked you off!" Tarzan snapped back. Everyone gasped in horror at the audacity and lack of decorum that this wildman had towards their sovereign!

"I will ignore your outburst Mr Porter," King Edward seethed quietly, "as you are not used to our customs. Now please step aside."

The huntsman pointed the shotgun at the horse's head and Tarzan immediately stood in front of the gun, staring down its barrel.

"Tarzan!" Jane cried and tried to get off Hazel but was stopped by another huntsman.

"Mr Porter, please step aside," the huntsman with the gun called out but Tarzan would not budge and the stallion whinnied nervously.

"You are not going to shoot this horse," he replied, his voice calm but steely, "I will not allow it." The huntsman continued pointing the shotgun but eventually put it down once he realised that Tarzan was not going to budge.

"Oh for goodness sake! I will do it myself!" King Edward snapped, grabbing the gun off the huntsman and pointed it at the horse. "Get out of the way Lord Tarzan of the Apes!"

"If you shoot this horse, then you will have to shoot through me!" Tarzan replied sternly as the King huffed and puffed with anger at this act of complete disobedience!

The horse neighed loudly and trotted around and stood in front of Tarzan, shielding him from the gun! The hunting party gasped at the animal's act of protection of the human trying to protect him. Even the King was dumfounded and lowered the shotgun in disbelief.

"I have never seen anything like it," he muttered as the stallion affectionately nuzzled Tarzan's face. "Why do my horses not do that with me?"

"Because you hurt them," Tarzan replied as he patted the horse's muzzle. "If you do not whip then they will like you. Your horse is sorry for dragging you but you need to apologise to him for whipping him."

"I'm not apologising to a horse!" King Edward spluttered at this ridiculous notion. But a stern look from Tarzan made him clear his throat. "Allegro… I apologise for hurting you today."

"Promise him that you will not whip him again," Tarzan added and King Edward looked a little stunned.

"I promise Allegro that I will not whip you from this day forth." The horse whinnied and came over to the King, allowing him to rub his shoulder.

"You're forgiven Your Grace," Tarzan said as the huntsman helped the King back in the saddle.

"I say that the hunt is called off," the King announced to the hunting party. "Let's go back to the hunting lodge."

"I hope the King is alright," Francesca said as they all quietly headed back into the stable yard.

"I'm sure that he is just dandy! Maybe he will let you tend to his wounds!" Cecilia replied somewhat sharply to her friend and Charlie gave Francesca a kind smile.

"I'm sure that his pride is hurting a lot more than his bruises," he said as his wife and Francesca dismounted from their horses. Cecilia threw the reins to a groom and stormed off towards the hunting lodge. Francesca quickly made an apologetic smile to the group before dashing after her.

"Do you not want to check on your wife?" Jane asked Charlie as the grooms took Hazel and Topthorne back to the stables for rest, water and fresh hay.

"Oh I'm sure it's nothing that two women cannot sort out between themselves," Charlie seemed surprisingly carefree about his wife storming off, "Now let's get inside and have some mulled wine."

Later on as the hunting party conversed, ate and drank merrily, Jane excused herself and went to the powder room. Just about as she was to enter she heard Cecilia and Francesca's voices through the door. Curiosity got the better of her and she pressed her ear to the door.

"I didn't mean what I said," she heard Francesca pleading to Cecilia, "what I said to the King. What else was I supposed to say?"

"Just be cordial!" Cecilia snapped back, "You didn't have to flirt with him in front of the whole court. Flashing your ankles like some strumpet!"

"I'm just trying to fit in!" Francesca cried, "Tesora, I am trying to be normale, like you are trying to act normale. All these rules and etiquette, it's so hard not to slip up."

"I know but we cannot slip up Cesca, not even for a moment."

"I know Tesora, I know. I just wish we can be ourselves."

"I know. Me too."

Another lady walked past Jane and entered the powder room and Jane followed, hoping that the woman didn't see that she was eavesdropping.

"Oh Jane," Francesca smiled brightly, "We were just powdering our noses."

"Are you two alright?" Jane asked them. "Have you two made up?"

"Oh we are fine!" Cecilia laughed merrily, "Just a silly spat between friends, nothing more. Come on, let's back before our husbands send out a search party!"

"I hope the King isn't too displeased with us," Jane worried as she eyed King Edward who was across the room, drinking with the host and some other high-ranking aristocrats.

"Probably," Charlie remarked and then grinned, "I mean that was some show you did Tarzan my friend! Don't worry, I'm sure it will be forgotten soon enough."

Jane and Tarzan were not at all convinced but a few days later to their complete surprise King Edward and Queen Alexandra appointed them as Lady-in-Waiting and Groom-in-Waiting! Jane and Tarzan agreed to the appointments so long as they were allowed to not attend any more hunting or shooting parties which the Royal family were more than happy to oblige!


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48 – Training Day**

"Hey Tiko!" Annabelle called to her puppy, which was curled up in front of the fireplace, enjoying the warmth emanating from the flames. Tiko immediately got up and pattered over to Annabelle who standing in front of her dressing table as she finished plaiting her hair.

"I've got a gift for you," Annabelle picked up a small box from the dressing table and knelt down in front of Tiko. The little puppy sniffed the box as Annabelle took off the lid, revealing a lovely scarlet red leather collar with a brass buckle and tag at the front.

"Look Tiko, it has your name on it and our address on the back just in case you get lost," Annabelle smiled as she carefully fastened the collar around Tiko's neck. She picked him up and stood in front of the mirror so that he could see his reflection.

"So handsome!" she smiled and Tiko gave a little bark of agreement before panting happily. "Today's a big day Tiko," Annabelle said as she put him back down on the bedroom floor. "It's the first day of your training and Mama says that as I am your owner it is my responsibility to teach you. Now Tiko sit, sit, sit, sit." Annabelle commanded but Tiko just looked up at her, his tongue panting.

"I said sit," Annabelle exasperated and then she couldn't help giggling as Tiko starting chasing his own tail, round and round until he became dizzy.

"You're impossible!" she laughed as she picked Tiko up and he licked her face, "Just impossible!" She went out of her bedroom with Tiko in her arms; she definitely needed some help with this training business.

She went down to the nursery, as she knew that both her mother and father were at court and her grandfather was busy reorganising his study. She found Martha quietly sitting in the rocking chair as she fed William a bottle, which had an extended teat so he could drink the milk without choking.

"Good morning Miss Anna," Martha smiled as she continued to feed William, "everything alright?"

"I need help with training Tiko," Annabelle said as she reached out and stroked her baby brother's head. "Mama says that I need to train him but I am not getting anywhere."

"Why don't you ask Thomas?" Martha replied kindly, "He lived on his family's farm before coming here and they had sheepdogs."

"Really?" Annabelle's eyes lit up in delight, "Where is he?"

"Either in the kitchen or your parent's bedroom I should suspect." Martha laughed as Annabelle left, almost skipping out of the nursery as she went to find Thomas. She found him in her parents' bathroom; carefully tidying away her father's shaving kit whilst whistling a happy tune.

" 'Ow do Miss Anna!" he noticed her in the bathroom mirror and smiled his irrepressible grin. "What can I do for thee?"

"I have been trying to train Tiko but I'm having no luck. Martha said that maybe you could help me as you had dogs on your family farm."

"Oh aye," Thomas nodded as he stroked Tiko who started to playfully nip at his fingers. "I would love to help thee Miss Anna but I have many chores to do."

"Oh please Thomas!" Annabelle begged, "I will help you catch up on your chores. I need help, desperately! I don't want Mama or Papa not allowing me to take Tiko back to Africa! Oh please, oh please, oh please!"

"Alreight, alreight!" Thomas laughed at the young girl's begging and making her eyes wide as possible. "I'll help thee but it will take a while to train t'pup. I can help for a couple of hours a day after your parents have gone to court."

"Oh thank you Thomas!" Annabelle smiled, delighted to be getting some help.

"Alreight go to t'kitchen and ask Mrs Griggs for some small cubes of ham as there was plenty left over from yer dinner last night. Dogs love food and they need treats when training them. I'll be in me room in t'attic."

Annabelle nodded and went down to the kitchen where Mrs Griggs cut her up some boiled ham and cold roast chicken. She climbed up all the flights of stairs to the attic where Thomas, Mrs Fairfax and Carson slept. She had never been in the attic before and didn't know which room was Thomas'. But then she heard his whistling and knocked on the middle door.

"Aye!" she heard Thomas call out and Annabelle turned the doorknob, opened the door and walked in with Tiko in her arms.

"Welcome t' ma castle," Thomas smiled and Annabelle noticed that he taken off his jacket which was hung over the back of a chair and he was stubbing out a cigarette. It was a small but cosy room with a simple iron bedstead up against the sloping wall and the gable window brought in the crisp, winter light. A little fireplace warmed the room and it was furnished with a simple chest of drawers with a mirror on top, a washstand and a small desk and chair.

"What's wrong with your bicycle?" Annabelle asked, seeing Thomas' pride and joy leaning up against the wall, upside down on a dropcloth with its front wheel missing.

"Broken chain and a flat tyre. Nuthin' I cannut fix missen." Thomas shrugged nonchalantly and he motioned for her put Tiko down on the floor. Annabelle did as she was instructed and handed him the tin filled with the cubes of ham and chicken.

"Reight, first we have to teach Tiko 'is name, he has to know 'is name before we can teach 'im commands." Thomas sat down cross-legged on the floor and took out a cube of ham from the tin. Annabelle sat down next to him and Tiko started to walk towards the door.

"Tiko come here!" Annabelle called out but Tiko ignored her.

"Wait a minute lass!" Thomas laughed, "Thou needs t' be patient." Thomas made a clicking noise and Tiko came over to which Thomas rewarded him with a piece of sweet, salty ham.

"Now we do t'same thing but wit' 'is name," Thomas continued as Tiko wondered around closely, sniffing the floorboards. "Tiko!" he called out cheerfully and the puppy came over and Thomas gave him another piece of ham, "Aye! Good lad! Thou try now Miss Anna."

"Tiko!" Annabelle called out and almost instantly Tiko pattered over to her and she fed him a piece of cold roast chicken. They did this many more times, rewarding Tiko with the meaty treats when he acknowledged his name, connecting his name with paying attention to Annabelle. Then they walked around the bedroom, calling his name so that they wanted Tiko to pay attention when they were walking

"A reight smart pup," Thomas remarked as Tiko bounced around his lap, "Now we can teach 'im to sit." Thomas held a treat close to Tiko's nose and lured him into the sitting position. "Aye sit," he smiled as he feed Tiko the treat, "Good lad."

"Tiko sit!" he said again and the puppy immediately sat down and Thomas rewarded him with another cube of meat. Again they did this several times and Tiko was very quick in picking up the new commands. Then they took the meat near his nose and lured him to lie down which they again did many more times until Tiko automatically did it.

"I think that's enough for today," Thomas remarked as Tiko started to doze in Annabelle's lap. "Thou must be famished, fancy some parkin? Me Ma sent some to me."

"Yes please," Annabelle nodded, not sure what parkin was. Thomas went over to his desk and came back over with a package; the size of a brick wrapped in brown paper and tied up with string. He unwrapped it and Annabelle saw that it was a cake of some sort. Thomas cut two slices with a pocketknife and handed one it to her.

"It's delicious Thomas," she said after she finished her first bite of the parkin, a spicy, oaty, almost gingerbread tasting cake.

"Oh ta, me Ma would be dead chuffed hearing thee say that," Thomas smiled as he looked at the cake, "I swear me Ma bakes t'best parkin in all of Yorkshire."

"Do you miss your home?" Annabelle asked curiously. She was loving her time in London but there were times when she missed the African sun or if she saw something exciting or something she had never seen before, she wished Keke or her Grandma Kala was there to see it with her.

"A lot," Thomas nodded, "but once I saved some money then I will go back home and buy a little farm of me own."

"Really?" Annabelle was intrigued, "Will you have cows and pigs on it?"

"No," Thomas laughed, "I will be a sheep farmer. T'Dales are too high for cows. Sheep can live out there rain or shine. I will sheer the'r wool, make cheese from the'r milk and sell the'r meat."

"Mama and I make cheese from our goats back home."

"Oh aye! Thee will have to give me some tips and tricks."

"Will you run the farm by yourself or will you have a wife?"

"Now why would thee ask that Miss Anna?" Thomas enquired, slightly surprised by Annabelle's question.

"No particular reason," Annabelle replied and then paused, "would you ask Martha to be your wife?" She had seen them laughing and chatting many a time in the kitchen and she was sure that Martha was slightly smitten with him.

"Oh she's a nice lass!" Thomas laughed at the young girl's attempt at matchmaking, "but it teks a reight special lass to be a farmer's wife. She must be pretty, smart and strong. It's reight hard work working on a farm Miss Anna. I don't think Martha would be keen milking sheep and making cheese in t'middle of t'Dales! Besides, I heard that thou has a sweetheart thissen!"

"No I don't!" Annabelle retorted quickly, "Percy is just a friend, a pen pal that's all."

"Well any boy who writes to a lass that's nut 'is Ma, Grandma or sister is smitten wit' her!"

"Thomas you're being a silly nincompoop! You clearly know nothing about girls!"

Thomas laughed heartily at that and they got up off the floor and headed to the bedroom door. "A silly nincompoop that thou still needs to train yer puppy," he teased and Annabelle blushed, feeling foolish.

"Yes, I apologise for my offensive words Thomas," she said with great solemnity, "I hope you can forgive my indiscretion."

"I most certainly can Miss Anna," Thomas smiled, not all offended. She reminded him a lot of his female cousins, kind and sweet with a fiery spirit within them. "Same time tomorrow?"

Annabelle nodded and went down to her bedroom to play. She would have played with Tiko but he was still sleeping and so she decided to read a book, but in all fairness she was bored. Now that her mother and father were part of the Royal Court, they were now obliged to go to various engagements and parties and she barely saw them. She did spend time with her grandfather and Daisy when she was allowed some time off but it was not the same.

She really miss her lessons with her mother, her yearning to learn was bubbling away in her inquisitive mind. Surely things, such as history, politics, science must have changed so much, so many new discoveries were being made since her mother first taught her.

"Hello darling," Annabelle looked up and saw her grandfather popping his head around the door, "hope I'm not disturbing anything?"

"Not all," Annabelle put down her book, utterly glad to see her grandfather, "have you finish reorganising your study?"

"Some of it!" Archimedes grinned, "but I will do some more tomorrow. Fancy going for a stroll in the park young lady?"

"Absolutely! Let me get ready, I will only take a minute."

A few minutes later, Annabelle met Archimedes in the hallway, all wrapped up for their walk in the park. She had Tiko on a lead and had put on a little dog coat that she had sewn for him to keep him cosy. Instead of getting a coach, they walked to Hyde Park, enjoying the still snow-lined streets with Tiko absorbed in a world of sights and smells.

"Do you like your puppy?" Archimedes asked as they walked along the Serpentine along with many other families and couples.

"Oh he is just the best Grandpa," Annabelle enthused, "Thomas is helping me train Tiko, watch. Tiko, sit!"

"How wonderful!" Archimedes beamed as Tiko immediately sat down by his granddaughter's side and she fed a piece of ham from her coat pocket. He then hugged her and kissed the knitted beret on top of her head, making his granddaughter smiled in happiness. They continued to walk down the Serpentine and Archimedes bought some candied nuts from a little stall.

"Are you enjoying England?" he asked as they tucked into the warm, caramelised nuts as the winter wind chilled their faces.

"Oh yes," Annabelle said and then paused, "Grandpa…what is a governess?"

"Oh a governess is a woman who privately teaches children at home. Lots of well to do families hire one rather than send their children to a public school."

"Like Percy Foxton?"

"Yes, mostly governesses teach girls and young boys. Once a boy is old enough they are given a male tutor or sent to boarding school… why do you ask?"

"Oh Percy mentioned it in a letter and I didn't know what it was."

"Do you like the sound of a governess?" Archimedes asked, twigging to what Annabelle was wanting to ask.

"Kind of," she shrugged her shoulders. "I do miss Mama's lessons sometimes."

"Alright," Archimedes nodded and made a cheeky grin, "fancy a swim?"

"Too cold!" Annabelle giggled and they laughed happily as they continued strolling through the park.

"Good evening my dears," Archimedes said as Jane and Tarzan entered the upstairs parlour later that evening. "How was the court?"

"Utterly exhausting Daddy!" Jane sighed as she flopped down onto the settee and Tarzan took off her heeled boots as her soles were burning from standing for hours on end.

"Did you have a nice day Professor?" Tarzan asked as Archimedes folded up the newspaper that he had been reading.

"Oh yes Tarzan my boy. Anna and I went for a walk in Hyde Park and then we got lost in Harrods. Jane, Tarzan my dears… I have been thinking about Anna."

"What about Anna?" Jane asked as Tarzan massaged her stockinged feet, "Is she alright?"

"Oh she is perfectly fine and Thomas is helping her train Tiko but I think she is craving some intellectual stimulation. She is missing her lessons and today she asked me what a governess was."

"A governess?" Tarzan asked confusingly.

"A private female tutor," Jane explained and then turned to her father, "You really believe that she wants a governess Daddy?"

"Well it couldn't hurt," Archimedes shrugged his shoulders, "A lot has changed in the world since we moved to the jungle Jane. It wouldn't hurt to have Annabelle catch up on all the latest discoveries and innovations which even I don't know of. Her mind will be stimulated and we know we will have to wait until William is a year old for his operation. Might as well put that extra time to good use."

"What do you think Jane?" Tarzan looked at his wife, "We did say that education is important and that Belle's education is just as important as our son's."

Jane paused and took in the information. What her father and husband said did make sense and now that they were members of the Royal Court she would be unable to teach Annabelle herself, plus she would have to learn all the new facts first. She could see that Annabelle was getting bored and Daisy couldn't be allowed to play with her all day, every day.

"I agree," she nodded, "Anna would indeed be benefited from having a governess and an update to her education. I will post an advertisement and ask Cecilia for any recommendations."

A few days later Jane placed a pen, inkwell and a notepad on the side table in the drawing room. She had received a number of applications for the governess position and after much scanning and some advising from Cecilia, she whittled it down to ten potential candidates.

"Would you like some tea before the interviews Madam?" Mrs Fairfax asked kindly, noting her mistress looking a little nervous.

"Oh I should be just fine," Jane nodded as she twisted her fingers. "I haven't done an interview in so long and as you know my mother interviewed any new servants for the house."

"I am sure that you will be splendid and very thorough in your questioning Madam," Mrs Fairfax nodded as Jane surveyed the room. She had ordered the staff to make sure that the house was absolutely spotless. She didn't want anyone, potential governess or not to be spreading around any gossip that the Porters lived in a scruffy home.

The candidates arrived at their allotted time-slots and Jane interviewed them all politely enough but deep inside she wanted to tear her hair out in exasperation!

"Any successful candidates Madam?" Mrs Fairfax asked as she brought in some tea and cake to Jane after the end of the interviews.

"No," Jane shook her head in frustration, "all of them were terrible Mrs Fairfax. Most of them felt that girls should not learn the sciences and only master needlepoint. One of quoted 'spare the rod, spoil the child' and I swear one of them reeked of gin! Even worse, the final one hasn't even bothered to show up! I will have to do a second, more detailed advertisement."

"I am sorry for all the frustration you are experiencing Madam," Mrs Fairfax nodded sympathetically, "I will come back for the dishes in a bit. My! My! What a downpour!" she noted as rain began to lash against the drawing room windows. Jane nodded and went to sipping her tea, hoping it would soothe her mind after the dreadful interviews.

"Goodness me!" Mrs Fairfax was surprised to hear a frantic knock at the front door and went out of the drawing room to answer the door. She opened to it to find a young woman, with a broken umbrella and looking like a drowned rat on the front doorstep!

"I do beg your pardon," the young woman looked at Mrs Fairfax helplessly, "I am Miss Lyons, I have an interview with Mrs Porter for a governess position at 3 o'clock."

"That was over half an hour ago!" Mrs Fairfax retorted as she kept the front door half open to stop the downpour coming into the house.

"I know and I do profusely apologise," the young woman replied, "but my train was delayed and then the horse on my coach cast a shoe. I know that it is no excuse, but I did try to get here as soon as I could, I assure you."

"Mrs Fairfax?" The housekeeper turned around to see her mistress, who came out of the drawing room to see what all the fuss was about.

"This is Miss Lyons, the final interviewee Madam," Mrs Fairfax explained, "she had experienced some mishaps on her journey here."

"Please come inside," Jane nodded and waved the woman in, "Mrs Fairfax bring Miss Lyons a blanket and some hot cocoa and cake as she's completely soaked. Come Miss Lyons, let us sit in the drawing room, where you can warm up in front of the fire."

"Oh you are most kind Mrs Porter," Miss Lyons nodded gratefully and followed Jane to the warm parlour.

"Your full name and age please," Jane said once they had sat down and Mrs Fairfax provided Miss Lyons with some dry blankets and a cup of steaming hot cocoa. Jane could see that this Miss Lyons was a pretty young woman, tall and slim with alabaster skin lightly peppered with freckles, pale blue eyes and her red hair now brown from being drenched in the rain.

"Charlotte Henrietta Lyons and I am 23 years old," Miss Lyons replied and then joked nervously. "No relation to the Lyons tearooms I'm afraid."

"I see," Jane made a polite smile, "and where are you from?" Miss Lyons was speaking with a soft, posh accent and Jane couldn't tell where in the country she came from.

"I was born in Oxford and my father is a professor of languages at the university."

"Oh really? My father was a professor at Oxford University too, primatology and zoology."

"Oh golly gosh!" Miss Lyons beamed in delight, "The Professor Archimedes Q Porter? Do forgive me but I have read all of your father's books and theses and I found these absolutely fascinating and most forward thinking writings I have ever read in that field."

"Thank you, so you are a fan of the sciences?"

"Oh yes. My father is a very forward thinking man and believes that girls are just as capable of learning complex subjects as boys. My sisters and I were given the same education as my brother."

"And may I ask which subjects do you teach?"

"Well apart from the 3 R's, English, French, Italian, German, Latin and Ancient Greek but I do plan on learning Ancient Hebrew. I teach mathematics, geometry, algebra, the sciences, geography, history as well as the traditional female subjects such as the piano, poetry, needlepoint and deportment. I believe that girls should get an unlimited education."

"Indeed," Jane was delighted to find this very accomplished young woman, "and have you worked as a governess before?"

"Yes, I worked for Lord and Lady Gillford for 3 years as a governess for their youngest son before he turned 8 and was sent to boarding school."

"Well we live in a very remote part of Africa and we are here for a short while but I wish that my daughter Annabelle is caught up with all the latest changes -"

"Mama?" Jane turned around to see her daughter come in with Pollyanna and was a little taken aback by the stranger.

"Come here Anna," Jane reassured her daughter, "this is Miss Lyons. Miss Lyons, this is my daughter Annabelle."

"How do you Miss Lyons," Annabelle came over and bobbed a polite curtsey.

"How do you Annabelle," Miss Lyons replied with a kind smile, "my, that's a very nice doll you have there."

"Thank you Miss Lyons, her name is Pollyanna."

"Pollyanna, what a lovely name. Annabelle is a lovely name too."

"Thank you, everyone calls me Anna or Belle," Annabelle smiled, quickly taking to the kind woman sitting opposite her mother.

"Your mother tells me that you are very smart girl. Do you like to read Annabelle?"

"Oh yes, I love to read!"

"What do you like to read?"

"Anything! But I love Charles Dickens very much, Oliver Twist is my favourite of his."

"I cannot decide between Tales of Two Cities or Great Expectations!" Miss Lyons smiled and then pulled something out of her bag. "Have you read this book Annabelle?"

"No I haven't," Annabelle shook her head and was intrigued by the title, Little Women.

"It's a wonderful book, I hope you enjoy reading it."

"Thank you very much Miss Lyons. I will give it back to you as soon as I have finished it," Annabelle smiled in delight and Jane smiled at the kind woman's gesture. After Annabelle said goodbye and left the room, Jane explained to Miss Lyons the rates of pay and the provision of bed and board.

"I will send you a telegram with my decision in the next day or two," Jane said as she escorted Miss Lyons to the front door.

"Of course," Miss Lyons nodded and then bobbed a polite curtsey, "it was a pleasure meeting you Mrs Porter."

"Likewise Miss Lyons."

After Miss Lyons had left, Jane headed up to her daughter's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" she heard her daughter call out and Jane entered the bedroom and saw Annabelle lying on her stomach on her bed.

"I see you are reading the book from Miss Lyons," Jane said as she sat down on the edge of the bed, next to Annabelle who turned a page.

"Oh yes, who is she Mama if I may ask?"

"Well… she might be a teacher, a potential governess for you for a while."

"Really Mama!"

"Yes, but I will not hire her without your personal approval. So... did you like her?"

"Oh yes!" Annabelle became excited, "I liked her very much Mama!"

"Good, I will get her to start as soon as possible."

"Oh thank you Mama, thank you, thank you!" Annabelle got off her stomach and hugged her mother tightly in gratitude. Jane smiled and hugged her daughter back. She was glad that she was making her daughter happy and that she found the perfect governess.


	49. Chapter 49

Hello everyone! Apologies for such a long delay in posting a new chapter. I am working on a pantomime at the moment which are very busy to say the least. Anyway enjoy this bumper chapter and please review! Love Miffygirl18 xxxx

 **Chapter** **49 – Into the Lyon's Den:**

As the coach pulled up outside 19 Montpelier Square, the young woman inside made a little nervous gulp. She pulled out her compact mirror and checked her face for what seemed like the hundredth time on the journey there. Ever since she was a little girl, Miss Charlotte Lyons despaired every aspect of her looks, her skinny frame, her uncontrollable, fiery red hair but she particularly despised her freckles.

She and her older sisters had tried every cream, lotion and potion under the sun to remove them but alas no results. She knew and scolded herself many a time that she shouldn't be so absorbed in her looks. She was fully aware that she was privileged and received an education that most women couldn't even dream of.

But she knew that her plain complexion wouldn't help her chances one bit in the marriage market. But then again her education wouldn't either as she knew most men dreaded having a clever wife. So it was either being married off to a dull businessman or lawyer and whiling her days embroidering or becoming a governess and making her own way in the world. It was not a hard choice for her to make.

"Good afternoon Madam," the coach door opened and Miss Lyons saw the footman bow and then waited expectantly for her to step out.

"Thank you," she nodded as she ducked her head and went to step out of the coach. However, she misjudged the height of the first coach step and started to fall forward! Quick as a flash Thomas caught her in his arms before Miss Lyons landed face first onto the pavement!

"Thou art alreight lass?" he asked as Miss Lyons laid forward in his arms, breathing rapidly in shock. He could feel her breath hot on his neck and his nose caught a whiff of her perfume, rosewater, no, eau de violets. As she lifted her head their eyes meet, his green flecked with hazel into her watery blue. A cold, almost sickening wave of anxiety washed over her, as his eyes looked through hers as if they were windows. She blinked, as if trying to draw curtains before he could see too much.

"I am quite alright thank you," she hastily pulled herself up, her pale face now flushed scarlet in embarrassment! Her friends often teased her for her ungainliness but to do so on her first day at her new employment, yet alone in front of the rather fetching footman was bad enough!

"My bags if you would be so kind," she coughed, avoiding Thomas's gaze as she adjusted her skewed boater hat and marched over to the servants' entrance, praying that her new mistress hadn't been watching from the windows above. Thomas smiled as he shook his head before unloading Miss Lyons' cases from the coach. Although he couldn't help watching her walking over to the house for a second before going back to his task.

The staff were all waiting in the kitchen and Carson introduced them all to Miss Lyons with great restraint. "Mr and Mrs Porter are at court today and Professor Porter has taken Miss Annabelle for a trip to St Paul's Cathedral so you have the day to settle in and prepare Miss Lyons."

"I will give you a tour of the house whilst Thomas brings up your things," Mrs Fairfax nodded politely. "Please follow me Miss Lyons."

Miss Lyons nodded and followed Mrs Fairfax who showed her each room. It was an easy enough layout for her to rememorize, Lord and Lady Gillford's residence was a labyrinth of rooms compared to the Porters.

"And this is the playroom which has been turned into the schoolroom for Miss Annabelle," Mrs Fairfax waved her hand as Miss Lyons walked in, her eyes taking in every details. It was a light, spacious room with a big table, a reversible blackboard and a couple of bookcases. There was plenty of scope for her imagination, to make it a stimulating workspace for herself and her new pupil.

"This way please," Mrs Fairfax interrupted her thoughts and took her up to the attic and showed Miss Lyons her assigned bedroom.

"I am next door," Mrs Fairfax said as Miss Lyons placed her carpetbag on the bed as her eyes took in the beams of the ceiling. "Mr Carson and Mr Blackwell are in the other two rooms. Your breakfasts and dinners will be served to you in your room and lunch will be eaten with Miss Annabelle in the schoolroom."

"Of course," Miss Lyons nodded. She was fully aware of her strange status in the household. She was upper middle class like the Porters but was not a member of the family, nor a servant. It was an isolating position to hold but she would rather deal with that any day than continue living in her family home.

"I will leave you to unpack and organise the schoolroom," Mrs Fairfax replied as she headed towards the door, "I am sure that the mistress will want to speak with you when she gets back from court this evening."

"Of course," Miss Lyons nodded again and Mrs Fairfax closed the door. She opened up her cases and set about unpacking her things. Amongst her things she found a little photograph of her family. She hadn't packed it, must have been her father's housekeeper. She stared at it for a moment before taking it and shoving it into the decorative jug that was on the mantelpiece. Out of sight, out of mind.

Later that day, after she had spent several hours organising the schoolroom, there was a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in," she called out and in came Thomas, carrying her dinner on a tray.

"Yer dinner Miss Lyons," he said as he placed the tray on the little table. Miss Lyons blushed and nodded silently in thanks.

"Cat gat yer tongue?" Thomas asked playfully.

"No!" Miss Lyons stammered and silently cursed herself as she blushed again, "Thank you for bringing my supper Mr Blackwall."

"Please, call me Thomas."

"I don't think that would be appropriate Mr Blackwall."

"Oh we art a more relaxed household here. Missen and t'other maids art on first name terms." Thomas smiled with his usual friendly candour.

"Again, I don't think that would be appropriate Mr Blackwall." Miss Lyons replied as she sat down at the table and Thomas calmly placed her dinner in front of her, a simple but tasty mutton hotpot.

"Thou should eat with us in t'kitchen," Thomas noted as he placed a cup and a teapot on the table. "Must be dreadfully dull eating dinner all by thissen."

"I'm not suffering for company!" Miss Lyons retorted rather shortly and she blushed at her rudeness. She was still not used to talking to men outside of her immediate family.

"Of course…I will leave thee to yer dinner. Goodnight Miss Lyons," Thomas nodded politely and headed out of her room with the tray. Miss Lyons wondered if she should go after him and apologise for her curt tone. But her dinner would get cold and she was hungry after her unpacking and organising the schoolroom. She opened the book on the table and started to read the opening lines as she ate her first mouthful of mutton hotpot. She found books so much more simpler to understand than people.

"How's the new addition doing?" Mrs Griggs asked as Thomas sat down at the kitchen table just as the staff were about to tuck into their own dinner. Mrs Griggs spooned a decent portion of hotpot onto a plate and handed it to Thomas.

"Fine, ta," Thomas replied as he took the plate and tucked in, "She likes to be on 'er own, a quiet lass."

"That's because you were probably badgering her!" Martha playfully teased him as she dipped some bread into her dinner.

"Gi' over!" Thomas replied as everyone laughed. Thomas was known for being a bit of a flirt with the ladies and it was amusing to them for a woman to reject his smooth talking.

"Seriously Thomas," Carson added somewhat sternly. "There will be no fraternising with Miss Lyons. We must remain professional at all times, is that understood?"

"Aye sir," Thomas nodded, "I don't think she likes me very much anyways."

Later that night, Miss Lyons was sitting up in bed reading by an oil lamp. It was Ivanhoe, a wonderful romance, rich in medieval history and brave knights. It was a book that she had since childhood and it was well read with well-thumbed pages and a weakening spine. As she turned the page, she saw it was blotted with old tearstains. As a little girl, she found great comfort in books and still did.

When she was ready to turn in for the night, she reached for the small pile of books down on the floor beside her bed and laid them on top of her, a blanket of literature and characters protecting her from the evil dragons and dreams of the night.

Early the next morning, after washing Miss Lyons got dressed for her first day of teaching her new charge. She laced herself into her corset as she preferred to be self-sufficient and not rely on another maid to dress her. She then put on a simple and practical cream, lace trimmed shirtwaist and a dark brown gored skirt. The only jewellery she pinned on was a gold and amethyst brooch at her throat that belonged to her mother.

She nervously ate a breakfast of a boiled egg, toast and marmalade but she was relieved that Daisy rather than Thomas delivered it to her. She picked up her books and looked at herself in the mirror and took in a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"You can do this," she told herself as firmly as she could, "You're intelligent, engaging and capable. The only way is up…the only way up." Her voice became doubtful and she scrutinised her appearance, except her hair. There was no point in trying make that perfect and she headed down to the schoolroom.

"Good morning Miss Lyons," Thomas said as he was leaving his own room and Miss Lyons felt her stomach flip in anxiety.

"Good morning Mr Blackwall," she mumbled, avoiding eye contact and headed down the stairs before he could say anything else. Thomas was surprised, he had thought her curt tone from the night before was just due to being tired and he wondered what on earth he had done or said to offend her.

"Good morning Madam," Miss Lyons politely curtseyed as Jane entered the schoolroom with Annabelle. Her eyes took in her new mistress and she deemed her to be very beautiful with a kind face, all dressed in dark teal, all ready to go to court.

"Be a good girl now," Jane said to her daughter before turning back to Miss Lyons, "my husband and I should be back this afternoon. We can go through your lesson plans then?"

"Of course Madam," Miss Lyons nodded and Jane turned back to Annabelle.

"Goodbye sweetheart. See you later."

"Goodbye Mama, love you much," Annabelle replied sweetly and Jane fondly hugged her daughter before leaving Miss Lyons to her lesson.

"Please sit down Annabelle," Miss Lyons smiled and Annabelle sat down at the large table and saw placed in front of her a couple of notebooks, an inkwell, a pen and a slate with a stick of chalk.

"My name is Miss Lyons," Miss Lyons wrote her name is clear, scrolling letters on the large blackboard. "I am your governess and I will be teaching you for the foreseeable future."

"Lions?" Annabelle replied and Miss Lyons chuckled.

"No Lyons with a y not lions as in the animal, it's a Norman name. I suppose you have lions where you live in Africa?"

"There are no lions in the jungle but we have leopards though."

"How interesting! Now let me tell you a couple of things about myself before we start. My favourite animal is a cat, my favourite colour is purple, my favourite subject is languages, I play the piano well and I am here…because I love to teach. Now what is your favourite animal, colour, subject, tell me something that you excel at and why you are here."

"Umm," Annabelle pondered for a second. "My favourite animal in the whole world is the gorilla, I love the colour green, my favourite subject is history and I am good at swimming… and I am here because I … want to learn…everything."

"Good, good," Miss Lyons smiled, relieved to see that her new pupil was bright and inquisitive. "Now let's get on with the first lesson, maths. How is your long multiplication Annabelle?" She laughed as Annabelle pulled a face and she wrote a sum on the blackboard.

"Well I will teach a fun way to multiply big whole numbers, the way the Russians do it. So 13 x 24, so what we do is half the 13 until we get to 1. So what is half of 13?"

"6 and a half," Annabelle replied and Miss Lyons wrote it under the 13.

"Good but we will write down just 6 though. Ignore the remainders as the Tsar hates fractions! So half of 6?"

"3."

"Half of 3?"

"1!"

"Excellent!" Miss Lyons smiled as she wrote the numbers in a column under the 13. "Now we double the numbers under the 24. So double of 24?"

"48."

"Double of 48?"

"96."

"Good and finally double of 96?"

"Hmmm," Annabelle frowned in concentration, "196?"

"Close, it's 192," Miss Lyons wrote down the numbers in another column under the 24. Now the next step is get rid of any rows that start with an even number as the Tsarina despises even numbers on the left hand side! She thinks they are evil!" Annabelle giggled as Miss Lyons struck through the 6 and 48.

"Now all you have to do is add up all the remaining numbers in the right hand column. Now what is 24+96+192? Add it up on your slate." Annabelle did as she was told and Miss Lyons checked her work.

"312," she said, "And that you will find is the answer to 13 x 24!"

"Gosh!" Annabelle was absolutely amazed, "That was so easy Miss Lyons!"

"Yes, it works with any whole numbers. So work out on your slate these sums, 16 x 26, 23 x 42 and 15 x 64. Remember no fractions and purge the evil even numbers starting on the left hand side!"

Annabelle immediately started to work on the first sum on her slate and Miss Lyons smiled proudly. Getting a girl interested in mathematics was important to her and she could see that teaching Annabelle was going to be an enjoyable experience.

"So good to be home," Tarzan said as the coach pulled up outside their house that afternoon.

"You're telling me!" Jane smiled, equally as relieved. "My feet are killing me!"

"Want me to rub them for you?" Tarzan smiled roguishly and Jane giggled as they got out of the coach and entered the house.

"What lovely music!" he said as Mrs Fairfax and Carson took their coats. They headed over to the drawing room and went in to find Miss Lyons playing the piano with Annabelle sitting beside her, watching her nimble fingers move across the keys. Tarzan and Jane clapped when Miss Lyons finished who slightly startled, unaware of their presence.

"Good afternoon Madam," she got up and curtseyed respectfully. "I was just giving Miss Annabelle a little taster. I was thinking of teaching her piano an hour or so a day."

"Yes of course," Jane smiled though she couldn't help feeling a little pang of jealousy. If she didn't have to go to court so often, she would have loved to teach Annabelle to play the piano herself. "Miss Lyons, this is my husband Tarzan Porter. Tarzan, this is Miss Charlotte Lyons. Anna's new governess."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Lyons," Tarzan smiled and slightly bowed his head.

"Likewise Mr Porter," Miss Lyons replied politely. "I must say that your daughter is an absolute credit to both of you."

"Why thank you Miss Lyons. Have you enjoyed yourself Belle?"

"Oh yes Papa!" Annabelle beamed as she went to hug her father. "I learned long multiplication today. Did you know that the Russian Tsar hates fractions and the Tsarina thinks even numbers on the left hand side are evil?"

"I didn't know that," Tarzan smiled, slightly baffled. "But if they come to court, I will be sure to ask them why!"

"Anna, go and wash your hands for dinner. Miss Lyons and I will go through your lesson plans."

"Yes Mama," Annabelle nodded, "Coming too Papa?"

"Coming for you!" Tarzan made a playful snarl and started to chase his daughter. Annabelle gave a little squeal of delight and they dashed out of the room.

Jane and Miss Lyons looked over her proposed lesson plans and Jane agreed to virtually all of her ideas.

"I do believe that girls need fresh air and exercise as much as boys," Miss Lyons noted, "I think a daily walk would be good for her health, weather permitting of course."

"Yes Anna lives outdoors back in Africa so the more fresh air the better," Jane nodded. "She also has a young puppy that needs walking."

"Of course and I plan to take her to many galleries and museums especially as she has a limited time here in London. Maybe some day trips to the surrounding countryside?"

"Yes, excellent," Jane agreed, "I will though insist that Thomas accompany you on any trips out."

"Oh Madam, there really is no need."

"I know that you are more than capable Miss Lyons. But London can be dangerous for women, I would feel more at ease with you and Anna having a male companion for protection."

"Of course Madam," Miss Lyons nodded; hiding her disappointment that Thomas would be accompanying her on all her trips.

A couple of days later, once the rain had stopped Miss Lyons decided that the weather was fair enough for a walk in the park and a lesson on various British flora and fauna.

"Wait for me ladies," Thomas called to them as her and Annabelle were heading out of the servants' entrance, all wrapped up against the January cold.

"There's really no need Mr Blackwall," Miss Lyons insisted, "Miss Annabelle and I are just going to the park, not to Timbuktu."

"I know but t'mistress insisted that I accompany thee both. Besides it's better than polishing t'silver all day."

"Very well then," Miss Lyons rolled her eyes and they all set off for Hyde Park, walking there instead of taking a coach and horse. Thomas tried to converse with Miss Lyons but gave up after only receiving polite, curt yes and no answers.

"Miss Lyons, do you not like Thomas?" Annabelle asked as Thomas walked a few feet ahead of them with an umbrella just in case the weather changed.

"Mr Blackwall is a perfectly adequate man Annabelle," Miss Lyons replied as she put her gloved hands into her fur muff. "I have no reason to dislike him."

"I like him very much. He is very funny and he lets me ride his bicycle. Why are you not two friends?"

"We're work colleagues, we have a professional relationship."

"But why are you not friends?"

Miss Lyons paused and then said, "we just… move in different circles that's all. Now let's talk about something else. How are you getting on with Little Women?"

"So what did she say?" Thomas whispered to Annabelle as they entered the park once Miss Lyons was out of earshot.

"She said that you are perfectly adequate but you move in different circles." Annabelle replied and shrugged her shoulders, not really understanding what her governess had said.

They walked through the park at a comfortable stroll, Miss Lyons showing Annabelle how to tell the difference between the trees by the shape of their leaves and the pattern of the bark. They reached a large space of green where Annabelle let Tiko off the lead and started to play fetch. Thomas played with both of them whilst Miss Lyons sat down on a bench under an oak tree nearby.

He saw her pick out a small book from her coat pocket and start to read it with great interest. A few moments past and she looked up to check on her charge and her eyes caught his. She swiftly blushed and buried herself back in her book. Thomas decided that enough was enough and told Annabelle to play with Tiko by herself for a moment and not to go too far.

He strode across the damp grass and sat down on the bench next to Miss Lyons. She shifted slightly away from him and avoided his eyes.

"What art thou reading?" he asked as Miss Lyons continued to look at the book in her lap.

"King Lear," she replied, still avoiding his gaze.

"What's it about?"

"It's about an old king who wants divide his kingdom between his three daughters. But the two older ones conspire and get the youngest daughter Cordelia disowned. The country is then torn apart by the sisters and their husbands' factions fighting each other whilst King Lear goes insane."

"What happens to Cordelia?"

"She is executed."

"Oh…so much for a happy ending!"

"It's a tragedy, everyone dies in the end."

"Surely there must be other plays that are less… gruesome?"

"A few, but I have a taste for the macabre. Have you read any Shakespeare?"

"No, we nut learnt owt like that at school."

"Oh I am surprised that you even went!" Miss Lyons retorted and Thomas couldn't help but laugh at her sarcastic remark. It was true that school was not his favourite place to be. He preferred to help out on the family farm with his father and older brothers.

"I gat to go t'village school until I was old enough to help out on t'farm full time. But mi Ma made sure I went in t'winter when t'was nut much to do."

"Oh how positively providential!" Miss Lyons quipped back and went back to her King Lear. Thomas paused for a moment after that remark. He was more used to the bawdy humour of men to the barbed wit of women. As she was not looking at him, he touched her hand with his to make her look at him. Miss Lyons immediately pulled her hand away as if his was a poisonous snake than a gentle gesture.

"Miss Lyons…please tell me, what have I done to offend thee so much?" Thomas asked, almost pleading. He was desperate to know why this young woman was acting so cold towards him.

"You, you," Miss Lyons stammered, taken aback by his demand. "You have done nothing wrong Mr Blackwall."

"Well I must hav' done something, thou hav' been cold and rude to me ever since thou came to stay at t'Porters. Thou art kind to Miss Annabelle and polite to t'Master and t'Mistress and to t'other staff, but nut to missen."

"I, I, I," Miss Lyons was at lost for words, "I don't mean to be cold Mr Blackwall. I, I, I am just… not good talking to men."

"Well just talk to me like thou talks to everyone else," Thomas replied with some frustration in his voice. "Thou teach Miss Anna to treat people like how thee wants to be treated. Thou should follow yer own rhetoric Miss Lyons."

"I, I, I, I'm sorry Mr Blackwall," Miss Lyons replied, shaken by his words. "I am truly sorry for my appalling behaviour towards to you. I will try to be more cordial in the future."

"Good," Thomas nodded and smiled. "Cause it will be mighty dull havin' no one to talk to on oor trips out."

Miss Lyons smiled at that and Thomas saw a little colour rise in her cheeks. She was a very pretty woman, just too shy and lacking in confidence to see it.

"Shall I read you some of King Lear?" she offered and Thomas grinned in anticipation.

"Act One, Scene One," she said before looking up and checking that Annabelle was still playing with Tiko where she could still see them. "Enter Kent, Gloucester and Edmund."

"Ah Miss Lyons, some letters have arrived for you," Carson said as the three of them returned from the park.

"Thank you Carson," Miss Lyons nodded as she slipped them into her fur muff. "Come on Annabelle, let's go to the schoolroom and start your Latin lesson."

Later that evening Thomas delivered Miss Lyons her dinner. This time it was fish pie, boiled potatoes and peas.

"From yer family?" he asked as he placed the plate in front of her and noticed the letters still unopened on the table.

Miss Lyons wanted to reprimand him and tell him it was none of his business but held her tongue. "Just from my sisters and father," she said calmly, "just wondering how I am settling in."

Thomas was planning to ask how many sisters she had and if they were older or younger, but he stopped. Miss Lyons seemed to him to be an extremely private person and unwilling to divulge information willy-nilly. It was going to be hard to break down that high wall she kept around her and he didn't want her to retreat behind it.

"I will leave thee to yer letters," Thomas took the tray and he headed towards the door, but he stopped and turned around. "Miss Lyons," he hesitated and cleared his throat. "I was wondering if thee could help with me reading? I can read, but I would like to understand that Mr Shakespeare's plays better or some poetry."

"Umm yes I will help you. Tomorrow evening after work if that is alright with you?"

"Aye, thank thee Miss Lyons," Thomas's face flushed with pride and Miss Lyons smiled at his willingness to improve his education.

"Oh and thank you for bringing my dinner, Mr Blackwell, I mean Thomas."

Thomas's mouth beamed so wide that Miss Lyons thought he was going to burst before he left her room. As she tucked into her fish pie, she opened and read her letters. Two of them were from her sisters, both enquiring on how she was settling into her new position as well as informing her of the titular gossip back home and in Devon where her eldest sister lived. The third one was from her father who also asked how she was doing and provided her suggestions of books to give to Annabelle.

There was one more letter and Miss Lyons instantly recognised the writing and her stomach churned. She wanted to throw it onto the fire without even opening it, but curiosity got the better of her and she opened it. Just seeing the words "Dear Lottie' made the sick rise up in her throat and she threw the letter onto the fire, her half eaten fish pie abandoned.

As she got ready for bed, she took off her chemise and stared at herself in the mirror. Her pale, freckled lithe body with its small round breasts repulsed her. She looked down at her legs and took in the many, old scars marring her inner thighs. No man would marry her if they saw them, they would send her to the asylum. Not that she would let a man near her anyway, not on her life. Although she couldn't help wondering if they would disgust Thomas too, if he would like her body, like to kiss it, touch it.

She quickly threw on her nightgown and dashed under the covers, fully perturbed by these salacious thoughts. "No man will ever touch me," she told herself, "I would rather die than let that happen." As she buried herself under the covers with her books on top, in the dark communal garden of Montpelier Square, in the shadows a tall, brooding figure wearing a top hat watched the house with an ominous eye.


	50. Chapter 50

A new chapter for a new year! Enjoy and please review love Miffygirl18 xxx

 **Chapter 50 – Women's Troubles:**

"Which one would you like for the evening Madam?" Mrs Fairfax inquired as Jane organised her jewellery box. She turned round and inspected the two dresses that her housekeeper held up in each hand.

"Umm, the green one for the evening," she decided but then faltered. "Cecilia would probably wear green and I have already worn the blue one at court before. I will wear the ivory silk with the black lace overlay gown for the dinner and the russet orange dress for the luncheon."

"Very good Madam," Mrs Fairfax nodded and set about carefully packing her mistress' things in a trunk. It was Charlie Foxton's birthday tomorrow and Cecilia had invited Jane, Tarzan and Archimedes to a weekend of festivities at their country residence in Kent along with several other distinguished guests.

"Come on Anna," Jane looked over to her bed where her daughter was lying down, "carry on reciting your Latin verbs."

"Habeo - I have," Annabelle recited rather languidly. "Habes – you have singular, habet – he, she, it has, habemus – we have, habetis - you have plural and habent – they have."

"Very good dear," Jane got up and passed her jewellery box to Mrs Fairfax. "A little unenthusiastically though. Annabelle are you alright?" she noted her daughter's face bearing some discomfort.

"My stomach hurts a little," Annabelle replied and Jane knelt down by the bed and put her hand to her daughter's forehead.

"You don't have a temperature," she noted after inspecting Annabelle's face, "and you don't look pale. What have you eaten today?"

"A little porridge but I feel really bloated," Annabelle replied truthfully. The dull pain had started not long after she woke up that morning but she was determined not to miss her morning lessons with Miss Lyons. She wanted to catch up on everything and know just as much, if not more than Percy Foxton.

"Jane darling have you seen my book?" Tarzan bumbled into the bedroom and saw Jane kneeling beside Annabelle, "what's wrong?"

"Anna is feeling a little under the weather. She has a sore tummy," Jane explained and Tarzan immediately came over to the bed.

"Are you feeling sick Belle?" he asked, his green eyes widening in concern.

"No Papa, I'm just feeling a little bloated and tired that's all."

"Maybe we shouldn't go to the Foxtons tonight?" Tarzan looked to Jane for her thoughts on the matter.

"I think it's nothing serious darling," Jane replied. It was the first time that they were going to be away from the children for more than an evening and she thought not that Annabelle was faking but that she might be exaggerating her symptoms in order to make them stay. "Besides Martha and Miss Lyons will be here to look after you. Now Tarzan, if you have done your packing then I will help you find your book."

"Of course Jane," Tarzan replied as Jane went into their bathroom and he turned to Mrs Fairfax, "Mrs Fairfax if Belle's stomach pains persist, then would you please give her a hot water bottle when she goes to bed tonight."

"I will do just that Sir," Mrs Fairfax nodded understandingly before continuing her mistress' packing.

Later that day as Archimedes, Jane and Tarzan travelled in their horse and coach to St Pancreas station to get their train to Kent, Jane noticed her husband nervously twiddling his fingers.

"It won't be long until we arrive at the Foxtons darling. Besides Francesca and Giuseppe Maggolini will be there," she reassured him as she knew that her husband was still nervous at the prospect of large parties.

"It's not that," he replied and his eyes were filled with concern, "what if Belle is really ill? Maybe we should cancel?"

"She'll be fine Tarzan my boy. I promise," Archimedes chipped in and Jane took her husband's hand in hers. "I'm sure that a good night sleep will do the trick. Anna will be bounding around the house tomorrow morning without a care in world, you'll see."

"Something wrong with my cooking tonight Miss Anna?" Mrs Griggs asked as Annabelle pushed the sausages, mashed potatoes and peas around her plate with her fork.

"Oh not all Mrs Griggs," Annabelle replied lethargically, "I'm just not very hungry that's all."

"Still feeling unwell Annabelle?" Miss Lyons replied, who was also eating her dinner in the kitchen with her charge. She got up from the kitchen table and felt Annabelle's forehead. "No temperature, but you do look weary. Mrs Griggs would you kindly make Annabelle some hot blackcurrant cordial and Daisy please bring up a hot water bottle to her room. Come along Annabelle, I think you need an early night."

"And what I am supposed to do with this?" Mrs Griggs harrumphed out aloud as she picked up Annabelle's abandoned dinner.

"Give it to Thomas," Daisy responded as she poured boiling hot water from the copper kettle into a stoneware bottle. "He'd be glad to get seconds!"

"Now is that better?" Miss Lyons asked after Annabelle finished her cup of hot blackcurrant cordial and Daisy had slipped the hot water bottle under the covers.

"It feels much better thank you Miss Lyons," Annabelle replied gratefully as she placed the warm stoneware bottle against her aching stomach.

"Hope you feel better tomorrow Anna," Daisy replied and Annabelle smiled appreciatively at her friend.

"Can you read me a story please Miss Lyons?" Annabelle asked as the warm stoneware bottle started to ease her pain and held Pollyanna close to her.

"Well we have finished Little Women, let me have a look." Miss Lyons went over to the bookcase and pulled out a book. She sat down in the chair beside the bed and opened the book to the first page. "Moby Dick by Herman Melville. Chapter One. 'Call me Ishmael. Some years ago - never mind how long precisely - having little or no money in my purse, and nothing particular to interest me on shore, I thought I would sail about a little and see the watery part of the world'." Miss Lyons started to read out the first chapter with great sincerity and Annabelle snuggled down with Pollyanna.

After reading a few pages, Miss Lyons looked up and saw that Annabelle had fallen asleep. She smiled as she closed the book and placed it quietly on the bedside table. She leaned over her young charge and pulled up the covers so that Annabelle didn't get cold. She watched the child for a moment, observing her angelic sleeping face. "Goodnight my dear," she whispered and kissed her forehead, "there is much to learn tomorrow."

Feeling a tear come to her eye, she left the bedroom quickly but quietly. She adored her new charge but she also envied her. She envied at how Annabelle could sleep without a worry in the world, that she wouldn't have nightmares. She envied that Annabelle would never have to fear whether or not that someone would come into her room that night.

She wiped the tear from her eye and went up to her attic room and a little while later a knock sounded on her door.

"Come in," she called out and Thomas popped his head around the door.

"I hav' finished my work for t'day Miss Lyons," he smiled a little sheepishly, "Would it be a good time to hav' my reading lesson?"

"Yes of course," Miss Lyons nodded, although it had completely slipped her mind. "Please come in."

Thomas entered the room and awkwardly stood by the door as she cleared the table of her lesson plans.

"So let us read some sonnets," Miss Lyons went across the room and opened a trunk and Thomas was surprised to see it completely filled with books.

"Ee bah gum! That's a lot of books thou hav' there."

"This is just a small selection. I obviously couldn't take them all with me," Miss Lyons replied as she rummaged around and pulled out a copy of Shakespeare's sonnets. "Shall we sit at the table?"

Thomas nodded and he pulled out the chair for her. "Try this one," she flicked through the pages and then stopped at a page. "Sonnet 29. Start at the beginning. Now it doesn't matter if you stumble or don't know the words. Just try your best. I need to see where your reading levels are at."

She slid the book across to him and Thomas swallowed as he saw the small print on the page.

"When, in disgrace with for, fortune and men's eyes," Thomas started to read aloud slowly, "I all alone beheap -"

"Beweep," Miss Lyons corrected him and Thomas narrowed his eyes in concentration.

"Beweep my out, out, outcast state,

And tr,tr,trouble deaf heaven with my… bot, bootless cr,cr,cries,

And look upon missen, myself and curse me, my fate,

Wishing me like to one more in hop -"

"Hope."

"Fea, feat, featured leek, like him, like him with friends po, po, possessed,

Desiring this man's art and that man's scoop-"

"Scope. Keep going," she said encouragingly as she saw that he was getting frustrated.

"Yet in these thoughts myself almost… dis, dis, despising,

Haply I think on thee, and then my state,

(Like to the lark at bark-"

"Break."

"Break of day arising,

From the sul, sul, sul, sullen earth) sings hymns at haven's gate; -"

"Heaven's gate."

"For thy sweet love re,re, remembered such wealth brings

That then I sco, scor, scorn to change my state with kings."

"Well done," she said when Thomas finished the sonnet. "That wasn't too painful was it?"

"That was terrible, my reading is terrible. Thou must think I am a bleedin' eediot!"

"Not at all," Miss Lyons replied kindly as she found him another sonnet to read. "Now read this one please."

Thomas wondered whether he had made a stupid decision in asking for help with his reading. However, seeing this softer, kinder side to Miss Lyons made him press on and read the next sonnet with a little more determination.

"Well done," she made a small smile after he read aloud the fourth sonnet, "You are improving already Thomas. You just need to practice regularly."

"Jeez that Mr Shakespeare is a wordy lad!" Thomas retorted, feeling exhausted but proud at his accomplishments.

"Well he is one of the world's greatest playwrights. I would read him all day, every day if I could."

"All day, everyday?! Thou really likes books!"

"Yes," Miss Lyon's face became solemn. "Books are the quietest and most constant of friends; they are the most accessible and wisest of counsellors, and the most patient of teachers."

"Gosh!" Thomas was dumbfounded by her insightful words, "that was reight beautiful Miss Lyons."

"Charles William Elliot," Miss Lyons replied. "He's the president of Harvard University. He told me that on a visit to Oxford University when I was 14 and I never forgot it." She made a nervous cough and took the book of sonnets off the table and went back over to her trunk of books.

"Will thou go to Oxford?" Thomas asked her as she put the book back in the trunk, "Thou is reight smart, smarter than any lass I know."

"I could go to Newnham or Girton in Cambridge I suppose," she pondered aloud, "but the female students have to get permission to attend the lectures and we are not allowed to take degrees."

"Well that's ridiculous! All that work and no recognition!" Thomas retorted with vim in his voice, which surprised Miss Lyons.

"It's the way of the world Thomas… hopefully not for long."

"Thou art a suffragette?" he asked as Miss Lyons came back to the table with a little blue book.

"I am for women's suffrage and attend some meetings," she admitted as she sat back down. "Why, do you disapprove? All these modern ideas of women being equal to men?" She couldn't help adopting a sarcastic tone. Thomas was from Yorkshire and grew up in a remote farming community where men and women stuck to their strict gender roles. She didn't think that he would be the most forward thinking of young men.

"Well I guess that all ideas were modern once," he said thoughtfully, "all men still don't hav' t'right to vote too. I don't see why any lad or lass who works hard and pays ther' taxes is nut allowed a say in how t'country is run."

Miss Lyons was surprised at his insightfulness. His reading may not be the best but he seemed to possess more liberal opinions than a lot of the highly educated men that she had met. She felt a funny, fluttery feeling developing in the pit her stomach. Then she immediately pushed away this strange, almost pleasurable sensation out of her mind.

"Here," she passed the small blue book to him, "it's a collection of short stories. They are easier to read, you can read those in your own time."

"Thank thee," Thomas nodded gratefully as he opened the book, "Charlotte." He noticed the handwritten message in the front of the book from her father. It had been given to her as birthday present when she was much younger.

"Yes," Miss Lyons made another nervous cough, "Well I am sure that you will find them entertaining or at least interesting."

"Finally I know yer name," Thomas smiled with a slight twinkle in his eye. "Charlotte is a reight bonny name. It's good to know each other by oor first names isn't it? Thank thee…Lottie."

"Don't ever call me that!" Miss Lyons snapped so suddenly that it took Thomas by complete surprise! "Don't you ever call me by that name do you hear! I hate that name!"

"Alreight! Alreight!" Thomas put up his hands as if to shield himself from her outburst like a barking guard dog. "I will just call you Charlotte, no Lottie I promise." That seemed to calm her down but she looked visibly shaken.

"I think you'd better leave now," she said quietly and Thomas left the room with the book, thoroughly confused by her sudden display of anger.

She went over to her bedside table and pulled out a little tin box. Inside was a razor blade and she hurriedly pulled up her skirts and dragged the blade 3 times across her inner thighs.

Hot tears stung her face as the blood trickled down her legs with the name 'Lottie' ringing in her head like a deafening bell. She stuffed her hand into her mouth to stop the other staff from hearing her cry. The cuts released a little of her inner pain but she knew that it would come back, as it always did.

In the early hours of the morning, Annabelle tossed and turned in her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes as she was feeling some discomfort. Under her bottom she felt the sheets were wet and her heart raced as she realised that she had wet the bed! She didn't even feel it happening and she had not wet the bed since she was very young.

Quick as a flash, she jumped out of bed and stripped the sheets off the bed. She wanted to sort them out herself before the servants saw. She didn't want Martha, especially Daisy to see that she still wet the bed like a baby. She bundled up the soiled sheets and tiptoed down the stairs to the laundry room.

The house felt eerie in the dark and the grandfather clock in the hallway chimed, telling her it was half past two in the morning. When she slipped into the laundry room, she lit the oil lamp and saw to her horror that her bed-sheets were not stained from urine but they were red with blood!

She bumbled around, filling the butler sink with water and submerged the sheets into the icy cold water. The water was soon tinged red as she vigorously scrubbed the largest stain with soap and a brush.

"Miss Annabelle?" Mrs Griggs opened the door, awoken up by the noises coming from the laundry room. "What on earth are you doing at this time at night?"

"Oh Mrs Griggs!" Annabelle wailed in despair, "Please tell Mama and Papa that I love them and tell them to plant jungle lilies on my grave! Oh this is so tragic, I will never dance with a boy or have my first kiss! I will never see the jungle again! Tell Keke that I will miss her and she will always be my best friend!"

"What on earth is all the commotion about?" Miss Lyons entered the laundry room. She had been unable to sleep and had come down to make herself some hot milk when she heard the wailing coming from the laundry room.

"Oh Miss Lyons!" Annabelle turned to her governess with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I am sick! I am dying and I will not have enough time to live for you to teach me everything!"

Mrs Griggs lifted up her oil lamp and both women saw the blood stained sheets soaking in the sink.

"Annabelle," Miss Lyons knelt down so that she was eye level with her and kept her voice calm. "You are not dying."

"I'm not?"

"No, you have just started your courses and it is perfectly normal. Your tummy ache was cramps which you get sometimes when one starts."

"My courses?" Annabelle was totally confused, how could bleeding be perfectly normal?

"You have started to menstruate," Miss Lyons decided to use the proper scientific terminology. "It means that you are a woman now. It happens just a few days every month -"

"Every month!" Annabelle was aghast at this news and Miss Lyons immediately saw that it was clear that her mother had not yet discussed such matters with her.

"How long will this last?" Annabelle demanded as Mrs Griggs went to the sink to sort out the bloodied sheets. "How long have you had them Mrs Griggs?"

"Oh for many years my dear," Mrs Griggs smiled kindly. "Most ladies have them until they are in their forties or even fifties."

"Fifties!" Annabelle cried, "Why oh why is this happening! Miss Lyons why is this happening!"

"Annabelle calm yourself, you're being hysterical. Come on let's get you sorted out," Miss Lyons rubbed her hand comfortingly on her charge's shoulders. "I have some cotton cloths that you can pin to your undergarments for now. Mrs Griggs can I have some clean bed sheets please?"

"Of course," Mrs Griggs nodded, "I will deal with the sheets in the morning as they could do with a soak. Better put a new nightgown on her too." She nodded her head at Annabelle and Miss Lyons saw the large bloodstain on the back of the girl's nightgown.

"What's going on?" Thomas came into the laundry room and saw the tearstained Annabelle. "Miss Anna, what's wrong?"

"Oh Thomas! Everything!" Annabelle wailed.

"Thomas out!" Miss Lyons shielded the sink with her body but Thomas peeked around and saw the blood stained water.

"I said out!" Miss Lyons snapped sharply. Thomas realising what was going on mumbled his excuses and dashed out of the laundry room as quickly as he could.

"Come on, let's get you upstairs," Miss Lyons took the shawl off her shoulders and placed it on Annabelle's shoulders before gently guiding her back to her room.

"Why didn't my Mama tell me about menstruation?" Annabelle asked after Miss Lyons finished making her bed with clean sheets.

"I'm sure that she was planning to soon," Miss Lyons replied as she handed Annabelle a clean nightgown and a cotton cloth. "She probably thought that you had a little bit longer before you started them. Now you'd better change and put the cotton cloth on as I told you."

Annabelle nodded meekly and went behind her dressing screen to change.

"You will need to change your cloth in the morning and regularly during the day so that you don't bleed through to your clothes."

"Oh Miss Lyons, why does this have to happen?"

"It's just nature's plan and we all must learn to deal with it. Now back to bed, I will do a lesson on menstruation tomorrow."

"I want my Mama," Annabelle said quietly as Miss Lyons tucked her in.

"I know, but she will be back soon don't you worry." Miss Lyons wished that she had her own mother around when she started her own courses even though she never really knew her. She had sadly lost her mother shortly after she was born and it was definitely a time that she wished she were alive so that she could be comforted and reassured.

"Goodnight Annabelle. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Miss Lyons… thank you."

"You're welcome Annabelle," Miss Lyons made a small smile and closed the bedroom door, leaving her charge comforted but still full of questions on how now she was no longer a girl but now a woman.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51 - A Night to Remember:**

"Hello my darlings! Welcome to Foxton Manor!" Cecilia gushed as the Porters arrived at the Foxtons' country manor. The servants were all lined up in the grand entrance hall, all impeccably dressed in their black and white uniforms.

"Cecilia," Jane smiled as the two friends embraced, "you are looking well."

"Likewise and it's so good to see you Tarzan, Professor. I hope that the journey wasn't too taxing?"

"Oh no," Archimedes reassured her, "the views were rather splendid on the train."

"Thank you indeed for inviting for us," Tarzan smiled politely and Cecilia beamed with pride.

"I apologise for Charlie not being here to greet you but he is down in the wine cellar, picking out the wines for the dinner party tonight. He likes to choose them himself. Parker, will you please have the Porters' luggage sent to their rooms please? I have allocated you some lovely rooms in the East Wing."

"Of course my Lady," the butler nodded and the servants left the entrance hall, going about their assigned duties.

"So let me give you all the grand tour," Cecilia took Jane's hand and placed it in the crook of her elbow. "The other guests will be arriving later today so we have some time before the masses arrive!"

Cecilia guided them around the beautifully decorated manor, every room filled with elegant furniture and many portraits of the Foxtons' ancestors.

"My my Cecilia!" Archimedes said as he admired the brocade drapes of one of the drawing rooms. "This is a wonderful abode to say the least. You certainly have excellent taste in décor."

"Oh Professor you are too kind," Cecilia smiled demurely, "Charlie's family has had Foxton Hall since the early 18th century but it is actually my husband who is charge of the decorating. I swear he will want to start over again once he realises that nothing goes with the new napkin rings!"

Everyone laughed at Cecilia's witty remark and she continued showing the Porters the rest of the manor house.

"So before the luncheon, we will have some shooting. Imperative to get the appetites going before we eat," Cecilia laughed her merry laugh and Tarzan's eyes narrowed in irritation.

"I'm sorry Cecilia but Jane and myself will be unable to attend the shooting party. You are aware that we don't agree in using guns to kill animals for sport."

"Oh no Tarzan please, you misunderstand me," Cecilia immediately replied, looking taken aback at his firm tone and stern face. "We will not be shooting any animals I promise. We will be shooting a clay disc that is flung into the air. Parker!" she called out and the butler entered the room, "Please bring one of the clay pigeon shooting discs."

Parker nodded and a few moments later he returned with a black clay disc. Cecilia handed it to him and Tarzan inspected it cautiously.

"I thought it would be a good alternative," Cecilia added apprehensively, "the other guests would be entertained but no animals will be harmed. Everyone is a winner."

"Ah Cecilia my darling!" Charlie entered the room and came over to greet his guests. He was immaculately dressed in an elegantly tailored 3-piece tweed suit and perfectly coiffed hair. He kissed his wife affectionately on both cheeks but then noticed her anxious face. "Is everything alright Cee?" he asked and Tarzan stepped forward.

"Cecilia was just explaining to me about the shooting," Tarzan explained, "about how you are planning to shoot these discs instead of animals. I have no problem with this sport now that I know no animals are being needlessly harmed."

"Oh Tarzan my friend that is excellent news!" Charlie beamed and Cecilia couldn't help looking relieved, "Professor, Tarzan please allow me to show you my collection of fossils which I am sure that you will be interested in perusing."

"Sorry about that," Jane said once the men had left the room, "But my husband is a very principled man, especially when it comes to animals."

"Oh that's quite alright," Cecilia replied, "There are a lot of unprincipled men in the world Jane, so your husband is very refreshing. No wonder the King enjoys his company at court."

"Yes King Edward has indeed taken a shining to him. So when are Francesca and Giuseppe arriving?"

"Oh Francesca is already here. She is lying down in her room as she suffering from one of her migraines but she should be alright for the dinner."

"Gosh you and Francesca are always together, like two peas in a pod!" Jane quipped but she couldn't feeling a little jealous. Cecilia and Francesca practically lived in each other's pockets. They were always together at court and Francesca was practically a permanent houseguest at Cecilia's home in London. Not that Jane didn't like Francesca, she found to be very intelligent and vivacious but she still couldn't help feeling little pangs of jealousy at seeing their close friendship.

"Yes I can't shake her off!" Cecilia joked before patting Jane's shoulder, "don't worry Jane dear, you are still my dearest friend and always be. Come, you can help me choose what to wear for dinner tonight."

"Do I look alright?" Tarzan asked Jane after the valet finished dressing him and had left the room.

"Ummm," Jane scanned her husband up and down with a mock concerned look on her face but then broke into a serene smile, "handsome as ever. You look superb."

"I still can't get used to these starched collars and shirts," Tarzan walked over to the dressing table to where his wife was sitting at and looked at his reflection. "I feel awkward, like an animal out of its habitat."

"You and me both," Jane replied as she sprayed herself with some perfume, "but one must adapt I suppose."

"Well I must admit I do like these dresses that you get to wear now," Tarzan stroked his hand over the lace fabric of her dress, across her shoulder and then let the back of his hand lightly stroke her décolletage.

"Tarzan," Jane felt her cheeks flush as he bent down and start caressing the crook of her neck. She knew what he was doing, it was one of her most favourite places to be touched and he nearly always kissed her there when he wanted to make love.

"Jane," he whispered huskily, enjoying the scent of her perfume.

"Not now, we need to go down to dinner any minute now."

"Surely we can miss a course or two." Tarzan kissed the skin behind her ear whilst his fingers lightly stroked the back of her neck and he felt her shudder with desire.

"Later, after dinner I promise."

Tarzan stopped caressing her neck and Jane turned round and gave him an apologetic smile. She kissed him tenderly on the lips to show him that it was not a lack of desire as to why she spurned his advances. Tarzan thoroughly enjoyed the sweetness of her lips and the fact that he found his wife as attractive, in fact more attractive after many years of marriage.

"To dinner Madame," Tarzan held out his elbow which Jane took happily and they headed down to dinner, both of them more than eager to get back up to their room and continue what they had started.

Jane was glad that she had decided to take the black and cream lace dress as Cecilia decided to wear an emerald green velvet dress and she indeed dazzled in the gem toned colour. Dinner was an extravagant affair, course after course and the guests being plied with the finest wines. Tarzan was nervous at first but sure enough he relaxed and was happily chatting with Giuseppe Maggolini and some other men at the table.

"My brother is still wanting to do that portrait of Tarzan," Francesca joked with Jane. "Let me know if he starts pestering him which he will do once he has had too much wine!"

"Well maybe not the jungle scene he wants but I am considering a more formal family portrait," Jane replied as she watched her husband laughing across the table. He looked so handsome and she couldn't wait to be alone with him.

After the dessert course was finished with, Charlie stood up at the head of the table and lightly tapped his wine glass with his knife and the guests quietened down as he prepared to make a speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my dear friends. I want to thank you for all coming and celebrating my birthday."

"Happy Birthday!" the guests all chorused raucously and Charlie grinned before continuing with his speech.

"But most of all I would like to thank my dear wife Cecilia. She has organised the most wonderful party and I am sure that the rest of the weekend will follow suit. So please raise your glasses and make a toast to my dear wife."

"To the Viscountess!" everyone chorused and Cecilia blushed at the praise.

"Now friends always ask me what my wife gets me for my birthday," Charlie continued, "after all I am a man of great means and it can be hard for her to find something that I do not have. However, my wife has given me the best present a man can ever ask for."

Everyone immediately clocked to what Charlie was referring to and there were gasps of excitement around the table.

"Congratulations to the Viscount and Viscountess!" Lord Tollemache called out jovially. Everyone followed suit and toasted to the announcement of Cecilia's latest pregnancy.

As Jane lowered her glass, she noticed for a split second Francesca looking highly distressed as if she had been stabbed in the heart. But quickly a wide smile was plastered across her face and Jane felt that maybe she was just imagining it.

"I didn't know that you were trying for another baby," Jane said to Cecilia as the guests were ushered into the ballroom for dancing.

"It's early days, I would have wanted to keep it quiet for a little longer but Charlie couldn't hold his tongue it seems."

"Well congratulations Cecilia," Jane hugged her friend tightly, "I wish you all the best with the rest of your pregnancy. Are you feeling queasy at all?"

"None so far, I had a little morning sickness with the boys so maybe this time I will be having a girl."

"I don't know, I had nothing with Annabelle and then chronic morning sickness with William. I don't think that there are really any set rules or symptoms for which gender you are expecting."

"Well I really do hope that I am having a girl," Cecilia looked down at her belly with longing in her face. "I love my sons don't get me wrong Jane, but sometimes it is lonesome being the only woman in a big house. I have always wanted a daughter and it was meeting your Annabelle that made me determined to have another child, to try for a girl before it was too late."

"Well Tarzan and I wish you all the best and that you get the outcome you want," Jane said and the friends hugged again.

"Thank you Jane, you are a true friend. Right, if you excuse me I'd better go and mingle with the other guests." Cecilia left Jane and went to talk to the other guests inside the ballroom. Jane watched her talking with a group of guests, she was so graceful like a social butterfly that she was always was even when they were little.

"It's wonderful news isn't it?" Jane said as Francesca walked past her on her way to the ballroom.

"What is?" Francesca replied slightly confused and then shook her head in comprehension. "Oh yes, the baby. Yes it's what Cecilia and Charlie have always wanted. A happy, fairy tale ending."

"Are you alright Francesca?" Jane asked as she noticed the sadness flit in Francesca's eyes as they watch Cecilia dance with Charlie across the dance-floor, waltzing so elegantly that it looked as if they were dancing on clouds.

"Oh I'm fine Jane….it's just… it's a shame that we cannot all have a fairy tale ending." Francesca sniffed before hastily downing the dregs of her champagne. She left Jane standing outside the entrance to the ballroom, thoroughly confused as to what just transpired.

"Are you alright my dear?" Tarzan asked after he and Jane had finished dancing their sixth dance.

"I'm feeling a little lightheaded," Jane admitted as she felt her head begin to swim. "That champagne has gone straight to my head. I am going to go for a little lie down and clear my head."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, it would be rude if we both left. I will come back in a bit."

"Don't be too long, if Lord Torrington starts talking to me about tax reform then I think I would die of sheer boredom!"

"I'll rescue you, I promise," Jane giggled and kissed her husband's cheek before quietly slipping out of the ballroom, hopefully none of the other guests noticing her untimely absence.

As she wandered down the many corridors, Jane felt her head becoming fuzzy as if it was underwater and she had no idea where she was in this labyrinth of a manor house. She opened the nearest door and found herself in what seemed to be a private library, dark and quiet with hundreds of books as solitary companions.

She could make out the shape of a chaise lounge and she decided that it would not be a bad idea to lie down on it for a few moments and rest her tipsy head. As she laid down on the chaise lounge she found a blanket and pulled it over herself for warmth. She felt her eyelids flutter and sure enough she was fast asleep amongst the great authors and poets.

"Cesca, Cesca please," Jane slowly woke up to hushed, anxious voices and the sound of the library door opening and closing rather hastily. She was about to sit up but recognised the voices and the fabric of the gowns. It was Cecilia and Francesca and for some reason, she didn't know why but she hid under the blanket leaving a gap for her peek out.

"I have nothing to say to you Cecilia," Francesca replied tersely as Cecilia lit an electric desk lamp so that the library was not completely veiled in darkness, but dark enough for what seemed an inauspicious conservation.

"I was planning to tell you Cesca, I promise. God, Charlie has such a big mouth!"

"I felt like such a fool! Him telling everyone and me being completely clueless! I didn't think you were even trying for another child."

"You knew that I wanted a girl, you always knew that I wanted a little girl."

"I hate the thought of you…lying with him. It kills me when you are with him, on his arm, dancing with him." Francesca almost choked on the words and turned away from Cecilia as she tried to stop herself from crying.

"It wasn't exactly a picnic for me either!" Cecilia snapped but she sighed and turned Francesca around to face her. "It's what I had to do, what we both had to do. There was no other way and it won't happen again. It's the last time that I will lie with him, I swear."

"Really?" Francesca replied, looking up at Cecilia with tears in her eyes. "You promise me that you wouldn't try again after the twins."

"I know but I wanted to try for a girl... before I cannot have any more children."

"I'm just so… scared," Francesca admitted and Cecilia looked as if she was about to cry too.

"Nothing will happen," Cecilia tried to reassure her and placed Francesca's trembling hands on her belly, "I'll be fine."

"You almost died when you had Harry and Teddy."

"I know but nothing bad will happen this time. She will have her middle name after you and you will be her godmother."

"Godmother!" Francesca scoffed, "Or a benign aunt perhaps!"

"You will be her mother," Cecilia's voice was filled with desperation. "Just as much as me, just like you are with the boys. Please Cesca, don't do this, don't throw all of this away. It's too precious, too good to throw away after so many years of happiness."

"But it will never be just us, there will always be three of us in this marriage."

"I know, but this is the best that we are ever going to get. We have always known that. Please Cesca, don't leave me. I will die if you do. You are the reason that I am still breathing, you brought me back to life."

"Cara mia… I could never leave you." Francesca edged closer to Cecilia and stroked her cheek with her hand. "Ti amo."

"Ti amo," Cecilia whispered as she slipped into Francesca's arms and her lips softly caressed Francesca's trembling mouth. Francesca wrapped her arms around Cecilia's waist and pulled her in closer, their lips melding together in a long passionate caress.

"Cecilia!" a gasp of a voice sounded out in the quiet library and the two lovers immediately stopped and turned to see Jane laying on the chaise lounge, her eyes wide in horror at witnessing their illicit kiss.

"I, I can't deal with this!" Francesca stammered and dashed out of the library before Cecilia could stop her whilst Jane's head whirred with this devastating news.

"Jane, please I can explain," Cecilia begged as Jane staggered to her feet.

"I have to go, go to my husband," Jane stammered and as she walked towards the door Cecilia dashed out in front of her and slammed the door shut, blocking her path.

"Jane, I'm not letting you go until I explain."

"How could you Cecilia!" Jane demanded furiously, all of the anger rushing out of her like a swollen river breaking through a dam. "How could you do that to Charlie!"

"It's alright Jane."

"Alright! It's adultery! He is a good man Cecilia, a kind husband and father and you go and betray him with Francesca… a woman of all people! Now get out of my way!" Jane headed towards the door but Cecilia caught her in her arms. Jane fought against her but Cecilia's grip was strong for her slender frame.

"Let me go!" Jane demanded as Cecilia tried moving her away from the door, "Let me go!"

"Jane! Charlie knows!" Cecilia cried out and at that the very moment Jane stopped fighting as if a huge wave had just tumbled over her.

"He knows?!"

"Yes," Cecilia sighed as she let go of her friend, "Charlie has known about Cesca and me for years."

"He lets you have this sordid affair and he is perfectly fine with it!"

"Charlie understands," Cecilia took a deep breath, "he understands how I feel."

"Understands?!"

"He possesss the same feelings for…men as I do for women...he is a homosexual Jane, like me."

"Homosexual?" Jane's eyes widened at the word as she turned around and plonked down on the chaise lounge before her legs gave way. It didn't make sense, none of it made sense. Charlie and Cecilia seemed like the perfect couple, a loving and affectionate man and wife with no troubles in the world.

"Charlie told me about his inclinations not long after we started courting," Cecilia sat down beside her friend like a parishioner confessing to a priest. "I then told him that I felt the same and we then agreed to have a lavender marriage."

"A lavender what?"

"A marriage of convenience where both or one of the partners is homosexual. We agreed that I would be his wife in order to stop society from suspecting otherwise. Come on Jane, I couldn't spend my life as a spinster and at least I am not married to a man who is unaware of my inclinations, trapped in a cruel and loveless marriage. Charlie is kind, he treats me well and provides me with a substantial allowance. What more could a woman like me ask for?"

"But, you, you have children," Jane stammered as she struggled to take in this earth shattering news.

"Yes," Cecilia nodded, "I have always wanted children and Charlie needed an heir. So we got bladdered on port and brandy and somehow we managed to conceive Percy. We thought that would put everyone at bay but then both families were demanding for more sons. Spares as well as an heir they said. So we got drunk again and conceived the twins. We thought that would be the end of it but I was so desperate to have a girl that Charlie gave in and we tried one last time."

"Do, do you love him at all?" Jane demanded. She couldn't imagine the thought of making love to a man that she didn't love.

"Of course," Cecilia nodded adamantly, "I love him with all my heart. He is my dearest companion and confidant. He's witty, he's charming and we have so much in common but I love him like a brother Jane and he loves me like a sister. We will always have each other's backs and we have our own lovers as long as we are both discreet. Charlie is a complete philander and is always breaking some young man's heart. I have been with Cesca for nearly 8 years. I love her Jane, just like you love Tarzan."

"It's not the same," Jane shook her head furiously at that suggestion. Nothing could compare to her love for her husband.

"I know that you don't understand, and you probably never will," Cecilia sighed sadly, "but I do love Cesca, far more than you could ever know Jane."

"I have to go," Jane went to get up but Cecilia grasped her hand. She couldn't bear to hear any more of this, more of these sordid details.

"Jane, you mustn't tell a soul, not even Tarzan," Cecilia begged. "If a single word of this gets out, Charlie will be arrested and be sent to prison. His political career will be over, we would both be ruined. Charlie is one of the few MPs that supports women's suffrage. If he is found to be a homosexual, his enemies will use this to hold back the movement for decades. Jane, homosexuality may not be accepted, not now, not for the foreseeable future but women's right to vote may be accepted soon. Don't you want a world where your daughter, my daughter can have a say in how the country is run? Have a chance to go to university and have a career? Have a life without the need to be tied down to an overbearing husband?"

"Of course I do," Jane conceded and turned to face her friend. "Why, why didn't you tell me Cecilia? I am your best friend, why didn't you tell me?"

"How could I Jane? I know that you come from a forward thinking family but I still thought that you would disown me like my own family if they found out. Please Jane I beg you, don't say anything."

"I have to go Cecilia," Jane pulled her hand out of Cecilia's grip and headed towards the door, "Tarzan will be wondering where I am."

"We all have secrets," Cecilia stood up and looked at her friend dead in the eye. "I have kept yours Jane and they are just as scandalous. The very least you can do is keep mine."

The two friends stared at each other, Jane's heart beating fast. Cecilia knew all about her past and even helped her in committing her indecent actions. Jane knew that Cecilia would never spill her secrets, but she couldn't risk any chance of her husband finding out.

"I won't tell anyone Cecilia, I promise."

"Thank you Jane," Cecilia replied, the relief on her face clearly evident. Jane turned around and slipped out of the library, both of the women's skeletons firmly locked away, for now.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52 – The Hunter and The Hunted:**

"Pull!" Charlie shouted and a second later the clay disc was flung into the air. Charlie pointed his shotgun at the speeding target and quickly pulled the trigger. A loud bang rang through the clearing and sure enough the clay disc was shattered into pieces mid-air.

"Well done my dear!" Cecilia beamed as the rest of the hunting party clapped in congratulations.

"Good shot old chum!" Giupesse Maggolini patted his comrade heartily on the shoulder and Charlie laughed.

"I must say that was rather exhilarating!" he remarked as he adjusted his tweed flat cap. "Come on Tarzan, your turn." He smiled his roguish grin, looking rather splendid in his tweed-hunting jacket and plus fours tucked into long, thick argyle patterned socks. Jane couldn't help but wonder how many of Charlie's companions were like him? Was Giupesse Maggolini one of his illict lovers?

Tarzan looked over at Jane before going over to the shooting area with great trepidation. The hunting master showed him how to hold the shotgun and it feel so unnatural in his grip. He had not held one since that fateful night in the jungle all those years ago.

"Go on Tarzan, you can do it!" Charlie shouted some words of encouragement from the sidelines and some of the other guests clapped in support. Tarzan looked down the barrel of the gun, his finger lightly pressing on the trigger.

"Go ahead shoot me," a voice sounded in his head and Tarzan stood stock still, instantly recognising the dreaded voice.

"Clayton?!" he whispered, his body slightly shaking at hearing the ghost of his past.

"Be a man," Clayton's voice taunted him and Tarzan imagined himself back in the jungle treetops, holding the gun to Clayton's neck all those years ago.

"I'm not a man like you," Tarzan heard himself say and Clayton snorted in derision.

"Yes, you will never be a man. You will always be a dirty, stinking, pathetic ape who couldn't even save his own father!" Clayton started to laugh maniacally and the rage built up inside Tarzan like a dormant volcano coming back to life.

"Pull!" he suddenly shouted and a clay disc flung through the air and somehow, as if in a trance he pulled the trigger and managed to hit the disc, breaking into several pieces. As the bang resonated around the clearing, Tarzan felt his whole body shaking, all the blood draining from his face. The world was spinning around him and he felt the hot bile rise up in his throat.

"Tarzan!" Jane gasped as Tarzan dropped the shotgun and staggered off into the woods, almost dizzily as if he were drunk. She ran after him and found him breathing heavily against an ash tree.

"Are you going to be sick?" she asked as her husband continued to breathe heavily.

"I'm fine," Tarzan replied as the dizziness eased from his head and the nausea dissipated, "I feel better now."

"It was just a clay disc my love," Jane replied as she rubbed his back with the palm of her hand. "It wasn't a bird or an animal at all."

"I know, it's just, I heard…. Clayton."

"Clayton?"

"Yes I heard his voice, taunting me. I haven't heard his voice in so long, not since the night he died."

"Tarzan, it wasn't your fault that he died," Jane insisted as she turned him around to face her, "it was an accident."

"I pulled the vines over him-"

"And if you didn't he could have killed you. You tried to stop him from hanging himself, you are not to blame my dear." Jane kissed his lips in reassurance and Tarzan kissed her back, her sweet lips quelling his guilt.

"Is everything alright?" Cecilia asked once the couple emerged from the woods.

"We're fine," Jane replied awkwardly, "please carry on with the shooting, we will go for a walk to clear our heads."

"I'm so sorry," Cecilia looked utterly sincere, "I thought it would not be an issue."

"Not at all," Jane replied with a polite stiffness, avoiding her friend's gaze. "We'll be back soon."

"Is everything alright between you two?" Tarzan asked as they walked through the grounds, the wet grass darkening the brown leather of his boots. "Have you two quarrelled?"

"No, not at all," Jane stuttered at his question and Tarzan could tell immediately that she was fibbing.

"Jane what's wrong? What's happened to you and Cecilia?"

"It's nothing…. I… just found out something about her and I thought I knew her and now I don't."

"Can you tell me what it is?"

"No, it's a private matter."

"Alright," Tarzan paused for a moment, "does this matter make her a bad person?"

"No," Jane finally replied after a long pause, "no it doesn't make her a bad person at all, it just makes her different."

"Then I don't see why you should lose a lifelong friendship over something that hasn't made her a bad person. After all we do teach Belle to be kind and be friendly to all sorts of people here and back in Africa."

"You're right," Jane nodded, "you're absolutely right my dear."

"Now do me a favour, go and sort out whatever has gone wrong with you and Cecilia."

"I, I, don't know what to say to her."

"She is your oldest friend Jane, you don't have to say anything." Tarzan's wise words made Jane smile. She may never understand Cecilia's complicated relationship with Francesca and Charlie but loosing her as a friend was a worse thought than her shock at the discovery of her double life.

Unfortunately for Jane, she was unable to talk Cecilia alone for the remainder of the day as Cecilia was too busy hosting and entertaining the other guests. At the final dinner party that night, Jane looked up from her fish course and tried to catch Cecilia's eye. Her friend looked beautiful in the glow of the golden candelabras, but just as she was turning her head in Jane's direction, the guest next to her spoke to her and she turned back to face him.

Tarzan noticed Jane sighing sadly as she went back to eating her food with little relish.

"Thank you so much for coming," Cecilia said as the Porters were about to leave the next morning, the coach and horses dutifully waiting outside the manor.

"It was a pleasure Cecilia," Tarzan nodded, "we will see you at court in the next couple of days."

"Of course and I am sorry about the clay pigeon shooting."

"There's no need to apologise," Tarzan replied and kissed Cecilia's hand. Cecilia couldn't help smiling in relief, utterly glad that there were no hard feelings between them. If only could be the same for her and Jane.

"Goodbye Jane," Cecilia turned to her friend but her amber eyes were downcast.

"Goodbye Cecilia," Jane replied just as awkwardly, but a second later, forgetting all decorum she flung her arms around Cecilia, hugging her tightly. Jane felt Cecilia breath out in relief and hugged her back with just as much love as Jane did. Tarzan was right, no words had to be said but both women knew that everything was well between them.

"Welcome home, Professor, Madam, Sir," Carson greeted the Porters and he and Mrs Fairfax helped them out of their coats. "Did you enjoy yourselves?"

"Yes we did, thank you Carson," Jane nodded. "Where is Miss Lyons and Annabelle?"

"In the schoolroom Madam."

As Jane opened the schoolroom door, she saw Miss Lyons giving her daughter a science lesson, animatedly writing equations on the chalkboard and Annabelle watching intently. Miss Lyons caught sight of her mistress, immediately stopped teaching and curtsied.

"Good afternoon Madam," she said respectfully as Annabelle abandoned her work and rushed over to her mother, hugging her waist tightly.

"Good afternoon Miss Lyons," Jane replied before hugging her daughter back. "Has my Anna been any trouble this weekend?"

"Not at all Madam, she has been a delight."

"I have learnt so much Mama," Annabelle looked up at her mother and smiled her adorable smile, "Miss Lyons is teaching me Newton's Laws today."

"Gosh!" Jane smiled, "Sounds fascinating! You can tell us all about it over dinner."

"Madam, if I may be so bold, would it be possible to have a word with you in private?" Miss Lyons asked and Jane was surprised by her request but didn't show it.

"Of course, Anna go and play in your room for a bit whilst Miss Lyons and I converse."

"Yes Mama," Anna nodded obediently and pottered off to play with Pollyanna in her room.

"So what would you like to discuss with me Miss Lyons?" Jane asked once her daughter was firmly out of the room. Miss Lyons' cheeks flushed a little in embarrassment and coughed nervously.

"As you are aware Madam that Annabelle was not well when you and Mr Porter left."

"Is she still unwell?"

"No, no, she is fine now. However, she didn't have a stomach ache or indigestion after all… she was suffering from menstrual cramps. She started her first monthly course the night you left."

"What?" Jane was dumbfounded by the news and Miss Lyons twisted her fingers together nervously before continuing.

"I found her in the laundry room washing her stained sheets. She was in a rather sorry state Madam. She thought she was sick, dying even. It seemed that she had no idea of what her monthly courses were."

"I didn't get mine until I was 13," Jane replied, "I thought it would be the same for Anna. I was planning to tell her about them soon but I have been so busy recently at court. I wanted her to enjoy her childhood for as long as possible before dealing with the trials and tribulations of womanhood. You think me a foolish mother Miss Lyons."

"Not at all," Miss Lyons shook her head and replied truthfully. "You are an excellent mother Madam. I guess it must be hard for a mother to accept that their little girl is growing up and blossoming into womanhood, becoming an adult."

"Yes," Jane nodded, "still the poor mite going through all that, she shouldn't have been frightened by it. Thank you for telling me Miss Lyons."

"It's no problem Madam," Miss Lyons nodded, "I have shown Annabelle how to use the cloths. Shall I give her a lesson on the subject, menstruation?"

"That's all right, I will do that," Jane nodded again. She was grateful for the help but this felt like a matter between mother and daughter rather than a governess. "Please have the rest of the day off Miss Lyons. My husband and I wish to spend some quality time with our children."

"Of course Madam," Miss Lyons nodded, curtsied politely and left the schoolroom. She went back up to her attic room, took off her pinafore apron and slipped into her wool coat, scarf, hat and gloves. She went over to her trunk of books and pulled out a well read copy of Wuthering Heights. As she descended down the stairs, she could hear the sounds of laughter and fun from the upstairs parlour as the Porter children played with their parents and grandfather.

"Oh Miss Lyons are you going out?" Mrs Fairfax asked as Miss Lyons entered the warm kitchen.

"Yes the mistress has given me the rest of the day off. I was just going to take a stroll in the park."

"Oh would you mind taking Tiko with you? Miss Annabelle was supposed to give him an afternoon walk but she is busy with her parents."

"Not at all." Miss Lyons nodded and then called out "Tiko! Walkies!"

Tiko, who was curled up in front of the warm range, immediately leapt up at the mention of 'walkies' and pattered over to her, tongue panting and his little tail wagging in excitement. Miss Lyons attached the lead to his collar and left the house, glad of the puppy's company.

As they walked through the park, Miss Lyons breathed in deeply, relishing the crisp air and exhaled a happy sigh whilst Tiko busied himself sniffing up every new scent that he possibly could.

Suddenly she heard a bicycle bell ring and she turned around to see Thomas riding his bicycle along the path towards them. She made a polite little wave and she felt her heart flutter as he slowed down and stopped alongside them.

"Makin' yer escape eh?" he smiled his wide irrepressible grin and Miss Lyons found herself blush a little at his gaze.

"Not at all. I have the afternoon off and I decided to take a walk. Tiko is kindly keeping me company. Are you on the run yourself?"

"Unfortunately not, just taking Professor Porter's pocket watch to be fixed and pick up some more boot polish. May I accompany thee on yer stroll?"

"You have chores to do," Miss Lyons stuttered nervously, hoping that other passerbys were not watching. "Besides you only need to accompany me when I am out with Miss Annabelle."

"A young lady should nut stroll through a park unattended," Thomas remarked and Miss Lyons went to scold him but quickly realised that he was jesting. "What if there art villainous caped men with Spanish mustachios lurking in t'bushes? Who would protect thee then?"

"Well I have a sharp hatpin in my hat should such a man attempt to take such liberties," she replied and Thomas grinned at her quick-witted reply.

"Well at least let me accompany thee to t'other side of t'park," he added and Miss Lyons nodded. Thomas got off his bicycle and walked alongside Miss Lyons, matching his stride to hers. When they noticed that Tiko was getting tired, Miss Lyons picked him up and placed him in the wicker basket at the front of Thomas' bicycle.

"Art thou enjoying yer time at t'Porters so far?" he asked as they walked leisurely through the park.

"Yes, Annabelle is an excellent student and the Porters are very kind."

"So what will thou do when the' go back to Africa?"

"Carry on being a governess," Miss Lyons said after a thoughtful pause, "but my dream is to set up a school for girls. A school where girls can learn to the same level as boys, learn maths, the sciences, history, geology, politics, not just dancing, playing the piano and embroidery. A school with plenty of space so that they run and play sports and be…free."

Miss Lyons blushed at the absurdity of her notion. It would never happen. She would never earn enough to buy the land herself and she had absolutely no plans on marrying a man wealthy enough to do so.

"That sounds wonderful," Thomas smiled genially. "Me plan is to run a farm of me own. Me uncle owns a few small farms in t'Dales and he has promised me one when I marry. I do like London, but city life is nut for me. I'm a Yorkshire lad, borne and bred."

"I'm sure you will make an excellent farmer," Miss Lyons smiled politely. She could see Thomas roaming the wild Yorkshire moors, herding sheep with a trusted collie at his side. The mention of receiving a farm on marriage irked her a little for reasons she couldn't understand and she looked away for a moment.

Suddenly a squirrel crossed the gravel path and Tiko jumped out of the bicycle basket!

"Tiko! Come back!" Miss Lyons cried as the little dog chased after the squirrel, too quickly for Miss Lyons to grab ahold of his leash. "Oh no! Oh no! If we lose him, we are dead meat!"

"I'll get him Charlotte, don't thee fret!" Thomas jumped onto his bicycle and pedalled after the puppy. Miss Lyons ran after him as fast as she could in her heeled boots. She followed him to an ancient oak tree where the squirrel had darted up the trunk, Tiko barking up at it.

"Oh Tiko you naughty thing!" she gasped for breath as Thomas picked up the puppy and placed him back in the bicycle basket, this time tethering the leash to the handlebars.

"See I told thou nut to fret. All safe and sound." Thomas said as he rested the bicycle against the trunk of the tree. "Art thou alright?" he asked, noting her very flushed face and her rapid breathing.

"I'm fine," Miss Lyons replied as she struggled to breathe in her tightly laced corset. "I must look like a boiled beetroot!"

"Yes, but a pretty beetroot nonetheless," Thomas replied with a slight smile and without any warning he leaned in and his lips brushed against hers.

Miss Lyons was completely taken aback by the unexpected kiss, but something inside her allowed him to kiss her again. He placed his hand softly against her cheek and kissed her lips again with a caring, delicate air. She breathed in his pomade and revelled in the taste of peppermint and tobacco of his mouth whilst his day old shaven face lightly scratched her cheek.

Then she realised what she was doing and instantly pulled away. Kissing the footman of her employers' household and in broad daylight was an act of a complete lack of decorum! But it was not only potential acquaintances of the Porters seeing this that made her pull away sharply. She was also frightened by the fact that she wasn't repulsed, that she took great pleasure in his kiss and that she wanted more of them, that she didn't want him to stop.

"I'd guess thou needs to get back to t'house." Thomas replied quietly, almost forlornly as she quickly untethered Tiko and put him back on the grass.

"Yes, thank you Thomas, for getting Tiko I mean! I, I, I'll see you anon." She dashed off with Tiko in tow, leaving Thomas baffled by her reaction. He could have sworn that she liked him. All that blushing couldn't surely be down to shyness? Could it? He got back on his bicycle and pedalled off in the opposite direction, wondering what to do after that disaster, despite it being the best kiss he had ever experienced with a girl.

As Miss Lyons and Thomas hurried off in their different directions, both of them riled by what just happened, neither of them were aware of a man watching, a tall man in a top hat, lurking in the shadows of the trees with an ominous eye.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53 – Facing Your Demons:**

Hello everyone! Sorry for the long delay as I have busy with my new job blah blah! Anyway enjoy this new chapter and please review. Warning this chapter is pretty graphic and contains swearing. Thanks xx

As the Porters were all going to the Foxtons' country house for Percy's birthday weekend, Jane had given all the staff the weekend off to visit their families. The servants were ecstatic and set about travelling back to their hometowns, but both Miss Lyons and Thomas opted to stay and guard the house.

Thomas had stated that Yorkshire was too far for him to travel just for a weekend whereas Miss Lyons didn't really give her reasons as to why she was not going. Thomas assumed that she going to attend a suffragist meeting of some sort and but didn't say as she liked to keep her political leanings private. He was also secretly very pleased that she did decide to stay. They had not really spoken since their kiss in the park and he wanted to, he didn't know what to do, but he couldn't cope with the awkward pleasantries and avoiding each other's glances.

It was strange just the two staying in the large house with only Simpkin for company. They could hear every creak of the floorboards and gurgle of the pipes as if the house itself was alive. Miss Lyons took it up upon herself to make them dinner and cooked them sausages, mash and gravy with carrots and peas. She didn't say anything when Thomas offered to peel and chop the vegetables; she just nodded her head in thanks.

Despite Thomas being a lad who could chat the head off a horse, they barely spoke, chopping vegetables and cooking in a comfortable, almost domestic silence. For once he was stumped, he was not sure of what to say and felt that chitchat would irritate her.

"How comes thou art nut visiting yer family?" he eventually asked as they sat down at the long kitchen table to eat.

"I have lessons to plan, work to mark," Miss Lyons shrugged her shoulders as she cut off a piece of sausage, "things to do. I will see my family once my post comes to an end, once the Porters go back to Africa." Miss Lyons opened a book on the table and read as she ate her dinner. It was book of Keat's poetry and Thomas watched her pale blue eyes scan the pages with an avid curiosity. He enjoyed watching her read; the girls in his village were too busy with farm work or finding a husband to read books. He had been practising hard at his own reading and he hoped to impress her soon by reciting some poetry, maybe even his own composition.

Thomas nodded and Simpkin mewed at him, looking up at him with his big, pale yellowy green eyes. Thomas smiled and fed the cat a piece of sausage.

"You shouldn't do that," Miss Lyons remarked coolly, "the cat will start to beg for food now. It's a working cat, not a pet."

Thomas immediately stopped feeding Simpkin and went back to eating his dinner, the silence and the tension between them palatable.

"I'm going to t'pub for a drink with some chums in a minute," he said as they cleared the kitchen table. "Would thou like to join me?"

"Oh thank you for the offer but I will have to decline," Miss Lyons shook her head as she carried the plates over to the sink. "I have some ironing to do, but don't stop on my account."

Thomas watched her fill the butler sink with water and started to scrub at the plates. He reached out and lightly touched her shoulder with his hand, immediately Miss Lyons nervously flinched. At that very moment, his heart sank to the pit of his stomach. It was quite clear that she wasn't interested in him. She only saw him as a colleague to be tolerated and helping him improve his reading was just an altruistic act rather than a surreptitious excuse to get closer to him.

"Charlotte…I want to apologise," Thomas stammered and Miss Lyons looked at him in surprise.

"Apologise? Apologise for what?" she replied confused at his sudden declaration.

"For kissing you in the park," he replied, finally bringing up the elephant in the room, the one thing that they had both been avoiding for days. "I misconstrued yer feelings for me. I thought that thou felt t'same but I was wrong. I hope that thou can forgive me and we can be friends?"

Miss Lyons was taken aback by his words and didn't say anything but managed to silently nod her head. Thomas nodded back before busying with getting ready to go out, hoping to leave as soon as possible before his emotions got the best of him. Miss Lyons stood at the sink, her hands hanging in the water as Thomas bustled about, her heart pounding a mile a minute.

She never thought in all her life that she would be in this situation. She spent many years building a wall around her heart, thick and impenetrable. Now there was a slight crack in the mortar and a chink of light shined through. She was frightened but also fascinated by it. After all the years of fear and secrets and shame, she never thought she could feel this way about a man. She thought her heart was too damaged to even contemplate love. Something inside her, courage or recklessness, she was not quite sure which that made her call out "Thomas."

Thomas looked up from wrapping his scarf around his neck and Miss Lyons came over to him, water dripping from her hands. "You didn't misconstrue my feelings…I… do feel the same way as…you do."

"You do?" Thomas felt his heart begin to pound with joy, elated that she did want and enjoyed the kiss they shared in the park.

"It's just, I have never, never had a man being interested in me before," Miss Lyons stuttered, her cheeks blushing and lowered her eyes. "I have never been courted before."

Thomas reached out and lightly stroked her damp palm with two fingers. He could see that he needed to take his time, not rush things and scare her off. She looked up and her lips formed a little smile.

"Would thou like to go for a walk in t'park tomorrow?" he asked quietly and Miss Lyons nodded, still smiling.

"Yes, I would like that."

"Good," he replied as he headed towards the servants' entrance, reluctant to leave. "I'll back in a while, nut too late mind you."

Miss Lyons nodded and Thomas grinned before heading out into the wintry night. After finishing writing up her lesson plans, Miss Lyons spent the rest of the evening in the laundry room, ironing her freshly washed and dried clothes. She felt her lips staying in an elated smile as she pressed her shirtwaists. She didn't know what was happening to her, but she felt lighter, freer than she had ever felt before.

As she folded a pile of her drawers, she heard a noise coming from the servants' entrance door and she assumed that it was Thomas coming back from the pub. The door rattled a bit and Miss Lyons shook her head in amusement.

"Forgotten your key have you?" she called out and as she turned round to go to unlock the door for him, she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw a man standing in the doorway, dressed in a cape and top hat!

All the blood drained from her face and she immediately felt sick with fear at the sight of him. He must have picked the lock. It shouldn't have surprised her; he had picked her bedroom lock too many times to count.

Miss Lyons rushed for the laundry room door but he blocked her path with his brooding frame. He clamped her mouth with his gloved hand and twisted her arm behind her back. Pain shot through her back and she whimpered in pain and fear.

"Hello Lottie," his voice was calm and steely and her eyes widened as she recognised the voice and face. "It's been a long time eh? Why didn't you answer my letter? I just want to talk to you that's all."

Miss Lyons' heart pounded in her chest and she tried to pull his hand off her mouth but he clamped it tighter and twisted her arm again in his other hand. She whimpered as his grip tightened around her wrist like a vice. His breath reeked of alcohol and she knew that he had been at the gin again.

After a moment or two, he took his hand off her mouth and let her go. He knew that she wouldn't scream, she wouldn't dare.

"Please Bran. I, I, I was going to write, I, I promise." Miss Lyons' voice trembled as she took in his features. He looked exactly the same as he did the last time she saw him, though slightly unkempt. His piercing cold blue eyes bored into her as he walked towards her and she backed into the ironing board, her neatly folded clothes falling to the floor.

"I am not going to hurt you," Bran lifted his hand to her face and Miss Lyons immediately flinched. "You scared of me Lottie?" His lips formed into a cruel smile as he placed his hands on the ironing board either side of her, trapping her like Simpkin when hunting for mice.

"No," she whispered, her eyes wide with distress. She couldn't remember a time that she wasn't afraid of him. From the sharp pinching as a little girl to the cruel words whispered in her ear when she was an adolescent and worse of all him sneaking into her room at night where she didn't dare to move.

"You've got a nice little house here, a nice, la-di-dah family here Lottie. Must be paying you a handsome wage," Bran looked her up and down and sneered as he noticed the gold and amethyst brooch pinned at her neck.

"Yes, they are a very nice family. They are good to me." Miss Lyons tried to remain calm but her eyes kept darting to the door, praying that Thomas would come back.

"Yes… and a nice little footman beau to boot."

"I don't know what you mean Bran," Miss Lyons whispered as he leaned in, his eyes hardening and his eyebrows knitting together like storm clouds.

"Don't lie to me! That footman lad you have been gallivanting around with you shameless slut! I saw you and him in the park, kissing him like some common whore!" Bran shouted at her and Miss Lyons' eyes widened in horror at discovering that he had been following her.

"No, he is just a colleague," she gabbled quickly, "I told him I wasn't interested. Bran please believe me, there is nothing going on between us."

"I have decided that I am not going to let you get away with doing this to me, you understand?" Bran's voice was dark and seething with contempt. "I am not going to let you mess this all up."

"Bran please, there is nothing going on between me and Thomas, I swear."

"So now you are mocking me?!" he demanded and Miss Lyons panicked at his rising anger, like boiling water about to overflow its pot.

"No! Please Bran!" she begged desperately.

"I miss you Lottie," he suddenly quietened down. That was what terrified her the most, how his temper could change in the blink of an eye. "Home isn't the same without you. Come home, come home to me."

"I, I can't Bran. I, I have a job now."

"I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve and you are laughing in my face!" he demanded and instantly his temper switched again, just like Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. Two halves of the same coin.

"No, not at all!" she beseeched him. "Please Bran, I have left a pan on the stove, it's going to burn if I don't go to it! Please let me by. Please."

"Alright… you can go by," Bran relented and stepped away from her.

"Really?" she hesitated, eyeing him with suspicion. He had never let her walk away before.

"I get the message," he huffed and took another step back to let her pass. Miss Lyons started to go to the kitchen, hoping to make a run for it. Suddenly he grabbed her by the hair and yanked her back! Miss Lyons yelped as she felt her hair almost being ripped out of her scalp!

"You really think I would let you go by!" he screamed into her ear. "You really think I will let you out of my sight for ONE second! Well you are WRONG! You're not going ANYWHERE! EVER! Do you understand! 'Cause you're mine Lottie! You will always be MINE! Am I right? AM I RIGHT!"

"Yes!" she whimpered as they stood over the ironing board.

"I CAN"T HEAR YOU!"

"YES!" she screamed back, her throat burning as if she had swallowed red-hot coals. At the corner of her eye, she saw the iron and suddenly she grabbed it and slammed it down on his hand resting on the ironing board! Bran screamed as the still hot iron seared the top of his hand and the stench of burning flesh filled the room.

"AAAHHH YOU BITCH!" he raged and punched her so hard that her neck snapped back and she collapsed to the cold flagstone floor. When she came round, she saw that Branwell was on top of her, his face contorted with rage. She had never fought back before and now she was going to be punished for daring to stand up to him.

"Somebody help me!" she called out and he clamped his burnt hand over her mouth and she almost gagged at the sight of the red, blistered, oozing flesh.

"You're really going to get it now," he seethed and started to undo the fly of his trousers.

"Please Bran, please stop, stop please!" Miss Lyons begged as he flipped her over onto her stomach and violently pulled up her skirts. She then went quiet. There was no use fighting or begging, it never worked. The pain was immeasurable and it seemed to last a lifetime, her trembling fingers slowly dragging down the cool flagstones as he brutally sodomised her.

She laid like a dead rag doll on the floor, tears silently trickling down her face as Bran eventually leaned back and buttoned up his trousers.

"You think you can change this? You think you can end it?" he sneered heartlessly, "well you are wrong and you want to know why Lottie? Because you love it, you always have and always will."

Miss Lyons' throat wobbled and started to sob gut-wrenching sobs.

"Come on you little pathetic slut! Don't you start the waterworks now!" he yanked her to her feet and pushed her aggressively towards the ironing board, ready for round two. Suddenly, something inside her made see red. In all the years of abuse and torment, she shied from confrontation, hoping that it make it end faster and be less brutal. But now instead of flight, her body decided to fight.

As if in a trance, she grabbed the iron and with a warrior like cry, hit him in the side of the head. Bran's eyes widened in shock and she hit his head again with more force. He fell to the floor and a second later he tried to get up. Miss Lyons yelled again and delivered one final blow to his head. She stood over him, lying on the floor where she had been a minute or so before, unmoving and unblinking.

Thomas whistled with happiness as he unlocked the servants' entrance door. He enjoyed his time at the pub with his other servant friends, but he made sure not to drink too much. He didn't want to undo all the progress with Charlotte by coming home completely drunk. As he entered the kitchen, he noticed that the laundry room was still lit and he smiled as he saw that she had waited for him to come back. With some Dutch courage in his belly and a yearning to kiss her, he opened the laundry room door. He immediately sobered up as he saw Charlotte silently standing over a man lying on the floor, his head in a pool of blood.

"Good God Charlotte!" he exclaimed as he rushed over to the man, "What 'ave thee done?" Charlotte, still staring into space dropped the iron, which clattered to the floor. Thomas leant his ear over Bran's mouth and then felt for a pulse. He looked up at her, his hazel-green eyes wide in absolute shock, his face white as alabaster.

"He's ….dead," was all he could say.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54 - Dead Man Walking:**

"He's ….dead," was all he could say.

With the words ringing in her ears, Charlotte felt the blood on her hand spot onto the flagstone floor. He's dead? No he can't be dead? Can he?

"Charlotte?" Thomas got up and came over to her. His heart was thumping in distress as he saw the state she was in. She was still trembling with fear, her Gibson tuck styled hair almost completely dishevelled and her eyes welling with tears.

"I, I, I just wanted him to stop," she felt her eyes fill with hot stinging tears, "I just wanted him to stop." In that moment the floodgates opened and a torrent of tears began to stream down her face.

"Come on, let's get thee out of t'room," Thomas' voice was soft and he gently guided her shaking frame out of the laundry room and closed the door. He sat her down at the kitchen table and Charlotte tried hard not to wince from the pain of her hidden injuries. The last thing she wanted him to know was that she had been violated in the worst possible way.

"Wait here," Thomas mumbled and dashed out of the kitchen. He came back a few moments later with a crystal decanter and two tumblers.

"No Thomas! That's the Porters' best whiskey," Charlotte gasped as she recognised the ornate decanter. "Carson will sack you if we drink it!"

"Sod Carson!" Thomas retorted sharply, "We need it far more than t'Porters ever will! Drink up." He poured her a generous dram and slid the tumbler across the table to her.

Charlotte picked it up apprehensively; cradling the tumbler in both hands for a second or two before downing the amber brown liquid. Immediately, she coughed and spluttered as the peaty, smoky whiskey scorched and almost stripped her throat. Thomas downed his as if it were merely water and immediately poured them both another generous dram. Charlotte downed it again, coughing less this time and found that it eased the pain in her face and the shaking in her body.

"This is all my fault," Thomas eventually said, "I should have never left thee alone. I failed to protect thee, it's all my fault."

"No it is not your fault," Charlotte insisted. She knew that Bran would never have entered the house if Thomas were there. He must have been watching the house to ensure that she was alone and defenceless.

"Let me look at thee," Thomas came over and held an oil lamp near her face. "Jesus Christ! We should get you a doctor!" He gasped as he noticed her right eye and cheek swelling and turning purple from Bran's powerful punch.

"No! It's fine," she insisted desperately. "I will just say that I was accosted on the way home from a poetry meeting. Please Thomas don't get a doctor!"

"But it might be broken-"

"I said I am fine!" she snapped loudly. The last thing she wanted was a doctor examining her and discovering her other, far more shameful injuries. A moment or so passed in silence and the tension in the room was sharper than a knife's edge.

"So what are we going to do?" Thomas eventually asked as Charlotte stared numbly into her tumbler, the last dregs of whiskey hanging out in the bottom of the glass. Her mind played over and over again Bran's last words and his eyes wide in shock as she smashed the iron into his head.

"I, I, don't know," was all she could say. It was true; she had absolutely no idea of what to do next. How on earth was she going to deal with the dead body lying in the next room? How was she going to be able to work in the house where she had killed him? How was she ever able to go home again with the mother of all secrets on her conscience?

"I should have never left thee alone," Thomas repeated, almost as if he were a gramophone struck on a record. "I should have never left thee alone."

"It's not your fault Thomas. Bran would have waited until you left anyway and he's an expert at unpicking locks." Maybe it was the whiskey that had loosened her tongue and as soon as she saw Thomas' eyes widen in shock, she knew that she had said far too much.

"Bran? You, you knew him?!" Thomas was incredulous, "I thought he was someone pretending to be a salesman so that he could rob thee and t'house! Charlotte, what the hell is going on? Who is this Bran!"

"I, I, I," Charlotte stammered, scrambling to cover her tracks as Thomas strode over to her. "He was my, my, my… fiancé."

"Fiancé?" Thomas was absolutely taken aback by this admission. He had no idea or any reason before to think that Charlotte was promised to another man.

"Former fiancé," Charlotte added, trying to ignore the ball of bile building up in her stomach. "He was a son of a mutual friend of my father. It arranged pretty quickly and we only courted a few times with a chaperone before he proposed marriage. I decided to call off the engagement as I wanted to keep my independence and I would have lost my chance to teach if I got married, especially to a man that I didn't love.

Bran didn't take it well. His ego was severely bruised by my rejection. He has, sorry, had been harassing me ever since." Charlotte felt herself fill with sheer self-disgust at these appalling lies but she had to, she had no choice. Thomas would never look at her again if he knew the truth.

"And that's why thou do nut visit yer family," Thomas said out aloud. "Because thee were in t'same social circles as 'im."

"Yes, I felt that it would be for the best not just for me but for everyone to get a governess position away from Oxford. I thought that time would heal his pride but he followed me to London."

Thomas paced up and down the kitchen, trying to think of what to do. They had to do something before the Porters and the rest of the servants came back. Getting the police involved didn't seem to be an option either. The last thing he wanted was for Charlotte to be arrested and sentenced for murder, even though it was in clearly self-defence. Although it was unlikely, he couldn't risk the chance of her facing the hangman's noose.

"I'll deal with it," he said finally, "I will deal t'body."

Charlotte looked at him, her pale blue eyes wide in disbelief. She knew that Thomas cared for her, but she had no idea that he would go to these lengths to help her, to protect her.

"Thom, Thomas," she stuttered, "what are you going to do with him?"

"Best thee do nut know," Thomas replied, "I'll take care of it Charlotte."

"Thank you Thomas."

"Go upstairs and rest. I'll be back soon, I promise."

Charlotte nodded and after she left the kitchen, Thomas went back into the laundry room. He stared at the body for a moment or so before getting down to business. He grabbed a couple of bed-sheets from the dirty laundry basket and wrapped Bran up in them like a mummy.

He lifted the body over his shoulder and placed it on the large wooden barrow and then covered the corpse with many heavy sacks. Making sure that he was well wrapped up against the cold and with his tweed cap pulled low over his eyes, Thomas together with the body headed out into the foreboding night.

He trekked with the body in the barrow for what seemed like forever, not daring to stop even though the weight of the barrow made his arms hurt. He didn't know what to do with the body. He didn't bring a shovel with him so he couldn't bury it and burning it would be too risky.

Thomas walked and walked until he felt as if his feet were going to fall off when he then realised that he walked into the dark, foreboding slums of the city. He looked around and saw that a grotty, run down pub called The Swan was just down the street. When he arrived at it, Thomas saw an alleyway and after checking that no one was around, dragged the corpse into the dark, smelly alleyway.

Thomas unwrapped the body and laid out Bran on the ground. He then found an empty beer bottle and smashed it over the dead man's head, splattering shards of glass everywhere. He then delved into Bran's cape and jacket and pulled out his wallet and pocket watch. He wanted it to look as if it was a robbery of a drunken man gone wrong. He tossed the money over the cobbles and smashed the glass of the pocket watch before adjusting Bran's arms and legs to look as if the blow from the bottle had caused him to collapse.

Thomas stood over the body for a moment, his breathing heavy in contempt. He hated him; he hated the man that dared lift a finger to Charlotte. "I hope thou burn in hell!" he cursed at the corpse when a sound of people coming out of the pub made him scarper, pushing the barrow as fast as he could.

It took him ages to get back to the house. He felt so exhausted but he went back into the laundry room and got on his hands and knees and scrubbed up all of the blood off the floor. He rearranged everything so no one would even suspect of anything untoward had happened.

He slowly walked up the stairs to the attic, feeling as if he had aged a hundred years and knocked on Charlotte's bedroom door. "Charlotte, it's Thomas," he said when the door didn't open. "It's done. I have taken care of it." There was a long pause and Thomas started to panic at possibility of her doing something to herself whilst he was out.

"Thank you Thomas," he eventually heard her meek voice through the door.

"I will be in my room," Thomas replied, feeling utterly hopeless. "He's gone Charlotte. He can nut hurt thee no more."

No answer. Thomas walked away from the door and went into his own room. He immediately lit a cigarette and inhaled the smoke with some desperation. Never in his life had he felt so wretched, he never thought that he, a simple, green farmer's son would be disposing of a dead body in the dirty slums of London. All he knew in that moment that he wasn't going to sleep tonight and probably not for a long time.


End file.
